And Saavik Makes Three
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Kirk and Spock have adopted young female Vulcan Saavik into their family. Also, a new enemy species threatens the existence of the Federation. Can Kirk and Spock stop them? K/S SLASH. Est. relationship. Warning: K/S sexing ensues
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Now that Chance Encounter is finished, I worked at warp speed to get the prologue of the third story in the T'hy'la Chronicles series posted! This is the "three-quel" to Teach Me and Mission to Gamus, both that can be found on my profile page.

A/N2: The changes on the ship have been directly inspired by The Next Generation, which I've been watching lately. I'm up to the middle of the fourth season, and I'm hooked. Still don't like it as much as classic TOS with Kirk and Spock, but it's a really good show.

A/N3: I'm hoping to get a chance to write a few chapters of this next week. I've got the story outlined, so my updating should be faster than usual. Cross your fingers! And now, here is the third and final installment of the T'hy'la Chronicles. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_And Saavik Makes Three_

.~.

_Prologue_

The bonding of S'Chn T'gai Spock and James Tiberius Kirk was one of the most celebrated events of the decade. Starfleet had used this momentous occasion to symbolize the solidified alliance between humans and the remaining Vulcans. As First Officer and Captain of the Starship _Enterprise_, their voyages were legendary to all the citizens in the Federation. The story of their courtship was a unexpected one, with Kirk befriending the staid Vulcan over several years before eventually confessing his feelings for him. To Kirk's surprise, Spock returned his feelings. Spock's father Sarek was opposed to their imminent bonding, but with the help of the elder Spock, they were able to convince him that indeed they belonged together.

Directly after their bonding (and pon farr), Kirk was given the _Enterprise_ to captain on a five year mission in deep space. With Spock at his side, he was able to complete many successful first contacts and diplomatic missions. Starfleet was relieved that the Federation had gained new allies, as the loss of Vulcan had hit them hard, financially and emotionally. However, not all of their missions were a success. Security members often dropped like flies on uncharted planets, and the guilt hit Kirk hard. Thankfully, Spock was able to convince his bondmate via meld that he was still a capable captain, and that deaths of crewmembers was a part of the job description.

While many of the _Enterprise_'s missions stuck out in Kirk's mind, there was one that had left him especially scarred. The mission to the utopian world of Gamus was the final one of the five year mission, but it was one of the most difficult that Kirk and Spock had ever faced. Those in power on the planet were homophobic and prejudiced. The landing party was horrified to find out that the government was secretly taking gay and lesbian (lamori) Gamosians and 'cleansing' them. After their stay in the 'Rejuvenator' – Kirk still shuddered to think about that experience – they were sent to live in isolation the rest of their lives as the secret labor force for the planet. When Kirk and Spock discovered the truth behind the faux paradise, they were understandably furious. Kirk was determined to stop the injustice on the planet, and so revealed to the leaders that he was bonded to Spock. Surely if they knew that two men in Starfleet were married they would change their homophobic minds. Wrong! To the young captain's horror, the chancellor ordered that he be cleansed, violating the law that protected Starfleet members. Kirk barely escaped the torture chamber, with Spock's mental assistance. In the end, the Starfleet officers were able to make things right on the planet, but the mission still left Kirk shaken.

Thanks to the 'Rejuvenator', his memories of Tarsus IV had been exposed to Spock, something Kirk hadn't wanted at the time. He had promised to show those memories to his bondmate once they arrived on earth, but the evil Gamosians had other plans. Spock assured his mate that he didn't think less of him now that he'd seen his time on Tarsus during the famine, but it took Kirk a few weeks until he felt secure enough to meld with Spock again. But once he did, he was astonished to find that Spock's love for him had actually _increased_. Kirk felt silly for doubting his t'hy'la, but Spock was just glad that they had passed this particular obstacle in their relationship.

Now that their five year mission was complete, the _Enterprise _was docked above the San Francisco base in preparation for their next assignment. Admiral Barnett, head of Starfleet, authorized another five year mission, but not in deep space this time. Among other varied duties, they were to be a liaison to New Vulcan, as the colony wasn't developing as quickly and smoothly as Starfleet had expected. Also, the flagship was to be used for more diplomatic purposes, which was something Kirk_ really _enjoyed.

And as if that challenge wasn't enough, Kirk and Spock also had plans to adopt a young orphaned Vulcan girl. Kirk had picked Saavik right out of the Vulcan orphan database, as she was the only one scowling in her picture. Spock attributed this peculiar behavior to her Romulan heritage, as she was a hybrid, the same as him. Kirk deemed that Spock would be the perfect father for her, as he had experience facing his duality. Although he didn't show it, Kirk knew that his mate was just as excited as he was to have a daughter to care for. However, Spock was also somewhat apprehensive about the enormous responsibility of raising a child. After all, traipsing around the stars was child's play compared to the trials of parenthood!

Saavik's entrance into their lives wasn't the only major change the duo would be facing. During their extended shore leave on Earth, the _Enterprise_ was being refitted. Not only was the ship given a 'tune-up', but it was being upgraded to Galaxy Class. A restaurant-bar was being added, which would be the ship's central location for socialization. Kirk was really excited about this addition, as he believed that fun and relaxation was the key to a happy and healthy crew. Also, the newest holographic technology allowed for Scotty to supervise the installation of a holodeck. If a crewmember wanted to escape the pressures of Starfleet life, they could simply enter the parameters of a program into the holodeck computer, and it would generate an atmosphere in which the creator could enjoy themselves. The holodeck could even provide other characters for the crewmember to interact with. But the most important change on the ship was that, in the event of an emergency, the saucer section would be able to separate from the engine and nacelles. If the ship was being attacked, the saucer section could warp out to safety, leaving the bridge crew behind on the other section to continue battle. This was a new safety feature that, although costly, allowed for Kirk and Spock to bring young Saavik on board.

Saavik's presence on the ship was to be a test – the admiralty was interested in knowing if a child could have a normal life and education while on board a starship. She would have teachers, a curriculum, and boundaries during her trial stay on the ship. Her parents would be primarily responsible for her, but when they were on duty, she would be in the care of her teachers. To Kirk's delight, several of his crewmembers had stepped up to teach their young Vulcan charge.

Chekov had immediately volunteered to teach Saavik physics and computer science. Sulu would be instructing her in self-defense. Uhura suggested that she be the one to teach the child several languages. Scotty said that he would be happy to teach her mathematics, as long as Saavik was given time to learn about the engineering section as well. Spock would make sure she was given an adequate Vulcan education, with emphasis on cultural studies in light of the recent disaster. And Kirk would be in charge of making sure that Saavik was having fun and feeling safe on their ship. (Of course, Kirk thought that his job was the best.)

The weeks flew by and soon there was only one more day left before Kirk and Spock would meet their new daughter. As much as Kirk had enjoyed some alone time with his bondmate, he had felt that something was missing. He hoped that having a child of his own would help fill this empty hole. While Kirk was afraid he wouldn't be a good father – since his own had died, he hadn't had the best male role models – Spock reassured him that Saavik would learn to love him, probably even better than Spock himself. Kirk doubted that, but he was gratified that Spock believed in him.

That night before he went to sleep, he wished that he could be the best father he be, and that Saavik would learn to trust him and Spock. Little did he know how difficult earning that trust would be…

_End Prologue_

A/N: So what did you guys think? You wanna read more? What about? Tell me what you want in your reviews and I will take your suggestions into consideration!


	2. Introducing Saavik

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

Please read my author's notes before sending me a PM because they might answer your question.

A/N 0.5: FOR THE PURPOSES OF THIS STORY, SAAVIK IS PART VULCAN AND PART ROMULAN. END OF DISCUSSION.

A/N1: My version of Saavik will look like a young Robin Curtis (who played her in Search for Spock) hence the curly dark hair. While I like both Curtis's and Kirstie Alley's portrayal of the character, I feel like Curtis's had more depth which is why I'm going with her physical appearance. Also, how Saavik talks, the grammar is not a typo. Just go with it. : )

A/N2: I have just learned that normal Vulcan body temperature is 91 degrees Fahrenheit, which is seven degrees lower than that of humans. However, when I started the series, I went along with the fandom assumption that Spock was much 'warmer' than Kirk. For the sake of continuity, I will be sticking to that in ASMT. In future Trek fics, I will correct that fact. Sorry for any confusion.

A/N3: I've suddenly been fascinated with the Vulcan language, and will be using it in my story when appropriate. Vulcan words will be bolded. Look for Vulcan-to-Standard translations at the bottom. I dare you K/S writers to start using more of the beautiful Vulcan language in your fics! Also, if you see a mistake, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks.

A/N4: If you didn't realize it before, let me make it clear that Spock and Kirk had been bonded for over five years. This means they don't want to boink each other every five seconds, but do share a need for a life of intimacy. They have a strong mind link, which allows them to communicate telepathically and is denoted by /.

Warning: Kirk uses the F-word.

Also, a huge thank you to Linds_a_y for her amazing beta skills! I couldn't have done it without her.

.~.

Ch. 1: Introducing Saavik

"_Hey, get your human hands off me!" Kirk took a step back, shocked, as he watched his newly adopted daughter lash out at him with her legs. A defenseless damsel, she was not. At that moment, Kirk realized that the child had been trained in the Vulcan discipline of __**Suus Mahna**__, same as Spock. Fabulous._

"_Saavik, you _will_ treat my bondmate with civility." Alerted by their link that Kirk was in distress, Spock appeared in the doorway to their quarters and advanced toward them._

"_Don't you tell me what to do." Saavik's eyes glared daggers at the Vulcan. "I didn't ask to come here. I was sent here against my will by the Federation."_

"_That's a lie and you know it," Kirk insisted. "Why can't you be happy here with us?"_

"_I never wanted to be the daughter of Starfleet's Golden Couple," the child sneered. "Don't you get it? The colony sent me because I'm the most troublesome orphan on the planet. By taking me, you're doing them some sort of favor." _

"_You are incorrect, Saavik," Spock interjected. "My bonded and I chose you specifically due to your hybrid-"_

"_No you didn't!" She screeched, her voice at an intensity that hurt Spock's ears. The Vulcan flinched, and Kirk shot him a sympathetic look. "You didn't choose me. Nobody wants me!"_

"_Logic dictates that you must calm down in order to discuss this in a civilized manner." Spock tried to soothe the girl but Saavik wasn't interested in complying._

"_I won't stay here any longer and you can't stop me." She darted around Spock, ran down the _Enterprise_ corridor, and faded into oblivion. _

"_Noooo!" _

Spock awoke with a shout, only to be calmed by the familiar voice of his **t'hy'la**.

"It's over, Spock, shh," Jim reassured him, joining their hands under the covers. "It was just a dream, just a dream." He sent calming thoughts through their bond. The Vulcan took a deep breath and let it out. He repeated the process until his heart rate had slowed to normal.

"I believe you were sharing that dream with me," Spock reminded his human. "Such joint dreams between bondmates are rare, but they do exist."

"In the past they've been more of an… intimate nature." Kirk prodded him, a smirk spreading over his youthful features as his** adun** flushed green.

"It is fascinating that your words still have the capacity to make me blush, even after all we have shared together," the Vulcan noted.

"It's not just the words, Spock," Kirk grinned. "It's how I say them."

"Sending accompanying mental images through the bond does not help either," said a knowing Spock.

"What can I say, you make me wanna cheat." Jim chastely kissed his mate's lips.

"Are you disturbed by the content of our dream?" Spock asked. /Should I be?/

/No, Spock. Dreams rarely have basis in reality./

"Not really." Kirk shook his head. "In fact, in a way, it makes sense. We're both worried she's going to be a little hellion, and that worry manifested itself in our dream. And after some of the files the Vulcan orphanage sent us, it's not a complete stretch. We just need to be prepared for the possibility, that's all. Try not to over think it."

"Logical," Spock murmured as he rose from their bed.

Spock's communicator beeped on Jim's side of the bed.

"I'll get it," said Kirk, reaching for the com device and answering it. "Kirk here."

"Keptin!" came Chekov's admiring voice. "I was expecting to reach the commander."

"I am Spock, and he is me - so in a sense, you did reach him," Kirk replied with a straight face.

Spock's lips curled at the corners of his mouth at his bondmate's comment.

"No doubt that is true, Keptin." The Russian couldn't contain the news any longer. "I must inform you both that we will enter New Wulcan's atmosphere in ten minootes. The Wulcan orphanage is ready to transport our new passenger when we are within range. Please inform the commander of our status."

"I'll tell him. Thanks, Pavel. Kirk out." Jim closed his communicator and looked at his expectant mate, keeping his expression blank and his end of their link closed. He loved rare opportunities when he knew more about what was going on than Spock did.

"Well?"

Jim sighed, disappointment shining in his blue eyes.

"They're not releasing her to us. There's been a problem with the paperwork."

"What? That is not possible." Spock frowned. "Starfleet assured me yesterday that-"

"I'm just kidding. She's almost here!" Kirk exclaimed as he bounced out of the bed he shared with his bondmate. Spock realized too late that he'd been had.

"Jim…" His Vulcan warned.

"You walked _right _into that one." Jim exclaimed, gleeful at having tricked Spock. It was rare that he could fool his mate; most of the time it was the other way around.

The Vulcan raised his right brow.

"I wonder if our daughter will find your sense of humor to be lacking, as I do." But Jim was too excited to respond to the insult.

"Our daughter, Spock. We get to meet her today. We get to keep her!" The captain was overcome with emotion.

"Yes, Jim, that is true," Spock considered as he opened his closet and took out his dress uniform. He quickly dressed and went to toss his night clothes down the laundry chute. "But if you do not calm yourself, you might overwhelm Miss Saavik when she beams aboard."

"You're right, as usual," Jim agreed, hugging his t'hy'la. "But she's coming on board our _Enterprise_! I can't wait to show her the bridge and the rec rooms, and the new holodeck…"

/T'hy'la, you are projecting./ Spock gently chided. /If you do not get your emotions under control, you could give her a headache./

/Sorry, love. I can't help it./ Kirk switched to verbal speech. "I'm just so excited. I never thought I'd be this pumped about parenthood, but I am!" He grabbed Spock by the hands and danced with him around their quarters. The Vulcan put up with it only because it _was _a rather special day.

"Jim, while I contact New Vulcan to confirm any last minute arrangements, please endeavor to contain your enthusiasm." Kirk kissed his Vulcan on the cheek in response.

"I will. I'm just getting all my energy out now." He raced towards their bathroom and keyed in the door code. "And look!" Kirk crowed, gazing into Spock's old quarters that adjoined the captain's through the bathroom. "Her quarters are all finished. Scotty didn't think he'd be able to modify them in time, but he pulled it off. She's got a large closet, her own computer, even bunk-beds - everything an eight year-old girl could want."

"Mr. Scott's talents are indeed remarkable." Spock admired the room from the door. "Did he leave the room bare so that she can be the one to decide on the décor?"

"Yeah, he and I thought that was best," Kirk affirmed. "All people feel safer in their usual environments, so who better than Saavik to decorate her room?"

"It is only logical. Might I suggest you put on your uniform before you leave our quarters?" Spock offered.

"Oh, right." Kirk ran back to their bedroom and pulled on his green dress uniform with the gold trim.

As he sat on their bed pulling his boots on, his eyes fell on the family portrait that had been taken of his dad, pregnant mom, and four year old brother. He would've been born into a loving family, if it hadn't been for the Kelvin Incident. Thanks to Nero and his father's early death, Jim's childhood had been a living hell.

"Shit… what if I'm not good enough for her? What if I can't be a decent role model? Oh this is awful." Jim muttered. "Why didn't I think of this before? _What if I get killed?" _

"That is why she shall have me to compensate for your oversights," Spock lightly teased.

"Touché," Kirk muttered, pulling the last boot on. "But seriously, Spock, what the fuck am I doing? You're the responsible one, not me."

"You are incorrect, you are responsible for all of the members of the crew," Spock reminded him.

"Well yeah, but that's my _job_. That's different," Kirk protested. "I'm not responsible in _life_. Just ask Bones. Can you really imagine a little girl walking around the _Enterprise_ calling me Dad? I don't think so. It sounds like an episode of that creepy old Terran show, the _Twilight Zone_."

"The Twilight Zone does not exist, therefore your comparison has no basis in logic." Spock shook his head. "Regardless of what you believe, I can picture you as an excellent father." Spock's eyes twinkled fondly. "Jim, **ashaya**, you must remember that we are helping a young Vulcan in need. She is without parents or guardians, and perhaps without friends. Any kind of positive guidance that she could receive from us is-"

"…better than none at all," Jim finished. He ran his arms up and down his mate's science blue-clad shoulders. "This is why I love you. You have this miraculous ability to calm me down, just when I'm about to get all worked up and explode."

"It is my duty as your First Officer," Spock said smoothly, but neither one of them believed that. "Jim, might I suggest a quick meld? We must put up a united front as parents, and our minds need to be completely in tune." /It would also relax you./

"Go for it." Kirk gave the 'okay' and Spock soon found himself whisked away into the enigma that was Jim Kirk's mind.

.~.

_Ten minutes later_

For the occasion, Mr. Scott was called up from engineering to man the transporter controls. Kirk and Spock watched anxiously as their Chief Engineer beamed a small form onto the pad. It materialized into the body of a young Vulcan whose eyes were as fierce as a Klingon's.

Saavik stepped off the transporter, sporting a miniature version of the red and black pantsuit that was becoming popular with the females in operations. Her dark, wavy hair was tied back in a ponytail, emphasizing her pointed ears. Every inch the professional, her stiff posture and blank facial expression emulated that of a Vulcan.

"Greetings, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock." The girl held up her right hand and spread her fingers in the customary** ta'al**. "It was most gracious of you to adopt me as your own." The greeting sounded rehearsed to Kirk.

"It's nice to meet you too, Saavik," Kirk replied, gracing her with his killer smile. Her expression did not change.

Spock returned the salute as well.

"Peace and long life, Saavik. Welcome to the House of Surak. I trust your stay at the orphanage was well?"

"It was adequate," she replied in a timid voice, looking down at the floor.

Scotty cleared his throat, and Kirk knew he was dying to be introduced. He approached the Scot, and gestured towards him.

"Saavik, this is Mr. Scott, our Chief of Engineering."

"Greetings," Saavik said quietly.

"Good ta finally meet you, lassie!" Scotty beamed at the girl, but she ignored him. Instead, after taking a look at Spock, she clasped her hands behind her back. Kirk almost laughed out loud but managed to keep his emotions under control. _That's a relief,_ he thought. _If she's going to emulate Spock, then I've got nothing to worry about._

"Captain, if I'm no longer needed here, I'd like to get back to Engineering."

"Permission granted." Kirk patted Scotty on the back and thanked him for his help. The Scot exited the transporter room, leaving Kirk and Spock alone with their adopted daughter.

"Can we take you on a tour of the ship?" Kirk asked, gesturing all around him. She blinked, waited a few seconds and then nodded. Something occurred to Kirk then as he observed the young hybrid.

"Saaavik, are you fluent in Standard?" Kirk asked. She blushed and shook her head no.

"I speak Vulcan," she muttered.

"And Romulan too, I bet," said Kirk with a smile. Spock and Saavik tensed at the reminder of her Romulan heritage. Kirk was willing to bet that Saavik knew that Spock's planet and mother had been destroyed by Romulans, based on the guilty look she gave him.

/The three of us need to talk about this./ Kirk glanced at his mate.

/Indeed./ Spock agreed, catching his eye. /But now is not the time./

"That is correct, Captain," she admitted.

"You must learn Standard if you are to stay on the ship," said Spock, turning his attention back to Saavik. "Lt. Uhura, our communications officer, is well versed in a variety of languages, but you will master this one to begin with, as it is the one most commonly used in the Federation."

"That is logical," she agreed.

"Saavik, even Spock and I will be your **meku**, your parents, there's a Terran saying that goes 'it takes a village to raise a child'. We are your legal guardians, but you will be in the care of all the adults aboard the _Enterprise_." Kirk tried to explain his meaning through gestures and she finally nodded. "By the way, what would you like to call us?"

A shy Saavik turned to Spock.

"**Sa-mekh**… Father." She whispered.

"Good choice," Jim approved. "I like it."

"As do I," said Spock.

"What about me?" Kirk prodded. "You can just call me Jim, or Dad - none of this captain stuff."

Saavik thought about it.

"I prefer the Terran term 'Dad'."

"Dad it is. Do you have any questions before we begin the tour?"

"Where is…" She gestured helplessly, glancing over at Spock. Kirk bent down to her level, and pointed to his ear.

"I have to urinate," she whispered into Kirk's ear. The captain nodded seriously, wondering why she felt comfortable enough telling this to him and not Spock, who was Vulcan like her.

"There are facilities all over the ship. We have some right outside the transporter room for your convenience. This way." Saavik trotted along at Kirk's side, with Spock following a few steps behind.

.~.

After Saavik had emptied her bladder, they began the tour of the ship. Kirk thought it would be best to start in the mess hall, in case their charge was hungry. They reached their destination in no time at all, thanks to the turbolift.

"These are the replicators," Kirk announced as they walked in. "Scotty says they're his favorite piece of technology on the ship, apart from the engines. They can make just about any Vulcan dish you want."

Saavik's brow creased.

"I do not mostly enjoy Vulcan dishes."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Then what did you eat at the orphanage?"

"Vulcan dishes. I simply did not enjoy them," was her cool reply.

"Are you hungry now?" Kirk tried. "We can get you something you like."

"Negative. May I have water?" She looked up at Kirk, expectantly.

"Of course." Kirk punched in the code for bottled water, and it materialized in five seconds.

"Fascinating. The water is clear," Saavik noted, as she took the bottle and drank from it.

Spock's eyebrows just about hit the ceiling.

"The water on the colony is not purified?"

Saavik thought hard before she answered.

"It is mostly. The orphanage was not given a purifier. There were not… finances."

"That will be reported to the Federation right away," said Kirk, who was able to keep his outrage under control.

/I feel it too, **taluhk**./ Spock reassured him.

"Don't worry, Saavik, you don't have to drink dirty water here."

All he received in response was a curt nod.

.~.

Next, the pair brought the young Vulcan to see Dr. McCoy.

"This is Sickbay." Kirk announced as they walked through the automatic doors into the white, sterile environment. "Ever since we told him we were adopting, our Chief Medical Officer has been dying to meet you."

"He is dying?" Saavik frowned.

Spock glanced at his mate, who realized his mistake.

"Negative. Humans sometimes use illogical expressions instead of saying what they truly mean," the Vulcan explained. "It is one of their many faults."

"Do I hear someone complaining about how illogical humans are?" A voice called from behind a closed door. "Why, it must be Mr. Spock."

McCoy exited his office and came to welcome the newcomer. But before he acknowledged her, he had to finish his obligatory banter with Spock.

"You certainly have never listed the Vulcan race's shortcomings, have you, Doctor?" Spock quirked an eyebrow.

"As a southern gentleman, it's against my honor to _ever _insult such an obnoxiously superior species as the Vulcans." McCoy gave the commander a wicked smile.

Saavik looked at Kirk quizzically.

"I do not understand their behavior."

"Sarcasm… I'll explain later," Kirk promised, guiding her forward towards his two most trusted friends and officers.

"Uh, guys? Can you can it for now?"

"Sorry, Jim," McCoy muttered. Turning his attention to the little girl, he said,

"How do you do, little missy?" At the same time he held up his right hand in a terrible approximation of the Vulcan salute.

"Greetings, Doctor. I am Saavik." She stared, wide-eyed at his hand gesture.

"Bones, for the love of God, put your hand down!" Kirk hissed. "It looks like you're flipping her the Vulcan bird."

"Vulcans have that?" The doctor looked delighted. But then he remembered his company, and lowered his hand. "Sorry about that."

"Sa-mekh, is the doctor sane?" She asked Spock.

"I have been trying to determine the answer to that question for years," said Spock, his eyes lighting up with mirth.

But then duty called, as McCoy got a call that said his medical expertise was needed on Deck Four.

"It's those science ensigns again, God dammit," he swore as he gathered his med-kit. "I already told them to keep their experiments _inside _their labs but do they listen to me? Nooo."

"Language, Doctor," Spock reminded him as he ran out the door.

"Sorry about him." Kirk shook his head. "He's crazy sometimes, but he's the best doctor in the 'fleet. Now what would you like do next? Visit the holodeck? Or perhaps the rec room?"

"I would like to see my… room," Saavik replied.

"Right this way." Kirk led them to their destination.

.~.

Soon they arrived at the entrance to Spock's old quarters, which was to be Saavik's room. Kirk explained how her room connected to her fathers' through the adjoining bathroom.

"Now, this is your security code to enter your room. Watch as I key it in." Kirk advised. He punched in a complicated array of numbers, which opened the automatic door. "Did you get it?"

"Affirmative."

Saavik took a few hesitant steps into the room, and then quickened her pace until she reached the bunk bed. Watching her head as she gingerly lowered herself down, she found the cushiony mattress to be most satisfactory. She noticed that her few belongings from the orphanage had already been brought up for her. Without trying not to make it seem too obvious, Saavik glanced at all the features of the room. While she appreciated the closet space and shelf filled with antique books and science journals, the wide open space was beginning to unnerve her.

"What are your feelings on your room?" Spock inquired. "Does it suit your needs?"

"Indeed. However, it is larger than what I am used to," she admitted. "Also, it is sparsely decorated."

"Yeah, we thought you should be the one to decide how your room should look," said Kirk. "We can talk about that tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded.

An uncomfortable silence followed, with Saavik closely scrutinizing her new fathers. Kirk was not fazed by her inspection, but his bondmate was another story. Spock, not being a fan of awkwardness, decided to switch to 'science mode' as Kirk affectionately dubbed it, and explain the functions of Saavik's computer.

"This is your personal computer." The Vulcan gestured to the monitor that sat in the middle of her desk. "You can access the ship's library files whenever you choose. There are a variety of applications, including access to the holonet, interactive study guides and…" He trailed off, casting a disparaging look at his mate.

"It's got games!" Kirk sang. "It took awhile to talk him into it, but I downloaded a few classic games on your computer. Every kid needs easy access to computer games!"

"Interesting," was her mild response, but Kirk noted the slight raise of her eyebrows, denoting that she was intrigued.

Spock plowed ahead with his speech, as he was known to do. After living with him for five years, Kirk tended to recognize the signs when his Vulcan was on a roll. Talking faster than normal was one of them.

"During your time on board, you will have several **Savensu**, or teachers." Spock went on into detail concerning which Enterprise crewmember would be teaching which subject, and how long each period of study would take.

"Is this acceptable?" Spock asked after he was finished.

"Affirmative."

To Kirk's amazement, Saavik did not seem fazed by the rigorous course schedule that was expected of her. However, she had that 'curious Vulcan' look on her face that he'd seen on Spock when he wanted to ask a question but wasn't sure how.

"Captain Ki-, I mean," she blushed, "Dad. What are my duties?"

"Uh…" Kirk was at a loss. He and Spock hadn't talked about that. True, every member of the crew had to pull their own weight, but Saavik was only a child.

/I will handle this, Jim./ Spock mentally rescued him.

/Thanks./

"Your duties for now shall be to keep up with your studies," said Spock. "If you can prove to us that you can handle your homework, then I will add a few light duties."

"That's it? I mean… that is acceptable." Saavik slipped up there on perfect Vulcan-ness, Kirk was sure of it. But before he could call her on it, the console in her room beeped.

"Commander Spock to the bridge."

Spock answered the call, and ended it almost just as quickly. "I must go - I will see you during the lunch period."

He nodded at Kirk and Saavik in turn, and then he was gone. Jim watched as Saavik's shoulders relaxed considerably, as if the puppet master holding her string had released her.

"So… what do you think of my ship so far?" Kirk asked her.

Saavik raised an eyebrow.

"It is quite large."

"That's a start," Kirk chuckled.

"Dad, what am I to do today?" she asked him, not bothering to hide her bluntness.

"Whatever you want," said Jim. "Don't tell Spock, though. He probably wants you to study."

"May I have some myself time?" was her hesitant suggestion.

"Absolutely." Kirk went to pat her on the back, but she jerked away.

"I… apologize," she said stiffly. "I do not enjoy the touch of others."

"Don't apologize," Kirk said softly. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll leave you alone now. Lunch is at 12:00, dinner is at 06:00. I hope to see you there."

"I may be hungry by the time of evening meal," she admitted.

Kirk was almost out the door when he turned back to his new daughter.

"Saavik?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to fit in here just fine. You'll see." With a final encouraging smile, Kirk left a very confused Vulcan girl fighting with her conflicting emotions.

.~.

Kirk didn't see Spock or Saavik during his lunch break. He did join his mate for dinner, however. They were just about to sit down with their replicated dinners when the automatic doors revealed the presence of their adopted daughter, her perfect posture back in place. Spock her noticed first.

"It is good to see you here, **ko-fu**," said Spock, nodding at her.

"What is Standard term for that?" Saavik asked, her curious dark eyes darting to Kirk's as she approached them.

"Daughter," Jim supplied, raising his palm to her in an 'air' familial kiss. "You're our daughter and you're here to stay." Blinking her eyes, Saavik stared up at Jim. She did not return the gesture.

"I am most gratified," was her solemn response.

"Please, come sit with us." Kirk gestured toward his and Spock's usual booth. She followed them to their preferred seating place, but after each chose to sit one side of the table, Saavik didn't budge. Her eyes filled with worry, she looked from parent to parent, not wishing to have to choose to sit by one and not the other. Spock solved the problem for her.

"Saavik, I would appreciate it if you sat by Jim." Relieved, the young Vulcan scooted in to her human father.

/See, Jim? Did I not tell you she would take to you first?/

/It's too early to tell!/ Kirk protested.

"Do you two talk in mind speak?" Saavik had caught them at it already.

"Occasionally we do," Spock admitted. "It is perfectly logical to practice this with one's mate."

"It comes in handy on the bridge and in diplomatic situations," Kirk added.

"Father, what's it like being bonded?" The girl was becoming bolder in her questions, Jim was pleased to note. He wondered if his time spent with her without Spock had anything to do with this new behavior.

"Imagine that you have been missing a part of yourself for the duration of your life, and then you have suddenly found it." Spock's voice was almost at the level of a whisper. "What I share with Jim is not something I can easily put into words – it is something you must experience for yourself."

Saavik nodded, and then got up to choose a meal for herself. They had a pleasant dinner, with Saavik asking her new parents questions about their relationship and their time in Starfleet. Halfway through Kirk's story about the encounter with Harry Mudd, Spock announced that it was time for Saavik to go to bed.

They walked their new daughter back to her quarters. Pausing at her door, they waited for Saavik to enter the code.

"Well, I had a good time getting to know you today, Saavik." Kirk announced. "How about you, Spock?"

"I did as well," the Vulcan added.

"Our time spent together was agreeable," Saavik conceded as the door to her quarters slid open. "I bid goodnight to you both."

"You don't want to be tucked in?" Kirk asked with a pout. She shook her head no. "Or need me to check for monsters?" Another no. "Not even a bedtime story?" That got him a subtle Vulcan glare. Jim frowned. He'd been really looking forward to that aspect of parenting.

"I am not a human child - I am quite capable of putting myself to bed," Saavik informed them.

"Okay, we get it, you're independent." Kirk grinned at her. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Saavik's eyebrows rose in unison.

"Bed bugs?"

"Another Terran expression," Spock clarified. "Pay him no mind."

"Sound advice," said Saavik, and on that note entered her quarters without so much as a backward glance.

"Such a needy kid," Jim quipped as they headed toward the turbolifts for the evening shift.

.~.

To their relief, the evening shift went by fairly quickly. As soon as their replacements arrived, the captain and commander immediately retired to their quarters to get ready for bed. Kirk spent more time in the shower than usual, which he was apt to do if he wasn't keeping track of time. Luckily, he was bonded to a Vulcan with built in time-sense.

/Come to bed, Jim./ Spock 'called' from their bed. Kirk finished his nighttime routine in record time.

"Yes, Captain," Jim teased as he threw off his towel and burrowed under the covers. Even through his Starfleet regulation pajamas, heat radiated off his Vulcan. "Mmm, Spock, you're always so warm," he sighed as he snuggled up to his mate.

"Is there any reason why you have left your clothes off?" His Vulcan asked.

"Yep." Jim shifted against his mate. "I've got a reason right here." He lowered his voice an octave. "I think we should celebrate becoming parents. Will you help me, Spock?"

Spock turned over and faced his captain. When the eyebrow quirked, Jim knew his request had been denied.

"As much as it would please me, it is for that reason that I must to decline to participate in sexual congress with you at this time. It would not be appropriate during our daughter's first night on the ship. If she needs to contact us for any reason, I do not wish to be discovered in such a compromising position."

"Well if that's the problem, _you _can top," Jim offered with a smirk. "I don't mind."

"That is not what I meant, and you are aware of this fact." Spock chided him. Nevertheless, he pulled his t'hy'la close and indulged in the human ritual of mouth kissing and petting. After 10.4 minutes of weakness, he reluctantly pulled away.

"I apologize, **K'ri'lior**." Spock rested his forehead against his husband's.

"It's fine. I will respect your wishes if I must," Kirk said with a sigh. "But you can't say no to lunchtime tomorrow. She won't be in her quarters then. I'll have Bones make sure of it. Remember, he did agree to babysit."

"That sounds most agreeable," said the Vulcan, wrapping his form against Jim's. "I confess, I am not accustomed to denying you, or myself, the pleasure of our coupling."

"You do have a good reason," Kirk admitted.

They lay there for awhile, just enjoying the closeness of spooning together. Their minds tangled comfortably, as this was a nightly ritual for the couple whenever their schedules allowed.

It was Spock who broke the silence.

"Jim, what are your feelings concerning our charge?"

_Where do I start?_ Kirk thought to himself. He decided not to share his hunch that Saavik was hiding something just yet.

"She was most polite than I expected." That was certainly true.

"Yes, a pleasant surprise." Spock sounded quite pleased. "She has remarkable Vulcan manners."

Kirk coughed into his sleeve.

"You don't think she's faking it?"

"That would not be logical behavior. We can provide her with everything she has been missing – a home, an education, _love_." Spock's eyes locked with Jim's. "I do believe I have already become attached to her."

"Me too," Kirk admitted. "But regardless of how I feel about her, I just can't believe that she would trust us right away. It doesn't fit her profile," Jim reminded him. "I'm not buying the polite crap, it's just not normal for a kid to talk like that."

"I also do not believe that she trusts us – that will come later. I believe she is merely giving us the respect that we deserve now that she is in an environment where she will not be ridiculed for her Romulan ancestry," Spock explained. "It is perfectly normal behavior for a Vulcan child."

Kirk wasn't so sure it was normal for a Vulcan/Romulan hybrid, but he was willing to let it go. No need to dash his bondmate's hopes unless it was necessary. He would keep a close eye on Saavik to discover the truth. Then an unsettling thought occurred to him.

"Spock, do you think she'll go through **pon farr**?"

"I am almost certain of it." His bondmate sounded sad. "Romulans and Vulcan DNA is almost identical in that respect. As she is fully Vulcanoid, she has no chance of escaping it."

"Does this mean your dad is going to want to bond her to someone this young?" The mere thought horrified Kirk.

Spock's annoyance filtered through the link.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Good." Jim didn't really think Spock would allow such a thing to happen, but it felt good to hear him say it.

"She will have the freedom to choose her mate, as I did."

"Some days I still can't believe you chose me," Kirk murmured. "And here we are, with a child of our own. I'm the luckiest man in the universe."

"That is correct." Spock nuzzled his mate's neck in a show of affection. "Sleep well, Jim."

Kirk smiled in the darkness.

"Night, Spock."

They were asleep in minutes.

.~.

In the adjacent room, small hands accessed the computer terminal and typed out, in Standard, the message

'_They bought it – have access - all is going according to plan._'

It was then sent to an address on New Vulcan and the computer history was promptly deleted.

End Ch. 1

.~.

A/N: What did you guys think?

_Standard to Vulcan translations:_ Source – Vulcan Language Dictionary

**T'hy'la **- friend, brother, lover – _soulmate _ This is the most important Vulcan word that ALL K/S writers should know. It was invented by Gene Roddenberry himself, just for Kirk and Spock! Know how to spell it, apostrophes and all.

**Pon Farr **- time of matingThis is the second most important Vulcan word that K/S writers should know.

**Adun **– husband

**Sa-mekh** - father

**Ko-fu** – daughter

**Meku** - parents

**Savensu **- teacher

**Taluhk -**

Precious,

of high cost or worth; valuable; highly esteemed; cherished; dear; beloved

**Ashaya** – love, deep tender affection

**Ta'al **– Vulcan salute

**Suus Mahna** – Vulcan fighting technique

**K'ri'lior – **Bright One


	3. Distress Call

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Thanks to all my readers who reviewed the last chapter, especially: **Nativegurl1208, ****lady-orochimaru****, Blue-Eyed Chica, thebestestfriendsforever, MyriadProBold, robins princess starfire, MirrorFlower and Darkwind, CANTAR, VitaminH, Orff, Iru-ST, darkshadowarchfiend, **and**fantasmaalineal****.**

You all are a driving force behind my writing – I really look to you for feedback. Even the smallest comment can brighten my day, remind me why all the hard work is worth it!

Warning: K/S sex scene, but I kept it appropriate for the rating of the story. Hopefully it comes off as steamy but tasteful.

Now on to the next chapter!

.~.

Ch. 2: Distress Call

The next day, Kirk awoke during his usual time. Glancing over at Spock, he saw that his bondmate was still asleep. He smiled fondly at his adun. A sleeping Spock was the result of a midnight run to the science lab, no doubt. That was his t'hy'la, dedicated fully to his duties as Science Officer. No matter, he would just take Saavik on the rest of the tour of the ship by himself. He brushed his lips over Spock's forehead, in a departing gesture.

After he'd finished his morning routine, he used the adjoining bathroom to gain access to his new daughter's quarters. Saavik was already awake and waiting for him, her eyes glued to her computer screen.

"Hey you." Kirk sat down next to her on the couch.

"Greetings." The young hybrid looked up at him.

"How long did you sleep for?"

"Six point five hours," was her precise answer.

"That's it?" Kirk was surprised. He remembered sleeping at least nine or ten hours when he was her age.

"It is the recommended amount of sleep for Vulcan children." Her new dad made a mental note to ask Spock about that.

"If you say so." Kirk then stood and motioned for her to join him. "Ready for a continuation of your tour of the ship?"

She nodded.

"I am interested in viewing the holodeck. I read much about it last night."

"Then the holodeck it is." Kirk grinned at her. "We'll make that our first stop."

When they reached the holodeck on D deck, Saavik was surprised to find that it was just an empty room. Kirk explained that the projection-holographic technology made it possible to give the illusion that the space was larger than it truly was. Not only that, but the program was designed to be person-centric, meaning it would move with the user. Also, along with settings, holographic characters could be made for the user to interact with. Saavik had to admit it was an impressive technological feat.

"What program do you run when you visit here?" She asked of Kirk. He shrugged.

"It depends. If I need to train for a mission, I have several subroutines that I like to use. But I think you were referring towards entertainment purposes."

"Indeed. While the need for holographic entertainment is illogical, I must confess I am rather curious about it," Saavik confessed.

Kirk smiled knowingly at her.

"That's understandable. It's a very Vulcan attitude to have. Spock feels the same way – he rarely if ever visits the holodeck. But I've been working on a present for him for his birthday, a program that will recreate the atmosphere of-" The captain trailed off, catching himself taking notice of present company.

"Of what?" Saavik prompted.

"It doesn't matter," Kirk said quickly. "Why don't we just choose one of the sample programs for you to try?"

But the girl was adamant.

"I would prefer to see your program."

"But it's not finished," Kirk tried.

"That is irrelevant," said Saavik. "It must be quite interesting if you are not willing to divulge the location."

The captain sighed.

"Look, it's not that I don't trust you. I just didn't want to upset you."

"I see. Then the location is Vulcan," Saavik deduced, her expression carefully blank.

"Yes," Kirk admitted. "I'm sorry if I brought back any bad memories for you."

"I am neither offended or distressed by this," she promised. "I was but three Terran years of age at the time of the implosion. Five years has given me a sufficient amount of time to adjust to the fact that my planet no longer exists. I did not spend enough time on Vulcan to cultivate an emotional attachment, as many of the older children in the orphanage did."

"Still, it must be hard being displaced from your home like that," said Kirk. "I can't even imagine what I would do if that happened to Earth."

She made a non-committal noise.

"Why did you choose this program as a present for your mate if you are concerned it will bring back unpleasant memories of that day?"

"I wanted to recreate his childhood home so I could share in it with him. Spock never had a chance to show me where he grew up, and I thought this would be the next best thing," Kirk explained. "I asked his father to provide me with the necessary information. That coupled with what I've seen of Vulcan in our melds…" He trailed off. "Right, the program. Computer, pull up program Kirk-3-A, password schntgai."

After the archway to the _Enterprise_ closed behind her, Saavik was swept off into the arid simulated world of Vulcan.

.~.

The rest of the tour wasn't nearly as exciting compared to the holodeck. Still, Kirk learned that Saavik needed to be taught how to play chess when they visited the rec room, that she needed swim lessons after checking out the pool, and that she enjoyed drinking Vulcan tea when they ordered drinks at the restaurant-bar. During the tour, Kirk proudly introduced his new daughter to any members of the crew who happened to be passing by. While the non-bridge crewmembers were indeed curious about their youngest passenger, they were polite enough to engage Saavik in conversation, or at least not to openly stare.

Eventually, they finished their tour on the bridge. The turbolift doors _wooshed _open to reveal a pristine white atmosphere, where every Starfleet officer was engaged in one duty or another. But they took time out of their busy schedule to meet Saavik. Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura especially seemed happy to meet their new student, who was to begin her classes that day.

Through it all, Saavik remained quite calm. A human child might've been overwhelmed by all of the names, faces, and places to remember, but the girl never batted an eyelash. Of course, having an eidetic memory did help.

While Saavik was intrigued by all of the different jobs on the bridge, it was the empty science station that fascinated her the most. Since it was empty she wiggled into the science seat, trying on for size. Kirk and the rest were content to watch as the young Vulcan busied herself pretending to collect and record data from the ship's scanners. She was so engrossed in her 'findings' that she didn't hear the turbolift door open.

"Ahem."

Spock's rigid voice was unmistakable. Saavik immediately stopped playing Science Officer, training her guilty dark eyes on the commander.

"Out of the chair," Spock gently reprimanded her. With a slight frown, Saavik slid out of the science seat, which the elder Vulcan quickly occupied.

She tapped Spock on the shoulder.

"Pardon me, but am I supposed to begin my schooling this morning?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed you are. I have taken the liberty of sending your schedule to your PADD. I believe your first class is the sciences with Mr. Chekov, which begins in five minutes."

"I am ready, Mr. Spock, sir," the eager Russian affirmed. "Where should we go?"

"Her quarters shall suffice for now," Spock directed. "I shall send the next instructor when your time with her is finished."

Chekov nodded.

"Right zis way, Miss Saawik."

Obediently, the young Vulcan followed the curly-haired navigator into the turbolift.

.~.

The first science lesson with Chekov was an absolute breeze for Saavik. They'd spent most of the hour determining what she had yet to cover in the orphanage school. The Russian was pleasantly surprised to see how much more advanced a Vulcan mind was at the age of eight – there was no way a human child could grasp certain abstract concepts.

Following that, Sulu showed up to relieve his friend. Saavik was eager to begin their training in the martial arts in the ship's gym. This exercise would supply her with the endurance and self-defense skills she would need in order to survive if ever caught in a phaser cross-fire. The Japanese man found himself thrown off balance by the young Vulcan a few times, which was a rare feat for most humans.

By the time Uhura arrived to take over, Sulu was bone-tired.

"This one…" he gasped out, shaking a finger at the girl, "is smarter than she looks."

"I'll keep that in mind," the communications officer said as Sulu limped out of the gym. Uhura gave the Vulcan girl a once over. Dressed in her red mini-Starfleet pantsuit uniform, Saavik didn't look like someone who could've disarmed Sulu so easily. But appearances could be deceiving.

Saavik broke the silence.

"So you are Uhura."

Saavik stood with her arms firmly clasped behind her back, the picture of Vulcan decorum.

"Yes. And you must be Saavik." Uhura smiled at the girl. "Shall we go to your quarters to begin your lessons?"

Once they arrived, Uhura pulled out her PADD and began a new entry. It was time to interview her charge to find out what sort of language background she had.

"I can speak Romulan," Saavik volunteered before Uhura had said a word. "Does that… alarm you?"

Uhura shook her head, wondering if there was more to that comment. Was Saavik possibly feeling guilty that she was a part of the species that destroyed Vulcan?

"Not at all. I can speak Romulan too – all three dialects."

"I was aware not of that fact," the young girl admitted, which was Vulcan for 'I didn't think a human would know that much'.

"What else can you speak?" Uhura wanted to know.

"A little Andorian, and even less Standard. Vulcan is my first language so you should not assign me work in that language."

"Spock said he wanted you to work on your fluency in Standard first," Uhura reminded her. "Just take this diagnostic and it will let me know how advanced you are."

Saavik nodded, and accepted the PADD. Stylus in hand, she began to work. Uhura noticed that her brow furrowed when she reached a difficult word.

"I am finished," Saavik announced after about five minutes. Surprised it hadn't taken her longer, the communications officer took the PADD and waited for it to calculate the results. Since Uhura didn't have anything else planned for the day, she decided to sate her own curiosity by asking the girl questions in Standard, so that she could practice her conversational skills.

"Saavik, what was it like in the orphanage?" Uhura asked.

The girl shrugged.

"It was dull."

"Did you have any friends?"

Saavik's eyes took on a wistful gleam.

"Affirmative. I had several."

"It must be hard to be parted from them," Uhura said knowingly.

"I miss them," she confessed. "More than a Vulcan should."

"You are not just any Vulcan – you are a child of two worlds, just like Spock," Uhura reminded her. "I suspect that your Romulan heritage makes it difficult to reign in your emotions, as Vulcans are so fond of doing."

They spoke of Saavik's time in the orphanage until their time was up. As they talked, Uhura glanced down at the PADD, which had scored the girl's test. She had received a low score, and her equivalent Standard fluency was that of a human kindergartener. But the data just didn't add up. The more Saavik opened up to Uhura, the larger Standard vocabulary words were used. While she was happy the girl felt comfortable enough to confide in her, Uhura had a hunch that Saavik knew plenty more Standard than she let on. However, at this point, she had no proof to back up her claim. And she wouldn't be going to the captain and commander without proof.

At noon, Uhura delivered Saavik to the mess hall before returning to her post. The girl met with Doctor McCoy for lunch as the captain and commander were otherwise occupied. They punched in their selections at the replicators, and took their trays with them to one of the booths in the back left corner. McCoy, who was used to eating on a time constraint, shoveled his chicken sandwich into his mouth. The girl just blinked at him, as if she'd never seen such disgraceful behavior in all of her life. It made for an awkward silence.

All the doctor could think about during the meal as Saavik was staring at him like he was an experiment to dissect was, _those two owe me big time._

.~.

_Meanwhile, in the Captain's Quarters_

"Spock, feel this." Jim bucked up against his mate as he stripped off his clothes. "I've been wanting you all morning."

"This is most unorthodox, Captain," Spock complained as Jim pulled him down with him onto their bed. His bondmate sought to silence him with his tongue, but the Vulcan wasn't finished speaking. "My colleagues in the science lab seemed to…_mmm_…. realize what was transpiring when they asked why I – Jim! - had to leave early."

"So?" Jim nibbled on Spock's ear and intertwined their fingers. "You were following orders from your captain. We can't have you sent to the brig on insubordination charges, can we?"

This was a routine game they played. Kirk sometimes tried to coax his Vulcan into having sex on duty, while Spock tried to 'logic' his way out of it. Jim could count on one hand the number of times Spock had won at this game.

"We are not setting a good ex-_aaa_mple for the other couples in the crew."

"Perhaps, but we are using discretion." Kirk smirked up at his husband. "They'd never guess that my proper stoic Vulcan likes it rough."

Spock's eyebrows twitched.

"Pardon me?"

"Don't deny it."

Spock glared at him.

"It would be illogical to deny a fact, even if it is one of which I am not proud."

/It doesn't make you less of man, Spock./ Jim reassured him through their link. /I'm just teasing you. Is that okay?/

/Yes./ Spock glanced at his t'hy'la with fond exasperation. /I find your teasing to be… quite pleasurable./

"You know, I'll bet almost every member of our crew thinks that you top me every night," Kirk mused, jumping back into his teasing persona. "After all, even though I'm your captain, they know it's you who wear the pants in the relationship."

"There is also the matter of my strength being three times as much as yours," Spock added. "In fact, they must think that you have an asphyxiation kink, Jim. After all, they did see a version of it during our fight on the bridge that day we met. Perhaps they believe you beg me for sexual congress every night." But Kirk wasn't taking the bait.

"But you don't just like to hold me down," Jim goaded. "I know what you really crave, to let go of all your Vulcan inhibitions be fucked out of your mind." Spock groaned. Jim was using their mind link to call up memories of their first coupling, which had been out of necessity. "That first time I watched you let go, Spock, in the beginning of your Pon Farr-"

The Vulcan had heard enough. He silenced his beloved, devouring Jim's lips with his own. Hands explored each other's bodies, familiar territory now. Their breathing grew louder, and soon a mix of Vulcan and human cries filled the room.

/Jim!/ Spock called, stuck somewhere between agony and ecstasy.

/Let go, Spock. I gotcha./

That was all it took to push the Vulcan over the edge. His human followed soon after, collapsing against his bondmate with an exhausted sigh.

Afterwards, when Spock was still trying to catch his breath, Jim thought,

/Damn, Spock! We sure can be loud when we want to be. I think you're right about those sound proofing algorithms. I'll tell Scotty to get on upgrading them for Vulcan hearing frequencies right away./

/Thank you./ Spock responded, his brain too overloaded to say anything more.

.~.

_A little while later_

After Saavik had spent a boring hour in Sick Bay watching McCoy run around and yell at his nurses and patients, Spock came to collect her.

Once again, when they returned to her quarters, he gave her a diagnostic test which measured her knowledge on the Vulcan culture. The PADD calculated her results, which was somewhat less than what Spock had hoped. But it made sense – the Vulcans were so busy rebuilding that they hardly had time to instruct the orphans in cultural studies. That was where he came in.

"You will read the chosen text on the Surakian treatises and write a five page report to be turned in tomorrow," Spock instructed. "I advise you to being your assignment now while I am here, in case you have any questions that need rectifying."

Saavik gulped when she saw the length of the text she was supposed to read. And it was in Standard, too. While she feigned a vast knowledge of the language – it was better to have people underestimate her abilities in case she needed to eavesdrop – she couldn't read the language nearly as well as Vulcan.

"Father, may I have the Vulcan translation of the text?" She asked.

"Negative. I believe it is advisable for you to work on your Standard comprehension, therefore all of our lessons will be conducted in that language."

Spock went back to his science reports, leaving Saavik to glare at the text. So when Spock was relieved by Captain Kirk within the hour, Saavik was understandably relieved.

"Hey, how's it going?" He greeted them.

"Jim." Spock nodded at his mate, leaving for the bridge.

"How is what going?" Saavik stared blankly at the human.

"It's an expression," Kirk patiently explained as he took a seat on her couch. "Like 'what's up'. We're not _really_ asking what's up. The literal answer would be the sky, or space. We're just asking how you are feeling."

"Vulcans do not-"

"Oh don't give me that," Kirk interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I'm bonded to a Vulcan, I know they feel. Did you have a good day or not?"

"Yes. My teachers were adequate. I have a fondness for Miss Uhura in particular."

"I thought you might." Kirk grinned at her. "I was kinda hoping she'd be like a surrogate mom for you. Spock and I will try our best, but we'll understand if you just want to talk to a female about girl stuff."

"To what stuff are you referring?"

The captain groaned.

"Never mind. So is there anything I can do to make you feel more at home on the _Enterprise_?"

Saavik thought about it for a moment.

"There is a human concept known as an 'allowance' – I read about it last night in the ship's library. I was wondering if I could have one of my own," she requested. "It doesn't have to be much."

"Hmm, I guess that would be okay," Kirk considered. "It will teach you how to be responsible with money. Let me ask Spock." Saavik watched, fascinated, as Kirk mentally contacted his bondmate. After ten seconds or so, a big smile broke out on the captain's face.

"He says that sounds fine to him," her dad announced. "Let me get your account set up on the computer." He helped Saavik set up a name and password to the Starfleet Universal Bank.

"You'll get twenty credits a week automatically added to your account," Kirk said when he was finished. "Is that reasonable?"

"Yes." Saavik smiled shyly at him.

"Now, since I did a favor for you, I was hoping you would do one for me." Kirk patted the girl on her shoulders, which caused her to stiffen.

"Of what sort of favor do you speak?"

Kirk grinned reassuringly at her.

"I was hoping you could tell me a little about your childhood."

Saavik raised an eyebrow, but she visibly relaxed.

"There is not much to tell."

"How about I go first?" Kirk offered. "That way you'll get to know things about me too."

"That would be adequate," Saavik relented.

The captain got comfortable, and began to speak.

"My dad was killed the day I was born. He sacrificed himself so that I could live." Kirk wasn't sure if Saavik knew the story behind his birth or not, but he told it anyway, hoping she might tell him how she survived Vulcan's implosion. He guessed correctly.

"My teacher saved my classmates and I during the destruction of our planet," Saavik volunteered. "She took us to the emergency escape pods and jettisoned them almost immediately after she heard the planet-wide distress call. She did not survive and neither did my parents."

"I was raised by a mom who was never there and a step-dad who..." Kirk trailed off, wincing. "Let's just say he wasn't very nice to me and my brother."

"I was raised in an orphanage where I was just a number, a face among many who were treated all the same," she countered.

They continued their conversation rapid fire, each trying to top the other.

"I once hit on Uhura in a bar."

"I once nerve pinched my instructor."

"Well, _I_ was the only genius-level repeat offender in the mid-west."

"My scores in science for my age group are the highest in all of the Vulcan colony."

"I cheated on the Kobayashi Maru test and almost got kicked out of the Academy."

Saavik regarded him coolly.

"I have read minds without obtaining permission in an escape attempt and was almost banned from returning to the orphanage."

"Oh yeah? I was arrested for driving a convertible off a cliff."

"I was sent before T'Pau for lying," Saavik whispered, looking down at her feet.

Kirk's eyes widened in recognition.

"Woah. I know her – she's like Spock's grandma or something – and I think being called before her is way more bad ass than driving a car off a cliff. That lady is scary!" He regarded the girl closely. "May I ask what you had lied about?"

Just then, Kirk's communicator beeped.

"Sir, incoming priority one message from Starfleet!" Uhura's voice sounded through the communicator.

"I'll take it on the bridge," he advised. "Kirk out." Then the captain turned to his young charge. "I'm sorry, Saavik, but I've got to take this."

"Do not apologize for doing your job – that is illogical."

Kirk laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I just hate leaving in the middle of our conversation."

"I am not offended," the girl assured him.

"Right. Well, see ya." He turned on his heel and was almost to the doorway when he remembered something. "Oh, Saavik? Be thinking about how you want to decorate your room. As soon as you decide, I'll get engineering on it right away."

"I shall," the girl said quietly. With one last wave, Kirk disappeared between the automatic doors.

After he left, a miserable Saavik flopped on her bed, face down in the pillow. This was becoming much harder than she'd originally feared. But she couldn't afford to get attached or to buy in to this life that Kirk was offering her on board the Enterprise. She had to keep her focus – they were depending on her.

.~.

In captain mode now, Kirk squared his shoulders as he stepped out onto the bridge.

"Jim." Admiral Pike's grim face appeared on the viewscreen. "I'm glad we caught you before you were out of communications range."

"How can I help you?" Kirk asked, and Saavik noticed that he sounded sincere.

Pike shifted uncomfortably.

"We just received a distress call and-"

"We're the only ship in the vicinity," Kirk interrupted, trying not to smile. It wasn't the first time the _Enterprise_ had been put in this very situation and Jim doubted it would be the last.

"You got it," said a grateful Pike, shaking his head at the interruption. "Starfleet is asking you to disregard your orders regarding a first contact in the Tholian system."

"Don't worry, Chris, we're prepared to change course as soon as you give us the new coordinates." Kirk's commanding presence was enough to ease some of the tension on the Admiral's semi-wizened face.

"I'm sending them now," Pike affirmed. "Jim, a representative from Zeta III has reported symptoms of a planet-wide epidemic."

"What sort of symptoms?"

"The details will be in the report sent to your CMO." Pike paused. "There's more and you're not gonna like it.

Jim nodded as if to say, go ahead.

"There is a small contingent of Vulcans living on the planet that have asked us to transport them to New Vulcan."

Out of habit, Kirk glanced over at Spock for a half second before returning his full attention to Pike.

"But why would they want to move now?" Kirk wondered aloud. "Bones can cure just about anything but a rainy day."

"There's also a sizable human settlement on the planet, fundamentally religious folk. Before the plague the Vulcans lived isolation, not daring to make contact with their intolerant neighbors."

"Let me guess," Kirk sighed. "Something went wrong."

"Yes. That privacy could be no more when a sick Vulcan boy accidentally wandered into human territory. One of the Vulcan elders mentioned that they believe the boy is being held by the humans." Pike's voice softened, as if that would soften the blow. "She said that there is a good chance he will die by their hands if help doesn't arrive soon."

"We're on it, sir," Kirk affirmed, his face tight. "We won't let you down." The captain of the Enterprise bid Pike goodbye and sat back down in his seat.

/Be calm, t'hy'la,/ Spock urged his mate, sending a surge of calming warmth through their bond. /What is, is./

/Yeah, but these are your people, Spock./ Jim's mind screamed. /When I think of that Vulcan boy at the mercy of a pre-warp human settlement-/

/Do not think of it./ Spock interrupted. He had seen the image in Jim's imagination, of a young Spock at the mercy of xeno-phobics. /Concentrate on your duties. Do not allow your mind to become distracted./

/You're right, as usual./

James T. Kirk faced his crew.

"Mr. Chekov?"

"Course laid in, sir."

"Mr. Sulu?"

"Ready for warp, Captain."

"Let's do it."

.~.

_Meanwhile_

Back in her quarters, using the name and password Kirk had given her, Saavik had hacked her way into the Starfleet Universal Bank and transferred over 1,000,000 credits to her account. She then sent another message to New Vulcan.

_Our funding is now sufficient._

End Ch. 2

A/N: Thoughts, comments, questions? All you have to do is review.


	4. Escape Attempt

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: My review count went up significantly after the last chapter – thanks so much, guys! A big shout out to **T'Pinto** for her continued support of this series. I know this chapter is shorter, but that is just how it goes. Some chapters will be longer than others. This one is Saavik-centric! Also, this was my last week working at camp so that should give me some more free time to devote to writing in the next month.

.~.

Ch. 3: Escape Attempt

Even though it about killed her to do it, Saavik completed Spock's lengthy homework assignment. She wrote a lengthy essay on why the Surakian principles were important to the advancement of modern Vulcan society, and her arguments were sound and developed. Saavik knew that it was necessary that her deception be kept in place, so that no one – including her 'fathers' - would become suspicious.

Over the course of the next week, she slaved away, doing homework and studying like a good little Vulcan. But unbeknownst to her adoptive parents, this fate of hers was only temporary. Otherwise, Saavik never could've forced herself to go through with it. She only did the tasks where her progress could be measured.

Unbeknownst to Spock, Saavik did not attempt to meditate. Not even once! During her 'meditation time', she busied herself by playing the games that Kirk had installed on her computer. When Sulu assigned her some stretching exercises to practice before bed, she watched entertainment vids instead. Uhura had given her several Standard-to-Vulcan translations to work on, but Saavik just fed them into a translator site on the holoweb. The only thing she truly looked forward to during her daily routine was her daily chats with Kirk, who seemed to understand her better than most.

The young half Vulcan/half Romulan thoroughly enjoyed fooling her teachers. Spock and Chekov were just too trusting for their own good! She knew Kirk wasn't as naïve as his bondmate, but he hadn't caught her doing anything wrong. And if he was suspicious about her asking so many questions about the upcoming mission to Zeta III, she didn't care. It wasn't like he could confine her to quarters for being curious!

Thanks to Kirk's information concerning the ship's next mission, she formulated a plan. She would beam onto the planet the first chance she got, and then hitch a ride on a shuttle to the nearest Starbase, where she could find reliable transportation to New Vulcan. It would be tricky leaving the ship without Kirk and Spock's knowledge, but she knew it could be done if she used caution. Saavik only had to wait for the right moment, and then she would make her escape.

.~.

_A few days later_

The pressures of answering a distress call – one from Vulcans no less – had really started to weigh heavily on Kirk, so he decided to make time to relax. So after his shift was finished, he headed down to engineering to bug Scotty for awhile. (He usually went to Sickbay to mess with Bones, but he decided to give the poor doctor a respite.) While he was there, he had a rather illuminating conversation with his Chief Engineer.

"Captain!" A thick, Scottish brogue rang out, echoing in the depths of the ship.

Kirk glanced behind him to find his Chief Engineer running to catch up. Slowing his pace, Kirk warmly greeted the Scotsman.

"Hey, what's up, Scotty? I was hoping to find you here."

The engineer cleared his throat.

"Jim, there's been something weighing on my mind."

"Well, out with it then," his captain urged. Patience had never been one of Kirk's strengths.

The Scot beamed, mirth reflecting in his eyes.

"You know how I'm supposed to inform you when a significant amount of money is taken out of the Starfleet account on this ship?"

"Yeah." Kirk looked at him expectantly, his expression saying 'what's your point?' It was part of Scotty's duty to join forces with the computer technicians to monitor the transfer of funds. Any large amount would be reported to the captain, just in case of identity theft.

"A significant amount was withdrawn from a terminal in your quarters a few days ago. Getting Spock an expensive gift for his birthday?" Scotty elbowed Kirk, chuckling at the captain's surprised expression.

"Come again?" Jim asked.

"Ye know, the one million credit withdrawal." Scotty looked at him like he was crazy. Kirk looked blank before it slowly dawned on him what the guy could be referring to.

"Oh_ that_ transfer," he laughed. "Yeah, that purchase was private, if you get what I mean."

"Say no more." Scotty held up his hands. "You two enjoy whatever it is you're shelling out for."

"Thanks," Kirk said weakly as the Scot departed with a knowing wink.

Inside, Kirk was filled with dread. He _knew_ Spock wouldn't have withdrawn that large of a sum without talking with Kirk first (and vice versa) – that was how they rolled. The most plausible other possibility filled Kirk with dread. Why would Saavik need to steal from them? They had provided her with everything that she needed! Then the answer came to him. Apparently she was more like him as a boy than he'd originally thought. Great.

He briefly thought about consulting Spock about the matter, but decided that he'd keep the information to himself for now. It was time that James T. Kirk taught his adopted daughter a lesson, human style.

.~.

Finally, after days of pushing the engines to their limits, (Scotty was not happy) the _Enterprise_ reached its destination. While the bridge crew was busy answering the distress call and determining the next course of action, Saavik knew that her chance had come. Chekov had to abandon his job as her physics teacher and report to the bridge, leaving her all alone in her quarters.

The physics lesson lay forgotten on her PADD as she quietly began to pack. The girl gathered her few personal belongings and a change of clothes, stuffing them into her backpack. She had the replicator make some non-perishable food for the journey, incase she got hungry. The last thing she grabbed was her Starfleet bank card, which gave her access to the one million credits she'd transferred to her account. Her heart pounded with anticipation - now it was time for her to put her escape plan into action!

But just before she reached the automatic door, she paused. The captain had been genuinely nice to her, and the Vulcan hadn't outright criticized her. They and the crew had treated her with much more respect than she'd ever received from her 'caregivers' at the orphanage. Feeling like she owed them an explanation, Saavik jotted down a quick apology note on her PADD for them to find in her quarters. Her conscience satisfied now, she headed for the transporter room.

.~.

Kirk had sent a contingent of scouts and security down as the first landing party, just to make certain they weren't falling into a trap. While he wanted to go charging down there himself, there was Starfleet protocol to be followed. As much as he hated it, he knew he couldn't bend this rule – it was there for his protection. Spock, on the other hand, found this particular rule to be the most logical of all regulations.

The captain glanced over at his bondmate, who was hard at work at the science station. Kirk tried not to personally invest himself in missions, but how could he not during this one? It had become his crusade to protect as many of the remaining Vulcans as possible, and these were no exception.

His communicator beeped, snapping the captain out of his thoughts.

"Kirk here," he answered.

"Captain, we have arrived on Zeta III," responded the voice on the other end.

"Report back when you have conducted a thorough survey of the area. Kirk out." The captain snapped his communicator shut. He then unexpectedly turned the conn over to Sulu, and headed for the turbolift.

.~.

Meanwhile, Saavik was currently hiding under a console in the transporter room. The moment the transporter chief left his station to 'take a leak' -whatever that was- she immediately began to fiddle with the controls. It took a bit of experimentation, but she was able to set up a thirty second delay for one to be beamed down to the planet's surface. She climbed up on the pad and waited for the machine to whisk her away from this life that never was to be.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Saavik froze as she heard Captain Kirk's voice. Had he appeared out of thin air? Slowly, she stepped off the pad, walking towards him.

"Why did you do it?" He asked her softly. Saavik could barely look at him. All the captain had ever done was be kind to her, and this was how she repaid him? But it was in her nature, that of a Romulan, to turn on people when they least expected it. At least, according to some of the Vulcan elders.

"I had made previous allegiances," she stated, which was the truth.

"I see," he said evenly. "I just can't believe that whoever you were working for would send a child to do their dirty work." Kirk looked at her in disgust. "Who was it then? The Klingons? The Orions?"

Saavik blinked, genuinely confused.

"I do not understand to what you are referring."

Kirk snorted.

"I'm talking about your other allegiances! You obviously thought those were more important than anything that Spock and I could've given you." Saavik saw the hurt shining though in his earnest blue eyes, and felt ashamed.

"I had to!" She cried, raising her voice for the first time. "You would have done the same thing. Just let me explain everything!" Try as he might, Kirk couldn't ignore her pleas.

"Fine; explain away."

The young captain crossed his arms and waited.

"When you and Commander Spock requested to adopt me and bring me to live on your ship, it was exactly the lucky break my friends and I had been hoping for," she admitted.

"Go on," Kirk said softly.

The young girl took a deep breath.

"My friends are seven, eight and ten Terran years of age. We lived together at the orphanage, bound by the abnormalities that threw us together. Between the four of us, we made a pact that if any of us ever found a way off-planet, we'd come back and rescue the other three. Since I had that chance, I couldn't just desert my friends. "

Saavik's face was burning green with pride.

"I stole money from Starfleet so that I could pay my way back to New Vulcan, and that we'd have something to live on once I broke them out of the orphanage. It was so easy for me to get you and Spock to trust me." She looked down at her feet. "I am not proud of my deception, but it was necessary. My friends would've done the same for me, had our roles been reversed."

"And I was, convinced that you were a spy." Kirk shook his head. "Damn. This changes everything. The kind of loyalty you showed towards your friends is worthy of reward. Saavik, I had no idea! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It would have been illogical to confide in you, since I knew you would not wish for me to leave," she said.

"That's true." Kirk gave her a stern look. "And you still can't. But we can launch an investigation into the orphanage policies."

"No, don't!" Saavik panicked. "That will only make things worse for my friends."

"I have a contact on New Vulcan who will make sure that will never happen," Kirk assured her. "Selek is one of the elders, and he is… a beloved member of Spock's clan. He would do anything for me. Also, he would do everything within his power to prevent orphans from suffering at the hands of their care-givers."

"Very well," she said slowly. "Not that it matters what I think - I couldn't stop you anyway."

"I care about what you think very much," Kirk insisted. "Will you tell me a little more about your friends?" He encouraged. "I have a little time left before I have to beam down."

Saavik raised an eyebrow, surprised at his sustained interest in her story.

"I suppose so. My friends consist of a group of orphans that are, well, different. You could say we're the rejects in the orphanage. One boy is Andorian, another boy is full Romulan. Their parents were scientists working on Vulcan at the time of Nero's attack. Since Shras can't contribute to the New Vulcan gene pool, the orphanage workers mostly just ignore him. As for the Romulan and me? Well, I'm a freak that's half their worst nightmare with my emotional outbursts, and Nathaniel is a mini-Nero to them. "

"But I know for a fact that Vulcans don't hate Romulans," Kirk protested. "Not the present ones, anyway."

"Were you living in the orphanage?" Saavik asked coolly. Kirk shook his head. "I thought not. Those who take care of the orphans resent their jobs, and the nonexistent status of a caregiver. They receive extremely low pay, and they wish they were helping to rebuilt their society in a more respectable occupation."

"In my experience, foster parents suck," Kirk agreed. "I guess even Vulcan ones would too. But I thought you said you had three friends – you've only mentioned two."

She nodded.

"There's one more girl who belongs to our group, a Vulcan named T'Mera."

"How could a full Vulcan be a reject?" Kirk was at a loss.

"She has a severe learning disability so the Vulcan elders decided not to waste their time teaching her or bonding her to another," Saavik explained. "Before Vulcan's destruction, this never would have happened, what with the belief of IDIC an all. But now…" She trailed off. "They're not interested in helping those who would hold them back from rebuilding their civilization – they say they simply do not have the resources or time, and that it would be illogical to waste them on someone who would not contribute to the betterment of Vulcan society."

"That's bull," Kirk growled, his fingers clenching into fists. "This sort of prejudice is _not_ an option. If I didn't have a duty here I'd turn my ship right around and give those tight-assed Vulcans a piece of my mind!" Then he remembered his audience. "Uh, you didn't hear that."

"Hear what?" She said, a picture of innocence.

Kirk chuckled, then grew serious.

"I'm going to have to confine you to quarters. You still tried to leave my ship without permission, and that can't go unpunished."

But Saavik refused.

"It won't work, Captain. "

"Would you rather me put you in the brig instead?" Kirk glared at her. "Because that can definitely be arranged."

She shook her head.

"As much as I like you, I can't stay here and be your daughter. I have no desire to act like a perfect little Vulcan all the time. And besides, I'm stuck on this ship with only adults for company. Even if I didn't care about my friends, I still would've left."

Kirk held up his hands."

"Woah, woah, woah! I don't want you to be a perfect Vulcan – I already have one of those." He made an apologetic face. "I just want you to be yourself."

Saavik laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, right. What about your bondmate? He couldn't handle me being myself."

Kirk winced.

"Spock's just trying to raise you the best way he knows how – the way his father raised him."

"He sucks at it," was her blunt response.

"Hey now," Kirk gently scolded her. "He does have a point about some things. I happen to agree with his opinion that you need to meditate daily to keep your emotions from running away from you."

Saavik scowled.

"I don't need to mediate! It's stupid, and it doesn't work on me."

"Have you really tried?" She was silent, and Kirk shot her a triumphant look. "I didn't think so. Look, we'll talk about this as soon as Spock and I figure out what's happening on Zeta III. You're not off the hook yet. " He then called for two security guards to come and escort Saavik to her quarters.

"Is this really necessary?" She pouted, as the guards grabbed her by the arm.

"You just tried to jump ship – I'll say it's necessary." Kirk shook his head. "Oh, and no nerve-pinching them. Got it?"

"Got it." Saavik bared her teeth at him, for that was exactly what she'd been planning on doing. "I thought you and Commander Spock weren't supposed to invade my thoughts without my permission."

Kirk chuckled.

"I'm not invading your thoughts. I'm just anticipating them – I thought in the same way you did when I was your age."

"Lock me up all you want, Captain, but you can't keep me here against my will." Saavik crossed her arms, and allowed herself to be dragged away.

/T'hy'la?/ The bond had alerted Spock of Kirk's guilt. /Is there a problem?/

/Later./ Kirk promised. /After the mission I'll explain everything./

Just then, the chief of security reported back, declaring that this area of the planet was safe for his captain to beam down.

"Thank you, Mr. Giotto," said Kirk, relieved there wouldn't be any trouble beaming down at least.

"There's something else, Captain," said the man-formerly-known-as-Cupcake. "We sent one of our men to infiltrate the human civilization, and he found that the Vulcan boy is to be held on trial for 'witchcraft'. I'm afraid he said the whole thing reminded him of the ancient Terran Salem Witch trials."

Kirk's expression morphed into one of revulsion. So the humans were about to make a mockery of a young Vulcan on trial for charges of 'witchcraft'. Terrific.

"Captain? Did you read me?" Giotto asked.

"I heard you loud and clear." The captain's voice was clipped. "I appreciate the information. Kirk out.

Using a Vulcan relaxation technique, Jim was able to diffuse his anger at the obvious use of a scapegoat for the plague. Humans had blamed others for their unfortunate fates for centuries - it was something Kirk had hoped was a thing of the past, which it was on Earth. But on Zeta III, not so much. If there was one thing Kirk hated, it was injustice toward the innocent.

/Spock, I need you./ Kirk mentally called for his adun. Immediately, Spock excused himself on grounds of joining the landing party.

The Vulcan soon joined his bondmate on the PADD, and they, along with Dr. McCoy and two other medical personnel vanished, appearing down on the planet in seconds.

Kirk and Spock materialized amidst the swirling flecks of gold first, their backs to each other and phasers at the ready, a normal stance for them. However, there was no cause for danger. A small contingent of Vulcans awaited their arrival, and from the sound of it, they were celebrities here on Zeta III.

"That man is Captain James Kirk," said one, pointing at Jim.

"He has brought his bondmate Commander Spock with him," observed a female.

Both Kirk and Spock held up the customary Vulcan salute, and greeted their adoring audience.

"Captain, Commander, now that you have arrived, I believe our child has a chance," the boy's father affirmed, stepping up to introduce himself.

"We did not expect to be given the opportunity to meet the most legendary command team in all of Starfleet," said the boy's mother. "You honor us with your presence."

"Thank you," Kirk said smoothly. "But we're just here doing our jobs." He turned to the Vulcan parents of the missing boy, who weren't doing a great job of hiding their worry. "Now, where was the last place you saw your son?"

End Ch. 3

A/N2: Ha ha, so she's not a spy after all! Who saw that one coming?

A/N3: I'm attending the Las Vegas Trek Con in August with one of my K/S friends and I am SO EXCITED! Is anyone else going? I'd love to meet up with other K/S fans. PM me if you wish.


	5. New Beginning

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Here's the new chapter! Sorry it's late - vacation interfered. I hope you enjoy it.

.~.

Ch. 4: New Beginning

The trial that was to decide the fate of the captured Vulcan boy – who went by the name of Clopek - was scheduled to take place in three hours. This gave the _Enterprise_ crew an adequate amount of time to prepare for a rescue mission. To Kirk's relief, it would be held outside, which allowed them better access to the victim. He hoped that they could plan a way to free the boy without losing any of his crew in the process. While the weapons the humans carried were crude by 23rd century standards, he'd learned not to underestimate them.

The wooden dais outside the human common house was to play host to the trial. Kirk assigned a dozen security officers to surreptitiously case the perimeter, and a dozen more to remain camouflaged among the gathering crowd. Therefore, 18th century dress was in order. The replicators created their peasant clothes, including tunics which were long enough to conceal a utility belt holding a communicator and phaser. It took all of Kirk's determination to keep from laughing when he saw a red-faced Giotto, head of security, dressed in ancient farmer's garb whilst standing on the transporter. But he managed it by drawing on a bit of Spock's mental strength.

There was also the matter of the humans learning of technologies far advanced beyond their understanding. He and Spock had discussed how to rescue the boy without violating the Prime Directive. Kirk suggested that he impersonate a deity and scare the humans into giving the boy up, but his bondmate nixed the idea, citing negative implications on the human culture's future advancement. So, per usual, they went with Spock's idea, to offer medical aid to combat the plague only if they released their boy captive.

However, there was the complication of the humans retaining knowledge of Starfleet and spaceflight before their time. Thankfully McCoy came to their aid. He offered the use of a new Starfleet issued, medically approved 'mist', which wipes the short term memories of anyone who inhales it. Not only that, but side effect of the mist happened to be temporary unconsciousness, which worked in their favor. If all went as planned, the humans would wake up the following morning, finding themselves cured from the plague with no memory that the _Enterprise _crew had visited them at all.

By the time the humans began to set up for the trial, the incognito crewmembers were already in place. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Uhura had a concealed spot behind some brush, which gave them an obstructed view of the happenings. Kirk didn't know what to expect – he hated for his bondmate to see the most illogical side of humanity. Spock quickly assured his captain that he had seen a worse display from the doctor. But before an irked McCoy could retaliate, the man presiding as judge stepped on to the stage. The pale-faced elder was wearing a long black robe, and his formidable presence caused a hush to fall over the crowd.

To everyone's surprise, once the trial began, the victim pulled to the stand was not the young Vulcan male, but a young human girl. Cries of "devil's spawn" and "witch begone!" could be heard from the spectators as she took a seat on the platform. Wide-eyed, Kirk turned to his First.

"Spock, she's just a child! She's maybe ten, eleven years old. How could they think she is a witch?" Kirk exploded before McCoy shushed him.

"Humans have been known to let their religious beliefs cloud their judgment." Spock tried to soothe his t'hy'la, but once Kirk got worked up, it was difficult to assuage his anger until the problem had been solved.

The judge was speaking, his booming, accusatory voice captivating the crowd.

"Kira Wilson, you stand accused of questioning our origins, and thus our society's way of life. Do you deny it?"

"No," the blonde girl replied, nervously swinging her legs. "But why can't we ask questions about-"

The judge interrupted her.

"It is not our way!" The man thundered. "You have shamed your family by your untoward actions." But instead of shrinking down in her seat in shame, the girl calmly held the judge's gaze.

"That may be true, but I want to do more than just marry and have children." Gasps and disapproving mutterings could be heard amongst the spectators. The judge then called for order before turning his attention to the girl.

"It is not a woman's place to wish for more than what the spirits have designed for her." Kirk heard Uhura swearing under her breath at that. McCoy placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a smidge.

"I call our first witness," cried the judge.

A snooty middle-aged woman parted the crowd, climbed the stairs to the platform, and took the stand.

"What is your relationship with the accused?" The judge asked.

"My name is Mrs. Thinckless. I was Kira's teacher," said the woman, whose elongated nose ended at a point. "I always knew she was an odd one, asking questions about everything that I taught. She came to school with the tendency to write with her left hand, which as we all know is one of the signs of the devil."

"I knew it!" Shouted a man in the audience.

"Proof she is a witch!" Called another.

/Damn, I don't believe it./ Kirk cursed. /That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Spock, you're left handed. Aren't you offended? Cause I sure as hell am./

/Peace, k'diwa. / The Vulcan did his best to calm his mate, offering solace through their link. /I do not take their words to heart./

"Go on," encouraged the judge.

"Not only that," the teacher continued, "but she had to stay inside during playtime because sometimes she would scream the sun was burning her skin. But when I examined her, there was no evidence of a burn!"

McCoy was furious at the woman's statement.

"That could be caused by any number of medical-"

"Bones!" Kirk shushed him, and they returned their attention to the trial.

"None of this proves she is a witch!" A blonde woman cried from the first row of the crowd. Kirk assumed that she was the girl's mother. "It's all just speculation." That was when two human males pushed Clopek, the imprisoned Vulcan boy, onto the stage. He hurried over towards the girl, who recognized him immediately. Kira reached for his hand, and he took it, frightened by the boos that rose from the crowd.

"She associates with the devil's minion!" One of the religious leaders yelled. "I saw them frolicking in the fields together on Sunday!" The audience collectively gasped.

"Kira, is this true?" Her mother's voice trembled.

"Yes, mother, but Clopek is so nice! He's certainly not a devil." Kira stubbornly stood up for her newfound friend.

"I tried to teach you our ways, but it is now clear to me that you will insist on disobeying them. You are no longer a daughter of mine if you associate with that – _thing_," her mother said in disgust.

"But Mama, he's my friend!" Kira tried. "Doesn't our sacred text say to be kind to others?"

"Other _people_," the judge emphasized, looking at the Vulcan boy through narrowed eyes. "Not devils with pointed ears."

"Look at his slanted eyebrows – he's not natural," shouted one of the women in the audience.

"I'll show her natural," Kirk muttered under his breath from their hiding place. Spock mentally nudged him to stay quiet.

"Why have you come here, beast?" The judge thundered, addressing the young Vulcan.

"Pardon me, I did not mean to offend," Clopek said softly. "I was disoriented, and came seeking medical attention. My people are being affected by the plague as well. You must understand that I am not a threat to you – Vulcans are pacifists."

"Don't listen to its lies!" The judge warned. "It's trying to bewitch you with its words. No child speaks in such a tongue."

Kirk had had enough of this sham of a trial. He signaled for the disguised_ Enterprise_ crewmembers to reveal themselves among the crowd, and his group ran towards the fray. As always, Spock ran at his side, keeping a sharp eye out for any threat to his captain and bondmate.

"We come in peace," Kirk announced. That was when it all went to hell.

.~.

_Two hours later_

"That went well," Kirk said, sarcasm dripping from his tongue as he finished gathering first hand reports from his security members. The captain's gold shirt was torn across the chest and covered in dirt. Spock's uniform, on the other hand, was immaculate.

"On the contrary, I believe this was one of our most disorganized rescue efforts." Spock's gentle teasing helped to relax his mate, who was feeling guilty that a few of the security ensigns had to report to Sickbay to receive treatment for their intensive battle injuries. "At least we saved the children."

/You should feel proud, my adun./ Spock told him, which lifted Jim's spirits a little.

"Yeah." Kirk agreed. "It wasn't pretty, but we still succeeded."

The humans hadn't gone for the bargain – they refused to believe that the strangers from the sky carried the cure to their plague. So Kirk and company had to free the Vulcan boy by force. They'd had to stun the entire crowd before Dr. McCoy could administer the vaccine and then the mist. To Kirk's astonishment, during the chaos the human girl and Vulcan boy ran straight for him and Spock, believing them to be the ones in charge. Uhura quickly called for a beam up, and the trio was able to whisk the youngsters away to the safety of their ship. McCoy returned an hour later, having finally administered all the necessary medical attention to the human settlement.

The first thing that Spock wanted to do once on board the ship was check on Saavik, but Kirk discouraged that idea, insisting that before that happened, they needed to talk. The Vulcan was curious what sort of development had occurred between his husband and their adopted daughter, but was perfectly able of waiting until the time was right for a discussion.

In the meantime, the captain and commander were on their way to visit Sickbay for their routine post-mission checkup. While they were there, Kirk had the opportunity to squeeze some information out of the harried doctor.

"How's Kira doing?" The captain inquired, gesturing to the sleeping girl on the other side of the room. "Did you figure out what was causing her skin to burn, like the teacher said?"

"Damn it, Jim, stand still! Your scan is almost done." McCoy waited until the full-body scan was complete – with optimum results – before he said a word on the subject. "There's nothing wrong with the girl," said the doctor. "She simply has a condition known as Erythropoietic protoporphyria."

"Which means?" Kirk gestured for his friend to go on.

"She's deficient in the enzyme ferrochelatase, which prevents her from producing a normal form of hemoglobin," the doctor explained. "This makes her photosensitive, which is why she couldn't stay outside for long during recess without getting a burn."

"Jesus, it sounds serious," the captain muttered.

"Not really, as long as she avoids the sunlight. But try telling that to _them_," Bones spat. "Those pre-warp humans couldn't wrap their heads around a scientific explanation this complicated if their lives depended on it."

"What do you believe will happen to her as a result of the trial?" Spock wondered.

"More than likely she'll be ostracized from her community," said McCoy, shaking his head. "It's a shame, she's a sweet girl. I've read about cases similar to Kira's, and they don't often end well." Kirk's eyes lit up, as they often did when he was struck by inspiration.

"You know, maybe we could-"

"Jim, we already have one daughter," Spock reminded him. "It would not be prudent to adopt another at this juncture."

"_So_ not what I was gonna say," Jim shot back. "I just think she should come with us. She can go to school with Clopek and Saavik and the other Vulcan children who are immigrating to New Vulcan. Maybe she'll even have one of the Vulcan families that's coming with us come to care for her. Face it - life would be better for her on the _Enterprise_ than it would be on Zeta III."

/You know I'm right./ Jim pushed, staring his bondmate straight in the eye.

/Yes, I believe you are./ Spock held Jim's gaze a bit longer than necessary.

"Why don't we ask her what she wants and go from there?" McCoy suggested. Reluctantly, the bonded couple agreed with him.

Luckily, once she woke up, Kira was all for it. While she would miss her parents and her homeworld, she realized what would become of her if she stayed. The girl also admitted that Clopek was a key factor in her deciding to take a chance on a new life in space. They had become fast friends, and she was reluctant to let him go.

When Kirk and Spock welcomed her aboard as a passenger on the Starship _Enterprise_, McCoy had never saw a child smile so wide.

.~.

Once all of the Vulcan families and their meager possessions were on board, the _Enterprise_ warped out at top speed. McCoy had yet to finish inoculating those not affected by the plague, but other than that, they were free to roam around the ship in designated passenger areas. Their clan leader wished to meet with Spock right away to discuss an appropriate curriculum for the Vulcan children to follow, but the commander insisted that he take a meal with his bondmate first. Then he would attend to the issue of schooling the thirty-three Vulcan children on board.

Their duties complete for the moment, Kirk and Spock went to the mess hall to grab a quick bite to eat. Since it was between mealtimes, it wasn't hard for them to find a somewhat secluded table. As they dug into their meal, Spock asked,

"What was it you wished to tell me earlier, Jim?"

His bondmate winced, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh yeah. Saavik tried to jump ship today."

"Indeed?" Spock said softly, the twitch of his eyebrow the only sign that he was alarmed.

"I caught her trying to transport down to the planet's surface." Kirk's voice was weary. "After we talked, I sent her to her quarters until further notice." Spock could tell from his adun's voice that Kirk hadn't expected to be dealing out punishments to their daughter a week after she joined their family.

"Did she say why she believed taking such a drastic action was necessary?" Spock asked.

Kirk gave his mate the short version of the story about Saavik's friends back on New Vulcan, their mistreatment at orphanage, and the missing one million credits from the SFU bank.

"Now you see why she thought her actions were justified – she just wanted to help her friends." Kirk argued Saavik's (semi) innocence.

"I see," was the Vulcan's non-committal comment.

"Aw, you're mad at me." Kirk winced as Spock's 'Vulcan mask' appeared.

"Vulcans do not-"

"And you have every right to be," Kirk interrupted. "I wasn't honest with you." He lowered his voice so that only Vulcan ears could hear. "Let me make it up to you tonight."

"Very well," Spock accepted. "But now we must attend to our charge."

Kirk blinked.

"You mean we gotta go see Saavik?"

"I believe that is what I just said."

Kirk snorted as he led the way. Even after being bonded to Spock for five years, he still wasn't quite used to the Vulcan's uppity speech patterns. But while it used to annoy him when they first began to serve together, now he just found it incredibly endearing.

.~.

_Saavik's Quarters_

The automatic door slid open to reveal the young Vulcan lounging on her bed with her computer, engaged in a fierce game of Classic Tetris. She barely looked up when Jim and Spock entered.

"Ahem." Spock cleared his throat, indicating he wanted Saavik's attention. Scowling, she closed the computer and looked up.

"What is it you want?"

"Ooh, someone's got an attitude," Jim noticed, placing a hand at the small of Spock's back in support. "What's the problem, Saavik? Do you not like being cooped up in your quarters?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"That is correct. Frankly, I find the limiting of my freedom to be insulting."

"Well, then I suggest that you not try to leave the ship without our permission," Jim suggested.

"I know now that it would be impossible for me to do so," she admitted. "I suppose you have informed Commander Spock of my earlier transgression?"

Spock nodded.

"I was most disappointed to hear about what happened." Saavik's face fell, even though she tried to hide it. "However, Jim is correct – your loyalty to your friends is admirable." She perked up at that.

"Will I ever see them again?" She asked.

Jim answered her the best he could.

"I called Ambassador Selek on New Vulcan to tell him about what you said was happening in the orphanage. He's obtained special permission to obtain temporary guardianship over the Andorian, the Romulan, and your Vulcan friend T'Mera."

"That is good news," she said, relief visible on her pale features.

"In fact," Spock added, "if you complete your studies with higher-than-average marks, and your behavior is adequate, Starfleet will allow other children your age to travel on board the _Enterprise_. And perhaps, when we return to New Vulcan, Jim and I shall sponsor your friends for the program." Saavik's eyes lit up at the thought of being reunited with her friends.

"Would you real- I mean, that would be most fortunate."

Jim smiled at her reaction - it was a classic Vulcan fail at suppressing one's emotions.

"Now you have a good reason not to blow off your homework."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Blow off?"

"It is a human expression, pay him no mind," Spock interjected.

"Understood."

There was an awkward silence while the pair of Vulcans watched as Jim stared at the blank beige walls. The captain shook his head, as the bedroom's decor was way too spartan for his taste. It wasn't suited for a headstrong child like Saavik - it needed some personality.

"Saavik, you still haven't told us how you want your room decorated."

"After all I've done, you'd still let me decorate my room?" For the first time, Saavik looked flabbergasted.

"As my mother used to say, 'while I do not like your behavior, I still like you'." Spock clarified. "I believe that adage applies here."

"I see," she said slowly, gazing at Jim and Spock with new appreciation.

"If you need more time to think about it, you can have it," said Jim. "I'd just like to give Scotty a head's up. He's been looking forward to this."

"No, I do not need more time," Saavik informed him. "I know what I would like. Is there any way you can have my room painted in warm colors to represent the home that I have lost?"

"Absolutely," said Jim, her request tugging at his heartstrings.

"I believe your suggestion has much merit," Spock said, touched by his daughter's request.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about now that we're here?" Kirk asked.

She nodded.

"Is it alright if I do not call you 'Dad' and 'Father'? I find it weird to address you as such, as I barely know you," she explained. "I would rather call you Jim and Spock if you do not mind."

"I don't see why that would be a problem," said Jim. "Spock?"

"As long as she addresses us by our proper titles in front of the crew, I am not adverse to the suggestion," said the Vulcan.

"Great." Jim smiled warmly at her, clapping his hands together. "So, are we good?"

At Saavik's confused look, Spock jumped in to clarify his human's illogical statement.

"I believe what Jim means to say, is 'is there anything else you wish to speak about'?" Saavik looked at him in gratitude.

"No, there is not."

"Well, if you think of anything, we're just a comm away. Oh, and by the way," Jim added, "as long as you promise not to do anything illegal, you can come out of your quarters now."

"I appreciate that you have lifted my restrictions," she said seriously. "I shall endeavor to refrain from any illegal action."

"That's good," he chuckled. " Why don't you take the rest of the day off? We'll resume your school schedule tomorrow."

"That would be agreeable," she replied.

/Jim, should I invite her to dine with us tonight?/ Spock mentally asked.

/Nah… I think she needs some time to cool off./

/Very well, your argument is sound./

Taking their leave, Kirk and Spock left Saavik to her own devices for the rest of the day.

.~.

_Late that night_

To Jim's delight, Spock returned from his meeting with the Vulcan clan leader sooner than expected. It was not long before Spock had joined him in bed, and curled his arms around his human. Jim closed his eyes and breathed in his Vulcan's unique smell. Although he loved having his bondmate close, Kirk was dreading the inevitable discussion to come.

"Jim, I do not understand why you did not feel it was important to inform me of Saavik's breach of Starfleet bank security several days ago."

Kirk sighed. Here it came.

"I should've, I know. I just didn't know how you would've handled that. I wasn't sure how she'd respond to a 'Vulcan' punishment, but I knew one way that would certainly teach her a lesson. Here, see for yourself!"

After a brief meld, Spock came back to himself having just watched his partner catch Saavik in the act and their subsequent conversation.

"You certainly surprised her."

His captain grinned sweetly.

"I know! Wasn't it great?" Then his golden features sobered. "But I do care about your opinion, Spock. What _would_ you have done if I'd told you earlier about her little withdrawal from the bank?"

"Since she has hacking abilities that rival those of my t'hy'la?" Kirk felt Spock's warm reassurance through the bond and knew he'd been forgiven. "I would institute a punishment that would have lasting consequences."

"Maybe you should punish me for my transgression too?" Jim slyly suggested.

"We have not finished discussing the matter at hand," the Vulcan protested.

"Oh. Sorry - go on," Jim encouraged as he crawled on top of Spock. While his Vulcan continued to talk about matters not relevant to the moment, Jim's hands slipped beneath his mate's undershirt.

"As I was saying, she seems to enjoy playing your games on her computer. The logical thing to do would be to deny her access to those games until she proves to be trustworthy."

"Is that so?" Jim breathed.

"Ye-esss," the Vulcan gasped, as his captain nibbled on the point of his left ear. "Jim, t'hy'la! We should not-"

"Just relax, Spock," Jim coaxed in a low voice. He shifted against his beloved, and they both groaned at the friction. "Now what was it you were saying?" Spock really had to think about it.

"I believe I mentioned an adequate punishment for our daughter would be... _Jim, stop that_!" Spock had had enough of his mate's teasing. He swatted Jim's hand away from his crotch, and then flipped them over so that _he_ was the one on top. Effortlessly, he held his bondmate down so that Jim could hardly move. With a growl, he threatened,

"Now you will receive what is coming to you."

"Mmm, I so can't wait," Jim murmured as the impatient Vulcan effortlessly tore the rest of his mate's clothes off.

End Ch. 4

Reviews are great! They make me update faster. :P

A/N: And yeah, the medical info about the girl's condition is correct.


	6. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Here's the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I finished it while flying on the plane to Las Vegas for the Trek convention, which starts tomorrow. YAY!

.~.

Ch. 5: Misunderstandings

The following morning, Saavik awoke at 0700. Today she would be starting school with other children her age. Even though she didn't usually like other kids, she thought that having classmates would be better than suffering through her lessons alone. She'd asked around the ship and found out that thirty-three young Vulcans were aboard. Just what she needed – more uptight beings like Mr. Spock to order her around. However, she had to admit the story of why they were immigrating to New Vulcan was rather interesting.

During her evening meal the previous night, Ensign Chekov brought her up to speed concerning the mission to Zeta III. He told her the story of Kirk and Spock's valiant rescue of a Vulcan boy and a human girl. The Russian also informed her – after checking his PADD – that she'd been assigned to a school group that consisted of herself, the Vulcan Clopek, and the human Kira.

So when Saavik reported to Conference Room C (which had been hastily converted into a classroom) and found not two, but_ three_ children sitting at the long table, she was rightly confused. The human girl was sitting fairly close to one of the Vulcan boys – Saavik surmised that these two were the ones who'd been arrested for 'witchcraft' by the humans on Zeta III. That left the remaining Vulcan boy, who was sitting at the far end of the table, deliberately distancing himself from the others. He was staring directly at her with cold, dark eyes. _Hello to you too_, Saavik thought, refusing to be intimidated. Unfortunately, he was not very adept at shielding his emotions. A sense of darkness descended upon her, giving her a slight headache as she worked to shield herself. Frowning, she ignored the sullen Vulcan, took a seat next to the human girl and introduced herself.

Thankfully, her other classmates were quite a bit more cheerful. Saavik, Clopek, and Kira were chatting amicably when Uhura entered the room ten minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late," their instructor apologized. "I was just, uh, taking care of some ship's business with Mr. Scott." Saavik snickered. The other students looked at her in surprise, for she was the only one with the inside knowledge that Nyota and Montgomery were, in human terms, 'going out'. Uhura continued as if she hadn't heard the snicker.

"As you know, I'll be your language teacher. For now, we're just going to be learning Standard." Kira raised her hand.

"Yes, Kira?" Uhura called on her.

"Clopek already knows some Standard. I've been teaching him," she said proudly. Uhura smiled.

"That's wonderful! You two can be partners when we practice our conversations." Saavik knew what this meant – she'd have to be partners with the other boy. _Great. I wonder how this will work, since he hates me on sight._

"…leaves Saavik and Norvek to be partners. Had she spaced out again? Uhura was still talking. "I want you to turn to your partner and introduce yourselves in Standard. Any greeting will do."

Kira and Clopek immediately faced each other and began a slow conversation, with Kira occasionally correcting the Vulcan's grammatical mistakes. Saavik and Norvek, on the other hand, eyed each other warily.

"Greetings," she said, deciding that formal would be the way to go with him. Norvek just blinked at her and looked away. When Uhura approached them, he greeted her in perfect Standard. But when Uhura indicated that he practice with Saavik, he shook his head.

"Saavik, why don't you join the other group?" Uhura suggested, knowing that she couldn't force a Vulcan to do anything they didn't want to. Relieved, she left the dour Norvek behind for the better company of her two new friends.

.~.

_Meanwhile_

On the bridge, everything was running smoothly. Kirk sat in his command chair, playing Tetris on his PADD. He needed a break after looking over half the reports on their 123 Vulcan passengers. Kirk kept telling himself, _just one more game and I'll get back to work._ But one more game became another, and another, and then another. Sooner or later, someone was bound to notice, but Jim was so engrossed in his game that he was quite startled when he heard,

/Jim, are you playing games on your PADD again?/ Kirk fought the impulse to look over at his bondmate.

/How did you know?/

/Because you are never this excited when you are sifting through reports./ /Was Spock's knowing response.

/Ah./ Kirk colored a bit, having been caught in the act. /I thought I was getting pretty good at not projecting./

/It takes decades of practice to shield your emotions completely./ Spock reminded his t'hy'la. Soft mental laughter flowed through the Vulcan's end of their bond.

/Sorry, Spock. I was just taking a quick break./

/As was I. Contrary to popular belief, even Vulcans need the occasional break./

/Hey, you can't talk!/ Kirk thought, clearly enjoying his mate's gentle teasing. /So we're even./

/Yes. I am preoccupied with concern for our daughter./ Spock admitted.

/I know you're worried about her first day back to school, but I really think she'll do better in a group setting./ Kirk assured his mate. /That way the attention won't be on her all the time, and it will be less nerve-wracking./

/There was a last-minute change to that group, one that I'm not certain will be beneficial to our daughter's education. Last night when I spoke with the Vulcan clan leader, he requested that one of his young males be placed in Saavik's group./

/Why?/ Kirk was stumped. /That group was supposed to be for those who need extra attention. The human girl and Vulcan boy have just been through a traumatic situation, and Saavik is, well, Saavik. On what grounds does this boy merit inclusion in this group?/

The commander sighed. /The boy, Norvek, was born a bastard. His mother died in the plague and his father will not claim him./

/So that makes him a misfit too./ Kirk concluded. /Even on a remote colony, Vulcans still shun those who don't fit into their ordered society./

/I am afraid so./ Spock said sadly. /It is not an aspect of my species of which I am proud./

Jim was about to say more when Ensign Duncan, who was the substitute for Uhura, broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sir, Starfleet is hailing us."

"Thank you, Ensign," said Kirk. "Let's see what they want." An image of Admiral Pike appeared on the viewscreen. "Admiral, what can I do for you?" Jim said cheerfully, always glad to see the man who was his mentor.

"You have new orders, Captain."

"Really?" Kirk began to chew on his bottom lip. "But I thought we were supposed to deliver our passengers to New Vulcan as soon as possible?"

"Those orders have been… postponed," Pike said carefully.

Kirk blinked. That didn't make sense at all!

"Why?" He knew he could be blunt with Pike, thank God. Even if the Admiral couldn't tell him anything, he always knew how to clarify the reasoning behind Starfleet orders.

"The Vulcan High Council has requested that they be given more time to prepare their colony for the new residents," Pike informed him.

"Sounds like Vulcan B.S. to me," Kirk frowned, shifting in his seat. "And believe me, I know Vulcan B.S."

"He does indeed," Spock supplied helpfully from his station. That brought a small smile to Pike's lips. He was quite proud to have had a hand in bringing those two brilliant officers together.

"But why would they need extra time?" Kirk wondered aloud. "Can Starfleet send someone to investigate?"

"I'm afraid my hands are tied on this one," Pike apologized. "My influence in Starfleet has become increasingly limited as of late."

"They're hiding something," the captain of the _Enterprise_ insisted. "I can just feel it – something is off about this. And if we don't get to the bottom of it before it's too late, it's only going to get worse."

"You don't have to convince _me_," said the Admiral. "But the 'fleet's resources are stretched thin – you know we haven't come close to rebuilding what we lost five years ago." Kirk didn't appreciate the reminder; he knew all too well the losses that they'd endured.

"But surely sending a small team could be arranged," Kirk pressed.

/Jim, let it go for now./ Spock urged.

/Hell, no! I want to get to the bottom of this./ Jim argued.

/As do I. But these things take time. Be calm, ashaya./ Spock soothed his mate.

"Admiral, what are our new orders?" Spock asked, returning his attention to the matter at hand.

"Thank you for asking, Spock." Pike glared at Jim, who gave him a sheepish grin. "You are to make first contact with a newly-discovered planet named Janus. Originally, the USS _Lexington_ was supposed to take that mission but since the _Enterprise_ is much closer, we gave it to you. I will send you the coordinates now."

"Very well, Sir. We will adjust our course accordingly," said the Vulcan.

"I trust this time you'll be able to follow the proper First Contact procedures."

By this time, Kirk had recovered. "Yes, sir. This time my First will stay on the ship, as regulations require."

/You did not discuss this with me./ Spock's disappointment filtered through the bond.

/Now that we have Saavik, you need to stay on board in case something happens to me./ Kirk rationalized.

/We will discuss this later./ Spock promised, and left it at that. However, Kirk experienced a _block_ in their bond, a rebuke that his mate only used when he felt Kirk had acted unjustly. While it didn't hurt, exactly, Kirk didn't appreciate that his direct access to Spock's feelings was suddenly gone. Especially when Spock could still access his.

"When will we be delivering the Vulcans to their home?" Kirk asked. "If I have to tell them they have to wait, I want to tell them at least how long of a wait it will be." The silver-haired Admiral just shook his head.

"I'll let you know when I know. Good luck, gentlemen. Pike out."

Kirk let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Alright. We can be flexible. Mr. Chekov, plot a course for Janus."

"Aye, sir," said the Russian. "Computing course."

/One of us needs to tell the Vulcans./ Kirk reminded his mate. Thankfully Spock had never deprived him of their thought-speech, even when he was pissed.

/You would be the best choice for that endeavor. I do not believe our Vulcan passengers know quite what to make of me./

/That's because you're one-of-a-kind./ Jim tried to make up for this earlier mistake. He knew it would take more than a compliment to mend fences with his bonded, but it never hurt. A wave of affection washed over Spock, causing his eyebrow to pleasantly twitch.

"Mr. Spock, you have the conn." Kirk announced, getting out of his chair.

"Yes, Captain."

Without a backward glance, Kirk headed to the turbolift, knowing his ship was safe in Spock's capable hands.

.~.

_A few hours later_

Uhura was replaced by Chekov, who led them in a chemistry experiment. Saavik was surprised when he announced that it was time for lunch. Never before had school time flown so fast!

They gathered with the rest of the Vulcan children in the mess hall to eat their midday meal. Saavik automatically sat with Kira and Clopek. Not surprisingly, Norvek ate alone.

"How old do you think he is?" Kira wondered.

"I do not believe he is but more than a year older than us," Clopek predicted.

"He acts like we're not worthy to be in his group," the human girl muttered.

"I can ask him if you want," Saavik offered. "Maybe he's just shy? Not everyone makes friends as easily as you two did." She teased the pair, causing Kira to blush and Clopek to suddenly become interested in his PADD.

"I would not risk it," the Vulcan boy advised.

"He might hurt you," Kira warned.

"I'm not afraid of him," Saavik scoffed. And, without further delay, she walked right over to his table and sat down.

"Greetings, Norvek. How is your lunch?" She tried. Predictably, there was little response – the boy just kept staring down at his vegetable tray.

"Hey. Look at me," Saavik demanded, raising her voice. Norvek looked up sharply. "What is your problem?"

"I do not believe I am experiencing a problem at this time."

"Actually, you are," she corrected. "You sit by yourself, and you don't talk to me or the others. Why do you think you're that much better than us?"

"I do not think that. I simply believed you would not want to associate with me."

"Why would I do that?" Saavik asked, confused. The boy didn't answer. "Look, we're going to have to work together for the duration of our classes. You don't have to like me, you just have to be willing to cooperate with me during class so that I am able to excel in my subjects." It was the first time she'd had any desire to work towards high marks, but then she'd never been placed in such a small class size either.

"Or what?" He said coolly. "You will inform your fathers?"

"Don't bring them into this," she snapped, feeling oddly protective of her new parents. It was a novel feeling.

"I do not need a spoiled space brat to occupy my time with meaningless tasks."

"_Spoiled?"_ Saavik seethed at him. _He had no idea what I've been through. _"At least I don't project my emotions for everyone in the room to feel." Norvek's cheeks greened just a little, to her satisfaction. "You might want to work on that." Then she gave him a mocking Vulcan salute, and flounced away.

Back at her regular lunch table, Kira and Clopek watched as Saavik stormed towards them.

"That insolent, arrogant, snob of a Vulcan bastard!" She vented.

"He did not appear to be friendly." Clopek noted. "That was rude of him."

"If it weren't for the fact that I promised myself I wouldn't start any fights on the first day of school, I would've punched him," Saavik informed them.

"But Saavik, he's your school partner," Kira worried. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I would invite him to come play with us later, but I know he'd just say that it was an illogical exercise and refuse. If he won't let me talk to him, I can't find out if we have something in common, other than being Vulcan."

The conversation then turned to their upcoming self-defense class, and Norvek's colossal attitude was forgotten, for now.

.~.

Saavik took her evening meal with her two newfound friends, as her parents were currently on duty. She enjoyed the camaraderie and easy conversation – they almost reminded her of her friends back on New Vulcan. Kira had a pleasant, tinkling laugh, which she shared with them whenever Saavik or Clopek said something extremely Vulcan. Clopek's vast knowledge of Vulcan ancient history impressed her, as did his ability to shield his emotions. Saavik could truly be herself with these two, which was a luxury she hadn't been expecting.

Later, as she was preparing for bed, her door chimed.

"Enter," she called, quickly pulling on her nightclothes. In unison, her fathers entered her room.

"Hey, Saavik!" Kirk grinned at his daughter.

"Hello," she said, nodding at both men in turn.

"Was your time spent in class conducive to increasing your knowledge?" Spock asked.

"What he means to say, is, 'how was your day?" His mate translated.

"It was adequate," she replied. "The curriculum was satisfactory, and I made two new friends, Kira and Clopek. They are in my group."

"That's awesome!" Kirk enthused. He approached her. "May I pick you up?" She nodded, wondering where this was going. The captain pulled her into his arms, and just when she was beginning to relax, he tossed her into the air over her bed. She landed on the mattress with a soft thump.

"Why did you perform said action?" She wondered. She _had_ enjoyed it, she just wasn't sure of its purpose.

"Because I'm proud that you didn't cause any trouble today." Then Kirk began to mercilessly tickle her. Spock stood by, awkwardly watching as his bonded wrestled around with their giggling daughter. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

"Jim, she is supposed to be winding down in preparation of sleep, not the opposite."

"You're right," said Kirk, extracating himself from Saavik's iron grip. He kissed his adun on the cheek, and then turned to Saavik. "Time for bed."

She didn't argue as Spock had expected, and just burrowed under the covers instead.

"Goodnight, Saavik," said Spock, solemnly raising the ta'al. She returned the sentiment.

/Before we leave, say something nice to her./ Kirk urged.

Spock cleared his throat.

"I am pleased by your behavior today and I am hopeful it will continue throughout the school term."

"Thank you," she said softly.

/Was that adequate, t'hy'la?/

/You did perfectly./

"'Night, Saavik. Sleep well," said Kirk. The duo had just made it to the adjoining bathroom when Saavik called out,

"Jim?" He turned around.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"May I speak with you for a moment? I had a question about human behavior."

"Sure," he agreed. /I'll be right there, you go on./ Kirk mentally told his mate.

/Very well. I had hoped to speak to you as well./ Spock thought, a little stiffly.

/I haven't forgotten. Just be patient a little longer./

Spock disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Kirk alone with the girl. He sat down beside her on her bed.

"What's your question?"

Saavik swallowed nervously.

"I was hoping you could demonstrate the human tradition called a bed-time story."

Kirk was touched.

"I would love to."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I just don't want Mr. Spock to know about this," Saavik said in a rush. "I don't think he'd approve."

"He might surprise you. He had a human mom of his own, remember?"

"I would prefer that we keep this to ourselves." Her dark, serious eyes convinced him.

"If he asks, I'll just tell Spock that you were asking about human sexuality," said Kirk. "He won't want me to elaborate."

Saavik's eyebrow twitched.

"I do not see why Vulcans must be so embarrassed about the way to propagate their species. It is simply a fact of life."

"I've been bonded to him for over five years and I still don't understand why Vulcans behave the way they do half the time," Kirk confessed. "Now do you want me to tell you a story or not?"

Saavik shut up and looked expectantly at her dad.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kirk chuckled. "Anything in particular that you want the story to be about?" She shook her head no.

"Very well. There once was a pretty young girl with pointy ears." Kirk winked at her and she blushed. "More importantly, she was smart," he continued. "So smart in fact, that she was bored in school because everything was too easy. The other kids often resented her for her ability to finish her class work so quickly, but she managed to make a few friends. The teachers didn't know what to do with her when she acted out in frustration. She got the label of 'troublemaker' but really all she needed was someone who understood her."

Kirk was gazing out at the passing stars through her window. Saavik knew he was lost in a world of memories.

"Jim?" At the sound of her voice, he came back to reality. He wasn't that boy anymore. He had love, a family, and the _Enterprise_.

/Are you alright, t'hy'la?/ Spock picked up on his mental disturbance from the next room.

/I'm fine, Spock. Just remembering my wild years./

"Yes, sweetheart?" He turned around to find that Saavik was holding her palm up to him, a familial gesture and one of assurance. Bringing his palm up to rest on hers, Jim closed his eyes, shocked that he'd gotten her to trust him so quickly.

"What happens next?" She asked, bringing her hand down.

"The girl grows up, and becomes much happier," he predicted. "Maybe she becomes an engineer and designs a fast warp drive. It's possible she joins Starfleet and works her way up to becoming a Science Officer. Or perhaps she becomes a great actress and those from all over come to watch her perform. If she's lucky, she will find a worthy mate to share her exciting life with."

All this time, Saavik had been slowly inching towards Jim. When she was leaning up against him, he turned and carefully hauled her into his lap. She snuggled up to him, reveling in the comfort of his arms around her. Kirk thought about how touch starved she must've been in the orphanage for Vulcans, and almost broke down. He hugged her tighter, wishing he could always protect her from the evil in the universe.

"Spock and I will always be there for you," he whispered. "You'll never have to feel alone again." He held her until she fell asleep, and then gently lay her down on her bed. Kirk watched her sleep for a few minutes before exiting though the bathroom.

Spock was waiting for him in their quarters.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, I just got her to sleep." They stared awkwardly at each other. "Spock, I'm sorry about what I said to Pike about you staying on the ship."

"It is your prerogative as captain to assign orders as you see fit." The Vulcan's voice was like ice. Kirk almost shivered, even though the room temperature was quite toasty.

"No, I should've discussed it with you first. We're a team; you know that. Our bond comes first." He insisted. "I just had Saavik on my mind – it wouldn't be fair to her if we were both killed on an away mission."

"That is logical," Spock admitted. "However, why must_ you_ be the one to lead the away teams?" Damn, he'd been caught. There was no good reason.

"I was trying to protect you, alright?" Kirk began to angrily pace the room, while Spock stood as still as a statue. "If one of us has to die, I'd rather it be me because you're such a great Vulcan role model for her. You'll live longer than me. She'll have the benefits of your clan. You would understand her unique duality…"

"And yet she has grown more attached to you," Spock pointed out.

Kirk just stared at him. Then, it hit him.

"You're jealous. I can't believe it," he exclaimed, incredulous. "You're actually _jealous_!"

"According to several current children's studies, a child is 75% more likely to grow closer to one parent than the other," Spock recited.

"Oh, don't avoid the subject," Kirk snapped. "Can I help it that I'm naturally outgoing? She needs love, Spock, lots of it, and if you're afraid to go near her-"

"That is not true," his mate interrupted.

"It is! And if it's because she's half Romulan, by God, Spock, I swear I'll-"

"I am merely at a loss how to speak with children. Her ancestry has nothing to do with the way I treat her." Spock looked hurt that Jim would think him capable of such prejudice.

"Well, that's something, then." Kirk sighed, flopping down on their bed. Spock joined him, but stayed clearly on his side. There was a chasm between them vaster than the small bit of space on the bed. The awkward silence was deafening, so Jim ended it.

"Have you noticed that she speaks in proper Standard-Vulcan grammar in front of you?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. Why is that relevant?"

"She speaks like a human girl around me, when you're not around."

"It is only a way to adjust to her audience," Spock hypothesized.

"Maybe," Kirk considered. "But I have a hunch that she only speaks properly in front of you because she's trying to impress you."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"The same could be said of her chosen mode of speech around you," the Vulcan countered.

"Yeah, but her body language shows she'd much more relaxed around me. When you're around, she becomes as stiff as an android.

"I see." The Vulcan faced the wall, away from his mate.

"Spock, don't pull away me," Kirk urged, reaching out to lightly touch his mate's shoulder. "I don't care who she talks like, as long as she's happy." Spock then realized that he was behaving like a sore loser. He should have Saavik's best interests at heart, not his own. What a fool he'd been!

"Yes, of course." Spock turned over to face Jim. "I apologize, ashaya. I believe my personal biases were clouding my judgment." And then he dropped the block in their bond, much to Jim's delight. It had been terribly disorienting not feeling Spock in his head, much like a phantom limb.

"I forgive you, if you forgive me," Jim said simply.

"Always," Spock whispered.

They spooned together, with Spock curling around Jim in a protective embrace.

"When Bones told me parenthood was hard, I thought he meant actually raising a child." Kirk sighed. "He didn't mention the part about how being parents affects your relationship with your significant other."

"I should have anticipated this," said Spock.

"You couldn't have known." Kirk turned over, running his fingers through silky, black hair. "I'm just glad that we're aware of this potential obstacle now."

"Likewise."

"Feeling your distance in the bond scared me, Spock," his mate confessed. "Please don't ever disappear when you're mad at me."

"You are tormented by Selek's memory of his separation with his Kirk and his quest for Kolinahr," Spock realized.

Kirk nodded.

"Just _don't_, okay Spock? I know I can be an ass sometimes, but-"

"I can find no resemblance between you and the Terran donkey," said Spock, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know I'm not easy to live with when I have a change in my lifestyle," Kirk stated. "That order concerning the away missions was just pure instinct."

"I can be quite obstinate as well," the Vulcan admitted.

"We need to remember that we're on the same side."

"Indeed," Spock mumbled into his ear.

"Ugh, I'm too exhausted for make-up sex," Jim groaned.

"Would you like me to take care of it?" his mate offered.

"Nah, s'ok. I just wanna kiss you for awhile."

"We must remember to include time for intercourse in our schedules," Spock suggested. Kirk pulled away and stared at his beloved, wide eyed.

"Oh, no. We're not becoming one of _those_ couples, are we?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not. As long as we get to do it," Kirk realized.

"That's my Jim."

They lazily kissed for awhile.

"Spock."

"Mmm?"

"You should lead the away missions half the time while I stay on the ship. It's not fair to you otherwise."

"I was hoping you would come to that logical decision on your own," Spock purred. "I do appreciate it, my Bright One."

"I know," Kirk said softly. "I love you, Spock."

The Vulcan placed a kiss on his bondmate's forehead.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular, Jim."

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that their bond was about to be tested in a way it never had been before.

End Ch. 5

.~.

A/N: I'd especially like feedback for this chapter, as it was a difficult one to write. Also, If you want to know more about my Trek con experience, just check out my LiveJournal. The link is in my profile.


	7. Red Alert

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Sorry this is late! What with the Vegas convention last week (I got my picture with Shatner and Nimoy!) and the beginning of the semester on Monday, I've been pretty busy. My sister is leaving the country for four months so I have been spending time with her – the dear was helping me with my outline for this story yesterday. I've been working on a new K/S vid which is almost done. Also, plot bunnies and internet ADD never help things.

A/N2: A huge thank you to **T'Pinto** for betaing in this chapter! Love ya, girl.

So here's the new chapter – a lot of little things happen. It's beginning to get complicated!

.~.

Ch. 6: Red Alert

Kirk had escorted Saavik to school that morning, as usual. When he arrived on the bridge, he realized that he was a few minutes late for Alpha shift. _Damn. I should probably apologize._ But the captain never got the chance. He had barely taken his seat when the _Enterprise_ made a sudden lurch.

"Red Alert!" Kirk called out, and the klaxons began to blare. The ship pitched and rolled as Sulu wrestled for control of the vessel. Crew members flew left and right as they were bounced around like dolls. After a harrowing thirty seconds, the shaking abruptly stopped.

"Everyone alright?" He called out. A chorus of 'yes captains' answered him from various places on the bridge. Jim trusted that his crew was telling the truth, and moved on to assess the situation.

"Spock, can you explain what just happened?" Kirk asked, his voice sounding much calmer than he was actually feeling.

"It appears that we were caught in a rift in space." His mate didn't have a hair out of place, although the captain was positive his was a mess. _How does he do that?_

"Okayyyy." The captain just shrugged, not sure what to make of that. But they'd been in stranger situations before. "Are we still in danger?"

"I do not believe so – our readings are stable," Spock reported.

"Cancel Red Alert," Kirk ordered. He spun around in his chair to face his communications officer. "Uhura, what's our status?"

"Minor damage to decks five and ten, sir."

"That's better than I expected." He hit the com button on his chair. "Bones, what's your medical report?"

"I'm fine. I've got several unlucky engineers with broken bones and lacerations, but nothing serious, Jim."

"Good," Kirk sighed with relief. "Keep me informed." He switched com frequencies.

"Scotty, what's going on in Engineering?"

"The dilithium chamber has become contaminated, sir."

"How?"

"We're trying to determine that now."

"So that means warp drive is out."

" 'Fraid so, Jim," his Chief Engineer apologized.

"Can we still use impulse power?"

"Yessir."

"Estimated time of repairs?" Kirk crossed his fingers.

"It could take weeks." _Damn._

"Fine, just let me know when that time frame becomes more precise."

"Will do."

"Thanks, Scotty. I know you're doing your best." Jim tried to sound encouraging, but was afraid he just came off sounding anxious.

"I'll have her up and running as soon as I can. Scott out."

"Sulu, one half impulse for now," Jim ordered.

"Aye, sir."

"Uhura…"

"Contacting Janus now, Captain," she interrupted. "Their First Contact is just going to have to wait awhile longer while we make repairs."

By now, the bridge crew had managed to dust themselves off and return to their stations. Kirk could tell that a few had had the wind knocked out of them, and appreciated them not complaining when there was work to be done. _Starfleet really ought to install some crash webbing on the bridge._ He had the same thought after every time his officers were thrown from their seats, but always forgot to bring it up to Pike.

"Thanks everyone for not panicking," Kirk congratulated them.

"Ve could newer do zat," Chekov insisted. "It vould not be proper behawior for the crew of ze _Enterprise_."

"Still, that rift in space came outta nowhere. It's not on any of the charts. Even I was startled when the ship started lurching."

"I was not startled," Spock piped up from the science station, setting off a round of nervous chuckles.

/Boy, your sense of humor has come a long way since we first met./ Jim congratulated his mate. Spock often played off the fact that he was Vulcan, and therefore had no emotions to speak of. The crew knew otherwise by now, of course, but it was still entertaining to pretend.

/And whose fault it that?/ Spock turned to look at Jim, his eyebrows lifted in a knowing look.

/I blame Bones./

.~.

Just as Mr. Scott had predicted, it took several weeks to repair the warp drive and surrounding systems that had gotten fried. For Saavik, school continued as usual. Her days were full of learning new things, playing with friends, and exploring the ship. Her favorite thing to do was to hang out with Kirk when he had free time. Spock was a different story. She could not relate to the Vulcan, who continued to regard her as a teacher regards a pupil.

But other than the occasional spirited debate between Spock and Saavik, nothing out of the ordinary happened in Kirk's life for the next few days. There were no breaks in routine, no formal reprimands to be issued, and no surprise orders from Starfleet; it was awesome.

The fourth morning after the warp drive went off-line, things began to get interesting. The captain was in the middle of a workout when he received a com.

"McCoy to Kirk."

Setting the treadmill on pause, Kirk reached for his communicator.

"What's up, Bones?" He asked, trying not to sound too out of breath.

"Jim, there's somethin' you need to see about Kira's brain scan."

Immediately, Jim was alarmed.

"Is she sick?"

"No, she's perfectly healthy - you just have to see for yourself." The doctor's voice sounded odd, so Jim relented, promising,

"I'll be right there."

Still in his sweats, Jim reported to Sickbay. An anxious McCoy brought him into his office, and shut the door.

"Now here's Kira's scan." The doctor pulled up a picture of the girl's brain on the computer. "There's a faint sign of growth on the frontal lobe – I almost missed it."

"So?" Uncomprehending, the captain looked the picture, and then back at his friend. "I have no idea what this means."

"The only other human that I've ever seen this in before was you." Jim's eyes grew large.

"Wait a second… You mean?"

"Yeah," Bones said grimly. "It's small, but it's there." He pulled up another medical file on the computer. "Now, here are Clopek's scans. As a telepath, it's only natural that his psi abilities would register. This bit here shows the same frequency as the growth on Kira's scan."

"Holy shit, Clopek's parents are gonna be pissed," Kirk breathed. "An accidental bonding is not unheard of, but in kids? And on a human girl, too. Let me get Spock down here to verify your findings before we inform the parents. It's not that I don't believe you, I just want a second opinion."

"Any excuse for you to ogle your elf," sighed Bones. As usual, Kirk ignored him. Instead, he concentrated on the bond.

/Spock, I know you're busy in the labs, but can you come down to Sickbay?/

/On my way./

It wasn't long before the Vulcan appeared in McCoy's office.

"You are quite correct in your diagnosis, doctor," Spock said, his expression grave. "While I doubt the girl knows of the connection, Clopek certainly does. I cannot understand why he did not inform a Vulcan elder earlier."

Kirk went out on a limb.

"Probably 'cause he's afraid they'll make him break the bond."

"Ah." Spock sheepishly conceded. "We should speak with his parents as soon as possible so that a decision can be made."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the hobgoblin," said a reluctant Bones. "The only living human/Vulcan bonded pair that we have on record is yours. If his parents have any questions, I can't answer them but perhaps you can."

"I'll have Yeoman Rand add the appointment to my schedule right away," Kirk promised.

.~.

_Meanwhile, in the 'small group' classroom_

Uhura was having troubles of her own as she listened to Saavik and Norvek perform their conversation in Standard. Why couldn't they have conversed as flawlessly as Clopek and Kira? It was obvious that those two had been practicing out of class. However, _this_ pair kept stopping and starting, as Norvek refused to go on without correcting Saavik if she used any sort of human slang she'd picked up.

"Okay, stop!" Uhura had had enough of this; it was getting painful to listen to. "Saavik, Norvek – did you two practice your conversation?"

"Yeah right," the girl scoffed. "Like he'd actually spend time practicing with me."

"Norvek, this assignment is just as important to your grade as any you complete on your own. You can't just disregard it," said Uhura, rubbing her temples as she was getting a headache.

"I did not disregard it." The boy's air of superiority was starting to bug the communications officer, and she'd once gone out with Spock. This boy seemed like he had more to prove than the rest of the Vulcans combined. "I wrote a suitable conversation for my partner and I to perform, and I memorized my part accordingly. The problem occurred was when she decided to rewrite her part and fill it with colloquialisms."

Saavik smiled sweetly at her partner.

"I was just trying to make the conversation sound more realistic. Humans don't actually talk like the way you wrote it out."

"At least I used correct grammar," Norvek countered.

From their seats, Clopek and Kira watched this exchange in fascination, amused by the way Saavik wasn't allowing Norvek to intimidate her.

"Enough," Uhura interjected. "I'm giving you both an incomplete for this assignment until you can learn how to work together and have a conversation without stopping."

"But I can't work with him!" Saavik protested, her dark eyes pleading with her instructor. "He hates me!"

"Perhaps I could receive a detention instead?" Norvek suggested.

"No!" Uhura glared at the boy. "Out of the question."

"You'd rather have detention than work with me?" Saavik looked hurt, then furious. "Whatever happened to IDIC, and the spirit of cooperation?" Then she just had an awful thought. "If this is because I'm half Romulan, I'll kick your-"

"I was not aware of your Romulan ancestry," Norvek interrupted, sounding genuinely surprised. "I was under the impression that your Vulcan control had been eroded after spending so much time with humans."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but your impression was incorrect." Saavik's voice was frosty.

"I see." Norvek looked thoughtful. "That explains much of your behavior."

"Please have a seat, you two," Uhura said with a sigh. She figured this would be the best truce that they'd have for a while, so she decided to take advantage of the moment when the pair _weren't_ at each other's throats. "Let's move on to our next lesson in translating the Standard text of Romeo and Juliet…"

Although she enjoyed her teaching duties, it was moments like those which made her long to be back on the bridge.

.~.

_Later, just after Alpha Shift_

Spock took the turbolift all the way down to one of the lowest levels, where the pool was located. For some reason, his bondmate had booked the pool for them before lunch. The Vulcan wondered what his sly husband was up to. He knew of Spock's distaste for water, yet he invited him anyway to join him for a swim. It was most illogical.

"Jim, I do not understand why you have asked me to accompany you to the ship's natatorium," Spock complained aloud, once he'd entered the facility. He stripped down to his swimming suit, neatly placing his uniform and boots in a locker. "As you know, Vulcans are not adept swimmers due to..."

He trailed off when he turned the corner and found himself with a spectacular view of his mate. A dripping wet Kirk sporting an extremely tight, red speedo was an unfamiliar sight and Spock found that the request to go swimming was not illogical after all.

"You were saying?" Jim smirked at him.

"You attire is… unexpected," Spock commented, his voice not quite as steady as usual. Jim was pleased to know his nearly naked body still affected his bondmate.

"Unexpected?" Kirk pouted. "I wear this old-fashioned swim garment for you and that's all you can say?"

/You know very well that I find you enticing./ Spock's thoughts prodded him through the bond.

"Captain, we are in a public setting."

"Actually I booked the pool just for us during this hour," Kirk corrected him.

"Why?"

"I thought we could use a little spontaneity in our relationship."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"A human concept, no doubt. I do not believe it is logical for-"

Kirk interrupted him.

"Or I could just change and we could eat in the officer's mess, like usual."

"No, that will not be necessary," Spock said quickly, much to Kirk's amusement. "After all, you did go to the trouble of reserving the pool for us that –"

"…it is only logical to use it." Kirk finished. They gazed at each other, their thoughts in perfect sync as the familiar tingle of the bond pulsed between them. Spock found himself beginning to relax, beginning to shed his 'officer persona'. It was then that he had a very naughty idea.

"Jim, how high do you believe the platform can go?" The Vulcan pointed at the remote-controlled diving board.

"You know, I'm not really sure," his captain mused, turning to glance at it. "Maybe as high as _mmmph_!"

The captain entered the water with an undignified splash.

"Spock, you sneaky Vulcan," Jim roared after he surfaced, shaking the water out of his hair. "That's cheating! Why the hell did you do that?"

"I was trying to be spontaneous." His husband's eyes gleamed with mirth. "Is that not the reason behind our purpose here?"

"Don't make me climb out and get you," Jim threatened. "I'll push you in the deep end and then you'll see how you like it. You'd sink to the bottom like a rock."

"Ah, but then you would have to come to my rescue," Spock said solemnly. "Said act would please me very much indeed."

Kirk's mouth dropped open.

"Did you just suggest that we role-play in the_ pool_ of all places?" An incredulous Kirk gaped at his k'diwa.

Spock's eyebrow twitched.

"Negative. I was simply stating the facts of how that theoretical scenario would play out."

"Yeah right." The captain continued to tread water. "I'm afraid I've been a bad influence on you, Mr. Spock."

"That is true, Captain," the Vulcan purred, approaching the side of the pool. "I am about to engage in water activities that do not include bathing. I am afraid my Vulcan sensibilities have completely deserted me."

"What sort of activities did you have in mind, Commander?" Kirk said, his voice dipping an octave lover.

"Perhaps you could start with giving me a piggy back ride across to the other side?"

"A piggy back ride?" Kirk snorted, trying to hide his disappointment. He'd had something a little more… exciting in mind. "What am I, a pool transit system? Besides, wouldn't that be a little one-sided?"

Not if I gave you one next." Kirk bit his tongue to keep from groaning. Taking his favorite position behind his Vulcan, while being ferried by the warm, rippling svelte body sounded _so _good.

"I'm in," Kirk croaked.

"Excellent. But perhaps we could up the stakes a little," Spock suggested.

"Whaddya mean?"

"When I am swimming with you on my back, you have to stay completely still, and when I am on your back, vice versa."

"What? C'mon, Spock, that's just evil," Jim whined. "Besides, what purpose would that serve? I should be able to grind against you as much as I damn well please."

"The delay of gratification has great rewards," Spock said mysteriously. Kirk bit his lip in anticipation.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy your logic is?"

"Many times, t'hy'la. I too find your unpredictability to be rather stimulating."

/Will you just get in already?/ Kirk mentally poked him.

/You have the patience of a …/

/You're right. I do, especially when you're wearing that./ Kirk was referring to the Vulcan's form-fitting black body suit, which allowed him to enjoy swimming in a water temperature set to accommodate humans.

Without warning, Spock gracefully swan-dived into the water, surfacing beside his beloved.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Kirk said, capturing the Vulcan's dry lips with his. It was a sentiment Spock had heard many times before, one he would never tire of.

"Only because you are an extension of myself," Spock deflected.

Kirk felt a lump grow in his throat at his mate's sincerity. Someday he would convince Spock of his aesthetic appeal.

"Are you ready for you ride?" Spock asked innocently. Kirk's answer was to climb upon his t'hy'la's back, preparing for the rough ride his mate would most certainly inflict upon him. What a brilliant idea it had been to reserve the pool! The captain's last full coherent thought was,_ if this is how Spock would act, we have to do this more often._

.~.

An hour after his playful interlude with Jim, it was time for Spock to teach Vulcan Studies. The commander had spent plenty of time the previous night designing the history lesson, which was about one of his personal favorite subjects. All four of his pupils were waiting for him by the time he arrived in the classroom.

"Today we will be studying the life and times of pre-Surakian warriors," Spock announced as he hooked up his computer for his presentation.

"Is this about the shieldmates who fought to protect their clans from invaders?" An excited Saavik asked. In her haste, she forgot to raise her hand.

"You are correct," said her teacher. "However, I would appreciate it next time if you would wait to be called on," Spock gently reprimanded her.

"Sorry." She blushed, and looked down at her PADD. Norvek glanced at her, and though his outward demeanor never changed, Saavik swore that he was secretly laughing at her. So she glared back.

"Now, as I was saying," Spock continued, "the ancients lived a most barbaric lifestyle by modern Vulcan standards. They existed on emotion alone, as slaves to their animal passions. They did not suppress their feelings as we do now." Norvek raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Begging your pardon, sir, but Vulcans cannot always suppress their baser passions," the boy said dully.

"That is essentially correct," a cautious Spock admitted, hoping the boy wasn't referring to what he thought he might be.

"So it is true that all Vulcans will eventually fall victim to p-"

"I believe you have said enough on that subject," Spock firmly interrupted. The boy's dark eyes flashed with bitter disappointment.

"I see my mother was correct. No one will talk about it. Excuse me, sir." Norvek calmly rose from his seat and exited the room, the picture of Vulcan control. But Saavik noticed that his hands had been shaking at his sides, just like her hands would tremble before she had a tantrum. Interesting.

"Mr. Spock, to what was he referring?" Clopek wondered.

"It is of no consequence," their teacher replied, but he had turned a pale green. Whatever it was, Saavik just _had_ to know! It had to be something really good if Spock refused to speak about it. Perhaps if she approached him about it later, after class, he might elaborate. And if not, she could always ask Jim.

_.~._

That evening, Jim spent some time working on his Vulcan program in the holodeck as he knew his bondmate was meditating at that time. Having already put the finishing touches on his adun's childhood home, he made some progress on adjusting the day vs. night controls. Kirk had a feeling that Spock would want to go for a 'walk in the desert' and Jim would prefer to do so under night conditions. Also, he added a new component to the ancient Vulcan warrior ceremonial temple. Spock often spoke of wishing he could've visited the place with his mate, and now Kirk could make that fantasy come true.

When he finally returned to their quarters, a mildly-annoyed Spock was waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" Kirk asked, coming up behind his bondmate, who was sitting at his desk. He lightly massaged his Vulcan's shoulders.

"I was unable to reach my highest form of meditation," the Vulcan confessed. "But it is of little consequence."

"Maybe, but this is the third time this week that you've been having trouble." Kirk gave him a knowing look. "Wanna talk about it?" If anything, Spock's sour expression became more pronounced.

"Norvek brought up a reference to Pon Farr during my Vulcan Studies class."

"Damn." Kirk groaned. "That would've been embarrassing even for me – no telling how it was for you."

"Indeed, and the incident is far from being over."

"Let me guess – Saavik's trying to get you to tell her more about it."

"Most perceptive of you," the Vulcan said dryly. "She is not yet of age to learn of such things, therefore I have only feigned ignorance to her pleas. But that will not work forever."

Kirk rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to take this one?"

"Would you?" Spock's gratitude flowed through the bond.

"Sure. This time." The blonde gave his husband a stern look. "Next time it happens, you get to explain how all the Vulcan mumbo-jumbo works."

His t'hy'la lifted an eyebrow.

"When she is old enough."

"_Spock."_

"Very well. I shall inform her when it becomes necessary."

"Oh, brother," Kirk sighed as he left their quarters and crossed over into Saavik's via their shared bathroom.

Scotty had done a number on the girl's quarters – the once plain room now reminded Kirk of a mini-shrine to Vulcan. Fiery walls, sand colored carpet, and not to mention the temperature difference added to the effect, along with a few drawings Saavik had made herself. One in particular made him smile – she'd drawn the IDIC symbol and hung it over her bed. The diversity symbol was perfect for Saavik, who was trying so hard to fit in to her new environment.

"Jim, Jim, Jim!" Saavik happily ran toward him and he swung her into the air before pulling her in for a hug.

"How's my girl?" He crowed, sitting her down on her bed.

"I'm good." Then she glanced at him, her eyes flashing in suspicion.

"Did Mr. Spock send you?"

"What, a dad can't go visit his daughter before bed without secret motivations?" Jim's innocent act didn't work one bit on the Vulcan/Romulan hybrid.

"Why can't he just speak with me himself? Doesn't he trust me?" Saavik's tone was bitter. Jim took a seat next to her on her bed.

"I know it's difficult, sweetheart," Kirk consoled her as she crawled into his lap. "Spock means well, he's just very… traditional. And part of Vulcan tradition is that certain subjects aren't discussed until you're older. Unfortunately, that's one of them."

"Then why does Norvek know?" She pouted.

"I don't know," was Kirk's honest answer. At Spock's suggestion, he intended to look into that. "But I do know that it's not something you need to worry about at your age." His tone was final, so Saavik didn't protest, as much as she wanted to. She would just have to find out her answer using other resources available to her.

"Jim, I do not understand how someone as nice as you could have fallen in love with Mr. Spock." Instead of being offended, the captain laughed.

"You sound like Dr. McCoy." He shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "No, Spock's just as nice as me deep down; he just doesn't always show it. Trust me, I couldn't have asked for a better bondmate."

"But-"

"Go to sleep. I love you." Kirk kissed her brow, and slipped out the door before she could say any more.

.~.

The following morning, Kirk decided to get started on his 'to do' list. He'd put off more than a few calls and reports to have his little interlude with Spock in the pool, but it had been more than worth it.

"Wow, Captain, I didn't expect to be promoted so quickly!" One of the former engineering ensigns enthused.

"According to Scotty, your actions during the incident yesterday warranted it." Kirk held out his hand and the young redhead heartily shook it.

"I can't wait to tell my friends!" She exclaimed, then blushed when she realized she'd spoken her thought out loud. "Err, may I be excused, sir?"

"Of course." Kirk gave her a warm smile, and gently touched her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I happen to know a thing or two about receiving a promotion when I was around your age."

"Yes sir." Amused, Kirk watched her go.

"Yeoman, what's next on the list?"

"Meeting with the parents of Clopek and Dr. McCoy concerning the Vulcan child bonding issue."

"Right."

On cue, Spock entered the conference room.

"Glad you could get away from the labs for a bit," said Kirk, relieved that his mate could join them. "I'm sure Sortak and T'Mat will appreciate having a non-biased Vulcan perspective."

"My diplomatic training may be needed as well," Spock admitted, as Yeoman Rand took her leave of them. "It is unclear how the parents will react to the news - Dr. McCoy does not have the best record working with Vulcans." Kirk snorted at that.

It wasn't long before the threesome arrived.

"Captain, the doctor tells us he has some medical news concerning Clopek," said the father. "I do hope he has not been intruding."

"It's no problem. But you're probably wondering why Spock and I are to be present at such a meeting," said Kirk. The parents nodded.

McCoy jumped in.

"The reason why the captain and Spock are here is because they will be able to relate to your situation. You see, Clopek has bonded himself to the human girl, Kira."

"Does the girl know?" T'Mat asked. Her mate had turned pale, and she seemed to speak for them both.

"We do not believe so," said Spock.

"We think that since Clopek lost his betrothed in the plague, his mind automatically sought another," Kirk added. "Kira's mind just happened to be compatible with his. I doubt he did it intentionally."

"This is a most grievous act to be committed upon someone unknowingly," Sortak remarked, having recovered his ability to speak. "We must have the bond dissolved as soon as possible; with or without our son's permission."

End Ch. 6

A/N: Points for those who got the 'red speedo' reference. Haha.


	8. Complications

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: I started the fall semester on Monday and I already have a ton of reading assignments – it's going to be a challenge to balance fic with school. Hopefully I can manage it. This chapter took me forever, but I finally slogged through it. Sorry, it is unbeta'd. Also, let me know if the sex scene is still within the T rating limits – I tried my best.

Warning: Sexual situations

.~.

Ch. 7: Complications

In the _Enterprise_ conference room, the atmosphere was tense. Captain and Commander were on one side of the long table, facing Clopek's parents. McCoy sat at the head, almost like he was refereeing their inevitable debate. T'Mat had placed a hand on her bondmate's, in an attempt to calm him. A staring contest between Sortek and Jim was broken when the captain couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we will not allow the bond to be broken without both parties' consent." Jim's voice was shaking; he could barely restrain himself from leaping over the table and introducing Sortek to his fists.

Spock nudged his bondmate via the bond.

/Jim, please calm yourself./

But Kirk would have none of it.

/I'm fine, t'hy'la./

"Mr. Sortek, we have no idea what that kind of operation would do to the girl's mind!" Kirk continued, his voice growing louder with every word. "The fact that you would ever suggest that is… is illogical!"

Across from Jim, Sortek stood up to his full height.

"My son made a grave error, and it needs to be rectified."

Kirk shot up and leaned across the table.

"The human girl has no one to advocate for her, can't you see that? Well, I protect the rights of children on my ship, you selfish-"

"Now wait just a minute, everyone," McCoy interjected before Jim's mouth got him in trouble. "We can discuss this situation without our tempers flaring."

"Vulcans do not have tempers," Sortek corrected him.

McCoy was about to argue, but he thought the better of it. Now was not the time to bring up Spock's altercation with Kirk five years ago, even though he so desperately wanted to. It would just add to the argument, and he needed to be as diplomatic as possible.

/Jim, let me handle this./ Spock pleaded.

/Yeah, you'd better./ Kirk conceded, knowing that it was time to back down. Lucky he had Spock to take over, because he'd been pushed past his limits. Protecting the rights of orphaned children hit too close to home for him to think logically about the matter.

Mentally nudging his mate to have a seat, Spock took over. Kirk sat back down, confident that his k'diwa could handle the situation far better than he could.

Spock cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention away from Kirk.

"What my bondmate means to say is that it would be prudent to inform your son and the human girl, Kira, in order to make the decision process as peaceful as possible for all who are involved." The commander stared down Sortek until he quailed under Spock's strong gaze.

"Very well, Mr. Spock," Sortek said stiffly. "When do you suggest we inform the children about this… bond?" Jim noted that he pronounced the last word with distaste.

"They are in class at the moment, but I believe that Lt. Sulu would allow them to miss for a matter as important as this," said Spock. "Shall I com their instructor?"

"I believe that it would be most logical to immediately address this issue instead of deciding to wait," T'Mat replied. She stared at her husband, as if daring him to protest. He did not.

In no time, Spock was able to get in touch with Sulu and inform him of the situation. Although the Asian was a little afraid to see what would happen with Saavik and Norvek as his only charges, he allowed Clopek and Kira to be excused from class.

They arrived several minutes later.

"Father, what is this about?" A worried Clopek approached his parents, who offered him a seat next to them.

Kira timidly followed him, not sure where to go. Jim noticed immediately and offered her an empty seat next to him across from Clopek. Her gratitude towards him shone in her hazel eyes, as if he was the most amazing person for going out of his way to make her feel comfortable. The captain could relate.

"Are we in trouble?" Kira asked.

"Perhaps," said Sortek, while at the same time Jim said,

"No."

McCoy cleared his throat.

"Well, Kira, I'm afraid I may have some shocking news." Clopek slunk down in his seat, as if he knew what was coming.

Kira's lower lip began to tremble. She glanced over at her friend for support, but he avoided her gaze.

"Am I sick? Is the plague back?"

"No, nothing like that," the doctor assured her. "This was nothing that you did. It's just that…well… how do I say this? Your brain scan shows that you have been recently bonded to Clopek, as is the norm for Vulcan children his age."

"Clopek, explain." Sortek's penetrating stare made the already frightened boy squirm in his seat.

"Is this true?" Kira gaped at her friend, who hung his head.

T'Mat mumbled an apology to her mate, and fled from the room. Jim couldn't believe that Clopek's mother was deserting her son in the moment when he needed her most, but then again, that had happened to him. Multiple times.

"I-I did not mean for this to happen," Clopek stammered. "When my betrothed passed on from the plague, my mind must have sought someone else as a replacement."

"So you just bonded yourself to the next girl that happened to walk by? Without telling them?" Kira glared at him as she stood up. "Thanks a lot."

Clopek shook his head, and looked helplessly at Jim.

"No, Kira, it doesn't work that way," Jim explained. "Your minds would have to be extremely compatible, especially since you're human and he's Vulcan. Those pairs are quite rare – Spock and I are the exception, rather than the norm."

"I can vouch for everything he has said," Spock added. "Also, let me add that this is only a childhood bond. It does not bond you for life – that comes at a later age. However, I am not certain what the side effects would be in a human if it was suddenly severed."

But Kira only had eyes for her friend. After the initial shock and explanation, her anger melted away.

"Clopek, why didn't you tell me?" Kira asked softly.

"I was afraid that you would make me break it," he confessed. "I know it was wrong for me to invade your mind, but-"

"Hang on, I can't feel you in my mind," she interrupted.

"That's because I've been shielding you."

"Take the shields down," she ordered.

"But-"

"_Now." _

With great trepidation, Clopek gradually reduced his shielding of the bond.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked.

Kira's expression morphed from confusion to wonder. Never before had she experienced a phenomenon where her mind had interacted with another, much less tied to. While mindspeak was not an option, somehow she could vaguely feel what Clopek was feeling. And what he was feeling was awe, admiration, and was that love?

"I think I like it," she breathed, taking a step closer to him as he shielded the bond again. "I feel safe with you in my head."

Clopek approached her, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"I am sorry I did not inform you of the bond."

"I understand why you didn't." She smiled up at him, and Clopek's face relaxed.

"No, this cannot go on," Sortek interjected. "We must have the bond severed. A human is not worthy of our house."

"But Father, I do not want our bond to be broken." Clopek reached for Kira's hand, and she firmly gripped his. This Vulcan gesture was not lost on any of the adults in the room.

"Neither do I," Kira spoke up. "Please do not separate our minds. We found each other, somehow. Would you separate us if I was Vulcan?"

"This betrothal is not logical, can you not see this?" Sortek fumed, dodging the question. "She has no dowry, and no formal education. She does not even have parents to care for her! Our laws state that-"

"She does now," said T'Mat, appearing with another female Vulcan, who walked more stiffly than the rest of them. Jim could only stare with astonishment, for T'Mat hadn't abandoned her son at all. Instead she had found a possible solution. He felt silly for doubting her.

"This is my sister, T'Ina. She and her bondmate have agreed to raise Kira, since their only child perished in the plague."

"My wife, this is completely unorthodox," Sortek protested.

"Perhaps," she allowed. "However, I will do what is necessary for my son's happiness. Even go against you, husband."

"I see." Sortek's eyes blazed with fury, but that was the only sign that he was distressed. "Very well. I will concede to a trial period. We shall get to know Kira, and see if she is indeed compatible for our son and more importantly, our clan. At the end of the trial, I shall re-evaluate my opinion. My son, is this satisfactory?"

"Yes, Father," said Clopek, giving his mother a grateful look. He slowly let go of Kira's hand, now that he knew their bond wouldn't be severed, at least right away.

Jim let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Spock brushed his hand under the table in reassurance. As McCoy ushered his patients out, the bonded duo held a quick mental conversation.

/See, Jim, problems somehow manage to work themselves out./

/I know, I just couldn't help thinking if it was you and me in the same situation. I could never lose you, Spock./ The Vulcan's mind was suddenly flooded with Jim's apprehension, adoration, and agitation.

/We would have destroyed each other as children had we been betrothed./ Spock quipped, trying to make light of the situation. After all, they did have to return to the bridge in a moment.

/Probably./ Kirk agreed, his amusement filling the bond. /Could you imagine?/

Spock gave the approximation of a mental shudder.

/I would prefer not to think about it./

.~.

_Later_

As it turns out, Saavik and Norvek did _not_ kill each other during defense class, as Sulu assigned them solo drills. When Clopek and Kira returned, all they could talk about was their bond, so Sulu gave them the rest of the class off. Saavik, of course, was thrilled to find out what she suspected all along. _Honestly, what children act as lovey-dovey as those two?_ Saavik thought, pleased as Clopek recounted the morning once more.

Norvek, on the other hand, steered clear of the trio. He engaged Sulu in a conversation about defense instead. Sulu wondered why Norvek was so interested in the discipline, other than regular Vulcan curiosity and thirst to learn. He was just about to ask him when it was time to dismiss his students for their midday meal.

As much as she liked hearing about Clopek and Kira's bond, during lunch, there was only one topic on Saavik's mind.

"So how are we going to find out what Norvek was referring to yesterday during class?" She leaned in across the table towards her two friends, her replicated vegetable platter all but forgotten.

"I don't know if we should try," Kira cautioned. "Mr. Spock made it sound like the topic was forbidden. I don't want to get in trouble, not when I'm the only human child on the ship. Not after what happened today."

"I agree with Kira," said Clopek, unconsciously scooting closer to her.

"Big surprise there," Saavik muttered under her breath.

"Although I am curious," the boy admitted, nodding at Kira, "the risk simply isn't logical. What if we are caught and they force us to break the bond?"

Saavik just gaped at him.

"Captain Kirk would never let that happen, and you know it! That's just an excuse you're hiding behind. You guys, this is _important_," she insisted. "Didn't you see how Norvek's hands were shaking when he was talking about it? We owe it to him and to ourselves to find out what the big secret is!"

"Why do you not simply_ ask_ Norvek what it is?" Clopek asked, his lips curling up in a Vulcan smirk. Glancing over at the moody Vulcan boy, sitting by himself halfway across the mess hall, Saavik winced. Norvek didn't look very inviting. If he had been human, he might have been

"I'll save that as a last resort," she answered. "I don't want him to think I'm trying to pry into his personal life. Not when there's another way."

"What's that?" Kira wondered.

Saavik grinned.

"I think I can hack into the mainframe computer and search for classified information pertaining to Vulcans after school today."

"That may be the best solution," said Clopek. "And there is no risk to us."

"Aren't you glad you're friends with a hacker?"

"Yeah," said Kira, with a smile. "You must be really smart to do that."

"Or really stupid," Clopek muttered, but Saavik ignored him.

When she returned to her quarters, the first thing she did was to try to hack into the restricted areas of the Starfleet mainframe. It took about ten minutes to gain access, but that was just the beginning. A half hour later, she thought she was making decent progress when a picture of Kirk popped up on the screen. Shocked, she sat rooted to the spot in front of her computer while her dad chewed her out for hacking on a pre-recorded message.

"Nice try, Saavik, but you're not the only computer genius on this ship. If you know what's good for you, forget about this search of yours. You don't want to know the answer to your question - trust me on that." Kirk's image winked off, leaving the girl alone with her conflicting thoughts.

.~.

As scheduled, Spock arrived at Saavik's quarters at precisely 1730 hours for her meditation practice. He was greeted by a solemn-faced girl, her Vulcan mask obviously in place.

"Greetings, Saavik," her mentor said, clutching his hands together behind his back. "Are you well?"

"I am," she replied, thinking that this exchange was unnecessary because he had seen her during Vulcan studies not two hours ago.

"Are you prepared to meditate?"

She blinked.

"Come again?"

"Have you cleared your mind?"

Saavik shrugged.

"I guess so." _Oops, I shouldn't have said that_, she thought as she inwardly cringed. Said comment sounded much too human. But it was too late to take back the words now. _Here comes the eyebrow,_ she predicted. _Wait for it, wait for it…_

Sure enough, her adopted father's right brow rose, seemingly of its own accord.

"You _guess_?" Spock stared at her as if she had just declared her allegiance to the Klingon Empire. "Either you are prepared or you are not. Which is it?"

"I…uh…" she stalled for time.

"Well?"

"I'm not very good at it, okay?" She cried, horrified by her own outburst. But all Spock said was,

"There is no need to become emotional. May I offer a calming technique?" He offered, reaching his hand toward her temples.

"I don't know," she said warily.

"I will not try a meld, Saavik," Spock promised. "Rest assured, your mind is too undisciplined for me to take that risk." She nodded and they both took a seat on her bed.

The Vulcan did not even try to invade her mind, for which Saavik was grateful. There were certain events in her past that she did not want anyone to be made aware of. Instead, he sent soothing suggestions, in hopes to reduce her anxiety. If he was lucky, he would also succeed in assisting her to clear her mind, at least somewhat. For one could not clear one's mind unless one was calm, at peace.

Saavik's eyes began to close, as she focused on the comforting sensations that her guardian was producing. As much as she enjoyed her time spent with Jim, this was something that he could not give her. All her life, her mind had been a jumble of raging thoughts and feelings; she never could quite sort them out. But with the presence of another telepath – especially one who meant her no harm – she was able to turn down the intensity of it all. It wasn't clearing her mind completely, but it was a step in the right direction.

After a few minutes, Spock gently pulled his hand away.

"Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you," said the girl, opening her eyes. "I really appreciate what you did for me. It was… oddly pleasant."

The corners of Spock's mouth twitched.

"It is meant to be. One day, I hope to teach you to perform that technique on yourself, but it is somewhat advanced."

"How do _you_ meditate?" Saavik asked, her curiosity asserting itself.

"It helps to have something to focus on. It could be a small object, or something as large as a planet. I used to have Vulcan as my central focus in my meditation, but…" Spock trailed off, as they both knew of the planet's tragic face.

"Then what did you do?" Saavik wondered. "Was it difficult to meditate then?"

"Affirmative," said her mentor. "I was lost, as an old Terran sailboat adrift in the middle of an ocean. Then I was assigned to the _Enterprise _for a five year mission and I found myself centering my meditations around my captain. As long as I can sense his presence, I am usually able to reach the state of mind necessary to meditate." It was a short version of the story, but still essentially correct. Saavik did not need all the details, such as his prematurely induced pon farr…

"And then you fell in love and became bonded," she added, somewhat wistfully.

"Indeed," Spock affirmed. "Jim is the match for my mind. There is no other, and there never will be."

Touched as she was by Spock's little declaration, she pointed out,

"But I don't have a planet _or_ a bondmate. What am I to use?"

The commander steepled his fingers as he contemplated how to answer her.

"That is up to you. I cannot choose your focus for you," he admitted.

"Can't you just give me a hint?" She whined.

"Contractions are not becoming for Vulcan speech," was all that Spock said. Saavik decided to let that one go – for now.

"So when do I get a firepit?" She asked, trying not to sound too eager. In Spock's quarters, she found his firepit to be quite fascinating, and had wanted one for herself.

"Firepits are not used in children's meditations." _Darn._

"Noted. Are there any chants that I have to learn?" She prodded. "You know, weird words and phrases?"

"Chanting is rarely used in modern Vulcan meditation," he informed her. "Have you not been studying our forms?"

"Not all of them," she admitted.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Vulcans do not lie."

"Fine, I barely skimmed the material." Saavik scowled at Spock. "I just don't – do not – get why I have to do this. I'm only half-Vulcan."

"I am half-Vulcan as well and meditation is a crucial part of my daily routine," Spock reminded her.

"Yes, but I just think it is a waste of my time. I would rather be engaging in other activities, such as spending time with my friends."

"Both Jim and I have agreed you must have meditation incorporated into your schedule," her adopted father informed her. "We have both read your file, and we agree that it would be helpful if you could find an outlet for your strong emotions."

Suddenly, her entire body went rigid. She clenched her jaw, her eyes flashing dangerously at Spock. What if he knew? Or worse, what if he didn't?

"You don't know anything about me," Saavik whispered.

"Saavik, I do not understand," Spock said softly. "All guardians are given access to their child's files. What has brought on this change?"

She shook her head.

"Please leave."

"Very well."

The Vulcan took his leave of her, making a mental note to speak with Jim as soon as possible. He wished he knew what was causing his daughter distress, but if she would not tell him or allow him access to her mind, he could only guess.

Spock loathed guessing.

.~.

_Captain and Commander's quarters_

_Beginning of Night Shift_

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late," Jim kissed his adun on the cheek as he passed by Spock's desk. "Not only did I have to say a long goodnight to Saavik, but Scotty informed me that two of his ensigns were in need of a reprimand."

"It is of no consequence," was the Vulcan's flippant response, as he swiveled around to face his mate.

"Don't you want to hear what they were doing?" Kirk leered at him, winking suggestively.

Spock's eyebrow twitched.

"I have a strong suspicion it involved sexual activity."

Kirk dropped his jaw in mock-surprise.

"Very good, Spock! I'm so proud of you." He ran up and gave his bewildered bondmate a hug.

"It was not a difficult conclusion; it seems that most aspects of your life revolve around sexual activity."

"Hey, I can be professional when I need to be," Kirk protested, pulling away.

"Only after I forbade you to send sexual innuendos over the bond when we are on duty," the Vulcan reminded him.

Jim didn't deny that one. Instead, he stripped off his uniform and tossed it into the recycler.

"So, have you showered yet?"

"Affirmative."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Spock, when your bondmate asks if you've showered, he doesn't care if you've actually showered. It's an invitation. Don't you know that about me by now?"

"I do know. That is why I replied in that manner." Spock cocked his head to the side, as if to say, _what now_?

"Ouch." Kirk clutched his chest. "Denied."

"Do not be so dramatic, t'hy'la," his mate chided him. "I have almost completed these personnel reports. By the time I do so, you should be finished with your regular nighttime routine."

"Now that's more like it." Jim's wondrous 'just for Spock' smile still touched somewhere deep inside the Vulcan, as if he couldn't believe he was the only receiver of this special gift.

"It is only logical," Spock couldn't help teasing his bondmate.

"Good thing I have you around to help me balance sex and work, or else nothing would get done on this ship." Jim headed towards the shower and Spock returned his focus to his work. Or, rather he would have if his bondmate hadn't wanted to chat. Luckily, the Vulcan was quite experienced at multi-tasking.

/So how did your time with Saavik go? Is she learning how to meditate?/

Spock released his guilt and frustration pertaining to the abrupt ending of their session that afternoon.

/I do not understand her unexpected change in behavior./ He confessed. /Our session had been proceeding well before that. I believed I was making progress with her, but apparently I was incorrect./

/Yeah, but when you've grown up with a background like Saavik's, you tend to keep things inside./ Kirk reminded him. /Don't blame yourself – it was nothing that you did. I probably would've freaked if someone told me my guardian had access to my file. There were so many misdemeanors, traffic violations, and arrests that I'd be kinda ashamed to share that stuff with someone I admired, someone I wanted to like me./

/That information would not affect my feelings toward her./

/I know. But I think she's hiding something. It's a classic response – when someone gets too close to your secret, you just shut down. I remember…/ Jim shuddered, trying not to think about the time when he was forced to explain to Pike about Tarsus IV.

/Perhaps you should inform Saavik that your relationship with Admiral Pike did not change after you shared a secret about your past./ Spock suggested, in an attempt to distract his mate from being haunted by memories.

/That's a good idea. I think I will – but it has to be at the right time. I need to continue to gain her trust before I ask her something like that. Thanks, love./

/Thanks are illogical./ Spock responded, although he returned Jim's burst of mental affection. The Vulcan could never have enough closeness with Jim. As a bonded pair, they were as close as couple could be, yet Spock often found himself anticipating the end of the day where he could be physically close to his mate.

Jim left Spock alone after that, allowing him to finish his work.

When Jim left their bathroom, Spock was already waiting for him in bed. As far as Kirk could tell, his husband was not wearing any clothing.

Not bothering with nightclothes himself, Jim slipped into bed next to his Vulcan heater.

"Mmm," Jim murmured, snuggling up against Spock's back. "This is my favorite part of the day – coming home to you.

"Agreed," said Spock.

They simply lay together, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact for awhile.

"So are you _up _for a little session of our own?" Kirk whispered in his ear, his breath hot against the pointed tip.

"Interesting phrasing, Jim," the Vulcan said dryly, knowing his bondmate had planned it that way. "However, tonight I believe I would prefer to be penetrated."

"Ooh I love it when you get all technical," Jim teased. "Do you wanna meld too?"

"I believe my mind is in need of respite," his First admitted. "However," he continued, purposely using a lower register of his voice, "my body is in need of a physical release."

"Nnnnnnngh," said Jim, bucking up against his husband.

"We have not yet begun, t'hy'la."

"I know - it's just that I can picture it, Spock," Jim explained. "You on top riding me, and me helplessly writhing beneath you. I'm so friggin horny right now, I just need-"

Spock silenced his rambling mate with a kiss. They started out slow and gentle, caressing and exploring each other's bodies that they knew so well. Then, Jim's need for urgency won out, and he pulled his Vulcan on top of him. He of course took the time to prepare Spock –Jim would die before he knowingly hurt his mate- so the experience would be enjoyable for both of them.

Slowly, Spock took him inside, joining them as one. Jim's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he reveled in the sensation of feeling whole again. Every time they made love, Jim silently thanked a god that he didn't believe in that he had the chance to love his Vulcan one more time. Spock began to set their rhythm, out… then in. Out… then in. /Faster!/ Jim's mind screamed. So the Vulcan, being a good husband, obeyed.

But after the eleventh thrust (yes, Vulcans keep track of everything) Spock realized that something was not right. Jim was still moaning as loud as ever, but the Vulcan couldn't feel the hard column inside him he'd been riding.

"Jim?" He called.

"Why'd you stop?" His captain cried. "I was getting close."

By this time, being the smart Vulcan that he was, Spock had figured out what the problem was. However, he wasn't quite sure how to convey the news to Jim without bruising his pride. So he just tried the direct approach.

"I believe that your penis has… deflated."

"WHAT?" Jim stared at his mate, horrified. After Spock's nod, he gently pulled out to find his limp organ sagging miserably like a limp noodle.

"You should know that Vulcans are not offended by physical complications during sexual congress." Spock tried to reassure his adun, but it wasn't working.

"Spock… I'm too young for this!" Jim cried. "I mean, erectile dysfunction doesn't happen to human men until they reach middle age. I practically just turned thirty!"

"Do not overreact, love. I am positive there is an explanation."

"Yeah," Jim said bitterly. "I just can't get it up long enough to satisfy you or myself. Fuck. I'm the worst husband ever, not to mention-"

"I have said this before and I will say it again," Spock interrupted Jim's self-pitying tirade before it went on too long. "It is a good thing I bonded with you for your mind, instead of simply for your body."

Spock's cool energy reached out to Jim's fading warmth and revitalized it.

/You are loved, t'hy'la./

"Oh. Right." Jim smiled weakly at his Vulcan. How lucky was he that he had someone like Spock who understood these things? "I… thanks." Then he looked over at Spock, who was still sporting an impressive erection.

"Would you like me to-"

"Negative. I only wish to find out the underlying cause behind your current… distress." After willing the erection away, the Vulcan got out of bed and began to dress in his uniform.

"I'd really rather not know," Kirk mumbled.

"Jim, all medical problems must be reported to Sickbay. You know the regs," his mate reminded him.

"Don't wanna go," the captain whined, pulling the covers over his head.

"I know you dislike Sickbay, but Dr. McCoy will surely be able to-"

"I can't tell Bones," Kirk gasped.

Spock blinked.

"Why ever not?"

Kirk let out a miserable groan.

"Do you know how long that guy has wanted me to experience sexual complications after he roomed with me at the academy? Having a reputation as a stud sure has its drawbacks. I'll never hear the end of it!" He began to mumble under his breath. "Bridge crew will know… poor Chekov will be traumatized…what will Cupcake say?"

"When you are healed I will blow your mind," Spock calmly stated.

"Oh shit," Kirk breathed, his pupils dilating at the mere thought of what was promised to him. As much as Jim loved regular sex, Spock's melding aspect made the experience ten times more powerful. "You're bribing me with mental orgasms. Is that ethical? I'm pretty sure under Vulcan law that it's not."

"I am only doing my duty as First Officer to see to my captain's health needs." Spock looked innocently at his bondmate. "Shall we go visit the doctor?"

"Fine." Jim scowled at his t'hy'la. "But know that I'm going under protest. And I'll be holding you to that promise."

Jim quickly dressed as Spock commed Bones to be ready for them. As he did, he began to really think about what had happened. What if something was permanently wrong with his dick? What if Bones couldn't fix whatever it was that caused this? It wasn't stress – as a Starship captain, Jim was exposed to stress all time. It certainly wasn't anxiety about performance. And he was definitely still extremely attracted to Spock, only for some reason little Jim failed him tonight.

As they headed down the short corridor towards the turbolift, Spock had a strange observation. It pulled Kirk out of his inner conversation.

"Jim, is this one of those FML moments I hear crew members frequently talking about?"

"Yeah, Spock." Jim shook his head. His bondmate said the darndest things sometimes, but it was kinda funny. "Having to inform your other best friend who happens to be a doctor that you're having problems in bed is definitely a Fuck My Life moment."

"Fascinating," said Spock, taking Jim's hand in his just as the turbolift whisked them away.

End Ch. 7

A/N: Any sort of constructive crit would be welcome!


	9. Field Trip

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Thanks for everyone's patience with this chapter. I had some interruptions, but I tried to make it flow the best I could.

This chapter is dedicated to **Easilymused1956** on LJ who recently passed away. Fittingly, it begins with Bones. Thank you, Renee, for all of your encouragement. You will be missed.

.~.

Ch. 8: Field Trip

_Sickbay, Night Shift_

Doctor McCoy had just awoken from a two hour nap by his alarm. He was feeling strangely rested, because his sleep cycle hadn't been interrupted by his communicator. As he dressed in his medical uniform, he ordered the computer to fix him a cup of coffee via the replicator in his quarters. Realizing he had ten minutes to spare, he decided to check his messages. What he saw on the computer screen brought out a rare grin on his usually grim face. In celebration, he asked the computer to add a dash of amaretto to his coffee, which made it perfect. He hadn't felt this great in ages, not since he and Jim single handedly took on those Orion slave traders in a bar fight during last year's shore leave. Grabbing his coffee and PADD, he decided to report to his shift a few minutes early. Wouldn't that just shock his staff?

Just like McCoy predicted, the nurses gaped at him as he waltzed into Sickbay. Of course, this may have been due to the fact that he was humming a tune that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm Walkin' On Sunshine' and not because he was a few minutes early. Either way, his entrance had the desired effect.

"Are you feeling alright, sir?" Chapel was the one bravest enough to ask the question on everyone's mind.

He shot her a playful wink.

"I'm just fine and dandy, thanks."

"May I ask what you're so happy about?"

"I just got a message from my ex." McCoy beamed at his staff, who looked rightly befuddled. (Every time McCoy received a message from his ex, he was always extremely grumpy afterwards.) "She's given me a chance to spend time with my daughter on our next shore leave!" The chipper doctor patted an astonished Christine on the shoulder as he zoomed past her, striding towards his office. The inevitable whispers followed him, which only slightly annoyed the doctor.

"Stop staring, people," he admonished, turning around to give them the patented eyebrow raise. "I'm a doctor, not a museum exhibit. We have lives to save." Still humming, McCoy disappeared into his office.

Not even a Klingon attack could ruin his good mood now! Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy settled back in his chair, just savoring the moment. Maybe life wasn't so bad. Perhaps the universe had finally given him a break. After all the shit he'd faced with the divorce and separation from his baby girl Joanna, it was about time he had some good things come his way. Things were finally turning around.

Until he received a com from Spock not five minutes later. Dammit, couldn't that prissy hobgoblin leave him alone? If this was some question Jim wanted his bondmate to ask for him, McCoy would refuse to answer it. That game had gotten old long ago. Now that Jim was thirty, his best friend was going to hold him to higher standards.

"McCoy here," he answered the beeping com device, fully expecting to hear some B.S. medical question from Spock that his bondmate had dreamed up just to get a rise out of the doctor. But in a million years he never could've predicted what Spock said just then.

"He _what_?" McCoy's eyes just about popped out of his skull as he stared at the wall in shock. The Vulcan went on to explain but the doctor cut him off. This was just too good to be true, and he had to see it for himself to believe it. "Have him come down to Sickbay right away. You come too, Spock. Uh huh."

"I shall. Oh, and Doctor?" The Vulcan's voice dropped to a whisper. "Jim does not know that I have informed you as to the cause of this visit. Spock out."

_That devious Vulcan_, McCoy thought fondly as he pulled up Jim's medical file. _It's on, Jim!_

Soon Kirk and Spock arrived in Sickbay, and McCoy had to take care to pretend like he didn't know what was going on. Like his most evil wish for Jim hadn't just come true.

"Starting early aren't we?" The doctor griped as he nodded at his commanding officers. Kirk winced as he noticed the curious stares of the nurses. He was never going to live this one down! Knowing Bones, doctor/patient confidentiality would be damned in this case in favor of destroying Jim's reputation as a stud.

"Doctor, it would be prudent if we met in your office," said Spock.

"By all means, I'm not busy," McCoy said sarcastically, ushering them inside. He shut the door behind them. "Well? What's the problem, Jim?"

"Spock?" Kirk pleaded with his adun, but it didn't help.

The Vulcan's expression remained as staid as usual.

"You are on your own, t'hy'la." McCoy was thrilled to be privy to the information that Spock was laughing on the inside. Whoever said Vulcans didn't have a sense of humor had never met this one. It was rare that he and Spock were teaming up to play a joke on Jim when he was usually the butt of their jokes, but hey, he'd take it.

"Ugh. I can't believe I have to do this," Kirk groaned, his face burning with embarrassment. He held his head in his hands, dismayed that he was acting like such a drama queen.

/T'hy'la, you need to explain your ailment to the doctor./ Spock urged.

/No. Don't wanna./ Jim gazed at his mate, putting on his 'puppy dog eyes'. But it didn't work – Spock did nothing. Stupid Vulcan.

"What's wrong?" McCoy immediately switched into doctor mode. He threw an arm around Jim's back, winking at Spock over Kirk's head. "Is it serious, Jim?"

"I'm not dying if that's what you mean," the captain mumbled.

"It is serious if you are his bondmate," the Vulcan commented.

"Spock!" Jim looked up to give his husband a wounded expression.

"You two having issues with that wonky bond of yours?" McCoy projected fake concern.

Jim glared at Spock.

"I wish that was it."

"Enough with the dramatics - just tell me," the doctor coaxed. "Try to remember that I'm your friend, Jim, and I care about you." McCoy almost gave himself away with that line, (he really was overdoing the caring persona) but he managed not to spill the beans. Kirk blushed at the sentiment, but remained as tightlipped as ever.

"Perhaps you should show him," the Vulcan offered, barely concealing his delight at the situation.

"Spock, I swear to God…" Kirk muttered.

"It must be good if it's amusing the hobgoblin," McCoy 'deduced'. "Now, tell me what's going on."

"No!" The captain protested. "You'll just laugh at me." _I probably will,_ McCoy thought with glee.

"Don't make me make it an order," the doctor said sternly.

"Fine," Kirk sighed, coming to his senses. He glanced over at Spock, who gave a nod of approval. "I, uh, well…" he winced, "my dick's gone limp, alright?"

"Uh huh, very funny. So what is it really?" McCoy asked, pretending like he didn't believe him.

"I'm telling the truth, Bones!" Kirk protested.

"You?" The doctor stared at Jim in almost exaggerated disbelief. "But you're in the best of health."

"Tell that to little Jimmy," the captain grumbled, glaring down at his crotch. "Trust me, it doesn't make sense to me either."

"So let me get this straight." McCoy frowned, pausing to savor the moment. "James T. Kirk just turned thirty and he's already having problems getting it up?"

"Affirmative, Doctor," Spock confirmed. "I witnessed the act." Bones' eyes glazed over and his face took on a dreamy expression, as if Christmas had come early.

"Well, whaddya know." McCoy smirked at his horrified patient. "There is some justice in this world after all. I can't believe it." He shook his head, and decided to rub it in just a little more. After all, who knew when he'd have the chance again? "Jim Kirk, meet erectile dysfunction. You know, that's such a_ rarity_ for someone your age to develop."

"Indeed, Doctor," Spock chimed in. "In fact, you could try to enter his case into the _Guinness Book of Universal Records: The Medical Edition_."

"Will you two stop it?" Kirk hissed. "I don't want this getting spread around the ship, much less the universe. Who knows what that would do to my image as captain?"

"Good point," McCoy agreed. "Well I won't tell anyone, but I may have to do some tests and if Chapel sees the results, it's not my fault if word leaks out."

"But-" Kirk griped, but the doctor cut him off before he could really get started.

"When did you first notice the symptoms?"

Jim glanced over at his mate.

"A half hour ago. We were-"

"Spare me the details," said McCoy. "I think I have a good idea as to what you were doing."

"Very well. Doctor, I wish to ascertain the cause behind this… travesty," said Spock.

"Let's see." McCoy considered. He doubted Jim would be affected by the usual triggers of this sort of thing –he doubted Kirk had ever had anxiety performance, for example - but he had to ask just to be certain. "Jim, have you been under more stress than usual lately?"

"No." Kirk's voice was flat.

"Have you taken any medication without my approval?"

"No."

A few questions later, McCoy thought he had it narrowed down. It had be caused by some sort of allergic reaction. Now he'd never heard of any allergy that caused limp-dick syndrome, but with Jim there was an exception to every rule.

"Jim, I need you to be honest with me." McCoy's voice was serious.

"Okay, Bones." Kirk folded his hands, and leaned forward. "I'll try."

"Are you no longer attracted to Spock? Because, believe me, I can understand if you're not. Maybe that's the problem," McCoy mused.

"Really, Doctor," said Spock, not amused. "This is your medical conclusion?"

"Bones, we're _bonded_." Kirk's voice sounded just a tad bit angry. "I've told you several times – it doesn't work like that. When you've shared your souls-"

"I know, kid. I'm just teasing." McCoy's brown eyes glinted with humor. Then he cleared his throat, and decided to tell it straight. "Spock, he's had an allergic reaction to something – I'm almost positive."

"Oh shit." Jim nervously chewed on his lower lip. "I was afraid of that."

"_Jim." _Spock glowered at him. "Is there something you have neglected to tell me?"

"Yeah… " the blond trailed off. "So, yesterday I did something stupid."

"Here we go." Bones crossed his legs and got comfortable in his revolving chair.

"I was going through the gift basket that we received on Cestus III awhile back and I discovered this cream. It was supposed to be some kind of alien aphrodisiac and I wanted to see if it worked on humans."

"And logically, you applied this cream on your genitals to experiment?" Spock asked.

"No!" Kirk hissed, crossing his arms in defense. "I put it on my hand first, to make sure that I didn't have a reaction. I'm not _that_ stupid.

"It seems to have a delayed affect," Spock noted.

"No shit."

"Well, Jim," McCoy sighed, "I'm afraid there's not anything I can do for you."

"Can't you just give me an antidote?" The captain pleaded.

"Oh yes, I have an antidote to your alien cream just lying around the office," the doctor deadpanned.

"Perhaps you could do something for him if you examined his penis," Spock suggested. "I can order him to drop his pants."

"Spock, what the hell?" Kirk cried.

"Don't blame the Vulcan, Jim," said McCoy. "He wasn't like this until he met you."

"Yeah, I guess my kinkiness rubbed off on him. Literally." Kirk winked at his bondmate, whose lips twitched. "Alright Bones, I'll just find a way to wait this out."

"Good idea," said the doctor, as the captain and commander rose to leave. "But just to be on the safe side, I'm banning you two from having sex for a week."

"But Bones, _his_ dick works just fine," Jim whined.

"Let that be a lesson to you – maybe it will finally teach you not to try strange things until you've had them tested."

"That is sound advice, Doctor," Spock nodded. "Come, Jim." He steered his bondmate out of McCoy office and Sickbay.

As they were walking back to their quarters, Jim asked,

"You're not seriously thinking about abstaining, are you?"

Spock kept walking.

"Are you?" He prompted.

/We shall see, t'hy'la./

"Argh." Jim swore in frustration. He was _so _getting Bones back for this…

.~.

_The next morning_

When Saavik arrived in her classroom, Kira rushed over followed by Clopek at a slower pace. She reluctantly explained to her friends about her failed hacking attempt. But they weren't discouraged – surely they could think of another way to solve the mystery. The second Norvek walked in, they ceased speaking about it.

The class had already started on their warm-up exercise when Uhura burst into the room, ten minutes after the scheduled start time. Saavik couldn't help noticing that her teacher's normally flawless make-up was a little smeared, and her ponytail was askew.

"Miss Uhura, are you alright?" Kira asked, voicing Saavik's thoughts.

"Of course I am." Their instructor sniffed and wiped her almond eyes. "Are you four ready for your Standard grammar quiz on chapter five?" Her students nodded, even Norvek. Uhura had the presence of mind to administer the quiz that took all of five minutes for Saavik to complete, just behind Kira, a native Standard speaker. Norvek was just behind her, and then after some deliberation, Clopek surrendered his quiz to his teacher as well.

The young Vulcan looked questioningly at his teacher, as if to ask, 'what next?' Uhura blinked, biting her lip. What could she tell him? She hadn't gotten as far as a lesson plan last night, as her planning hour had been interrupted.

"I…um…" Their caramel-skinned teacher stalled.

Saavik was stunned. Something fairly serious must have occurred if their instructor was unprepared to teach their class.

"If you do not have a lesson ready, then it is only logical that you inform us as to the cause of your distress," said Clopek. "Perhaps we can provide some assistance."

"I appreciate your concern, but it's a private matter," she insisted. "It wouldn't be appropriate for class discussion."

Saavik knew that the Lieutenant was currently in a relationship with Commander Scott and such matters were usually the cause of weepiness in human females, in addition to the reproductive cyclce.

"Would it help if we took a field trip to Engineering?" Saavik asked innocently. "We could practice projecting our voices over the noise – you're always asking Norvek and Kira to speak up."

Uhura narrowed her eyes at Kirk and Spock's adopted daughter. Sometimes she was just too smart for her own good. As her student had guessed, Scotty and Uhura had had a fight the previous night. It wasn't about anything major – just Scotty had been making a joke that _really _rubbed her the wrong way. He tried to apologize, but she was just too hurt to want to hear it. She suggested that they take a few days to cool off, and then ran to Christine Chapel's room to spend the night. Uhura tried to put her personal life aside, but it was just too raw to ignore. And now she was failing as a teacher. Brilliant.

That was when Norvek raised his hand.

"Yes?" His teacher said, trying to hide her surprise. Usually Norvek completely avoided participating if possible. Now he was volunteering? Stranger things had happened on the _Enterprise_.

"Saavik's logic is acceptable – a visit to the Engineering department would be a quite interesting variable for the class to experience." Uhura gaped at him. The first time Norvek spoke up in class was to agree with_ Saavik_? It was as if the ship had passed into a mirror universe, where Norvek and Saavik were best friends, as well as obedient students.

"Do you two have any objections?" Uhura asked her two remaining students.

"No," said Kira.

"Negative." That was Clopek.

She sighed. Uhura really didn't want to see Scotty right now, but it was the first time Norvek had shown genuine interest in _anything_ in her class, and she wasn't going to let her personal problems get in the way. Besides, Engineering was a large department. Chances were she wouldn't run in to Scotty at all.

.~.

Shouts reverberating off the high walls and strange, acrid smells greet Saavik as she and the rest of her class exited the turbolift in Engineering. Uhura was almost immediately met by Keenser, who tugged on her arm to bring her down to his level. Saavik's teacher stiffened at whatever he whispered in her ear, and Saavik was certain her instructor was about to slap the wrinkled alien. But after glancing at her students, who were watching and anticipating her every move, Uhura simply nodded and walked away.

Before anyone could ask what had just transpired, Keenser announced that he would be training them to a guided tour of the Engineering department. Clopek and Kira exchanged excited glances, and even Norvek perked up a bit at that news. While Saavik was admittedly intrigued by the idea of a hands-on lesson, she really wanted to know where Uhura went. Was Keenser's message from Scotty, his boss? Were they still together? Saavik just _had_ to know.

The perfect opportunity for her to sneak away came when Norvek asked Keenser for a detailed explanation of how the warp core functioned. When everyone was facing the large blue tube, she slipped away from the group. Using her sharp Vulcan ears to guide her, she was able to pick up her instructor's unique timbre. As Saavik suspected, Uhura was holding a conversation with Mr. Scott.

At first, Uhura sounded accusatory in her remarks, but when Scotty's reassuring tone answered his girlfriend, Saavik heard a thump. She imagined this occurred when Lt. Uhura jumped on Mr. Scott and knocked them against a bulkhead.

After eavesdropping on their loving apologies and then hearing the silence that followed, Saavik correctly concluded that her teacher and intended mate had resolved their conflict. Her curiosity satisfied, she returned to the group where Keenser was engaged in yet another intense discussion with Norvek, concerning life support control this time.

"That guy is such an overachiever, even for a _Vulcan_," Saavik proclaimed. "No offense, Clopek."

"None taken," he assured her.

"Where have you been?" Kira scolded, nervously glancing back at the diminutive engineer. But Keenser hadn't noticed Saavik's conspicuous absence.

"I had to check on our teacher," said Saavik, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And?" Clopek prodded.

Saavik rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about that. She's fine."

"Did she make up with Mr. Scott?" Kira wondered.

Saavik scowled. She'd thought she'd been the only won to make that connection, but apparently not. Next time she wouldn't underestimate her human friend.

"How did you… _never mind_." She tossed her wavy, dark locks, pushing her hair behind her ears. "Look, Keenser's not even paying attention to us – he's too busy with Smarty-pants over there. We won't be missed until lunch, which gives us the chance to work on Norvek's secret."

"I don't know, Saavik. Maybe that's not a good idea - the captain knew what you were up to last time," the human girl worried.

"I will admit I wasn't expecting that," said Saavik, her pride hurting just a tad as she recalled her dad's taped warning. "But, this time I won't be so obvious – I won't go near a computer. There's _got_ to be another way to find that information." The young Vulcan-Romulan hybrid thought about it for a moment, and then she had an idea. "Kira, your world didn't have computers. What did you do?"

"We usually looked up something in a book," she recalled, with a touch of sadness at the mention of the world she had to leave behind. "But everything on the ship is kept on file."

"Not everything," said Saavik, with a gleam of anticipation in her calculating eyes. "My dad has a propensity for ancient Terran literature in book form."

"How does that assist us in our search?" Clopek dryly asked.

"That's not the only type of books he has," Saavik informed him. "In fact, I'm certain he has a book about Vulcan society that Mr. Spock gave him for one of his birthdays."

"Yes, but would it have the information we need?" Kira glanced at the others, knowing what Saavik was about to say.

"There's one way to find out." Her smirk dared the others to agree, which they did, begrudgingly.

Moments later, a serendipitous training drill had the engineers scrambling for their posts, and in the confusion, the children were able to enter the sanctuary of the turbolift without their presence being noticed by the adults. Seconds later, they exited the lift just outside the joint captain and commander's quarters which attached to her own. Saavik entered her personal code into the key pad, and the doors opened to reveal bedroom, now in the stages of being repainted.

"I like your room!" Kira said immediately, commenting on the fiery color scheme. Saavik glanced up and back the corridor, and all but shoved her two friends inside the door.

"You guys can look at my room when it's finished," she told them. "The book will be in my parents' room." Clopek opened the bathroom door for the girls, allowing them to pass through into the adjoining master bedroom.

"I'm surprised the captain and commander did not lock the bathroom door," he commented as he glanced around the lavishly decorated sleeping area. The eclectic décor mostly consisted of the hodgepodge of artifacts Kirk and Spock had attained from various alien cultures over the course of their previous five year mission. The bookshelf on the right side of the bed must be the captain's, and the small shrine to all things Vulcan was obviously the commander's. Clopek was impressed to see an actual lirpa amidst the Vulcan relics. He also noted the pair's Certificate of Bonding, which was framed and hung above the dresser next to the mirror.

"Why would they?" Saavik's white teeth gleamed at him as she flashed a triumphant smile. "They _trust_ me… or at least Jim does."

"C'mon guys," Kira urged, picking through the stacks of books on the bottom shelf. "Let's just find the book and get out of here. I don't wanna get in trouble."

"Like I do," Saavik scoffed. She assigned Clopek to the two middle shelves, and herself to the top. She grabbed a chair from one of their desks and pulled it over to the bookshelf. Having thumbed through fifteen paperbacks, she was interrupted when Clopek made a noise of surprise.

"Did you find it?"

"Negative. Saavik, what is this?" A wide-eyed Clopek waved a photo of Kirk and Spock on vacation at one of the lesser known theme park planets. They had gotten their picture taken where their heads filled in the holes over painted bodies, one of those tacky tourist souvenirs. Kirk's grinning face was on top of the muscle man, while an exasperated Spock posed as his wife in a pink frilly dress.

"It's blackmail, that's what," she grinned, snatching it from his hand. "But while it's amusing, it's not what we're looking for. Keep looking!" They did. Two minutes later, Saavik came across a dog-eared book entitled what she translated to say _Vulcan: Through The Sands of Time_. This had to be it! Surely the answer to Norvek's mystery would be in there.

But no sooner than she had snatched it off the shelf, voices sounded in the hall. It was Jim, speaking with one of the lab techs. Clopek froze and stared at her, for he had heard the voices as well.

"Back to my room," Saavik whispered, as she tried to put the books back into their original order on the shelf. "Now!" Her friends didn't need to be told twice. Frantic, she put the Vulcan book between her teeth and hurried to put the remaining books away. Kirk's footsteps were coming closer now, too close. She had to bail – even if the books weren't in the order they were before. Maybe Spock wouldn't notice.

Saavik barely made it into her bathroom before Jim entered his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Clopek and Kira pulled her back into her bedroom, and with the book in hand, they left her quarters for the mess hall.

As much as Saavik was dying to know what secrets the book held, she knew that they couldn't afford to risk being caught with it in such a public place like the mess hall. So she placed inside one of her larger school texts to keep it safe until she could read it later. During lunch, she tried to put the book out of her mind, but it proved to be almost impossible.

.~.

_Three hours later_

At the end of the school day, Clopek and Kira made her promise not to look at the book until they were with her. Reluctantly, Saavik agreed, although she knew the temptation would be great. But she didn't have much time to dwell on it, as it was time for her meditation lesson. Feeling impatient, she decided to enter the Vulcan's quarters early, instead of letting him come to her.

"Mr. Spock, what are you doing?" She asked, intrigued. Floating in the middle of the room in a pale blue force field was something akin to the Terran rubix cubes Saavik had seen in old holovids.

The half-Vulcan's concentration shattered, and the pieces tumbled to the ground.

"I was attempting to solve a complex puzzle. It takes an inordinate amount of mental clarity and concentration."

"I've never seen a puzzle such as this one before."

"It is a device designed only for telepaths to solve."

"Can I help?" She looked up at him expectantly, her expression eager.

"I am afraid that the puzzle is rather advanced for you, yet." He couldn't help but notice her face falling. What would Jim do if he were in this situation? But Jim wasn't here, and he was not his bondmate. So Spock did the only thing he knew to do – he changed the subject.

"Shall we begin your lesson?"

She answered in the affirmative while he put the puzzle away. He would have to try to solve it another day when he had free time. Now he was about to teach a lesson in more intensive meditation techniques, and he wasn't sure how Saavik would take to those. If she resisted like last time, it was going to be a long lesson.

.~.

_That night, after dinner_

Jim met his daughter at the natatorium, as she had indicated that was where she wanted to spend time with him that night.

"Hey, how was your meditation time with Spock?" Kirk asked, as he walked towards her.

"It was alright." She shrugged. "Meditation's really hard and he expects a lot from me."

"He only wants you to reach your full potential," her dad reminded her. "He means well."

"I guess."

Saavik stared up at Jim with her wide, chocolate eyes. She reminded him so much of himself as a child, so eager to please. He vowed once against to protect her from all outside harm. She and Spock were his life now, and the starship captain couldn't be happier.

"I'm glad you're willing to try to learn to swim," said Jim, breaking the silence. He gently patted her shoulder as he approached her in his swim trunks. Jim thought Saavik looked quite adorable in her dark blue Starfleet-issued swimsuit. "It's an important skill. You never know when you're going to find yourself on a strange planet where it's necessary."

Saavik grimaced.

"I'm kinda scared, to be honest. To get in the water, I mean."

"Can you tell me why you feel afraid?" He asked, bending down to her level.

"I'm not sure. I'm not afraid of drowning when you are with me," was her honest reply. "I shouldn't be scared; it isn't logical."

"Phobias rarely are," Kirk sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Most Vulcans aren't natural swimmers, so it makes sense why you are so hesitant. We often fear what we haven't experienced before. But don't worry, we can just hang out by the pool today so you can get used to the moist environment. And if you want to put your toes in, great. If not, fine. I won't hold it against you."

Saavik pursed her lips.

"I am not a young child. I could jump in right now if I wanted to." Kirk was used to the tough act – he knew it well back in the day. He watched, amused as his daughter marched right up to the edge of the pool.

"How about I count to three and then you can jump?" He offered.

"Actually, I um, I don't want to." Her face flushed green, Saavik turned back to face her dad. "Is that okay?"

"Of course."

A worry reflected in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm pathetic?"

Kirk pretended to consider it.

"For that, no." She giggled as he approached her and tried to tickle her under her arms.

"I don't want my emotions to get the best of me. I'm afraid that I often fall short of that goal." She looked up at him with absolute trust shining in her eyes.

"Saavik, you don't have to worry about impressing me – ever." Kirk sounded as serious as she'd ever heard him. "I like you just the way you are."

She nodded.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He ruffled her hair, which made her scowl. "Now how about sitting by the pool side?"

"That sounds good," she admitted. "How did you know that I'd need to go slow?"

"Because the same thing happened to me – kind of."

Saavik raised an eyebrow.

"You were afraid of drowning?"

"Well, no. It was something else, but the basic principles were the same," he clarified. "I'll tell you about it someday, but not today." She could tell by his voice that Kirk would hold firm to that, so she didn't bother to change his mind.

"So tell me about your day," said her dad as he and Saavik got situated on the Starfleet-issued golden towel.

"Well, in Language Studies I found out that Scotty and Uhura made up…" She launched into the whole story, with an attentive Kirk at her side. When he decided to dip his toes in the water, she imitated him, but made no comment on her progress. Kirk didn't make a big deal of it, just smiled at her. It was better this way. Saavik never loved someone more than she loved James Kirk at that moment. He understood, and that was enough.

End Ch. 8


	10. Explanations

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed K/S day last Wednesday. If you haven't read it already, check out my short celebratory piece of fluff, _For The Love Of A Bondmate,_ found on my profile page.

And yay for me getting this updated in a week! I deserve something for that, don'tcha think?

.~.

Ch. 9: Explanations

.~.

_Captain's Quarters, Nighttime_

Spock was already waiting in bed for Jim when he entered through their bathroom after bidding their daughter goodnight.

"How was your swim with Saavik?" The Vulcan asked as Jim stripped off his clothes, leaving a faint scent of chlorine lingering in the air detectable to his keen olfactory senses.

"Well, as you can tell from my lack of wetness, we didn't actually swim." Kirk grinned wryly at his bondmate. "She kinda has a fear of water."

"Ah, she is more Vulcan that you realize." Spock sounded a tad smug. "So what occupied your time for so long if it was not swimming?"

"We still had a good time hanging out by the edge of the pool." Yawning, the captain decided to forgo his bedtime routine and instead slipped into bed with his ashaya. "She told me about the puzzle you were doing today. Why did you put it away when she asked to try it?"

"If I could not solve it, what was the point in her trying? I would not want to set her up to fail."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Kirk cooed, nuzzling his less-than-amused mate. "You really care about her, don't you, Spock?"

"Of course I do," the Vulcan replied, exasperated. "You of all people should know my feelings in regards to our daughter."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one you have to convince. Maybe you should try telling_ her_ how you feel."

"I have encouraged her to do her best on multiple occasions and have complimented her on her intellectual prowess."

Jim rolled his eyes – Spock just wasn't getting the point.

"Sorry, love, I misspoke." Jim threaded his fingers through his husband's shiny black hair. "You should try _show_ing her that you care. Kids need to be allowed to make mistakes sometimes – it's how they learn. If you would show her the respect enough to give her the chance to try, I doubt she'd care if she beats the puzzle or not. All she wanted was a crack at it."

Spock's eyebrow twitched.

"You speak as if you were there."

"I just remember how much I wanted to prove myself as a kid, how hard it was to get adults to respect me, even those in my family."

"Ah." Guilt flooded the Vulcan. "I had forgotten what it was like to feel that way," Spock said softly.

"I thought you didn't forget anything," his human teased.

"I have suppressed many of my childhood memories for so long I have forgotten what it feels like to be a child."

Spock remembered recently forbidding Saavik several times from attempting something because she was not old enough. While in some cases, like melding, it was for her own safety, most of the time he was just being overly cautious. When he'd been a child, he'd hated it when adults informed him that he was too young for something. No doubt Saavik felt that way as well. _What a fool I have been_, he realized.

Kirk, who'd picked up on his bondmate's distress, placed a light kiss on his forehead. When Spock turned to look up at him, Jim's scintillating gaze nearly took his breath away. When Jim looked at him like that, like he was more precious than a planet rich in dilithium, the Vulcan was always stunned beyond measure. It was fascinating, this power his adun had to right Spock's world.

"Jim, you are absolutely correct in your deduction," Spock said gravely. "She is lucky that she has you to understand her in a way that I cannot."

"You know, about that, I was thinking maybe we should try to spend more time with her together," Kirk suggested as he rested his head against his mate's. "I can act as sort of an interpreter for you two."

"Our schedules do not allow for it."

"Then we ask personnel to rearrange the schedules to fit our needs as a family. Obviously, it wouldn't work all the time, but right now, when we're still waiting on repairs, we could ask for a favor."

Spock considered the notion.

"Did you have something in mind in which the three of us can partake?"

"I dunno." Kirk shrugged. "We never really did many family activities back home, unless you count mourning my dad's passing every year. That was a _big_ family tradition."

Spock ignored Jim's morbid self-pitying comment. He'd hoped that his mate was past that, but apparently some wounds never quite healed. After all, the same was true of him and his late mother.

"Perhaps we could ask her if she has a preference in activity?" The Vulcan suggested.

"Spock, that's brilliant!"

Kirk's arms tightened gently around his bonded. Then he was silent for a moment, considering something. "So all those times that my brother asked me what I wanted to do when we hung out together, he just couldn't think of anything himself?"

"More than likely," Spock concluded.

"And here I thought he was being unselfish," the captain mused.

"Humans often have a hidden agenda," Spock observed. "Speaking of which, I received your package delivered to the lab."

A coy smile appeared on Jim's face.

"Did you now?" Kirk ran his tongue over his lips in a way that he knew would drive his mate wild. "What did you think of it?"

"I believe that it is illogical to substitute one package for another." Spock raised a knowing eyebrow.

"So funny," Jim deadpanned. "No, I mean about the-"

"The robe is lovely, Jim." Spock cut in. "I do not own one in that particular shade of green. Were you planning on giving it to me for my birthday?"

Jim knew from past experience that it was best not to lie to his Vulcan. Spock always had a way of seeing through even his most carefully constructed lies.

"Yes, but I thought, why wait? I'd _love _to see it on you now."

"And remove it from my person as well." The Vulcan finished Jim's unspoken thought. "While I appreciate the gesture, I will not participate in sexual congress with you until Dr. McCoy has deemed you healthy to do so."

"Oh, alright," Jim said with a sigh.

Spock couldn't believe his stubborn mate had given up that easily, therefore he was not surprised to hear his t'hy'la ask,

"Can you at least model the robe for me? There's nothing physically wrong with _you_, at least."

But Spock merely replied, "I am feeling rather fatigued at this time."

/I know that's an exaggeration. You could totally give me a little strip-tease if you wanted to./ His mate scolded him using mind-speech.

/Yes, but I would not wish to excite you and aggravate your condition./

/Too late, I'm already aggravated./

/No, you are merely perturbed./ Spock corrected. /Aggravation was what you felt towards that Romulan Commander for trying to seduce me./

/She was a real bitch!/ Jim protested. /No one gets to finger-makeout with _my_ Vulcan./

As amusing as the situation was, Spock decided to take pity on his t'hy'la. He brushed his fingers over Jim's in a kiss, prompting Jim to return the favor. He allowed the indulgence to continue a bit longer than he had originally intended. But before things could get out of hand, Spock pulled his hand back, turned over, and faced the wall in preparation of his sleep cycle.

"You know, just because I let you off easy tonight doesn't mean I've agreed to this platonic arrangement for the rest of the week." Kirk's voice rang out into the darkness.

"Goodnight, t'hy'la."

Kirk gently nudged him with his mind.

/Night, Spock./

.~

_The next morning_

Saavik could hardly wait until their 'free study' period before lunch. She was practically bursting with excitement – they were so close to solving the mystery of Norvek's secret. All throughout her morning classes, her teachers noticed that she was distracted. But it wasn't_ her_ fault if the seconds tended to crawl by more slowly than usual. Finally, Chekov, then Sulu, then Uhura took her leave of them. Seeing that Norvek was furiously scribbling something on his PADD, Saavik subtly motioned for her two classmates in crime to follow her out the door.

"But why must we go to the rec room?" Clopek asked as the trio headed down the brightly-lit corridor. "We would be in plain sight. I know of many other places on the ship that would leave us undisturbed."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter how good the hiding place is. If anyone tries to find us, the computer will automatically tell them," Saavik reminded him. "I afraid I don't know how to shield us from the computer's sensors. I'm good, but not _that_ good. In the rec room there are several virtual reality game booths in which we may hide and discuss the contents of the book. If one of the adults found us, we could hide the book in the booth and come back for it later. Also, it wouldn't look suspicious if we in the rec room during our free period – we are kids after all."

"Your logic is sound," said Kira.

"Thank you." A smug Saavik grinned.

"You are beginning to sound like a Vulcan," Clopek noted, gaping at Kira in awe as he came to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

"If you are making such an effort to learn standard slang, I thought I could try to speak in a more Vulcan manner." The human girl smiled widely at him, showing off a gap between her teeth, as she had just lost one. "It is not that difficult – my adopted mother and father speak like that when they use Standard."

It was then that Saavik intervened – as much as she valued her friends, their love fest could take all day – and reminded them of their objective. Following their fearless leader, they headed toward the nearest turbolift.

The transport took them to E Deck which housed Rec Room 2. The few crew members who were enjoying the facilities paid little attention to the children as they crowded into a virtual reality game booth. Saavik pulled the book out of her satchel and plopped it down in front of the three of them. Turning to the Table of Contents, she skimmed the chapter titles, looking for anything that might be helpful to them.

"Here it is!" Saavik exclaimed.

"Are you certain?" Kira asked, as she could not see from her vantage point.

The irony of the chapter's name was not lost on Saavik as she proclaimed,

"The chapter's called 'Not For Outworlders.' But when she flipped through it, she discovered how thin the chapter was. "It's only ten pages long – that's not much to go on." Her hope began to dwindle that this was the answer. Nevertheless, she began to read.

"Lemme see." Kira elbowed Clopek out of the way so she could get a good look as well.

"Just read it aloud if you find something of noting," the boy sighed.

They waited as Saavik skimmed the first two pages, then flipped to a third.

"Here we go," Saavik exclaimed, her eyes gleaming in triumph as she stared down at what was most likely the answer to all of their questions. "_The Mating Cycle of Pon Farr and Possible Complications_. Sound like what we're looking for?"

Her other two friends exchanged a wide-eyed glance and nodded. Not hearing any objection, the young hybrid began to read out loud.

"_Every seven years, an adult Vulcan male will experience the plak-tow, or fever where he is stripped off all logic and his single objective is to mate. During this time, he must mate with his betrothed lest he go mad and ultimately die if his need is not satisfied."_

Saavik gulped and shut the book with a bang. She winced as she received a glare from Clopek, who was doing his best to comfort a shaking Kira.

"I had no idea it was going to be something like that, Kira," she said, feeling guilty for ruining Kira's innocence. "No wonder Norvek has questions."

"That sounds horrible." Kira choked out. "Clopek, w-will that happen to you?"

"I do not know. According to this book it will." The boy's voice was soft, but the worry reflected in his dark eyes. "Saavik, we need more information."

"I'm on it." She turned back to the page that she'd been reading.

"_If a bonded pair are able to quench the fires of pon farr together, there are no lasting symptoms or chance of death."_

Kira let out a sigh of relief as Clopek clutched her hand.

"_However, if one mate cannot return to the appointed place, their betrothed must find other means of satisfying the ancient mating urge,"_ Saavik continued. "_Intense meditation has proved to be effective, but is only to be considered in dire circumstances. In the case of a Vulcan who has lost his intended, he is allowed to challenge another to take a mate in marriage. This ceremony is called the kali-fee. The fight between challengers is to the death and to the winner goes the female. It must be noted that it is not enough for simple physical gratification to quell the fires of pon farr. Only the sharing of bodies __and__ minds has the power to break the fever's hold on the male."_

"I have never heard of any of this," Clopek commented when Saavik paused. "Why would our elders keep this from us?"

"How old is this book, Saavik?" Kira wondered. "Maybe the fight to the death thingy is outdated."

"According to the date on the table of contents," Saavik answered as she flipped to the front of the book, "it was manufactured about three hundred years ago."

"It sounds like the law on my home planet, where women told to marry someone their father had arranged for them. Damn," Kira swore softly.

"Did you actually just swear?" Saavik gaped at her human friend.

"I believe she did," said Clopek, staring at her with a mix of consternation and admiration.

"I'm sorry, I just hate it when women are treated like objects." The girl looked down at the floor. "But I couldn't talk about how I felt. Every time I asked a question, my parents either shushed me or changed the subject. It was awful."

"Hey, we're allowed to talk about it," Saavik reminded her. "No one is going to make you stay quiet about this, least of all me."

"Thanks, Saavik." Kira said, determined not to cry in front of her friends.

"I do not know if this law is in effect on the colony or not," Clopek said added. "But if it is, I will do my best to make sure you are not given away to someone you don't love!" He caught Kira's glance and held it.

"Clopek, a contraction?" Saavik giggled. "And is that _emotion_ I hear in your voice? My, you two are acting rebellious today."

Both of her friends blushed.

"What else does the book say?" Kira asked.

Saavik skimmed through it. "Not much else of interest. Just that this secret is never to be shared with outworlders, lest it ruin the Vulcan reputation of logic and control." _Vulcans are just too secretive for their own good, _she thought with a scowl.

"Now that we have this information, what do we do?" Clopek asked.

"I for one really want to know why Norvek already knows about this if it's some big secret," said Saavik, her brow furrowed in concentration as if she was weighing in on a big decision. Then she turned to her friends and announced,

"I think it's high time we gave Mr. Norvek a visit."

.~.

They found him inside his quarters, reading up on quantum mechanics.

"Who gave _you_ permission to enter?" he sneered at Saavik as she approached the couch her was sitting on.

"The door was unlocked," she pointed out.

"Oh." Norvek noted the two others that came in behind her. "Next time I will not forget to lock it. What is the purpose of your visit?"

Saavik glanced at her two friends, who nodded.

"Look, we just wanted to say that we found out why you were so upset the other day in class, and that it was unfair that Mr. Spock didn't answer your question."

"Vulcans do not get-"

Saavik interrupted him.

"It was pon farr."

At the mention of those two words, Norvek's back went rigid. A determined glint appeared in his eyes and he balled his fists, as if preparing to defend himself.

"What do you know about it?" He asked, his voice cold.

"Only what we found in this book." She tossed it to him.

"Not anything about any specific Vulcans?"

"No." Saavik cocked her head to one side, giving him a strange look. The boy was acting paranoid, but why?

Norvek began to relax in part to her answer, and scanned the text to see if they were indeed telling the truth. The three friends exchanged looks, as they had all caught his odd remark. What was this boy trying to hide that was so important?

"So, were we right?" Saavik pressed him after a minute or so.

"Congratulations - you have discovered pon farr," he said dryly, handing the book back. "But you went to all this trouble for nothing. Spock will not discuss the subject."

"Maybe not of his own accord, but I'll bet he will if Kirk makes him." Saavik said triumphantly. "Kirk's a master manipulator, and there's no one he can manipulate better than his own mate. However, I'm somewhat skilled in the art of manipulation myself. Watch and learn, Norvee."

"My name is Nor_vek_," he corrected. But all she said was,

"Everyone needs a cool nickname." Then she hit the com button.

"Saavik to Captain Kirk."

Her dad answered promptly as usual.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to request a meeting with you and Commander Spock during lunch."

"Are you sure it can't wait until later?" Kirk sounded tired. "Mr. Spock and I have a very busy day ahead-"

"It cannot wait," she cut in. "It is a matter of grave importance that concerns my classmates as well as myself." There was a pointed pause.

"Very well. I'll have Rand clear my midday schedule and alert Mr. Spock to meet you in the mess hall." She continued to dictate the terms of their meeting.

"Actually, I would prefer to meet in the privacy of our classroom."

Kirk quickly deduced that it was never a good thing when your child told you they wanted to meet in private. Especially when he had an idea of what said private talk was going to be about. Somehow, Saavik must've found out about pon farr. The idea made him a little nauseous, having _The Talk_ with an eight year old. Of course this wasn't a talk about reproduction – young Vulcans already knew about that – this was the _Crazy Rough Vulcan Sex Talk_. Two totally different things in Kirk's mind.

"Fine. Kirk out."

The captain had had several people who had already asked for his time during lunch that day, but they would have to wait. His daughter came first, as long as she really needed to talk to him. (And Kirk had a sinking feeling that she did.) Well, he might as well get this over with.

/Spock, you busy?/

His Vulcan's answer was affectionate.

/Never for you, t'hy'la./

Kirk mentally winced.

/Yeah, well… I got something to tell you and I don't think you're gonna like it…/

.~.

_Lunchtime_

When Kirk and Spock arrived in Saavik's classroom, they were greeted with four somber young faces staring at them from across a table. Jim felt like he'd been brought in front of a tribunal, only the admirals had gotten themselves caught in a shrinking ray. He exchanged a look with his bondmate. They weren't sure if they were in the wrong for keeping information from the children or if the children should be in trouble for disobeying their instructions. Perhaps both sides were in the wrong…

"We know about pon farr." Direct as always, Saavik calmly kept their gaze.

"How?" Jim asked. "I made sure the computer was locked to questions pertaining to Vulcan."

His daughter held up the book that had, until very recently, resided in his and Spock's quarters. That answered _that _question.

"Aww, I forgot about that." Kirk swore under his breath. He was impressed by her ingenuity but mad at himself that he'd forgotten to hide the book.

"It was, I believe, fair game." Saavik looked very pleased with herself, too pleased.

Kirk decided then that she had to be punished for that indiscretion at least.

"I'll deal with you later, missy." Kirk glared at her, which wiped the smug grin right off her face. Good. It was getting really annoying. How had adults ever dealt with him when he'd been a kid? She was driving him crazy with this superior attitude of hers, and he'd had _plenty_ of practice with that sort of thing when he'd courted Spock.

Jim supposed this was some sort of 'what-goes-around-comes-around' thing that the universe had designed in order to torment him. His mother would more than likely find it funny, but Jim did not. Not. One. Bit.

"That explains you three, but what about you?" The captain indicated the now-blushing Norvek. He of course knew about the unfortunate circumstances concerning the boy's conception, but he wanted to see what Norvek would say for himself. Unfortunately, Spock didn't give him the chance.

"I believe Norvek and I shall discuss the matter in private." The boy gazed at Spock, his expression laced with gratitude.

"Alright." Kirk relented. "You take him, I'll take the rest." Spock nodded towards the door, and Norvek practically bolted from the room.

"Are we in trouble?" Kira timidly asked after they left.

"You're not; she is," said Jim, indicating his daughter. "I know she just convinced you two to go along with whatever she said."

"That is essentially correct," Clopek admitted.

"Hey!" Saavik glared at him. "Thanks a lot for backing me up."

"Still, you shouldn't have gone along with her," Kirk scolded his daughter's classmates, before Saavik could start an argument. "I hope you learn your lesson next time," he said, knowing full well that they would just do it again anyway. He was glad that Saavik had made such loyal friends. Still, he was the authority figure – he had to keep up appearances. Clopek and Kira had the decency to look abashed.

"So…" Kirk cleared his throat to get their attention. "Now's your chance to ask. What do you want to know about the, ahem, pon farr?"

"What's it like?" Saavik's innocent face didn't fool Kirk for a bit.

"I assume it the experience is difference for each bonded pair," the captain said sweetly. "Any _valid _questions?"

"Can you opt out of mating and skip the cycle all together?" Clopek looked anxious. "I know Vulcan's population has been decimated, but I would prefer not to undergo the event."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that," Kirk said gently, trying to soften the blow. "Do you see why Vulcans believe their children shouldn't be told until they are older? That they don't want you to worry about something that can't be avoided?"

"But I do not wish to be involved in a disgusting process where my logic has vanished," Clopek insisted. "I would not wish to injure someone if my emotions were unchecked."

"That's why your bondmate will be there to help you," Jim explained. "The mental contact that they provide is essential, it will help anchor you and keep you sane, er enough."

The children exchanged worried looks at that. Then Kira's hand shot into the air.

Jim called on her.

"Yes, Kira."

"Is it _only_ every seven years that you can mate? What about in between that time?"

Kirk rolled his eyes. Why was it humans _always_ asked that question? Now he had to either tell the truth or come up with some sort of omission. It was going to be a loooong lunch break.

.~.

Eventually, the trio ran out of questions. Kirk decided to seize the moment before someone could think of something else to ask.

"Daughter of mine, I need to talk to you outside for a minute."

Without protesting, she followed him out the door.

"How bad is my punishment?" She looked at him warily, but Jim could tell that she did not regret her actions. Oh she regretted getting caught, but not that she now knew the truth. Still, Jim hadn't wanted to keep the information from her in the first place, so they were sort of even in his mind.

"I didn't call you out here to discuss your punishment. That's what I wanted them to think," her father said, gesturing to the room which held her friends. "We'll talk about that later."

"Okay. What is it, then?" What Saavik was expecting, it certainly wasn't this.

"This is just a suggestion, but one I hope you seriously consider." Kirk bent down to her level, and took her hands in his. A familiar warmth assaulted _her_. This was Jim, her dad, someone she could trust. She would do anything for him. "I want you to be nicer to Norvek. Include him at your lunch table, invite him to play with you, that sort of thing."

"But I've already tried that! He doesn't want anything to do with us!" She protested. "He thinks he's better than us and frankly I'm sick of it."

"He only acts that way because he was mistreated on Zeta III," her father informed her. "Society dictated that he was never allowed to be friends with the other children, and they didn't like him."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

Saavik scrutinized him closely.

"Are you mind-speaking with Mr. Spock?"

_Caught in the act,_ he thought, as Saavik's suspicions proved to be correct.

"Yes." Even now, Spock was feeding him certain information from his ongoing discussion with the outcast Vulcan boy.

"It has something to do with pon farr, doesn't it," she deduced.

Kirk sighed.

"I wouldn't ask him about that if I were you."

"I wasn't going to." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not."

They had an impromptu staring contest and Kirk won.

"Humans aren't supposed to be able to go that long without blinking," she protested.

"Spock's taught me much about self-control over the years," Kirk said with a straight face.

"Fine," she relented. "I'll try to include Norvek one more time. But if he is hostile to us in any way –"

"Spock assures me that he will be on his best behavior," her father insisted.

"Now this I will have to see," Saavik muttered.

Lost in thought, she followed Kirk back into the classroom. There was much more to Norvek's story, this much she knew. Perhaps if she was patient, he may one day open up to her and she could hear it. _Like that would ever happen,_ she thought to herself.

.~.

About ten minutes later, Spock returned to the classroom with Norvek in tow. As the commander and captain conversed, Saavik decided to waste no time in heeding Jim's suggestion. As Norvek was walking toward his seat, she reached for his blue uniform-clad arm and patted it to get his attention.

"Hey, wanna eat lunch with us today?" She asked.

He flinched and spun around to face her, leaving Saavik to conclude that she'd blown it. So she was understandably surprised when he replied,

"That would be agreeable."

"Really?" Saavik was flabbergasted. "Then why'd you flinch?"

Norvek regarded closely, deciding to speak the truth instead of omitting it for once. Her friendly tone and invitation that had convinced him he should confide in her.

"It was the first time someone has deliberately touched me since my mother passed away."

"Oops?" Saavik gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that. I forgot you don't like that kind of casual contact."

"Your touch was not unwelcome," he admitted.

"Oh." Saavik blinked in surprise. "Well, er, good." She decided to push her luck. "Then you'll be more amenable to working on our dialogue for Miss Uhura's class?"

"I shall endeavor to exercise my flexibility where you are concerned."

"Thanks." Saavik looked like she wanted to say more, but did not get the opportunity as red lights began to flash and klaxons began to blare.

"Kids, get to the saucer section, now!" Kirk ordered. Clopek and Kira immediately began to sprint down the corridor in the direction of safety but Saavik did not. Norvek waited to see what she would do.

"I'm not scared!" Saavik argued. "I'd rather stay with you-"

"It is illogical to refuse a direct order from your captain," said Spock, and she could hear the edge in his voice. Her face burning in humiliation, she turned and ran the other way towards safety. Norvek followed close behind.

/You know-/ Jim began as they sprinted towards the nearest turbolift.

/Yes, t'hy'la, I am aware that I could have handled that differently./ Spock mentally sighed. /Most likely I have undone much of the progress we have made in our relationship./

/Nah. It wasn't that bad. Still, she's our kid, not some belligerent ensign. You need to be careful how you phrase stuff./

/She should not have questioned your authority./ The Vulcan insisted.

/No, but she just found out about all this pon farr stuff, she's probably frightened enough by that as it is. Then the red alert takes her by surprise, and she can't be with us during a potentially dangerous situation. I'd refuse to leave the people who gave a damn about me, wouldn't you?/

/I was not aware that such an attachment to us would warrant this sort of behavior./ Spock admitted. /I was expecting that she would react like a Vulcan child, and do what was asked of them. I failed to take the emotional aspect of the situation under consideration./

/Yeah… we've _got _to work on your parenting skills./ But Kirk's reassurance through the bond told Spock that his mate wasn't angry, just bemused.

.~.

When they reached the bridge, Chekov – who was covering the science station during Spock's absence - immediately gave his report.

"Keptin, zere's been a power drain on all systems! Ze extra power is being rerouted to Holodeck 2. If it continues at zis rate, we will be forced to switch to emergency back-up systems. And even with zose, we shall be without power in forty-fiwe point sewen minutes." Chekov said all of this very fast.

"Computer, who is occupying Holodeck 2?" Kirk asked, sitting down in his rightful chair.

The cool, mysterious feminine voice answered,

"McCoy, Leonard H, Chief Medical Officer of the starship _Ent_-"

"I got it," Kirk interrupted. He knew that McCoy wouldn't be draining the ship of its power of his own volition, so there had to be a malfunction. "What program is running?"

"The McCoys vs. the Hatfields," answered the computer. "Program is designed by McCoy, Leonard H, Chief Medical Off-"

Irritated, Kirk cut the voice off.

"What is the condition of the holodeck?"

"The safeguards have been turned off," came the reply. "All other aspects are functional."

"Oh shit," Kirk cursed softly. "We gotta get down there right now." Then he punched the com button on his chair. "Kirk to Lt. Giotto. We need a security team to report to Holodeck 2."

At the same time, Spock had contacted Scotty and asked him to meet them at the entrance to the defective holodeck in case his expertise was needed to shut down the program. The Scot promised he'd be there soon, as long as the power failure still allowed him to leave Engineering.

"Sulu, you have the con," Kirk announced, leaping up from his chair.

"But sir," Sulu protested, "perhaps I could-"

Kirk interrupted, firmly declining his offer.

"If we need your help, we know how to contact you. Do whatever you can to stop that power drain from where you are. That will help Bones the most."

"Yes, sir." Sulu agreed.

With that, Jim and Spock returned to the turbolift, perfectly in step.

When they arrived at the entrance to the holodeck, the security team was waiting for them. Several of the guards stepped away from the outward computer controls to give Spock access, in hopes that the Vulcan could find something that they had missed.

"Captain, we can't override the lock or communicate with Dr. McCoy from out here. The computer isn't taking our orders to shut down the program either." The man formerly-known-as-Cupcake gave Kirk an apologetic look.

/Spock, you've got to get those communications back up!/ Jim projected at Spock's turned back. /Without them, we have no way to determine Bones's status./

/I am aware of this and shall do my best./ Came his calm reply.

/I know you will. I'm just – I hate not being in control of the situation, not having all the facts./ Kirk's emotional turmoil over the unknown status of his friend was met with a cool dose of logic.

/Jim, he will be alright. It is not logical to worry until we have all the facts./ Spock soothed.

Kirk tried to take comfort in that. He also realized that Giotto was still expecting a reply.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Kirk said. In an afterthought, the captain muttered, "Dammit, Bones, why did you have to go on that genealogical kick of yours?"

"Sir?" The security chief gave him a quizzical look.

Kirk decided to enlighten the baffled Giotto, as the look didn't suit the burly guy well.

"How much do you know about 19th century American family feuds?"

Giotto shrugged

"Not much, sir."

Kirk decided to share his hunch.

"If this is the same program he was telling me about earlier, Bones could be in serious trouble…"

End Ch. 9

A/N: Oooh, another cliffie! I swear, I set out to write a filler chapter, and it ends up being as long as the rest of them. Oh well, what can you do?

Who has a prediction about the next chapter?


	11. Family Feud

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Thanks so much to my beta, _MelodicMadness_, for coming through for me even after it took me two extra days more than I had intended to complete the chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

A/N2: Just so you guys know, there was an episode of the youtube series _The Ship's Closet_ that addressed different kinds of Vulcan hand-touching. While there is the two-fingered 'kiss' touch between bondmates, sometimes (as in the case of Spock and his half-bro Sybok in the little watched _Star Trek V: The Final Frontier_) Vulcans will press their palms together in a symbol of affection. I take this to be kind of like the human equivalent of a peck on the cheek. So when Spock and Saavik touch fingers, he's not being a creeper. Promise!

.~.

Ch. 10: Family Feud

.~.

_Just outside Holodeck 2 _

Kirk, Giotto, and a contingent of security officers stood milling around the entrance to the holodeck, which caged Dr. McCoy inside. There was nothing they could do until Spock was able to get the communications working inside the holodeck, and could contact the doctor. Kirk received a summons from the bridge, notifying him that the power drain into the holodeck had increased by three percent. The captain had to use all of his willpower not to mentally contact his bondmate and urge him to work faster. Such an action would be, after all, illogical. Jim knew Spock was doing the best he could, and that his urging would not help matters.

About five minutes ticked away, and then the 'cavalry' arrived. Along with a bevy of his smartest engineers, Scotty appeared, looking like he'd just run a marathon.

"I got here as fast as I could," Scotty wheezed. Clutching his side, he bent over to catch his breath.

"Thanks for coming so quickly," said Kirk. "So what's happening is-"

"Computer… execute a complete… shutdown of Holodeck Two," Scotty panted, taking charge of the situation.

"Access denied," the computer smartly replied.

"I've already tried that!" Kirk sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Computer, explain," Scotty said.

"Override protocol has been initiated."

"By who?" The Scot asked.

"Dr. Leonard H. McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the USS _Enterprise_."

Jim banged his fist against the wall.

"What?" An innocent Scotty stared at him in confusion.

"Never mind."

"Sorry about that, Captain." Scotty blushed red. "I didn't mean to usurp your authority."

"I'll forgive you because you used the word usurp in everyday conversation." Kirk stared at him, impressed. "Who does that?"

"Me I suppose," said the engineer. "It must come from dating a language expert. So, I can't do anything until we know what's happening inside?"

"That's what it looks like. Spock's working on getting communications up right now." Kirk glanced at his mate, who was hard at work at a computer terminal.

Barely ten minutes had passed until Spock reported,

"Captain, I've established communications."

"Awesome." Jim didn't waste any time, and pulled out his communicator. "Kirk to McCoy."

"Ah, Jim, I'm in a bit of a pickle here," came the answering gruff voice.

"We noticed. Whatever you're doing, it's draining the ship of power."

"Really?" McCoy's voice sounded a little more high-pitched than it should. "I'm not doing a damn thing, just a little tied up at the moment! I'm being held at gunpoint by a man who's supposed to be a character and the safeguards were somehow turned off. Worry about the power drain later – just get me the hell out of here!"

"But Bones-"

"Just shut down the goddamn program!" The doctor interrupted.

"You don't think we've already tried that?" Jim cried. "For some reason the computer won't allow it. It looks like someone put a lock on the program from inside the holodeck."

"Captain, the program is running on a continuous loop. Someone's done a number on it for sure," Scotty informed him.

Jim nodded, waiting for McCoy's response.

"It wasn't me!"

"I figured," Kirk said dryly. "Bones, according to Scotty, the program will run indefinitely unless the hold on it is deactivated. Any sort of clue you could give us out here would be quite helpful."

"Yeah, I'll give you a clue. Jim, I did something stupid."

Kirk and Spock exchanged a knowing glance.

"Isn't that my line?" Jim quipped.

"Stop yer yappin', McCoy," growled an unfamiliar voice over the communicator.

Jim thought the mystery man sounded like a cross between a Klingon and a hillbilly, and tried not to crack up in front of his men. It was, after all, a serious situation. Bones's life certainly was no laughing matter.

"I told you, I'm trying to get the ransom, just let me explain what's happening to my friend," McCoy pleaded.

"Bones, what'd you do?" Kirk asked, not without trepidation.

"The program wasn't challenging me – I needed to amp up the difficulty level. So I asked the computer to give my adversary the qualities of the smartest person on the ship. Well, we all know who that is," McCoy spat.

"Jesus, your antagonist has Spock's intelligence and super strength?" Jim just shook his head. "You do realize how ironic this is, right?"

"Shut up," the doctor barked. "Just find me a way to get Mr. Hatfield here what he wants or I'm a goner."

"Yeh only git five minutes, McCoy, or I pull this here trigger," Hatfield warned, confirming everything the doctor had just relayed.

"I got your back, Bones," Jim promised. "Hang in there. Kirk out." He then turned to face his bondmate. Spock recognized that look.

"You are not going in there alone," Spock forbade.

"Yes I am."

"Explain."

"It's only logical – I know something he doesn't – I've got you in my head." Kirk pointed out.

"Jim, I suggest a different strategy, one that doesn't threaten your life." Spock not-glared at him. "This 'character' now possesses consciousness. He now holds information that I have."

"Yes, but he's not accustomed to dealing with Vulcans; you'd probably freak him out and make him shoot Bones. I know these kind of guys, I used to hang out with them all the time back at the bars in Iowa. So what if he's centuries old, those kind of guys are the same in any century. I can talk him out of harming Bones, I know I can!"

"And what of harm to yourself?"

Kirk didn't answer that. Instead he went about ordering himself some clothes for the holodeck.

"Computer, I need mid to late nineteenth century agrarian clothing fit to my specifications." Jim stripped down to his black Starfleet boxers (thank God Spock had insisted that he wear them this morning) and pulled on the strange clothing. The cotton fabric tickled his skin, which was used to more synthetic material. If his situation was not so ire, he imagined that his security members would be laughing at the image of their rough-and-tumble captain in the old-fashioned grey getup.

/What is your plan?/ Spock broke into his thoughts.

/I dunno – I'm still thinking. I need to talk face to face with this Hatfield guy before I can figure out how to take him down./

/You should not take your phaser – the beam would just bounce off the walls and could damage you or McCoy in the process./

/Noted. Spock, I gotta get the attention off of Bones. He's a McCoy – he's the target. Hatfield isn't programmed to want to destroy me./

/That does not mean you are immune to his violent tendencies./ Spock warned. They were locked in a mental argument when their chief engineer interjected,

"Captain, I figured out a way to shut down the program!"

"Aw, I got dressed up for nothing," whined Kirk, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. /Hey, we can save these for later, Spock!/

"No, I still need you to go in there," the Scot clarified, causing Jim's face to fall. "My idea will only work if you attach this to the computer terminal inside." He handed a small device to Jim, who stared at it curiously. "It will feed me the data I need, but it will take some time for me to get the program to run."

"So I just need to keep me and Bones alive until you can shut it down," Kirk realized.

"I'm afraid so. Good luck, Jim," said Scotty.

"Keep an eye on my ship while I'm gone." He placed a comforting hand on Spock's shoulder, all that the Vulcan would allow in the present company.

/Be careful, K'ri'lior./

/I will, Spock./ Jim promised. /See ya later./ He never said goodbye to his mate whenever one or both of them had to face danger – he thought it sounded too final.

When the entrance to the holodeck opened to let him in, Jim swallowed hard and stepped into the arch. The doorway faded behind him, leaving him trapped inside with McCoy and a seriously pissed-off guy with a scraggly white beard. While the middle-aged man himself wasn't all that intimidating, the loaded shotgun he held sure was. Kirk knew this had to be none other than Mr. Hatfield.

"Yer the captain?" The man drawled.

"The one and only Captain James T. Kirk," Kirk said with a weak smile. He stepped closer to the man, disappointed that he wouldn't be able to attach Scotty's device into the computer right away. "And you are?" He asked, even though he already knew.

"My name is Anderson Hatfield, but friends call me Devil Anse." The man grinned at Kirk, exposing his yellow, rotten teeth. His stench assaulted Jim's nose, for the man reeked of alcohol and manure. The computer made the holodeck simulations quite realistic – almost _too_ realistic.

"What have you done to my friend?" Kirk accused him.

"Yeh mean Samuel?" Hatfield gestured to the doctor behind him. "I just roughed 'im up. He's alive – fer now."

Jim saw McCoy tied to a wooden fence, struggling to free himself. The name Samuel McCoy sounded kind of familiar – from his history reading, Kirk was pretty sure he was the brother of pretty Roseanna McCoy who ran away from her family to be with one of the Hatfield boys. That was Bones, always playing protector. Kirk also assumed his friend must be a masochist, because really, who wants to experience an ancient family feud that legend said started over the possession of a pig?

"Jim!" McCoy called out to him.

"Bones, are you injured?" Kirk cried.

"It's not bad." The doctor winced, rubbing his temple. "My head – he clocked me with the gun."

"He was insultin' my fambly," Hatfield spat.

"Look, I don't care about your stupid family feud – all I want is my friend back," insisted Kirk.

"He shouldn't have tried to do it," Devil Anse growled. "I dun care if he's Roseanna's brother, he's trespassin' on private property."

"Yeah okay. I'm willing to make a trade with you," Kirk proposed. "Let my friend go and we'll talk."

"Fine." Hatfield lowered his gun. "I should kill 'em for stealin' back Roseanna, but I gave yeh my word to make this here trade with yeh, and a Hatfield never goes back on his word." He untied the doctor who wiggled out of the slack rope.

"Go ahead, Bones," Kirk whispered. "Get out of here."

"But Jim, I can't just leave you here," the doctor protested.

"You can and you will," his captain ordered. But McCoy was obstinate, and Kirk had to excuse himself from Hatfield to speak with his friend. He slung an arm around McCoy's shoulder and pulled him in the general direction of the terminal.

"I need to get to the terminal without him seeing," Kirk whispered. "Before you go, give me a hard time."

Bones nodded his head ever so slightly. He didn't know what was going on, but he trusted his captain implicitly.

"What was that, Doctor?" Kirk raised his voice for Hatfield's benefit, narrowing his eyes at McCoy.

"I said, I don't have to follow your stupid orders. Sir." McCoy mocked, and Jim knew he was getting some bizarre enjoyment out of the whole thing.

"Look, Doctor," Kirk spat, pushing McCoy back against the computer terminal and holding him there. "I will not tolerate your insubordination on my ship."

"Then perhaps I should ask for a transfer, Captain."

"Dr. McCoy, you will be expected to visit my office, two hours from now, after you've cooled down." Jim pretended to order. "Is that clear, sir?" They locked glaring eyes and Jim nodded, having successfully pulled the device out of his pocket and stuck it into the correct port.

"As clear as the Mississippi River." McCoy's purposed served, the doctor left without a backward glance, muttering something about bossy captains.

Kirk turned his attention to Hatfield.

"Alright, I got what I wanted. My friend is safe. Now what is it that you want?"

"Freedom." Devil Anse leaned closer to the starship captain. "I want to get outta here." He gestured to the vast, rolling Appalacian hills of 19th century unsettled Kentucky.

"I'm listening," Jim said, walking towards the man and staring him down.

"I know I ain't just a man in a storybook no more."

"Then why did you capture McCoy?" countered Jim.

Hatfield smirked.

"That was to get your attention. He's one of your best friends."

"How did you know that?"

"The computer tells me anything I want to know. It also says you are married to another male."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kirk said, his expression wary.

"In my time you would've both been killed if you were discovered together," Hatfield stated. "Damn good-for-nothin' nancy boys..."

"Well, we're not in your time, are we?" Kirk scowled at the man. "Look, this isn't about me, Mr. Hatfield. This is about why you are draining so much power from the ship into here. _None_ of us will survive if you continue that much longer."

"I almost have enough to give me a full transfer into a human body."

"You're insane," Kirk said quietly.

"No. Kirk, you are my ticket to freedom." Devil Anse's eyes gleamed black with madness. "I know how to perform a mind meld."

"Doesn't matter, you are a human," Jim countered. "You don't have telepathy."

"That is true, James," Hatfield considered. "But I have overcome that, and am now more powerful than even your Vulcan. How, you ask?" He said, seeing the disbelief in Kirk's eyes. "With the help of this. It's what I need the energy for, to power it. It's very simple - I just attach this here conduit that harnesses all the energy to your head, and store it. Then I do the same thing to me, only backwards. Living in your body's not what I would've preferred, but it beats dyin'."

"Where did you get that?" Kirk asked, thinking he'd seen something like it before in engineering. He couldn't name the apparatus, but he knew it could cause considerable brain damage if used improperly.

"The computer made it for me."

/Shit, Spock, I'm in trouble./ Kirk projected, trying to contain his fear from leaking across the link.

/Jim, you must continue to stall him./ His adun urged. /Mr. Scott has almost completed the shutdown of the holodeck./

/Okay, but tell him to hurry./ Kirk replied.

He turned his attention back to Hatfield.

"You know, if you fry my brain, you'll only be damaging your body," Jim pointed out.

Hatfield gave a maniacal grin, shifting toward the young captain.

"That's a risk I'm willin' to take."

Kirk was already backing away, in anticipation for his first move.

"Anderson, you don't want to do this."

"Don't even try to talk me out of it, boy!" The man roared. "I know what you're doing and it won't work."

_So much for that idea_, Jim thought. _Come on, Scotty!_

"Don't you try to run, either," Hatfield threatened. "Remember, I can hold you down with my bare hands. This new strength of mine can kill."

/Jim, watch out!/ Spock warned, anticipating his mate's opponent's move before it happened.

Kirk feigned left, and Devil Anse lunged for a handful of air.

"Not so fast," said Jim. "You know, you're starting to tick me off." He looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw the small device he installed in the computer terminal. It was flashing crimson, indicating that the program was about to be terminated.

/You have ten seconds left before you are safe./ Spock informed him.

/See, I told you I'd be fine./ Jim felt a trickle of relief over the bond.

"You aren't in a position to make terms," Hatfield taunted, bringing Kirk's attention back to him.

"Oh yeah?" Kirk smirked at him. "Well, I know something you don't."

"What's that?"

"This!" Kirk watched as Hatfield and the rest of the faux atmosphere faded into the oblivion, to be replaced with glowing golden matrices.

Overwhelmed with emotional exhaustion, Jim sank to his knees and thanked his lucky stars that he'd been able to bluff his way out of another dangerous situation.

.~.

"Jim, are you okay?" Were the first words that Kirk heard as he exited the holodeck. He watched as Saavik burst through security, a tiny tornado crumbling through the crimson line.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," he wheezed, almost knocked over by the blur that was his daughter.

Spock was right behind her. The commander couldn't find it in himself to reprimand her as he wished to tackle Jim himself.

"I'm sorry, sir, she got past us," Lt. Giotto said, his cheeks flaming. Kirk didn't blame him – it wasn't everyday you were foiled by an eight year old girl, even if she was half Vulcan.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kirk groaned, pretending to be upset with his daughter.

Saavik shrugged.

"I'm already getting punished for earlier, so I don't care what else you do to me. I just had to make sure you were still alive," she sniffed, embarrassed about her loss of emotional control.

Jim glanced at his bondmate, pleading for help as Saavik continued to clutch his neck rather tightly.

"Saavik, I promise that Jim's health is within normal parameters," the Vulcan reassured her. "And while I am sure the captain appreciates your enthusiasm, if you would remove your arms, he will be able to return to the bridge." /And to breathe./ Spock thought that last bit, not wanting to shame her further.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She cried.

Spock's eyebrow twitched as the girl let go of Jim in a hurry.

"It's okay," said Jim, massaging his vocal chords. "I'm just glad you actually give a crap about me."

She nodded. "That should be obvious."

"I'm fine, really. I'm just a little tired."

"Can I see you tonight?" Saavik blurted out before she could stop herself.

Jim shot her one of his blinding grins.

"Of course! In fact, I'll spend the entire evening with you. How about that?" He asked, gently ruffling her hair.

"Can Mr. Spock come too?" She wondered.

Kirk winked at his mate over Saavik's head.

"I dunno, the lab's been keeping him really busy most evenings-"

"Do not listen to him," the Vulcan interrupted. "I am certain I can rearrange my schedule in order to attend this evening's activities."

"Yay! We're going to have so much fun," she cried.

Some of the security ensigns exchanged doubtful glances. They didn't think an evening spent with the uptight commander could be considered fun; much less warrant a 'yay'. But then again, they weren't privy to Spock's behavior outside of work.

.~.

That evening, Spock and Kirk met their daughter in the mess hall. Dinner was more fun than usual as she got to eat with her friends as well as her family. Kirk entertained her, Clopek, and Kira with a retelling of the _Enterprise_'s narrow escape from the Tholian web. At the other end of the table, Spock and Norvek quietly discussed the merits of astrophysics. It was a win scenario for everyone.

After she bid her friends goodbye for the night, Saavik decided she wanted to venture down to the rec room. On the way, Kirk convinced her to play 3-D scrabble, the two of them against Spock. They accessed a public terminal and several crew members wandered over to watch the family play.

"What are the rules?" Saavik asked.

"Well, it's simple," said her human father. "You make words out of your letters, and out of the letters on the board. Whoever gets rid of all their letters first wins, but you have to draw new letters every turn so usually the game continues until you run out of letters. What languages are included is up to you. Every time we include the Vulcan language he wins, and every time we don't, I win."

"That is not entirely correct-" Spock began to protest, but Saavik cut him off.

"Let's play with Standard _and_ Vulcan."

"Great," Kirk muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll have me to help you with Vulcan," Saavik promised.

"Thanks." Kirk didn't have the heart to mention that Spock knew all sorts of words in Old Vulcan that put him to shame.

/I will not use any terms she is not familiar with./ His Vulcan inwardly vowed to change the rules.

/Thanks./ Kirk replied.

They shared a knowing look over their daughter's head.

Spock ended up winning a close game by using the term 'bezique' which gave him a triple word score at the very end.

"Darn, we almost had him," Jim sighed. "And he beat us with a standard word, too. That hurts!" He clutched his chest, pretending to have a heart attack.

Spock ignored him.

"I'm just glad he did not let us win," said Saavik, her eyes shining in gratitude.

"I do not see the logic in allowing your opponent to win. That defeats the purpose of the game," said Spock, nodding at her.

Since Kirk wanted to physically wear Saavik out, he then introduced her to an ancient Terran virtual game called Dance Dance Revolution, or DDR for short. She was a quick study and had advanced to the intermediate level after about an hour. Much to Spock's chagrin, she danced to her favorite song every other time. If he had to hear the irritating, pulsing electronic sounds of 'Sandstorm' one more time, he was going to have to vacate the premises.

Luckily, his mate rescued him before it came to that. Jim challenged their daughter to a three-song game, making sure 'Sandstorm' was _not _among the ones chosen. Colorful blinking lights and odd patterns flashed on the screen, but Spock easily blocked them out. Instead, he enjoyed watching Jim's graceful form as he hopped, twisted, and jumped over the pad, like a dancer trapper in a small force field. The Vulcan's keen eyes noticed the sweat trickling down his captain's neck and he really wanted to lick it. However, since he was in a public place, he refrained.

Saavik ended up winning their game, as Jim had been set on advanced mode and he had more mistakes.

"Whew, you wore me out!" Jim exclaimed, picking up his girl and placing her on his shoulders. Saavik laughed, loudly proclaiming that she'd beaten the captain of the _Enterprise_. The crowd that had gathered around them cheered at that.

"Hey, I thought you guys were supposed to support your boss?" Kirk cried, but he didn't really mean it. Several crewmembers stopped to congratulate Saavik on her performance, and she ate the compliments right up.

"Guess what, Jim?" she asked, after the last of her admirers had left.

"What?" He humored her.

"I won."

Her smug smile reminded Spock very much of the young Kirk that he'd fallen in love with. It was quite amusing for the Vulcan to watch the two interact.

"Yes, I know." Kirk winked at her. "Where to, oh fearless winner?"

"Back to our quarters," she instructed.

Then Saavik extended her hand to Spock, clearly meaning to include him in her declaration. Secretly touched that she wanted to show affection for him in public, Spock stepped forward and his fingers gently closed over hers. They walked through the halls like that, Spock at Kirk's side, with his hold on Saavik's hand physically linking their three part familial chain. He was slowly realizing that raising Saavik together was strengthening their bond. It had certainly increased the levels of protectiveness in Spock. He vowed once again that he would protect them both with his life, at whatever cost.

When they entered the spacious captain's quarters, Jim let Saavik down on the bed. She yawned hugely and crawled under the covers as if she owned the place.

"You sleepy?" Jim asked, smoothing her bangs back from her face. Of course he knew the answer, he was just curious if she would admit her state of fatigue.

"No I am not," was her muffled response. "Can you tell me a story? Please?" She added in afterthought.

Kirk pretended to think about it.

"Okay, but it will have to be a short one." Her human father climbed on to the comforter and snuggled close to her skinny form. Saavik sighed and closed her eyes, the perfect picture of serenity.

Spock hovered nearby, uncertain of what he should do or say. _His _father certainly had never snuggled with him. Talk about a blatant display of emotion! His mother would sometimes give him hugs if he would accept them. But if Jim was to be the care-giver, he had to assume the role of the disciplinarian in terms of parenting styles. But the Vulcan desperately wanted to be close to his daughter, in both physical and mental terms. And if the mental was out of the question for now…

Jim caught his eye. /C'mere./ His t'hy'la urged.

The Vulcan hesitated, his upbringing proving to be difficult to overcome.

/Spock, she won't bite./

/Very well./

He took a small step forward, but was interrupted by the beep of the com unit.

/Saved by the bell./ Kirk thought wryly as the Vulcan went to answer the call.

"Spock here."

Kirk imagined the response of the poor person from the lab who had the unfortunate job of contacting Spock on his night off. He didn't envy them one bit. Sure enough, Spock was chewing the guy out, Vulcan style.

"Ensign, I gave my department explicit instructions not to be disturbed this evening unless it was an emergency. However, if you wish to send me your group's progress on the experiment, I can give you feedback from my quarters. ...that is correct…I understand. Spock out."

He placed his communicator down on the table next to their bed.

"I apologize, Jim."

Kirk smiled at him.

"That's okay. Things come up. I'm just glad you can stay in the room with us."

"Me too!" Saavik piped up.

Warmed by her response, Spock removed his shoes, and then walked over to the replicator.

"Vulcan spice tea, hot," he ordered.

The honey-colored tea materialized within a matter of seconds. He took the beverage, placed a lid on it, and sat it on the in-table next to his side of the bed. If he was to work, he might as well relax. The tea's soothing flavor often did just that.

So that was how their evening went, with Kirk and Saavik curled together enjoying story time, and Spock sitting beside them in bed with his portable computer, contentedly sipping his tea as he worked.

As she drifted off to sleep to Kirk's voice, Saavik noted that this was the first night she felt like she was truly part of Kirk and Spock's family.

.~.

_Later_

Jim allowed Saavik to sleep next to him for awhile, but he knew she couldn't stay there all night. (That Saavik must sleep in her own bed was one of their non-negotiable rules.) After about an hour, he maneuvered himself out of bed, picked up the girl, and carried her back into her room, He carefully set the girl down on her bed, pulled the blanket up over her, and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered as he headed for the bathroom. "We'll discuss your punishment tomorrow."

Spock alerted him that Scotty had called during the minute he'd been gone. Hoping it was good news, Kirk commed him back.

"Hey, Scotty. Listen, you went above and beyond the call of duty today."

"Just doing my job," the chief engineer replied, but Jim could hear him smiling.

"So, what's up?"

"We've analyzed what went wrong with the holodeck program."

"And?"

"It was no accident that the holodeck malfunctioned," was Scotty's grave response. "It was meant to be a distraction. At the same time we were worried about the power drain and holodeck problem, several small malfunctions took place all over the ship. There were replicators spitting out goo, temperature fluctuations, doors refusing to open, that sort of thing."

"All that stuff seems pretty minor." Kirk mused. "D'you think it was a prank?"

"Not exactly…" Scotty trailed off.

"What aren't you telling me?" Kirk pressed him.

He could hear the reluctance in Scotty's voice.

"They messed with the weapons systems as well."

"Shit." Kirk ran his fingers through his hair. "Please tell me we're not being attacked from the inside." There was silence on the other end of the communicator.

"Hey Scotty, just run as many diagnostics as you can, try to log everything that was tampered with, no matter how insignificant."

"Aye sir. I'll do my best. Good night, sir."

"Night."

Kirk closed his com device and turned around to face Spock.

"I guess you heard all that, huh?"

"Yes." Spock pulled him down on the bed, where he could wrap his lithe Vulcan body around Jim's.

"Geez, Spock! What's with the possessiveness?" Jim wondered. "There's no one else here to steal me from you." But even though he protested, he secretly loved the extra attention, which Spock knew.

"While as disturbing as this conundrum is, I cannot dismiss the fact that there was an attempt on your life."

"Yeah, but it was meant for Bones." Kirk tried to brush it off, but he didn't fool the Vulcan.

"It was meant for you," Spock gently corrected. "Someone knew you would offer yourself instead if one of your friends was threatened. We must now operate on the assumption that someone is out to destroy you."

As much as Jim hated to admit it, the facts certainly looked that way. He started to fall asleep in his mate's arms, but just as he was to cross the threshold into dreamland, something snapped him awake.

"T'hy'la, what is it?" Spock whispered as Jim shuddered in his arms.

"Spock, what if they try to hurt Saavik?" Kirk's voice wobbled. "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her because of me."

"I believe the appropriate Terran saying for this situation is 'We will cross that bridge when we come to it'," was the Vulcan's response.

It was all that Spock could say, but it didn't do much to reassure Jim.

End Ch. 10

A/N: Ooh, a new mystery unfolds! I love predictions, if you guys have some. :D

A/N2: Fact: I usually get about 14 reviews for a chapter and last week I got 7. For the longest chapter in the story! I work really hard on this story, juggling writing, school work, and a social life. Feedback really makes my hard work worth it, even though I write for myself just as much as I do for my readers. Even if it's just a few words.

I dare you guys to do better.


	12. Anniversary

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Sorry this one's so late. It's been hell trying to put together my education portfolio and on top of that, regular class work. Still, I would never abandon this story, I promise. It means too much to me.

Thanks so much to all who took the time to review the last chapter – my review count went back up to twelve. That's more like it, guys!

A/N2: Shout out to my amazing beta _Melodic Madness_… I couldn't have done it without her help.

A/N3: Vulcan words are in italics.

.~.

Ch. 11: Anniversary

.~.

The next morning, Kirk called a meeting of his senior staff (minus Scotty because he was on shift) to address the problem of the hacker. Spock sat at his right side, McCoy at his left. Uhura, Chekov, Sulu, Giotto, and Keenser (who was Scotty's stand-in) were also present.

"As you have heard, we were hacked yesterday," their captain began. "While I was dealing with the holodeck problem. Small malfunctions were occurring all over the ship. With the crew distracted by fixing them, the perp was able to hack into our weapons system."

"The perp?" McCoy frowned. "What is this, a cop show?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make this briefing more exciting," Kirk defended himself.

"Captain, Scotty said that as far as he could tell, no changes were made to the weapons systems themselves, other than a bypass code change," Keenser relayed.

"Which brings us to the question – why bother?" Kirk glanced at everyone in turn, lingering on Spock a tad longer than anyone else. "Just to mess with us? To show us that they could? I'm not buying it."

"The malfunctions were harmless enough," Spock reminded them. "Besides the potential danger of the hacker accessing our weapons, the worst threat was on yours and McCoy's lives, Jim." The Vulcan glared pointedly at him.

/Aww, why'd you have to go bring that up?/ Kirk groaned. /All it will do is make them worry./

/It was a valid issue that needs to be addressed./ Spock countered.

Kirk switched back to speaking aloud. "Alright, so we avoid the holodeck until we're sure it is fixed."

"Captain, there are other ways they can make attempts on your life," Sulu pointed out. "I think we need to take greater precautions since we may have a spy on board."

"Maybe we should assign a member of the security team to cover him at all times?" Chekov suggested.

"I'll do it," Giotto immediately volunteered.

"Woah!" Kirk held up his hands. "Let's not go overboard with this. Besides, having a guard assigned to me would be a dead giveaway to Saavik – not to mention, the rest of the crew - that something was wrong. And you guys are forgetting about my very own built in Vulcan alert system."

"Spock knowing about you being hurt or killed isn't going to prevent it from happening," McCoy grumbled.

"That is correct," Spock agreed.

"Captain, I suggest that you take this threat seriously," Uhura pleaded. "We don't know who is after you, or what they are capable of."

"Aw, Uhura, I'm touched." Jim winced as they all stared him down. He appreciated his overprotective crew, really, he did, but he wasn't convinced there was a direct connection to him. If someone had a beef with him, why didn't they just come right out and say so?

"Alright, why don't you analyze the list of data that Scotty made last night concerning all the ship malfunctions. See if you can decipher a pattern. If at all possible, I want this guy caught before he does anymore damage."

"Yes sir." Everyone answered in unison.

"Dismissed."

The senior staff slowly trickled out the door, until Spock and Kirk were the last ones left in the room. The Vulcan placed a hand on Kirk's clothed arm, and they shared a look of mutual strength. They left the conference room side by side, their shoulders brushing more than necessary.

.~.

_Same morning, in the schoolroom_

Saavik was surprised that Norvek took a seat at her table next to Clopek as if he'd always belonged there, but she didn't comment on it. Perhaps the whole pon farr revelation thing had actually helped thaw his icy demeanor. Whatever the reason, she was relived as this was one step closer to getting her partner to perform their Standard dialogue for a grade.

If she was surprised by Norvek's willingness to sit near her, Saavik was positively shocked that Norvek asked her a question during a group assignment given to them by Chekov. Clopek and Kira shared a wide-eyed look at their new tablemate's willingness to ask for help from Saavik, his former enemy. To be honest, they were still somewhat afraid of him. But not their friend Saavik – in their eyes she was fearless. They would follow her lead, and extend the offer of friendship to their new companion.

Sulu's physical education class passed without incident, unless you count Norvek accidentally hitting his crotch during a sparring match. The Asian doubled over in pain, and the children took care not to laugh at him, even if he looked rather funny curled up on the floor with his hands over his genital area. Poor Norvek apologized profusely, and ocn he recovered, Sulu didn't hold it against him. Instead, the pilot thanked the boy for reminding him to be on his toes, even when working with children. Saavik was secretly impressed by Norvek's skill – perhaps she'd ask him to teach her sometime.

During language class, Lt. Uhura gave Saavik and Norvek time to practice their dialogue while she worked with the other pair on conjugating common standard verbs. Norvek stood with his back ramrod straight, which Saavik corrected by tickling his sides. The boy Vulcan didn't laugh, but the corners of his mouth did twitch.

"Why did you touch me in such a manner?" Norvek inquired.

"If we're going to be talking in Standard, you need to relax. Humans don't normally stand that way," she pointed out. In the spirit of compromise, he relented, giving a slight slouch of his shoulders.

"How did you wish to proceed with our dialogue?"

She shrugged. "I thought we could incorporate speaking formally and informally, that way we show our teacher that we have mastered both ways. But if you think that's a dumb idea-

"No, your logic is sound." he interrupted. "It is true that the language is spoken differently depending on the context of the conversation."

"Really? That's it? No arguments?"

Norvek quirked an eyebrow. "Would you prefer that I argued?"

"No, no," was her hasty reply. "I just don't understand why you had such a problem with speaking informally last time, when we tried to present."

"I believe I was being stubborn. I did not wish to concede to your wishes, lest I look weak in your eyes and the eyes of my classmates," he explained. "Shall we begin?"

"By all means," said Saavik, digesting this new information he offered. So he'd been just as intimidated by her as she'd been by him… interesting.

When Uhura called them up to present at the end of the day, Saavik and Norvek's presentation went off without a hitch. It included a mix of proper and slang Standard, which demonstrated their true understanding of the language, as different situations called for different kinds of dialogue. Surprisingly, Norvek did not try to correct Saavik, or vice versa. Their conversation flowed beautifully, until the very end when Saavik offered her hand for him to shake. Uhura could tell by the boy's reaction that this was not scripted.

"What are you doing?" Norvek whispered.

"This is a traditional Standard gesture, thanking you for your time and performance. Surely you are familiar with the concept of the handshake?" Saavik allowed a small smirk to appear on her face as she heard the gasps of her classmates. She was looking forward to his reaction as he explained why the demonstration of such gesture would be illogical.

"I am familiar with it." They stared each other down, Saavik's eyes daring him to shake her hand.

"Very well." Before he had time to convince himself otherwise, Norvek grabbed her outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. Saavik's mouth dropped open – she'd never expected him to actually do it! Hand to hand contact between Vulcans, even young ones, was considered to be improper unless they were related or bonded. When he released her hand, Saavik felt an odd sense of disappointment. What was that about? It wasn't like she'd actually_ liked_ him touching her hand.

"Lt. Uhura, I believe I have earned extra credit for participating in a human gesture that is uncomfortable for Vulcans." Norvek looked at his teacher expectantly. Uhura was trying so hard not to laugh, she had to bite her lip to succeed.

"Um, yes… I'll give you two points extra for your, ah, bravery." Her dark eyes twinkled as she looked at the pair, who avoided each other's eyes.

"What grade did we get?" Saavik asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"You received full marks for ingenuity, creativity, and demonstration of knowledge of the language. I'm so glad you two finally worked out your differences." Their teacher grinned at them.

"That is most satisfactory," said Norvek as they returned to their seats.

"My dads will be happy about that," Saavik added.

During the rest of the school day, Saavik could not stop thinking about Norvek's gutsy move. She'd been so sure he would never go for it, even as a joke. But he had. Perhaps he had a sense of humor after all? She would look forward to coaxing it out of him, now that they were on amicable terms.

.~.

_Later_

That evening, Kirk and Spock made it a priority to talk with their daughter about her behavior during the whole 'pon farr incident'. As much as they realized they should not have kept the information from her or Norvek, she still shouldn't be allowed to get away with the snooping, especially when Kirk had asked her to stop. It had been Spock's turn to decide how to handle the situation, and Jim was impressed with his solution.

They found the little troublemaker in her quarters, working on one of Chekov's assignments.

"Oh no, here it comes," she groaned when she saw them enter, correctly guessing the reason for their visit. "Just tell me already – what's my punishment going to be?"

"We have decided not to give you a punishment," said Spock.

"However," Kirk jumped in before Saavik could get too excited, "instead of that, you will be assigned daily duties. I know you can handle the extra work along with your school stuff, based on your computer logs. You've been playing at least an hour of games a day."

Saavik looked away, her face burning green. She'd meant to delete those logs, lest her parents think she was a lazy bum. Too late! "What kind of duties did you have in mind?"

"Your first duty is pretty standard for kids your age – keep your room clean," said her dad. "If you need me to be more specific on that, I can."

"No, I believe I understand your meaning." Although she wasn't thrilled about having chores, at least it was better than getting punished. She'd had plenty of punishments in the orphanage on New Vulcan and she'd rather avoid them in the future if at all possible.

"Your second duty is to assist the botanists in measuring their plant growth every morning at 700 hours," said her Vulcan father.

"Your third duty is to write a letter to your grandfather on New Vulcan," Kirk informed her. "He keeps asking about you."

Saavik raised an eyebrow. "That is one of my regular chores?"

"No, I've just been meaning to tell you that anyway." Kirk winked at her, but then his expression quickly sobered. "Look, I know it's a lot of responsibility for someone your age, but-"

"I am almost nine Terran years," she reminded them. "Just one more month and three days until my birthday."

"Great, then you won't be complaining about the amount of work we've given you." Kirk grinned sweetly.

"That is quite mature of you, Saavik," Spock added. "You have my commendation."

She scowled at them, knowing she'd been trapped. "I will do my best to remember to complete my new duties."

Kirk knelt down and pulled her into a hug. As she clung to his neck, he whispered, "that's all we ask; to try your best."

"Jim?" She said, her voice as soft as the barely audible hum of the _Enterprise_'s engines.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" His bright blue eyes bathed her in his affection.

Saavik basked in the sensation of total acceptance. Jim _understood_. How she'd gotten this lucky to be adopted by him, she could not fathom. Then she remembered tomorrow's special occasion.

"Happy early bonding anniversary."

"Thanks! Three way hug time!" Kirk announced, motioning for Spock to join them. The Vulcan was pulled into their embrace, and he gently patted the girl on the back. It was all the affection he allowed himself to show at the moment.

"Spock?" She asked.

"Yes, _Ko-fu_?"

"Thank you for teaching me how to meditate, even though I'm bad at it sometimes."

"You are still learning," he corrected. "And it is my pleasure."

"But why do you bother?" She pressed. "I'm sure there's more important things you could be doing."

"I consider you to be my Vulcan protégé. As there are so few of us left, it would be illogical for me to abandon such a talented student." Spock looked at her rather pointedly. Was it that difficult a concept for his daughter to grasp that he wished to invest time teaching her how to control her telepathic abilities? It seemed obvious to him that it was time well spent.

Saavik closed her eyes at that, and a contented smile appeared on her face. She finally realized that Spock's dedication to overseeing her studies ran deeper than just obligation to his race.

Kirk caught his mate's eye over their daughter's head, and the look Spock received made all of the struggles with Saavik worth it.

It was Saavik who finally broke the embrace. She smiled shyly up at her parents, and it was beginning to unnerve Spock. He was not used to the amount of emotion showing on a Vulcan face. But instead of scolding her, like he might have in the past, he changed the subject.

"Saavik, tell Jim what you learned today." Spock instructed. "What is the ultimate goal of meditation?"

She thought about it for a moment before answering. "I know this! To obtain _tvi-sochya_, or inner peace…"

Spock allowed her to continue to brag about her new knowledge of Vulcan meditation, knowing it would be good for her self-esteem. It was taking time, but he was slowly beginning to connect with this complex young individual.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Their little family bonding session was broken by the familiar whistle of the com system. Since Jim was closest to the com unit, he answered it.

"Kirk here. Uh huh. Okay, be right there." Jim gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry guys, I gotta take this call since it's from HQ. Be right back!"

When Kirk stepped out to answer the com from Starfleet headquarters, Spock was left alone with his daughter. And just his luck - Saavik's rather inquisitive nature asserted itself merely moments after Kirk left.

"Father, do you love the captain?" Saavik asked him, regarding him expectantly.

"Affirmative." Spock loved Jim more than life itself and would give his life if it were to save his bondmate's. But that bold declaration was not something a Vulcan told his daughter. Such an emotionally-charged statement would be improper, even if it were true.

"Based on my observations of your behavior, I cannot tell that you love him," Saavik stated. "You act like he is your commanding officer, and your friend."

"He _is_ my commanding officer and my friend."

Saavik rolled her eyes. "You do not act like any couple I have known. However, it is easy to see Jim's love for you."

"It is not the Vulcan way to show emotion for one's mate in public," Spock replied.

"Nu-uh, I've seen Vulcan couples do that finger touch thing," she retorted. "They find it is a perfectly acceptable gesture."

"You have only observed Jim and myself in one environment - our ship. We do not indulge in a public Vulcan kiss while we are on duty. Jim understands this and the need for professionalism while on board the _Enterprise_."

Saavik glared at him. Why did he always have to evade the real question? She couldn't bear the thought of her dad not being allowed to kiss her father. "I do not understand why you are mates." She said bluntly. "Dad is warm, caring and funny and you are always cold, emotionless, and serious."

"Jim exemplifies some of the best of humanity's traits," Spock agreed. "It is one of many reasons why I agreed to be his mate."

"Do you even let him hug you?" Saavik asked.

"The captain is very affectionate with me when we are off duty and I often reciprocate," was all that Spock said. "It is time for you to sleep now."

Reluctantly, Saavik returned to her quarters to prepare for bed. Her inquiry about her fathers' private intimacies (or lack thereof) would have to wait another day.

.~.

_Much later_

Sounds of moans and heavy panting filled the captain's quarters. They tapered off after awhile, when the two men were finished making love.

"Spock, that was…" Jim trailed off, too out of breath to continue.

"Indeed." Spock traced the meld points on his k'diwa's face, Jim leaning into his touch. "You bring me much pleasure."

Jim smirked at him, his tongue flicking out of his mouth, rubbing over his swollen upper lip. "After what we just did, that's _all _you can say?"

The Vulcan was silent. He was not in the mood for Jim's gentle teasing, as his mind was dwelling on an unsettling matter.

"Spock, what is it?" Kirk immediately picked up on his mate's mental distress. He carefully ran his hands over his Vulcan's back in a soothing pattern.

"I do not wish to trouble you with my petty worries at the moment."

"Stop it." Kirk scolded. "I'm not putting up with your Vulcan chivalrous crap tonight. Out with it."

The Vulcan decided to voice a concern that had been growing in his mind for some time. It was only tonight that his worry had been confirmed. "In no certain terms, Saavik stated that I do not deserve you because I do not perform acts of affection towards you in public. She believes that I refuse to hug or kiss you."

"Seriously?" Jim let out a bark of laughter. "Boy, is she ever wrong about our relationship. There is quite a lot of touching involved." He kissed his Vulcan's forehead. "PDA is just not your thing – it doesn't mean you love me any less than I love you. Did you tell her that Vulcans share their emotions and affections with their mates behind closed doors?"

"I did, but she did not believe me."

"Hmm." Kirk's brow furrowed. "Here's a thought. Would it _kill _you to show a little emotion towards me when she's around?"

Spock's eyebrow twitched. "That would not be appropriate. My father never-"

"You aren't your father, and this isn't Vulcan," Kirk broke in. He took his mate's left hand in his, and began to give him a light massage. "Spock, she needs to see that you love me just as much as I love you or else she's going to start to resent you."

Spock blinked. "That is illogical."

Kirk shrugged. "I'm just sayin'. Think about it."

After the human fell asleep, the Vulcan did. He did not come to a satisfying conclusion.

.~.

The next day, they were back on course for their mission to Janus. But more importantly, Kirk and Spock's much anticipated anniversary had arrived. The Vulcan had asked Jim to keep it between themselves, so of course by 0800, everyone on the ship knew. (Jim may have asked Chekov to mention their momentous occasion in the morning announcements.) Spock shot his captain a 'not-glare' across the bridge after the announcements, but Kirk felt his appreciation through the bond. Jim knew that his bondmate would never ask for any recognition, that it was the Vulcan way to avoid it at all costs. Still, Kirk wanted to make this a special day for them, and that meant including the crew in the celebration.

As they walked the corridors after the close of first shift, several crewmembers who passed them wished them a 'happy anniversary'. Kirk beamed, unconsciously placing his hand at the small of his Vulcan's back as he did when their bond was publicly recognized. He thought back to their bonding day, which had been rushed in order to fulfill Spock's approaching pon farr. All of their friends and colleagues had been present during their ceremony on New Vulcan. Even Sarek had come around, thanks to the influence of a very special ambassador. Spock had looked so handsome that day. And when their minds fused together in a permanent bond, it was a feeling of euphoria unlike anything Kirk had every experienced...

"We have arrived at the labs, Captain." Spock's voice cut in to his reverie.

Had they? Kirk hadn't noticed. He'd been too busy staring at his bondmate, who seemed to grow more beautiful each day.

"I love you," Jim blurted out, before he could stop himself.

"Captain, we are still on duty," Spock said in a low voice. "However I recognize your statement and find that I do, in fact, return the sentiment. Are we still meeting for dinner tonight as scheduled?"

"Uh, yeah. Dinner. Right. " Kirk nodded vigorously.

/I would not miss it for the world./ Spock assured him.

/Good. I'm counting the minutes until the start of our night off./ He longingly watched as Spock departed for the lab. They'd been bonded for six years and he still had it_ bad_. The worst part was that McCoy knew and took every opportunity he could find to tease Jim about it. But the best part was having Spock by his side, in all that he did.

Kirk vowed to make this anniversary one to remember.

.~.

_Later, that evening_

Spock was expecting the captain at precisely 1600 hours. Kirk had promised he had something special planned, and Spock was looking forward to it. So when the door chimed, it was only logical that the Vulcan was expecting his bondmate.

What he got instead was Ensign Chekov. Hiding his disappointment, Spock asked the baby-faced manchild to enter.

"I am sorry, Meester Spock, I know you were expecting ze keptan," he said in a rush.

"Indeed." Spock blinked in confusion. "I hope he did not send you as a substitute. As much as I enjoy your company, it would not be the same spending my anniversary with you."

Chekov blushed. "Do not worry, he only sent me to fetch you." The Russian stood there nervously, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Shall we go, then?" Spock gestured toward the exit.

"Actually, ze keptan asked me to hawe you wear zis." The curly-haired youth held up a blindfold.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe what he has in mind will be effective, as I can navigate the ship with my eyes closed."

"Newertheless, Keptan's orders."

The Vulcan followed Chekov out of his quarters, wondering what sort of game Jim had cooked up this time. They walked to a 'crossroads' on the current deck, where two main paths intersected. Several crew members stopped to see what was going on, but one glare from Spock sent them quickly on their way.

"It will be most effective if I spin you around." Chekov neatly tied the black strip of cloth around the Vulcan's head, preventing Spock from seeing. The ship's navigator gently turned Spock around and around twenty times, which would be quite disorienting for a human. But, as Spock was not completely human, the Russian waited until the Vulcan's motion came to a halt, and spun him around twenty times in the _other _direction. Then he led Spock through the corridors, and had him climb up and down several staircases in an attempt to confuse him. Finally, they arrived at the holodeck entrance.

Kirk was waiting for them, and he winked at Chekov as he brought the Vulcan to a complete stop.

"Alright, Meester Spock, vhere are you now?" The Russian triumphantly asked.

"I am two point five meters away from the entrance to Holodeck 1."

Chekov's face fell. "I am sorry, Keptan. I did eweryzing you asked-"

"That's okay, Pavel," said Jim, patting the boy on the back as Spock removed his blindfold. "He doesn't know which program I'm going to run, so that's still a surprise."

/Why did you put him through that? You knew I could not be disoriented./ The Vulcan asked.

/Maybe it was for my own amusement. God knows _what_ the crew thought. Gotta keep the gossips on their toes. Don't say it!/

/Illogical./

/You won't be saying that when you see what I made for you./ Kirk walked over to the control panel, and soon his fingers flew over the keyboard as he pulled up and activated the program he'd been working on for almost a year.

Kirk pulled an awed Spock inside the holodeck and the doors closed behind them. Sweltering heat enveloped the pair as they walked across the rocky terrain. The harsh crimson sun beat down upon their backs, urging them to seek shelter. Sparse vegetation grew between the cracks in the rocks. The mournful call of a wild sehlat echoed across the land. The reflection of the sun on the sparkling sand blinded Kirk, causing him to shield his eyes. Spock, however, was not affected. In the distance, a distinguished home stood proudly at the top of a hill, partly carved out of the mountainside.

The Vulcan could not stop staring at his surroundings as they trekked on, climbing the hill to reach the house. Jim knew he was cataloging every minute detail for memory purposes.

"You have recreated my childhood home." Spock knew he was stating the obvious, but it was all he could

"Yeah. It wasn't that hard," Kirk said, trying to sound modest and failing. They finally reached the house, and Spock held the front door open for his bondmate. They settled down next to each other on the living room couch.

Spock's voice sounded higher than usual the next time he spoke. "I have long wished that you could visit my home."

"I know, Spock." Jim scooted forward and brought their foreheads together. He ran his hands over the smooth contours of Spock's cheekbones. "I couldn't bring Vulcan back for you, but I did the next best thing. Now we can visit a variation of your homeworld any time we wish."

"Jim…" The Vulcan struggled to speak without breaking down. "I am at a loss for words."

"I know, I'm a genius." But Kirk's smug look disappeared when he realized that his mate was seriously distressed.

"I do not have an equivalent gift for you," Spock confessed. "You have asked that I not use my inheritance fund to bestow expensive presents on you, and I have respected those wishes. Unfortunately, I have nothing to give that would be comparable to what you have created for me."

"T'hy'la, I didn't do this because I wanted something like it in return. I did it because I _wanted _to. I enjoyed every minute of it." Kirk reassured him. Then he frowned. "You did get me _something_, didn't you?"

Spock blushed. "I tried my hand at Vulcan poetry, but my attempts were always inadequate."

"Tell me," Jim said simply.

"I should not. My words cannot match the depth of the bond between us."

"Whatever," Kirk scoffed. "I'm sure I'll like it."

Spock's eyebrows twitched. "Very well." He let out a string of carefully crafted syllables, many that Jim did not recognize, as he was not adept in Old Vulcan.

"Okay, that was really sexy," Jim praised. "Can I have a translation?"

A green blush crept up on the Vulcan's normally pale cheeks as he began to speak.

"_Jim, my mate for life, I pledge my undying love and protection to thee._

_My life is not complete without you. _

_Your untamed emotions have penetrated my heart of stone. _

_Your mind is as intoxicating as the richest chocolate._

Spock paused. "Although I must point out that there is no word in Old Vulcan for chocolate, so literally translated it says 'dark brown substance'."

Jim doubled over in laughter. "Ah… that was priceless! Don't stop now, Spock!"

The Vulcan's gaze hardened. "I do not find the situation amusing. That is enough translating tonight."

"Aw, Spock, don't take it so hard. You can't be good at everything." Jim was smiling. "So you're not a poet; big deal. But the fact that you tried your hand at something so _emotional _says volumes to me. You said something that came straight from the heart."

"I still do not have a gift for you," came the frosty reply.

Kirk grinned at him. "I can think of something I'd want as a present."

"_Jim." _Spock glared at him. "My penis does not count, as I share it with you on regular intervals."

"I wasn't gonna say that!" Kirk just gaped at him, his 'wounded puppy' expression on at full force. "Geez, Spock, it's like you don't know me at all."

"Fine," the Vulcan huffed. "What were you going to ask?"

"Could you play me a song on your _ka'athyra_?"

"I have not practiced in years," the Vulcan admitted. "I doubt if my harp is even in tune."

But Kirk wasn't having any of his bondmate's excuses. "Spock, you're so awesome on that thing, you could've been admitted to the Vulcan Music Academy if you'd wanted it."

"Ashaya, you exaggerate."

"Nope. That's what Sarek said."

"That does not sound like my father at all."

"I promise that's what he told me, right after we were bonded."

Spock took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Is this truly what you would ask of me?"

"Yes." Kirk said firmly. "Or I could run the B program and pull up the warrior mating grounds. We could totally do it there!"

"That would be breaking regulations," Spock pointed out. "As the crew is not allowed to engage in sexual relations while using the holodeck, neither will I."

"Uptight Vulcan," Kirk muttered.

"Risqué human," his mate countered.

"One day, Spock." The captain waggled his finger at Spock. "Promise me when we're off duty we'll do it on the holodeck using my program." A leering smirk appeared on his young face. "I know it's a fantasy of yours. I've _seen _it."

"Very well. Someday, when it is appropriate," Spock agreed. "If you have gone to so much trouble creating the program for a purpose, it is only logical to use the program for that same purpose."

"Excellent."

"I still am without a gift for you."

"Play for me," Kirk urged. "You don't have to do it tonight if you don't want to, but-"

"No, I do." Spock decided. The Vulcan could never say no to that face, especially on their anniversary. "I wish to play for you this night, on the day that marks our bonding. I would do anything for you, Jim," was his sincere reply.

"Thank you," Kirk said simply.

Spock just hoped that his performance would be more than adequate. He would not wish to disappoint his bondmate, who had gone above and beyond, utilizing his genius to craft a program that imitated his home. Kirk's gift to him had been more than Spock ever hoped for.

.~.

After they finished their meal (delivered to them by a pouting Chekov) of bertakk soup, _vash g'ralth_,(Vulcan salad), _pre tarmeeli_, (curry) _ha-solek_, (humus) and mixed vegetables, they terminated the program and returned to their quarters. Kirk sprawled out on their bed on his back, ready for his concert.

Spock carefully removed his harp from its protective case and set up his sheet music. Holding the instrument in his lap, he sat down in a chair beside the bed. At first, his fingers were stiff, and he made quite a few mistakes. But as he went on, his skill returned as if he'd never lost it.

Closing his eyes, Jim allowed himself be immersed in the slow rhythm of the strings plucked so delicately by his mate. Tapping into the bond, he felt Spock's desires as they flitted through. Spock indulging in emotional practices was a rare gift, and his Vulcan had done so _twice_ that night. Jim was enjoying every minute of it. He believed that Spock _had_ given him an equivalent gift to his program.

Spock's confidence restored, he was able to pay more attention to the nuances of the song. The Vulcan played like the harp was an extension of himself, pouring his love for Jim into the piece. So lost in the music, he became the harp, the strings, and the body.

Spock ended up playing three pieces for Kirk, one of them being Terran in origin. All were slow, lush melodies that promised a lifetime of companionship. He brought the concert to a close, prolonging each note as he was reluctant to leave that wondrous place where music and mind collide.

"Meld with me." Kirk whispered, after the last notes faded away.

"Yes."

Placing his fingers on his t'hy'la's meld points, Spock whisked them away to their own secret world.

.~.

End Ch. 11

A/N: Feedback is always appreciated! How did I do describing the holodeck program? I've been told that descriptions are one of my weak spots.

A/N2: Someone had a good question whether Saavik and Norvek's handshake was any way sexual, as fingers are very sensitive for Vulcans. Here's what I have to say in response: I think of a handshake for Vulcans as an equivalent to a peck on the cheek to humans, or at the very most a quick peck on the lips. If they were sliding their fingers all over each other like TOS Spock and the Romulan commander did, it would be like WOAH, inappropriate! But you know how little kids will kiss each other just to see what it's like? It was kinda like that. So no sexual feelings involved... eww it's not like that with Vulcan kids. Besides, a kiss isn't really sexual unless it goes on for awhile or there's tongue involved, and their brief encounter certainly wasn't the Vulcan equivalent of that. Sorry, I should've addressed this in the fic!


	13. Oops They Did It Again

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback, readers! You guys are the BEST. It really keeps me motivated. I finally found some time out of all my education homework to post this chapter. I hope this answers some of your questions about the plot. However, it probably creates some new ones as well. Aren't I evil like that?

A/N2: Just so you know, there won't be another update until December, after I've finished my story for the ksadvent calendar.

.~.

Ch. 12: Oops They Did It Again

_Location: Janus, in the far reaches of the Alpha quadrant_

"James Kirk, you have been sentenced to die," an unfamiliar voice proclaimed.

Rough hands shoved him beneath the water before he could protest. The icy cold enveloped his body, like a shock from a Klingon disruptor. He tried to swim, but the weight attached to his right foot made it rather difficult. 

/I am almost there, Jim. Stay calm./ His bondmate's voice penetrated the darkness that threatened to silence him forever. Thoughts bounced around in his head as he came to terms with looking death in the face yet again.

_No such thing as a no-win scenario…who would run the Enterprise….must return to Spock and Saavik…_

Summoning all of his energy, Jim kicked towards the surface. But he couldn't quite make it to the top. For every kick closer to freedom, the weight dragged him back down twice as far. Panic descended on him, reducing him to the most basic of sensations. Vision blurring, hands flailing, lungs burning all translated into one single thought: _Air, need air… _But the human didn't have the strength to try again; he only sank further into the black abyss.

/Spock!/ he cried as the surface slipped further and further away. /Help!/

_Splash._

Jim was vaguely aware that someone else had entered the water. Warm, strong hands grabbed his torso and_ pulled_. That was nice, but Jim just didn't feel anymore. A foreign numbness had spread throughout his body. There was a strange glowing light just up ahead and he was seriously tempted to merge with it. It would feel so good just to let go… But there was something holding him back, tying him to the here and now.

A limp Kirk was pulled up out of the river and gently set on to the grassy bank by an enraged Vulcan. One of the scantily-clad male Janosian natives advanced toward them, but Spock had pulled his phaser in an instant.

"You will not touch him again," the Vulcan all but snarled. The natives took a step back at that, not willing to fight the strange man with the pointed ears.

"Jim! Can you hear me?" Spock frantically shook his captain, but there was no response, mental or otherwise.

So Spock immediately proceeded to perform the life-giving Vulcan procedure of _**kef-ha'kiv-nenikaya**___on his bondmate. The fragile human expelled what seemed to be gallons of swallowed water. Spock checked Jim's pulse – it was faint but it was there. However, his chest was eerily still. The Vulcan tilted his mate's airway back to open it, and then firmly placed his lips on Jim's, creating a seal. He gave Jim two breaths which went in. Spock continued administering the 'kiss of life' to his mate, his fingers finding Jim's meld points to connect with him mentally.

/Breathe, t'hy'la./ Spock urged, desperately pounding on Jim's mental shields. It took Kirk a few seconds to recognize the presence of his mate and welcome him inside his mind.

/Come back to me, Jim./

/Yes./ Although he was curious about the glowing light that had appeared to him, he did not wish to travel that path, not when his mate was calling him back. Spock let out a small sigh of relief as he watched his adun's chest rise and fall on its own.

Kirk's eyes fluttered open and the blurred shapes around him slowly began to solidify. Although he didn't recognize his surroundings – they weren't on the ship after all – he did know the man leaning over him. He tried to speak, but instead only hacked up more water. So he switched to telepathy.

/Spock..._Spock_./

It was the only word Jim remembered at the time, the only thing that mattered. He later realized that bondmate had overcome his distaste for swimming in order to rescue him. Of course, Spock would do anything to keep his mate from harm.

/You must stay conscious./ The Vulcan ordered, taking his mate's hand in his and gently squeezing, as if he could will his energy into Jim so he would live.

/Anything for you./ Jim promised, determined not to let his bondmate down.

/I almost lost you. Do not leave me now./ Spock struggled to keep the emotion out of his mental voice.

/But you saved me./ Jim just wanted to reassure his First that he was not at fault, that Jim was safe thanks to him. _God, I owe my life to him a hundred times over,_ Kirk thought. _My brave Vulcan. What would I do without him?_

They locked eyes and the natives ceased to exist – there was only the two of them there, in that moment. They both desperately wanted to meld, but Spock did not want to risk injuring Jim's mind after his brain had been deprived from oxygen.

Thirty two point four seconds later, (according to Spock), backup arrived in the form of a second away team, led by McCoy. Uhura, Chekov, and a company of redshirts followed the doctor over to their fallen leader.

"Captain!" Uhura cried, as she saw Spock hovering over Kirk.

"Are you alright, sair?" Chekov asked, biting his lip at the sight of his hero, pale and unmoving.

"Jim! Dammit, what did they do to you?" Bones cried as he ran his medical tricorder up and down the captain's prone form. Kirk tried to tell them that he was alright, that there was no need to fuss over him like usual, but his lips refused to move.

"Doctor, you must beam him directly to Sickbay," Spock ordered. "He almost drowned, and he may be allergic to unknown elements in the water."

Dr. McCoy was so worried about Jim, he didn't even comment on the fact that Spock was giving him medical orders. He quickly called for a beam up, and in an instant, he and Jim were whisked away in tiny swirls of light.

After Spock and the away team arrived at the original destination and explained the new terms of the agreement between Janus and the Federation, they too returned to the ship. Yet another First Contact was botched all because Jim had been beamed to the wrong coordinates instead of to the government's Hall of Office. Starfleet was not going to be happy when they learned that Spock had frightened the natives, but he tended to ignore certain regulations when his captain's life was on the line. It was what any Vulcan would do to protect what was theirs. Spock would accept any consequences that Starfleet could dish out – after all, nothing could be worse than losing Jim.

.~.

_Meanwhile_

Saavik was in the middle of a Language Arts lesson when she received the bad news – Jim was in distress and Spock had beamed down to find him. Lt. Uhura gave her permission to wait in Sickbay until her fathers returned from the planet. Nurse Chapel tried to calm the young hybrid, but she continued to pace the length of the room. Nothing could hold her interest right now – her only thought was of her parents. Would she lose one or both of them so soon? She knew the dangers of their jobs – it was a possible scenario and she should prepare herself for the worst.

Suddenly, the doctor appeared with Jim at his side. She watched as her human father coughed a few times and gulped down deep breaths of clean, recycled ship's air.

"Here, you need oxygen," the doctor barked, shoving a mask in Kirk's face.

"Bones, I'm fine," Jim insisted as he took the mask off and lay down on one of the hospital beds. "Spock made sure of that. Just give me a sec to catch my breath."

The doctor's nerves dissipated as he watched the captain's vital signs return to normal. "Thank God, no strange allergies. Jim, you stay there and don't move until I say so."

"Yes, Mom," Kirk replied.

However, even after Saavik witnessed this exchange, she was not convinced that her human father was out of the woods yet.

"Dad?" she whispered, rooted to her spot on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey, sweetheart. Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes." Jim gave her a wry smile, as if he was embarrassed about his current condition. His voice broke the hold on her. Within seconds, she was in his arms, clinging desperately to his chest.

"Not so hard," he protested.

"Sorry," she said as she pulled away. Her worried eyes met his. But when he pressed his hand to hers in a familial gesture, she was reassured that all was well. "I was so scared when they told me the news that you'd gone missing," she blurted out.

"You and me both," said Bones, patting the girl on the shoulder as he glared at Jim. "What happened?" The doctor voiced the burning question Saavik had been dying to ask, but hadn't because she didn't want to seem insensitive.

Kirk rolled his eyes. "The short version is this: the natives decided that I would make a great sacrifice to their water God, Aqua-Buddha. So they strapped a rock to my legs and I sank to the bottom of the river."

"How did you escape?" His daughter wanted to know.

"Luckily Spock was nearby and he heard my telepathic call for help."

"Mr. Spock saved you?" Saavik blinked, confusion written clearly on her young face. "But I thought you said he never goes in water – not for anything."

"Don't look so surprised," Kirk chuckled. "We rescue each other on a regular basis."

Right on cue, Spock appeared at the entrance of Sickbay, still wearing his wet uniform. He brushed past several nurses to find Jim in bed in the Left Wing. The Vulcan had been in the hospital so many times for this very occasion that the staff knew they didn't have to stop and direct the commander to the captain.

"Ah, someone's pointy ears were burning," said McCoy, looking quite pleased with himself for the colloquialism. "Well, Spock, I suppose I have to thank you for saving his sorry ass." But the Vulcan wasn't listening to the doctor. He only had eyes for his bondmate.

"Jim. I am most pleased to see that you have recovered." However his hands were saying something quite different. Saavik was shocked to see Spock practically shower Jim with Vulcan kisses, even if they were discreet.

"I'd never leave you like that, Spock," Saavik heard Jim whisper as they stared at each other.

"Do not make promises that you cannot keep." Spock's fingers released his bondmate's hand to gently skim over Jim's cheeks. It did not escape Saavik's attention that they brushed over Kirk's meld points. The Vulcan's eyes his eyes fluttered closed as he touched Jim's dynamic mind. But his mate quickly brought him back to the real world.

"Spock, did you see who else is here to see me?" Kirk couldn't believe that his bondmate would act in such a manner with their daughter right there – it was quite uncharacteristic of him. Reluctantly, the Vulcan pulled out of the meld.

"Greetings, Saavik." Spock nodded at her. "Forgive me for not greeting you on sight, _ko-fu_. I was merely confirming that your human father had returned to his fully functional state."

"Uh huh," she said knowingly. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"I believe that answer should be obvious," Spock sniffed. "Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I am in need of a change in uniform." He nodded at McCoy, and abruptly left.

"I don't understand why he left so soon," Saavik pouted. "He just got here!"

"He was just mad that you caught him acting so emotional," said McCoy.

"Pretty much," Kirk confirmed. "He probably thinks he set a bad example for you as a Vulcan parent or something like that."

"No way. I'm glad he kissed you," she insisted. "Finally, I got to see what he's really like with you when I'm not around. It is only logical that my fathers have a pleasing relationship." But the non-Vulcan half of her could not be silenced. "Still, it's kinda weird to see your parents kiss," she admitted.

"Oh, kid, if you think that's bad, you ain't seen nothin' yet," said McCoy shaking his head. "Why I remember the time I-"

"Bones, not now!" Kirk hissed. "Go back to work." Scowling, the doctor left them alone.

Saavik decided this would be a good time to crawl into her dad's lap. Jim held his daughter until she fell asleep in his arms.

.~.

_Later that night_

Jim entered the captain's quarters, pleased to see that Spock was waiting for him in nothing but his regulation underwear.

"Hey." He gave his Vulcan a peck on the cheek. "I don't know if I ever thanked you for saving my life. So…thanks."

Instead of replying, Spock just pulled his mate into a tight embrace.

"Spock, you okay?" Kirk asked, his voice muffled.

"Yes; I just do not wish to let you go at the moment."

"Fine by me." Kirk chuckled, running his hands up and down his bondmate's sinewy back. "Hey, did you find out who had programmed the transporter this morning?"

"After interviewing several engineering staff, the culprit was discovered," Spock informed him. "A young Ensign by the name of Tibok. He is now residing in the brig until we can reach the nearest Starbase."

Kirk frowned, pulling away. "Wait, are you saying that our only other Vulcan crewmember was the one behind the mistake?"

"Indeed. However, I did not believe it was a mistake. It had to be intentional. I had to meld with him to confirm my claim." Spock winced, remembering the guilt that accompanied entering a mind without permission. "I discovered that he was supposed to rendezvous with a ship at those coordinates and deliver his 'cargo' to a buyer. The fact that the natives arrived made for an unfortunate complication."

"Oh, God, this just gets more and more complicated," Kirk moaned. "Why can't anything be simple on this ship?"

Spock's lips curled upward. "This is a conundrum that perplexes me as well."

"Did the other ship show up on the scanners this morning?"

"Yes, but we did not get a clear reading. Nevertheless, my best guess is that the ship was of Orion design."

"Shit. Just what we need – slavers," Kirk spat.

"There is no proof of that," Spock interjected before his bondmate could go on a tirade on the horrors of slavery. "Do not jump to conclusions until we have received all the facts."

Kirk smiled fondly at his adun. "My bad."

"It is quite alright." Spock brought his forehead to rest against his mate's. "Jim, there is something else."

"What?"

"I was scheduled to lead the First Contact team this morning, but due to the accident in the lab, my presence was required there. Instead, you beamed down in my place. I believe that the wrong coordinates were meant for me."

"What would he want with you?" Kirk's confusion flooded the bond. "Don't tell me he was pissed because you didn't stay on the colony and help rebuild New Vulcan."

"That is not it. After all, Tibok joined Starfleet as well – it would be quite hypocritical of him. There is something else, something I cannot quite pinpoint." Spock's anxiety was spiking through the bond, to the point where it was distracting his mate.

"This is really bothering you," Kirk stated the obvious, bringing up his hand to rest on Spock's cheek. The Vulcan leaned into the caress.

"When I was inside his mind, his thought processes were not tempered with logic, as most Vulcans' thoughts are. He reminded me of…" Spock hesitated. "Nothing. It is nothing."

"I know that look, Spock." Kirk wasn't about to let him clam up. "Tell me what you saw."

"If I had to guess, Tibok's mind reminds me of the _V'tosh ka'tur _or Vulcans without logic. They embraced our powerful emotions, claiming to have mastered them without any form of suppression." Spock recalled. "However, there was not one Vulcan on the planet who practiced this philosophy when it was destroyed. It makes me wonder if there are more of them."

There was a tiny, illogical fear that nagged at the back of his mind. A memory from his childhood surfaced – it was the day he first heard of the _V'tosh ka'tur_. But he decided not to dwell on it. Jim was here, alive and whole. It was more logical to keep his thoughts on the present, instead of dwelling on the past.

"Hey, at least we got him." Kirk took Spock's hand in his. "He won't be harming us anymore."

"That is true," Spock agreed, kissing his t'hy'la on the forehead. He walked to the replicator and ordered his usual tea, in hopes that it would soothe him. The Vulcan took a sip – delicious! He gulped down half the cup. Spock hadn't realized how thirsty he'd been. True Vulcans could go without food or drink for longer than humans, but that didn't mean they preferred it that way. But all thoughts of his own needs had been pushed aside when Jim was in trouble.

Settling down on the bed next to his bondmate, Spock finally allowed himself to relax. It had been the most stressful day he'd had in awhile. He sipped his tea while Jim played with his ears and kissed his way down his neck. But when he finished his tea, Spock pulled away.

"I apologize, Jim, but I am rather fatigued. Perhaps tomorrow morning would be a better time for-"

"Yeah, none of that tonight," Kirk agreed before tasting Spock's lips. "Bones made me promise to take it easy today. But I'm holding you to tomorrow morning. We're both off duty, and we can sleep in as late as we want."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "By sleeping I assume you mean engaging in coitus."

Jim grinned. "Damn right I do."

"Just so I am clear."

It was silent for awhile. The Vulcan thought that perhaps Jim had gone to sleep.

"I love you, Spock," Jim whispered. "You always save me."

"I would do it again, if necessary," said the Vulcan, who was growing more tired by the minute. "You are precious to me, Jim."

"I know."

They drifted off to sleep together, Spock's arm slung possessively over Jim.

.~.

_The next morning_

"Jim!"

"Unh, right there, Spock!"

"T'hy'la, you are mine!"

The sounds of sex echoed throughout the captain's quarters as the two bondmates reaffirmed their love. The slapping of skin on skin, the squeaking of the bed, the groans of the participants; it was quite a cacophony. So it was no wonder that only Spock's ears picked up the faint click of the bathroom door.

He stopped mid-thrust to find their wide-eyed daughter standing not ten feet away. Spock sent the image to Jim's mind, which quelled the mood.

"Oh shit, did you leave the bathroom door unlocked?" Jim whispered, trying not to pant too loudly.

"Me? I believe you were the one to use the bathroom last," his bondmate hissed.

Saavik stood at the doorway to her parents' bedroom. Her mouth dropped open in shock. Mortified by what she saw. Her Sa-mehk was lying on top of Jim under the covers of their king-size bed. As both of her fathers' faces were flushed, she knew they had been engaging in strenuous activity. Both of them were staring at her with an expression like they'd just been caught doing something naughty.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your… meditation session," she squeaked. "I'll just go now." She bolted back to her room before her parents had a chance to reply.

Spock rolled off his stunned captain and began to gather up his discarded uniform on the floor.

"Fuck," Jim cursed, punching the nearest pillow with his fist in frustration. "We've really don't it now. Spock, what do we say to her? What if we scarred her for life?"

"She believed that we were engaged in a physical meditation exercise. I see no reason to correct her." Spock's amusement leaked through the bond.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Jim exploded. "She's not stupid; she knew exactly what we were doing. Ugh, I can't believe she saw us having sex!"

"You did say that she needed to see that I show affection towards you," Spock pointed out. "Now there should be no doubt in her mind of how I feel for you."

"I can't believe you think this is funny," Kirk snapped, pulling on a fresh gold shirt and pair of pants. "Do you know how embarrassing this is for me? How am I supposed to show my face around her again, knowing that she saw you and me in the throes of passion?"

"Engaging in coitus is an encouraged practice between bondmates," the Vulcan reminded him. "It is logical that she would be relieved that we have a healthy relationship."

"She may know that intellectually, but on an emotional level she's probably freaking out."

"Perhaps. I believe we should speak with her and address the issue before she leaves for class and informs her friends what she saw."

"That's a good idea." Kirk agreed, shuddering at the idea of Saavik telling the other children what she'd witnessed. "I'll just go hit the shower while you talk with her."

Spock's eyebrow twitched. "You are coming with me, Jim."

"Can't blame me for trying," the human grumbled, as he followed Spock into the shared bathroom.

.~.

They entered Saavik's room to find her playing on the computer.

"Greetings," she said, not looking up.

"Hey, Saavik, can we talk to you for a little bit?" Kirk asked.

"Sure." She turned around in her chair to face them.

"What you saw us doing in there… ah, I ah…" Kirk stumbled over his words as he tried to explain what had happened.

"Don't worry, I mean," she glanced over at Spock, "do not worry, Jim. You did not scar me for life. I have seen much worse displays back in the orphanage. I am glad that you and Sa-mehk still love each other to want to participate in a physical expression of that love."

"I informed you thusly of this, did I not?" said a smug Spock, while filing away Saavik's response for further questioning. Now was not the time to investigate further.

Kirk ignored him. "You weren't weirded out that you saw us going at it?"

"Well, it is not an experience that I want to repeat," she admitted. "Such an act should remain behind closed doors. I felt like I was intruding on something very private. Also, I do not understand the appeal of sexual intercourse."

"Good, and you don't need to until you're thirty."

"Jim," his mate chided.

Kirk nervously ran his tongue over his upper lip. "Sorry. Saavik, it's something you'll understand when you're older."

"I see," said Saavik. "I rather detest that explanation, but find it to be satisfactory."

"Wow, that went better than I thought it would," Kirk muttered under his breath.

Spock quickly changed the subject to Saavik's schooling, and the awkwardness soon dissipated. Jim was beyond relieved that Saavik was mature enough to move past their little blunder. Really, he should give his daughter more credit. Jim just knew that if he'd been in Saavik's place at her age, the parent/child discussion would still be going on.

Soon it was time for Saavik to meet her friends. On her way out the door, she called,

"Make sure you lock the bathroom door next time." With one last smirk at her parents, she departed.

"I believe Saavik's sense of humor is improving," said Spock.

"You would," Kirk grumbled. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. There went his morning with Spock. It would probably be weeks before they both had that morning break again.

"Shall we try again?" The Vulcan offered.

"I dunno. I'm not really in the mood anymore after that."

"I take that as a challenge," Spock said in a low voice. "Come, Jim – a Vulcan always finishes what he starts."

"Well, in that case, I'd better do what you say."

"Indeed," Spock growled, advancing toward him.

"Fat chance." Kirk grinned seductively at his bondmate before darting back into their bedroom. Spock was right behind him, only this time he took the time to make sure that the door to the shared bathroom was securely locked.

End Ch. 12

A/N: Reviews are awesome! My 150th reviewer will get a shout-out in the next chapter. I'm looking forward to reaching this milestone.


	14. Threats

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Congratulations to _colore et confits_ for being my 150th reviewer! Also, thanks to all that reviewed – my count is way up, thanks to you! It's the highest it has ever been, at sixteen for the last chapter. Yipee! Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays.

I'm so sorry it took forever to get this posted. I blame the shipment of zines that arrived last week, as they were a welcome distraction. And now, here's the continuation of Kirk, Spock, and Saavik's story!

.~.

Ch. 13: Threats

_Location: _

Alpha Quadrant, USS _Enterprise_

That morning, Kirk woke up before Spock. This was quite unusual, but Jim didn't think anything of it, as Spock had been so exhausted the night before. His bondmate was always overworking himself; it was good he was taking the time to catch up on sleep. Besides, Kirk had work to do, and he didn't want any Vulcan-sized distractions.

After Kirk had prepared for the day, he thought about how he was going to approach the upcoming interrogation. Ensign Tibok had been found guilty of passing on information to the Orion traders, and messing with the transporter system on the _Enterprise_. True, Spock had already melded with the spy, but Jim had a knack for picking up little details that others didn't. He also had a secret weapon in his arsenal.

"Mornin', Jim." Doctor McCoy greeted Kirk as they rode the turbolift down to the level that housed the brig. "Ready to question that traitorous hobgoblin?"

"Hell yeah," Kirk muttered. He glanced over at his friend, and noticed the med pack his was carrying. It looked large enough to hold at least ten hypos. Jim smiled to himself – a hypo-wielding McCoy was downright frightening; that it should make the prisoner talk. Not that he knew that from personal experience. Not at all.

"Greetings, Captain Kirk," the young Vulcan sneered, he came to a stop in front of the brig. Bones hung back in the shadows, waiting for his cue.

"You're lucky I don't kill you for what you almost did to Spock," Jim spat as McCoy deactivated the force field. "What happened to me yesterday was meant for him, wasn't it?"

The Vulcan was silent, but his hardened eyes gave him away.

"You might just get a softer sentence if you cooperate and tell me who you were working for," the captain tried.

"I do not think so."

Kirk crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, I think I'll just have Spock meld with you again and force it out of you."

"You would not order him to do such a thing. Even now, your weak bondmate is wracked with guilt over his shallow meld without my consent."

Darn – Tibok had called his bet. He should've known better than to try and out-logic a Vulcan.

"You got me there." Of course he _would_ order Spock to mind-rape someone if all other options had been exhausted. But that was not the case at the moment. Jim glared at the Vulcan for a moment, then called, "Bones, c'mere a sec."

The doctor came forward, his expression slightly maniacal and unhinged. In his right hand was a tightly gripped hypospray.

Tibok's dark eyes widened and he took a step back. He was practically announcing he was intimidated, according to Vulcan body language. And Jim knew Vulcan body language.

"Very well, I will talk. Just remove that man from my presence."

"As you wish." Kirk snapped his fingers and McCoy slunk away. "Alright, pal. Start talking."

"Where do you wish me to start?" A sullen Tibok asked.

"How 'bout start when you had me beamed to the wrong coordinates on Janus, and I was almost intercepted by those Orions?"

"Very well." Tibok took a deep breath. "As I am certain you have figured out by now, I did not work alone. I am a part of a greater organization, the V'tosh ka-tur. I am merely a simple follower, one of many. We are lead by the Enlightened One, who has breached the Great Barrier. He has spoken to the Supreme Being, and returned to help the Vulcans that once cast him out.

"Woah, woah, woah." Kirk frowned. "What does all this have to do with delivering me to the Orions?" Or was it even supposed to be me? I took Spock's place that day at the last minute."

"Your powers of deduction are considerable," said Tibok with a nod.

"Thanks," Kirk smirked.

"It is not a compliment; it is a fact," Tibok sighed. "It was Spock we wished to deliver to the Orions. Our leader considered asking Spock to join him, but he figured that Spock would not go along with some of his… forward thinking ideas."

"Damn right Spock wouldn't." Kirk said. "So your leader needed Spock out of the way? Why?"

"This all goes back to the line of Surak." Tibok regarded his captor. "Your Spock, he never told you that he had a brother, did he?"

"No." Kirk scoffed. "What are you saying, that your leader is Spock's long lost brother? That's impossible. I happen to know for a fact that Spock doesn't have a brother."

"Technically you are correct." The incarcerated Vulcan admitted. "But he does have a half brother."

"A half-brother? Yeah. Sure."

"Have you not ever wondered who Sarek was involved with before he met his human mate?"

Now that Jim thought about, the thought had occurred to him a few times. Sarek had to have undergone pon farr several times before he married Spock's mother – his age demanded it. But Jim thought he'd just been serviced by one of the priestesses of Gol.

"Sarek was bonded before he met Amanda?"

Tibok nodded.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean-"

"His first bondmate, a Vulcan princess, bore him a son by the name of Sybok. While the boy was still young, she was killed by a poison meant for the ambassador to Earth. Sarek grieved for years, and declared that he would never again take a true mate."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out," Kirk deadpanned. "I wonder why Spock never told me…" Jim came to the conclusion that it wasn't that Spock kept the secret from him, but that it had never really come up before. Spock probably thought it was illogical to mention it, as the fact was no longer relevant.

"As Sybok grew older, so did his telepathic powers," Tibok continued. "Sarek did not want Sybok's unstable mind near his new son by his human mate, so he sent him to live with other relatives."

"So that's why he never showed up in Spock's memories," Kirk realized.

"When Sybok reached adulthood, he began to influence others with his 'dangerous ideas' about embracing emotion. There was talk that he used his telepathy for rituals not attempted since the pre-reform times. In the end, he was banished from the planet for life."

"But then he came to the colony, because technically he was only banned from the planet," Kirk inferred.

"Sybok returned to us in a time of great need." It was then that Jim recognized the pain that lurked in the Vulcan's eyes. "Even T'Pau welcomed his presence, as the colony has been struggling ever they requested the end of Federation aid."

This tallied with what Saavik had told him about her life at the Vulcan orphanage. Kirk wondered if Saavik had ever heard of or met Sybok. He made a mental note to ask her later.

"If you Vulcans weren't so stubborn to stand on your own two feet in your 'rebuilding phaze', Starfleet would've continued sending manpower and supplies," Kirk protested.

"Our race was rebuilding, yes, but most of us were living with psychic emotional scars that cannot be healed, even by the passage of time." Tibok paused. "Do you know what the loss of a familial or matrimonial bond feels like, Captain?"

Kirk shuddered. "No, and I hope I never do." Live without Spock? Unthinkable!

"It strips you of your very soul. The pain is almost unbearable. So when Sybok arrived and offered to take away our pain, most of our very logical race let him."

"And you?"

"I as well. I lost my wife and child in the tragedy. We were separated and her shuttle did not make it."

"I'm sorry." And Kirk genuinely was. "I know the devastation your race felt – I was there when the Elders were beamed aboard. Still, this doesn't excuse your actions."

"I had a duty to carry out," was Tibok's stubborn reply. "Sybok wanted Spock out of the way before the ship reached New Vulcan. He would have ruined everything he worked for."

"Well, too bad for him, but Sybok's little reign is at an end. I'll be informing Starfleet of the situation, and they'll send a team to investigate."

Tibok nodded. "I see. However, I must caution you not tell Spock of this."

"I tell him everything. We don't have secrets," Kirk growled.

"He will be tied to the scandal, and everything he has worked for in Starfleet will be worthless in the eyes of the new Vulcan citizens. You know I am right. Do you really want him to worry about that, when you can quietly send a team to capture Sybok, without him ever realizing what his brother has done?"

Kirk mentally swore. The prisoner did have a point. Spock had worked so hard to be accepted by his fellow Vulcans. The last thing he wanted was for his mate was to be condemned for something he was not responsible for.

"I'll consider it."

He bid the prisoner farewell after thanking him for his cooperation. On his way to the bridge, Kirk was lost in thought, trying to digest all of the information he'd just learned. He had much to consider before he commed Starfleet to inform them about the situation on the Vulcan colony.

_Midday_

In the mess hall, Saavik and Norvek were doing their best to reassure Kira and Clopek that they would be allowed to keep their bond. This was the day that their 'trial period' had come to an end. The two best friends were anxiously awaiting Clopek's father's ruling.

"He will inform us of his decision after our final class of the day," Clopek told them. "I must confess, I am having difficulty concentrating in my classes today."

"I am too," Kira assured him. "It's normal to be distracted at a time like this."

"Yeah, don't feel bad, Clopek," Saavik chimed in after swallowing a bite of broccoli. "Our teachers know what's going on – they'll cut you some slack."

"Vulcans do not need special treatment," Norvek argued.

"Well, aren't you the encouraging one today," Saavik hissed. "C'mon, you're supposed to help him feel better, not worse!"

"I apologize," he said, nodding at Clopek. "I only meant that Vulcans must take responsibility for their actions, even in difficult situations."

"You all gave good advice," said Clopek, trying to avoid a fight. "I would do well to remember it." He ate the rest of his food in silence, while his friends chatted amongst themselves.

Saavik couldn't help but consider the worst outcome of Clopek's meeting with his father. If he wanted her two friends to break their bond, what could she do to help them? She hated to bother her fathers while they were on duty, but they always said that she could comm them if she had good reason. If this wasn't a good reason, she didn't know what was.

Excusing herself from the table, she trotted over to the nearest com-station. After punching in her human father's code, she waited to be connected.

"Kirk here."

Her father's friendly voice warmed her inside, even though it was a bit chilly in the mess hall. Saavik decided just to blurt it out. "Father, I have something to ask you…"

.~.

The minutes crawled by during Spock's Vulcan Studies class, their last of the day. Spock noticed that Clopek and Kira's attention span was questionable that day, obviously due to the bonding issue. Only Norvek gave him his undivided attention. Saavik was too busy worrying as well, even after her conversation with her father, who promised he'd planned for every scenario.

So like many excellent teachers who recognize a 'teachable moment' when they see one, Spock stopped mid-lesson, and instead called for a class discussion on the Vulcan bonding process. Understandably, Kira and Clopek had questions about the spontaneous bonding process. Had there been many spontaneous bondings on Vulcan? In children? What would happen if they broke it? Would one of them die? Spock did his best to explain the bonding concept, and yes there had been an increasing in spontaneous bonding on the Vulcan colony, for repopulation purposes.

Although the discussion relatively put Saavik at ease (at least one of her friends wasn't going to drop dead if the bond was severed) she was still worried. When the class ended and it was time for the meeting to begin, she waited until Spock, Kira, and Clopek were headed for Sickbay, and followed them at a distant pace. While her parents had forbidden her from attending the meeting, they'd never said she couldn't eavesdrop!

As it turned out, the meeting room had a window that allowed passerby to peek in, but not the occupants of the room to look out. It was perfect for Saavik – she now had access with both her eyes and ears to everything that was happening in the room. The girl didn't know it, but the meeting was set up exactly like the first one, with Kirk, Spock, and Kira on one side of the table and Clopek's family on the other. Kira's adopted mother, T'Ina, also sat by her side. Dr. McCoy stood at the head of the table, once again acting like referee.

"So, Sortak, have you come to a decision about that bond?" Jim asked, addressing Clopek's father with as much respect as he could muster.

"I have." The Vulcan folded his hands on the table, and straightened up, striking a dignified pose. "After much deliberation, I have come to the conclusion that it would be best for both parties involved to have it severed."

Clopek tensed, and Saavik noticed Kira's crestfallen expression.

"Please explain the reasoning behind your decision," Spock said calmly, placing a hand over his bondmate's, which was curling into what suspiciously looked like a fist.

"We must break the bond now, before it becomes difficult to do so. Spontaneous bonds are harder to dissolve if left to flourish. The least psychic damage would be done if the bond was broken now, while they are still children. I only want what is best for my child," said Sortek.

Kirk made a comment under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'bullshit', but thankfully the opposition did not acknowledge it.

"Do you agree, Mother?" Clopek asked, regarding her as if she was his last hope.

"I do. I only want what is best for you." Yet, according to Saavik, T'Mat did not sound as firm as Clopek's father. She probably just went along with her husband because it was expected of her. Perhaps she could yet be swayed.

"Let me give you an example," said Sortak. "What if you two were bonded when you grew up, and decided that you did not want to form a marriage bond?"

"Indeed," T'Mat agreed. "The separation would be much worse than it would if we just broke it now."

"But why?" Clopek asked, desperately trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "Do you not find her suitable? Kira is kind and intelligent and my best friend."

"As a human, she is not suitable for our house," Sortak declared. "I will ask that one of our healers will break the bond as soon as possible."

"No!" Both children cried, gazing anxiously at each other across the table.

"At least wait until we've consulted with a healer on New Vulcan," said Kirk. "They have more extensive knowledge of how the Vulcan mind works than one of your people."

Saavik knew that he didn't mean it as an insult, but as a fact. Fortunately, Sortak was Vulcan, and took it as such.

"Very well," Sortak relented. "However, I would ask that Clopek not have any more contact with the human girl."

_She's sitting right there, you idiot,_ Saavik's mind screamed. If it had been her Sortak had been addressing, she would've been sure to give him a piece of her mind. But unlike Saavik, Kira was much too polite to act like an uncivilized human.

"I object to that statement," T'Ina interjected. "My daughter is more than just a human girl – she is a gifted individual. If only you could accept her."

"You cannot understand," Sortek scoffed. "You never had any children of your own blood."

T'Ina stiffened at that, and grew silent. But then her adopted daughter gave her a grateful look, and she knew her interjection had been worth it.

"What about school?" McCoy pressed. "You're going to pull Clopek out of school just for that?"

Clopek's father not-glared at the doctor. "I will teach him myself."

"That will not be necessary," Spock spoke up. "Your son can still receive an adequate education while attending classes with Miss Kira. Unless you are insinuating that our pedagogical faculty does not meet your standards. That would be a rather emotional reaction, but if you feel that strongly…"

"Negative. He can remain in school," Sortak relented.

_Good one, Sa-mehk!_ Saavik thought with relief. Vulcans would agree to anything in order to not sound like they were emotionally compromised. Spock, of course, knew this all too well, and used it to his advantage when dealing with those of his own kind.

"However, he is not to engage in activities outside of school with the human girl, lest the bond develop any further." Predictably, Sortak's ultimatum did not sit well with the children.

"But Kira's my friend!" Clopek protested. "I won't abandon her."

"Son, your emotional reaction is not becoming," his father warned.

"Clopek, it's fine." Kira nervously looked over at the intimidating paternal figure. "We don't have to see each other out of school, if that's what your dad wants. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"No, we do not have to give in to his ridiculous demands." The young Vulcan boy stood up, and pushed his chair in. He glared at his father, who ignored him.

"I agree, sir. You have gone too far," said Jim. The wrinkles around his eyes tightened, as they did when he was under stress. "As captain, the children are under my jurisdiction. Once you agreed to live on New Vulcan, everyone automatically became a citizen of the Federation. And under Federation law, children are granted certain rights that protect them."

_From extremists like you_, Saavik thought, wrinkling her nose at the old-fashioned patriarch.

"That may be true, Captain, but in our village we have our own laws." Sortek turned to Clopek. "Son, you would not wish for me to disown you."

Spock's eyebrow lifted at that insinuation. He didn't believe that Sortak would go that far. Ostracism was not common among Vulcans, but it did happen. Those disowned from their families had a difficult time reintegrating into society. Of course, such a practice was not allowed on New Vulcan.

"Since you and Mother will be forcing me to break my bond with Kira when we arrive at the colony, it seems you have disowned me already." Without another word, the boy calmly strode towards the exit. Saavik raced towards it, and almost collided with her friend.

"Saavik, they want to break our bond." Now Clopek sounded quite frantic. "I have to stop them!"

"Come with me," said the girl, implementing the plan that her human father had told her earlier.

.~.

Back in Sickbay, the meeting was far from over. Jim and Sortak began to squabble over who had care of Clopek. Kira sunk down into her chair, wishing that she could disappear. Spock wished that there was an easy diplomatic solution to the problem, but the fact was, there wasn't one. While he would back Jim in any decision he made, he did not want them to get in trouble with the authorities on New Vulcan if Clopek's parents filed a complaint.

"Computer, locate Clopek," Spock ordered, hoping that his daughter had followed the plan that Jim had devised.

The cool, feminine voice responded, "Clopek is in the First Officer's quarters."

"That's Saavik's room," Kirk realized. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that he would do that. Well, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to retrieve him."

"Why not?" His father demanded.

"Starfleet regulation 1013.5 states that if a passenger seeks sanctuary in either the captain or first officer's quarters, they are allowed to remain there for as long as they wish. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come out eventually."

Saavik just knew it was a bluff, from the stories she'd heard about her human father bluffing his way out of tricky situations. The only question was, would Sortek buy it?

"Surely that regulation only applies to adults," said T'Mat, but she didn't sound too angry.

"Negative, passengers include children." Spock sounded so certain. "However, we will ensure that your son attends school, as long as he is staying with us." He tried to placate his opponent, who was having none of it.

Sortak only had eyes for Kirk. "You knew, human. Somehow, you knew I would want them to break the bond. And yet you planned a way to give my son asylum. You orchestrated the whole thing, you and your weak half-breed bondmate."

"That's enough," Kirk said, his voice stern. "Insult my First Officer again, and I'll have you thrown off this ship."

"Jim, that is not necessary…" But Spock was temporarily forgotten, as the now-enemies faced off.

Sortak's eyes flashed dangerously. "You would not dare."

Kirk's face hardened. "Try me."

They stared each other down, neither one blinking. Sortak did not realize how proficient Jim was at staring, as he had practiced with Spock on many occasions. One never knew when it would be helpful to bust out a long stare, and intimidate your rival. In Jim's case, it had come in handy several times in First Contact situations.

"Very well, Captain." Sortak broke the gaze first. "You have won this round. But do not expect for me to give in so easily when we reach the colony. Come, my wife."

T'Mat glanced uncertainly at Kirk and Spock before following her bondmate out the door.

"Sanctuary, huh?" Doctor McCoy said, as soon as the Vulcans were out of earshot.

"It was the best I could come up with on short notice," Kirk protested.

"I thought it was a rather brilliant bluff," said Spock, nudging his mate through the bond.

"You would," scoffed McCoy.

"At least I held my temper," said Jim. "I couldn't say the same for Sortak. I thought he was gonna go off on me!"

"Yeah, you did good, kid," the doctor agreed.

"I'm not a kid," Jim protested, straightening up and putting his 'captain face' back on. "Alright, I gotta get back to the bridge. C'mon, Spock. Let's leave this miserable sot to his patients."

"Very well." Spock rose to follow his captain, who headed for the exit.

"You're in deep this time, Jim," McCoy called after them. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I," Kirk said softly, exchanging a glance with his beloved bondmate before heading back to work.

_Later that night_

_Captain's Quarters_

Jim and Spock had returned from dinner with Saavik in tow. She had been eager to discuss the whole child-bonding situation, but the subject was becoming rather tiring for Jim. So he changed it to something more fun.

"Hey, Saavik, your birthday is coming up in a few weeks," Jim casually mentioned. "I know Vulcans don't celebrate birthdays, but your human father wants to give you a present."

"Your Vulcan father is not opposed to the gesture either," Spock jumped in, backing up his mate. "Jim also celebrates my birthday, and I, his. Just think of it as an exercise in Terran studies."

"I will have to think about what I would like," Saavik said slowly, as she considered the multitude of possibilities for gifts. Then she remembered a certain activity that oftentimes went along with birthdays. "Do you also partake in the human tradition known as the birthday party?"

"You've researched this, haven't you?" Kirk accused, but he was smiling.

"Yep," she said smugly. "As soon as I knew I'd be having a human father, I read up on a lot of human customs."

Spock's eyebrow twitched, as he exchanged a glance with Jim.

/A party?/

/Why not, Spock?/ Kirk pleaded. /She's never had one before, and it would be good for crew morale./

/You just want this as an excuse to party./

/Pretty much./ He admitted. /But I also want it to show how much we care about her. Please? T'hy'la?/

/Very well./ Spock relented. He could refuse Jim nothing when he called him by their special endearment. He also appreciated that Jim mentally suggested that he be the one to announce the good news to their daughter.

"Ko-fu, your father and I have decided to 'throw you a party', as the Terrans say."

"You mean it?" Saavik broke into a smile, which she quickly squelched. "Thank you, Sa-mehk. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"You do not have to suppress your positive emotions around me, Saavik," Spock said firmly. "I only ask that you keep your negative emotions in check, as they can be harmful to yourself and others."

"Really? Okay." She beamed at him. "But why are you suddenly allowing this?"

Her Vulcan father extended two fingers toward Kirk, who met him halfway. "Jim suggested that I do so. After much deliberation, I realized that his suggestion was logical, and that I agreed with it."

"Thanks," she said softly. "It makes it easier to be around you when I don't feel like I have to be on my best Vulcan behavior."

Spock nodded, but Jim could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea that he'd forced Saavik to be anything but herself, something that his father had done to him so many years ago.

"Are you sure you're okay sharing your bedroom with Clopek?" Jim asked, changing the subject for Spock's sake. "He might be staying here for the rest of the voyage. Who knows with his family."

"Of course I'm okay with it." She grinned. "He's my friend, and he doesn't have anywhere else to go. I think Kira's going to visit us later, if she can get away. It'll be like one of those Terran slumber parties. I have always wanted to experience one of those! They sound like fascinating activities."

"That may be, but I must ask that you do not stay up too late," warned Spock. "Even half-Vulcans need their allotted amount of sleep."

"I won't," she promised.

"Speaking of sleep, Spock, you look exhausted." Jim shot a concerned look at his bondmate, who was indeed exhibiting signs of fatigue, so subtle in Vulcans, but then Jim could always notice the tell-tale signs in his mate. This was surprising, as Spock had slept in relatively late that morning.

"I am fine," he said stiffly.

"Fine has variable definitions," Jim and Saavik shot back without missing a beat.

"Jinx!" Saavik cried.

"Why don't you go to bed early?" Jim suggested. "I can get Saavik and Clopek settled."

"Negative, I promised Saavik that I would teach her a new meditative technique tonight."

"That's alright, Sa-mehk," his daughter said easily. "You can teach me another time."

"Why don't you jump in the shower, get ready for bed, and have some tea?" Jim gave his bondmate a knowing look. "You need to relax, Spock. Don't think I didn't realize you've been covering Ensign Doggett's shift in the lab while he recovers from lung worm."

"Jim, that is not necessary," Spock protested, but his heart wasn't in it. "Very well – that is a logical notion." He bid Saavik good night, and entered the bathroom to perform his nightly routine.

Jim joined him momentarily, and had a cup of piping hot Vulcan spice tea replicated for him when Spock came to bed.

"You are so good to me, t'hy'la," Spock admitted, as he took a long sip of his favorite non-chocoholic beverage.

"Even Vulcans deserve to be pampered every once in awhile," Jim said with a knowing smile. "Especially mine."

"This is coming from a man who occasionally visits the ship's salon to indulge in a pedicure," Spock retorted.

"What?" Kirk shrugged. "They massage your feet! And I only get clear nail polish put on anyway." He stuck his tongue out at his bondmate. "Don't say it."

"Ill-(yawn) – logical."

They discussed ship's business for about ten minutes before Spock's eyelids began to droop. He handed his tea off to Jim, who put it on his bedside table.

"Goodnight, _tal-kam_," Spock whispered. The second his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

Jim chuckled as he settled in beside him. He decided that there was no need to burden his already over-tired mate with news of his half-brother. After calling for the lights to go down to ten percent, he observed his t'hy'la eyebrow twitch in his sleep. Jim gave him a kiss on his forehead, content to watch his other half slumber. Sleeping Spock was nothing but adorable.

.~.

But there was nothing adorable about Spock's continued exhaustion. The next week, Spock's fatigue seemed to get worse, not better. Jim tried everything – he cut some of Spock's lab hours, he made him eat something during every meal, and he even forbade their passionate lovemaking sessions. It wasn't just tiredness, either. One time that Jim was sparring with his bondmate, he managed to pin him to the ground, and Spock hadn't 'let' him. Whatever was ailing him, it was also zapping Spock of his strength. The ill-fated sparring match was the last straw – Jim made Spock visit McCoy. But the doctor could find nothing wrong with the half-Vulcan.

It was a mystery, one that plagued Jim's otherwise happy days with his mate and daughter on their voyage to New Vulcan.

But what Jim didn't realize was that the _Enterprise_ wouldn't arrive at New Vulcan as scheduled. For on one of the routine shuttle runs, tragedy struck.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, guys! Anyone want to take a stab at what's wrong with Spock? And no, it's not pon farr.

Oh and btw, the plot REALLY picks up in the next chapter. You don't want to miss that one!

Translation _Tal-kam_ = dear one


	15. Taken

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: My readers are so awesome, I'm almost up to 175 reviews! Sorry it took so long, my student teaching takes up more time than I had realized. Okay guys, so do NOT miss this one! This is the chapter where it all comes together – everything I've been planning gets explained, only to lead to more questions.

A/N2: Points to those who can tell me where the dream takes place.

.~.

Ch. 14: Taken

.~.

"_Saavik."_

_She awoke to the sound of someone calling her name. Opening her eyes, she saw a young Vulcan woman with warm brown eyes standing over her. She was wearing a bulky crimson and black Starfleet uniform that Saavik had never seen before._

"_Who are you?" The girl wondered._

"_A friend," the stranger replied, amusement glinting in her discerning eyes._

"_Where are we?" Saavik wondered. She glanced around at her surroundings. Lush, tropical greenery bordered the sparkling lake. Sunlight streamed through the long, dark tunnel to the outside world, illuminating the paradise. Across the massive enclosure, a waterfall happily spewed into the lake, the gentle crashing sound echoing off the rocky walls. Saavik could feel the light spray mist even from where she was. She sat upon a bed of grass as soft as Scotty's pet tribble. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the air, which tasted of rain, new life, and promise. Although Saavik found her environment to be quite fascinating, she was more interested in the Starfleet officer._

_The Vulcan woman was sitting beside her, just watching Saavik's reaction to the utopian world. After sizing her up, Saavik decided that she would not lead her astray. _

"_Are we on the holodeck?"_

"_No."_

"_Then I must be dreaming," the youngster concluded._

"_Logical." The woman laughed softly. "You _are _dreaming. This is a cave."_

"_It doesn't look like any cave I've ever seen," was Saavik's haughty response. She was not pleased by the vague response._

"_No, it would not. It is no ordinary cave." The woman' s eyes took on a tint of sadness as she informed her, "there will never be another one like it. I chose this environment as I thought it would be suitable for your comfort."_

_Saavik continued to press the woman for answers. "Why are you in my dream? I've never seen you before."_

"_I have come to deliver a message," the Vulcan explained, her relaxed features taking on a serious expression. "Soon you will be faced with a decision. You must open your mind, or else you will lose someone very dear to you." _

_Saavik frowned. "But I already have an open mind. I'm friends with a lot of different species, I have two dads for parents, and I'm even nice to the doctor. You have to have a really open mind to do _that_."_

"_No, you misunderstand." The woman's eyes twinkled as she hid a smile. "I meant literally, open your mind." She placed her hands on Saavik's meld points, the gesture finally hitting home._

_Saavik's eyes widened as she instinctively backed away. "But I can't do that! They would see what happened to me at the orphanage." She hung her head in apparent shame._

"_Then perhaps it is time to share that experience with someone else."_

"_But I can't!" She wailed. Saavik glanced up at the woman, raw fear written all over her young face. "They may not want me anymore."_

"_Will you not risk it to save someone close to you?" The woman asked, giving her a knowing look._

"_I don't understand," Saavik said in a small voice. "How could opening my mind and letting someone in save a life?"_

"_I must ask you to consider this. I know you will do the right thing when the situation presents itself." The woman's eyes softened as she saw Saavik's doubtful expression. "I must return to my own dimension. Goodbye, little one. May you live long and prosper." She raised her hand in the familiar ta'al._

_Saavik watched as the mysterious Vulcan faded away, along with the cave, until she slipped into darkness._

_.~._

"Saavik, you must wake," someone whispered. She lifted her head up to find Norvek's stern face looming over her. The familiar surroundings of the classroom brought her back to reality. Crap. She must have drifted off to sleep in class! Saavik inwardly winced, as she remembered her promise to her fathers about good behavior. Falling asleep in class definitely did not fall under good behavior. Oops. Looking wildly around the room, she saw that Uhura was working with Kira and Clopek, and had not noticed her napping. Relieved, she turned to her friend.

"What did I miss?"

"We were just discussing the protocol for our practical lesson this afternoon."

_Now_ she remembered. Captain Kirk had mandated that all of the new passengers learn how to pilot a shuttlecraft, in case of an emergency. He included the children as well, finding it was a useful skill for someone of any age to learn. Saavik already knew a thing or two about flying a shuttle, and had been looking forward to this 'lesson' for weeks. Finally, she'd be able to show off her skills in front of Norvek. (It was payback time for his continued higher test scores in physics.)

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Saavik plowed through her classwork, motivated by the upcoming excursion. Maybe if she was lucky, their instructor would let her fly the shuttle all by herself for a few minutes. As of late, she had secretly been fantasizing about becoming a captain, just like her dad, and wondered what it would feel like, to have all of that responsibility in her hands…

It wasn't long before Spock came to collect them, as their 'field trip' time was scheduled during Vulcan studies. Clopek and Kira chattered excitedly as they discussed just what their shuttle ride would entail, while a pensive-looking Norvek just listened.

As they headed towards the Shuttle Bay, Saavik tried to put the dream out of her mind. Lose someone close to her? Unthinkable! She supposed that the dream could refer to one of her friends, but more than likely it applied to Jim or Spock. In theory, she would do anything to save one of her parents. But let them into her mind? Really, she'd like to avoid that for as long as possible, thanks. They knew she had suffered at the orphanage, but they didn't know the extent of her trauma. And all because she'd been curious and had stuck her nose in where it didn't belong. She berated herself for the thousandth time; she deserved what she got. It didn't help to dwell on the past. What is, is.

In a way, she was glad the memory of her mental assault had been erased (although feelings from the event still lingered.) She knew the Vulcan who assaulted her had to have been extremely powerful to have removed his or her identity from her brain. They were probably still on the colony now, using their mental ability to rise in rank. Who knew how far their influence stretched? But no one believed her when she tried to tell what had happened, especially not T'Pau. The name of her assaulter was buried deep in the recesses of her mind somewhere, and she dared not speak it ever again…

"Saavik, were you listening to me?" Spock scolded.

She blushed. "Um, no. I was just thinking. I'm sorry."

"Then I will repeat the seat assignments." Thankfully, Spock did not seem insulted that her mind had wandered. Her Vulcan father was usually so calm, so gentle. He would_ never _harm her mind the way the Other had. She wouldn't admit it, but she trusted Spock with her life, and knew that he would do anything to protect her.

.~.

They took the most battle-tested vessel, the _Galileo_. The shuttle ride started out smoothly enough, with their guide promising a turn at the pilot's seat for all four of his pupils, after the completion of the instructional time. Spock explained the function of all of the con instruments and how to use them, mostly for everyone else's benefit. While Saavik had grown up around modern technology, Norvek, Kira, and Clopek had not. They had quickly adapted to the shipboard technology, but shuttles were another matter entirely. She was just about to ask Spock if she could be the pilot first, when she was interrupted by an incoming com.

"Spock here." Her father raised an eyebrow at the contact – he had specifically asked not to be disturbed during the instructional exercise unless there was an emergency.

"_Galileo_, this is _Enterprise_. Our ship is experiencing technical difficulties at this time. Please stand by."

"Uhura, please explain the nature of the problem." Spock's voice was terse, letting on more emotion than he would like.

"From what we've determined, it seems to be a virus in the main computer, sir." Spock closed his eyes momentarily. The children shared anxious looks; no one had to tell them just how dangerous viruses were. The pandemic on Cestus II was an event in recent history books, and it wasn't far from Saavik's mind. Not really understanding why she was doing so, she scooted just the _teensiest_ bit closer to Norvek, who shared her grim look.

Just then, the shuttle began to lurch.

"What's happening to us?" Kira cried as Clopek grabbed her hand in reassurance.

"We seem to be caught in a tractor beam." Spock's fingers flew over the controls, but even with his expertise, he could not dislodge them from the force of the pull. "Spock to _Enterprise_. Request immediate assistance."

"Spock, we've lost main controls," Kirk's voice, came over the com system. Saavik could tell from the slightly dazed look in her Sa-mehk's eyes that he was furiously thought-speaking with Jim.

"Saavik, look." Norvek tore her attention away from her father. He pointed to a small vessel floating close to their starboard side. "Based on the design patterns, I would assume it to be an Orion ship." The newly-revealed ship looked like a mere fly next to the hulking _Enterprise_, barely large enough to house the _Galileo_.

Slowly but surely, it continued to tow their shuttle towards the enemy ship and away from safety.

Saavik gulped - back in the orphanage she'd heard stories of what Orion traders did with their victims - they sold them to the highest bidder after first breaking them into submission. What if that happened to her? Surely Jim would come after them, but what if he couldn't find them in time? But then she remembered her parents' bond. As long as Jim could sense where Spock was, they could never be lost. That thought filled her with relief.

"Jim, can you beam us out?" Spock asked, voicing Saavik's own question.

"Transporters are inoperative, thanks to this stupid virus. I've never seen anything like it! Until we kill the virus, we won't be able to use the transporters."

"What about phasers?" Norvek suggested, but Spock was shaking his head. Apparently they had already exhausted that option.

"We will await your assistance. Spock out." Her father ended the com, and returned to his seat, steepling his fingers in his lap, as he often did when he was thinking.

"What will happen to us, Mr. Spock?" Clopek asked, trying to sound as if he wasn't as frightened as the rest of them.

"I am uncertain," the Vulcan admitted. "However, know that I will endeavor to protect you all from harm."

Saavik frowned as she regarded her father. With his pallid skin and droopy eyes, Mr. Spock did not look so well. However, she wasn't really worried until he failed to conceal a yawn. That really surprised her – Spock usually had such control over his body. Normally he would never allow a yawn in front of his students.

"I do not know the character of our captors, so I would advise you all to remember the self-defense techniques Lt. Sulu taught you."

Norvek nodded, his eyes fierce. Out of all of them, he was the most proficient at martial arts. The young Vulcan began to pace the length of the ship. If Spock thought this action to be illogical, he did not mention it.

The shuttle docked inside the Orion vessel and Spock motioned for them to get behind him. Saavik's heart began to pound as adrenaline began to take over her reflexes. No matter what happened, she wasn't going to make things easy on their captors. Or, if she could help it, allow them to harm her friends.

The metal doors slid open with a hiss to reveal an armored Orion male and an expressionless Vulcan female in full battle regalia. Spock tried to stun their enemy but the Vulcan was faster. She held up a device that yanked the phaser right out of Spock's hands only to fly across the room and land neatly in her hand. Saavik just gaped at her - with technology like that, their self-defense skills would be useless.

"Sit down, all of you," the Orion rasped. His face was covered with black tattoos, and his yellow teeth were marked with decay.

Spock nodded at them, and only then did the children obey.

"If you have anything to say, you will say it to me," Spock said calmly, with only the slightest edge to his voice. "What is it that you want?"

"You," said the female.

Spock's eyebrow gave a twitch. "Return the children to the_ Enterprise _then and I will discuss it."

"You are in no position to bargain, half-breed," the Orion snarled.

This spurned Saavik into action. "Hey, freak, don't call him that!" She shouted, standing up to defend her Sa-mehk's honor.

"You will cease to interfere," Spock hissed over his shoulder.

She had never heard her father's voice sound like that, a command and a plea all at once. The weight of it crashed over her, and she bit her lip to prevent any extraneous comments from escaping.

Spock faced off against the female Vulcan. "As long as the bond with my mate is intact, I will be found. I do not understand what you hope to gain by this."

"Yes, we've considered that," the Orion cut in, trading looks with the Vulcan. "That is why Heilak is here. She will enter your mind and block the bond, so you can't be tracked."

"I have an above average Psi rating; it would be illogical for you to attempt to tamper with my link."

"Not if your mind is weakened." Saavik didn't like the knowing smirk on the Orion's tattooed face – not one bit. Trepidation washed over her as she continued to watch the conversation play out.

Spock's emotionless expression did not change, but he wondered how they could've known of his condition. Unless…

"We have been weakening you for some time now," Heilak informed him, just as Spock came to the realization. "Thanks to Tibok, the replicator in your quarters has been tampered with." Spock recalled the emergency where minor malfunctions all over the ship occurred. At the time, they had believed someone was tampering with their weapons, but it had all been staged just to alter his personal replicator.

"The tea," he realized. "You altered the components of my favorite Vulcan spice tea." He had been drinking much of it lately, in attempts to relax.

"Very good, Spock," the Orion sneered. "Even Vulcans have predictable habits. It wasn't difficult to find yours and use it against you."

"You will not prevail," Spock insisted. "Whatever you have planned, Jim will stop you."

"I don't think so," the Orion chuckled. "Now, if you don't mind, it is time for you to go with Heilak."

"What of the children?" Spock said evenly.

"Lucky for you, we have no room on the ship for them. They can return to the _Enterprise_ with a message for Kirk, that we have captured his bondmate and he is to be sold to the highest bidder."

"I see," said Spock, seemingly resigned to his fate. "May I have a few moments with the children, to say farewell?"

"No." The evil glint in the Orion's eyes frightened Saavik, and she wished that she would have the opportunity to tell her father how much she cared for him before he was taken to who know where.

"Sir, I must protest this action," Heilak spoke up. "If you allow this farewell, he will be less obstinate during the operation, and I will have a better chance at erecting a full block."

"Fine." The Orion slaver shrugged. "It makes no difference, Vulcan. Have your emotional goodbye for all I care. You have five minutes." He strode out of the room, with Heilak trailing at a more leisurely pace.

They were left alone in the shuttle.

"Saavik, we have little time," her mentor said, his voice terse. "If I am to have a chance at being rescued, I must join with your mind and form a familial link."

Her eyes widened. "But if she's going to stop you from 'thinking' at Dad, wouldn't she see our link?"

Spock shook his head. "Any link I have with Jim would be too strong for her to miss. However, it is possible she might overlook a newly established link."

"I-I don't know," she stammered, not sure how to respond. Then she remembered the dream. _This_ must be what the dream-Vulcan was referring to, how opening her mind could save one she dearly loved.

"I will not force you," Spock said softly. "It must be your choice. But please know that nothing I see in your mind could ever change the way I feel for you, my ko-fu."

Clopek, Kirk, and Norvek all looked at Saavik expectantly. She _wanted _to let Spock in, wanted so much to trust, but the only time someone had touched her mind was to violate it. Spock would see what had happened to her in the orphanage, and he could very well reject her, regardless of his promise.

"Saavik, it's the only way to save him," Kira urged.

"You have one minute and fifty two seconds," Clopek reminded her.

"I want to save you, Sa-mehk!" she cried. "But I'm afraid! Afraid of sharing what's inside. You won't like it all."

"Jim felt the same way the first time we melded," Spock informed her. That made her feel a little better, but she was still unsure if she could go through with it, and on such short notice too!

"Norvek, would you do it?" Saavik turned to her friend, who had endured so much pain on his home planet, thanks to his bastard status. Surely he could understand why it was such a difficult decision for her.

"I would," he answered, after a second of hesitation. "But you are closest to him. It has to be you, Saavik." She knew. It all came down to the outcomes of her decision. She could opt out of it and quite possibly lose Spock forever, or she could let him in, and risk losing all she had. Saavik looked into her Sa-mehk's solemn eyes, and her decision was made.

.~.

_Five minutes later_

The shuttle was operating on automatic pilot, yet Saavik knew from experience that you couldn't always trust technology to function the way it was supposed to. It was only a ten minute or so journey back to the Enterprise, but she still wished them to follow proper shuttle procedures. The only problem was, who was supposed be the pilot?

All of the other children were staring at Saavik, like she was supposed to have all the answers.

"Saavik, you deserve it," said Norvek. Clopek and Kira nodded in assent.

"Go on," Kira urged.

Apprehensive yet gratified by their trust, the young Vulcan/Romulan hybrid took the pilot's seat. She delegated responsibilities between her 'crew'. Norvek calculated their course, which she set in. It should have been a smooth ride back, but Saavik knew to always expect the unexpected. That was why she was able to stay calm when a shot from the Orion ship rocked their shuttle, disabling the automatic pilot function.

"Hang on," she cried, running an evasive maneuver that she'd read about from one of the books in her fathers' quarters.

"Shields at eighty percent," Norvek informed her.

"Why are they shooting us?" Kira cried.

"Perhaps they are trying to get Spock to comply with their demands," Clopek guessed from his station.

"It's working," Saavik gasped. "I can feel him in my mind. He's hurting really bad, you guys!"

"We have to return you to Jim – it is the only way to save Mr. Spock," said Norvek.

"We are almost there, just keep her steady," Clopek advised.

Saavik nodded, her eyes firmly locked on their path. The shuttle bay doors had opened, giving them a place to land.

"Have you ever manually landed a shuttle before?" Kira asked, the fear absent from her voice this time.

"In simulations, yeah. But, this will be my first time for real." She waited for some snarky comment from Norvek, but it never came. Encouraged, she guided the shuttle on the most logical trajectory and hoped for the best.

_Back on the Enterprise_

On the bridge, everyone was working frantically to abort the virus that had invaded their systems. Captain Kirk had such an expertise in computers, that he temporarily turned command over to Scotty and helped Chekov and the rest of the tech team to kill the virus. One minute he was concentrating on an algorithm, the next he was having what seemed to be some sort of seizure.

"Spock!" Pain laced Jim's face, as he jerked his head back. "No!" Spasms crept up his back, and he barely maintained the ability to stay upright.

"Dr. McCoy to the bridge," Uhura barked from her station, paging the doctor on a priority channel.

"What's happening, Keptain?" Chekov was alarmed to see his normally-composed leader so tortured.

"Spock – I can't feel him in my mind!" Kirk was sweating bullets, gripping the nearest console. "The shuttle… is Saavik back?"

Sulu's blood ran cold as he considered what this could mean. "Is Mr. Spock…"

"If Spock were dead, Kirk would be on the floor in a coma," Uhura snapped.

"Oh." Sulu had the decency to look abashed. After finding a temporary replacement, he got up from his station and pulled the captain into an awkward hug, which Kirk gratefully accepted. "Then what the hell is wrong with him?"

"Whoever captured the shuttle must've put up a block in the bond somehow," Uhura guessed, which got a huge nod from Jim, who was now holding his head. "Don't worry, Captain, I have the _Galileo_ on our scanners with four life signs, she's making steady progress."

"Oh good." Kirk tried to relax, his daughter was going to be safe soon, but Spock… God, it _hurt_! He couldn't feel his other half. Over the years, he'd gotten used to having Spock in his head, and now that he was gone, the unfulfilled bond ached.

Moments later, Dr. McCoy burst on to the bridge with a medical tricorder in hand. He was followed by a nursing ensign who had brought a stretcher, just in case.

"Jim!"

"I'm alright," Kirk croaked. "Sulu, let go. Thanks, man."

"No problem." Sulu directed him to the nearest empty chair.

"You don't look alright," said the doctor, as he waved his scanner over the seated captain. "You look like death warmed over."

Jim scowled at him. "I just realized that now I have no way of tracking where they take Spock." He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "But I'll be fine, just give me a sec…"

"Jim, your blood pressure is rapidly dropping. Ensign Rossum, get him something to drink with sugar in it."

"Belay that, I'm not thirsty!" Kirk insisted. "I just have a headache."

"That's it?" McCoy looked surprised. "All this from a headache?"

"Try having your bondmate ripped out of your mind and see how you like it," Kirk snapped. McCoy took a step back, hurt flashing in his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know. I'm sorry, Bones, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, kid," McCoy sighed. "I blame the wonky Vulcan voodoo."

Jim snorted. "You would."

Scotty, who had been monitoring this conversation from the captain's chair, had a question. "I'm sorry to ask, sir, but did Spock get a chance to tell you who captured him?"

"It was an Orion trader, with a Vulcan assistant. That's how they were able to get into his head." Jim bit his lip, holding back a sob that desperately wanted to escape. "They're going to sell him, Scotty!"

"My God," McCoy breathed.

"We'll get him back, sir," said Scotty.

"It would take nothing short of a miracle to get him back," Kirk whispered. There was nothing anyone could say to that, for they knew that it was true.

Before the dead silence could last too long, McCoy jabbed Kirk with a hypo.

"Ow!" Jim cried, massaging his neck. He glared at McCoy. "What was that for?"

Before the doctor could start on his lecture about Jim eating enough from the different food groups, Uhura cut in.

"You have a com from Admiral Pike, sir."

"What now?" Jim sighed, rubbing his head. "Fine. I'll take it in my quarters. Inform me the second when the _Galileo_ docks." The captain stalked off the bridge, leaving his staff to exchange worried looks.

On the walk to his quarters, Jim tried to push all of the emotion he was feeling to the side. It was what Spock would have done. Missing husband or no, he still had a job to do. And that included answering inconveniently timed coms from Starfleet command.

Thankfully, Jim was greeted by a familiar face. Admiral Pike was a sight for sore eyes, especially when he'd been expecting Komack.

"Jim!"

"Good to see you, Admiral." Kirk gave him a tired smile. "What's this about?"

"It's about the team that was dispatched to New Vulcan on your recommendation; they haven't returned. The captain of the team gave some bull excuse about them all staying for another two weeks to help the Vulcans, but I don't buy it. Of course Starfleet thinks I'm crazy to question their actions, as the political climate with New Vulcan is tricky…"

Pike trailed off. It was then that he noticed how pale Jim looked, saw the tightness around his eyes. He'd seen Jim function on very little sleep before, and he hadn't looked this exhausted. Something must have recently gone wrong.

"Jim, what is it?"

Kirk knew better than to lie to his mentor. "It's Spock. He's gone." With a heavy heart, he explained the situation with the Orions. Having to tell the story of Spock's capture made it all the more real.

"Your link to Spock's mind can't help you?"

"No, I can't feel him at all," Kirk said, with a trace of bitterness. "Oh, I know he's not dead, I'd know otherwise. But other than knowing he's alive, I don't know anything about his situation. I can't use the link as a homing beacon, like I'd usually do."

"Is there anything the 'fleet can do?" Pike asked softly.

"I don't know." The light in Jim's brilliant blue eyes had dimmed, his features were stern - it was as if he'd aged about five years. Pike had never seen the young captain this discouraged. "Probably. I can't think right now, but I'll get back to you on that."

"Jim, if you need to turn command over to Scotty, just for a few hours until you can get yourself together…"

Kirk nodded. "Yeah. I guess losing my bondmate would render me emotionally compromised."

"He's not lost." Pike glared at him. "Years ago, a cocky young cadet told me that there was no such thing as a no-win scenario. He even went so far as to go on trial to defend that belief. Don't tell me he's forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten." Jim's features soften a bit at that. "I just haven't had much time to think of a plan and it scares me. So much is at stake, Chris. Not only do I need Spock, but our daughter needs him as well. I can't let her down!"

"Is there a good chance that you'll be able to find him?"

Jim sighed. "There's a slim chance – the Orion sector is quite large – but there is a chance. There are several usual planets that the slavers frequent; we're going to start looking there."

"Good. Take care of yourself, Jim." Pike's wizened eyes soften. "Only then can you help Spock."

Kirk ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He was so drained right now… all he wanted to do was sleep. "I will," he croaked.

"As long as you have hope, he can't be lost. Pike out."

After the image of Pike winked off, Jim stared at the blank com screen. For the first time in his life, he didn't have any inkling of the next step to take. He stood there for what seemed like hours, trying to come up with a solution, but none came. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his bathroom door open.

"Dad?"

Jim jumped at the sound, startled by his daughter's sudden appearance. _C'mon, Jim, buddy. Pull it together._

"Saavik, hey! I'm so glad you're safe." The words sounded forced, but it was the best he could do. "What about the rest of you kids? Everyone okay?"

"We're all fine." His girl took a tentative step forward. "Jim, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked. From the tone of her voice, Jim knew it had to be important. He held out his arms and she snuggled close as his arms closed around her. All his thoughts of Spock were pushed aside for the moment; he was focused solely on his daughter.

"I know who is behind Spock's kidnapping."

Kirk sighed. "Yes, the Orion and the Vulcan woman. Spock told me before the bond was cut off."

She shook her head, determined to tell him what she knew. "No! It's this Vulcan named Sybok."

Kirk frowned, remembering his conversation with Tibok in the brig. "What do you know about him?"

"I-I let Spock establish a familial bond with me when we were saying goodbye," she admitted. "About ten minutes ago, he had a procedure done to him that keeps him from communicating with you, but our link was so weak, the Vulcan lady didn't find it. During the operation, Spock was able to pull thoughts from her mind, and found out that Sybok orchestrated the kidnapping because Spock's the only one who could stop him. Jim, Sybok is Spock's brother!"

But Kirk only took one thing from all that. "You mean you can feel Spock right now?" He whispered.

Saavik nodded. "He's resting."

"Oh thank God." He hugged her, burying his face in her shoulder. Saavik did the best she could to comfort her shaking dad.

"I didn't want to upset you; I just thought you should know."

"Oh, honey, you didn't upset me. Far from it!" Kirk laughed through his tears. "I'm just so happy that we have a way to find him. Can you talk to him by any chance?"

"No, I don't know how. Besides, the link is too weak for that."

"That's okay. What can you do?" Kirk prompted.

"I can see pictures that he sends me. Right now he's still on the ship."

"What about feelings?"

"He is sending me a projection of calm and acceptance. I can feel that he has faith that with my help, you will be able to rescue him."

"I'm glad Spock thought of making a bond with you," Kirk muttered. Then he realized what that meant. "Woah, woah, woah. You let him into your mind! Saavik, were you okay with that?"

"I didn't have a choice, really - I had to be okay with it in order to have a chance to save him. It was worth it, though," she said with a shy smile. "He wasn't repulsed by anything he saw there. If anything, he feels more compassion for what I went through in the orphanage. And he wants to make Sybok pay for what he's doing to the Vulcan people."

"Back in the orphanage, did Sybok touch your mind without permission?" Jim asked, following a hunch based on the information given to him.

"Uh huh," she admitted. It was easier telling Jim now that Spock already knew. And what one father knew, the other would know soon. "I saw something I shouldn't have, and then he erased the memory. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. It really hurt. But he couldn't erase his signature from my mind. I always knew it was him. After that, I vowed not to ever let anyone in my mind again."

"No wonder you wouldn't tell us what happened in the orphanage." Kirk looked down at her in understanding. "You thought you'd be in trouble."

She looked away. "Not very logical, is it?"

"No, it makes perfect sense." She looked up at him quizzically, the question forming on her lips. Kirk grinned. "I think it's time I told you about my experience on Tarsus IV. After what happened to you today, I think you deserve to know."

Saavik's eyes grew large. "_You _were on Tarsus?"

"Yeah." His eyes lost a little of their luster as he remembered the burned bodies, the smell of carnage, and the ever-lingering hunger. "It's not something I usually talk about. I only tell people who I can trust."

"You can trust me," said Saavik, her solemn dark eyes reminding him so much of Spock.

"I know." He kissed her forehead, sat her on his lap, and then began the story. "It all started when rumors began circling the colony about an approaching famine…"

End Ch. 14

A/N: It's my birthday on Sunday and I'm going to be a quarter of a century. Me! I'm kinda feeling like Kirk feels about his birthday in Wrath of Khan, really unsure of what it means. Any reviews would really cheer me up. Thanks!


	16. Parted

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Congrats to _Ex Mentis_ for guessing that the location of last chapter's dream was the Genesis Cave from ST II: Wrath of Khan. (And yes, that was alternate universe Saavik as the young Vulcan woman with the message.)

A/N: Ugh, sorry it's so late. Student teaching has been keeping me super busy as of late, and it's hard to find time to write. I also had a terrible observation in a math lesson, so I have to do it over, and that means extra work. Yuck. But anyway, I just HAD to update for you guys, as well as myself. Hope you like it!

.~.

Ch. 15: Parted

.~.

_Somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant, in Orion space_

On the Orion ship, Spock was beginning to realize his grim fate. When he'd been sleeping, he'd been fitted with a shiny electronic collar, which monitored his every move, temperature fluctuation, and heart rate. His uniform was nowhere to be found. Instead, he'd been fitted with a shoddy brown loincloth, which barely covered his extremities. And while his captors did provide him with adequate sustenance, he strongly suspected that the liquid he'd been given was drugged with the same odorless substance that had been in his Vulcan tea.

Overhearing the Orion captain speaking the Vulcan female, he'd learned that he was to be sold at auction, and that he would fetch a fair price as a member of an endangered species. That alone was a sobering thought. There was also the fact that he was extremely uncomfortable wearing only the loincloth, not because it embarrassed him, but because it was quite chilly without his clothes.

But the worst of it was being mentally cut off from his bondmate. He'd had Jim in his head for over five years, and his mind felt empty without him. He'd forgotten what it felt like, not being able to communicate with Jim with a simple thought. He'd taken it for granted. It was a rather disconcerting feeling, as if he was living with a severed limb with phantom pain. But something had softened the total block from his beloved mate's mind – he successfully had established a weak father-daughter bond with Saavik. Spock had been amazed at how easily she'd accepted the familial link, especially with her initials misgivings and fear of melding. _No thanks to Sybok,_ the Vulcan thought darkly.

His Vulcan captor, Heilak, interrupted his thoughts by entering his small room without any regard for knocking.

"Spock, I must see your mind."

He raised an eyebrow. "You will not succeed in your plan to rule the Vulcan colony. Even if I cannot stop you, others will."

"I assume you refer to your father, yes?"

Spock remained silent. He wished to keep her talking, in order to avoid the meld. It also was an opportunity to find out what their plans were for Sarek.

"Sybok went to him thirteen days ago. He offered to take Sarek's pain over losing his human bondmate and planet, and your father complied. He has been acting according to Sybok's will ever since."

"I cannot believe that," said Spock. "My father would never allow such a thing."

"Grief causes certain individuals to react in ways that we may not expect," Heilak reminded him. "It is regrettable that you must be sold; you are a symbol of hope for Vulcans everywhere."

"Pardon me?"

"Your relationship with Captain Kirk is legend. That t'hy'la can be found even in this day and age…" She trailed off, not wishing to sound too emotional. "It has encouraged many of our young to look to other species for bondmates. It was difficult for me to block your bond – if you had not been weakened, I never would have managed it."

"Then why do you go along with him?" Spock pressed her.

"This is all a part of Sybok's plan for the greater good of all Vulcans," Heilak said in earnest. "You will be reunited with James Kirk eventually – he has promised me this."

Spock inwardly sighed. How many young Vulcans like this one had Sybok tricked? He'd been told that his half-brother was telepathically powerful, yes, but cruel? It just didn't sit right with him.

"What of T'Pau?" Spock asked. "Surely she has not allowed Sybok to take her pain." It was not a question of allowing – T'Pau was the most powerful telepath of all the surviving Vulcans, including Sybok.

"Negative," Heilak admitted. "She is beginning to suspect something is amiss, but she has no proof as to who is behind it."

"Since I am to be sold, there is no harm in telling me Sybok's plan," Spock said slyly. "What did he find when he crossed the Great Barrier, that has garnered him so many believers in the ways of the V'tosh Ka'tur?"

"He has learned much from what he calls the Collective. Only when all of us are in harmony, when our thoughts are one, can we truly rebuild what we lost on Vulcan. It is a beautiful vision."

"Would you share it with me?" Spock prodded. "I am merely curious."

"I do not believe that is permitted."

"Perhaps then you would tell me where we are headed."

Heilak's eyes narrowed. "That is enough questions for today."

Spock watched her go, disappointed that he hadn't been able to gather more information from her. He was positive Jim would've managed it.

Since he was left alone, he decided to meditate on Sybok and his plan for the 'greater good'. Never had he known his brother to be cruel – separating bondmates, using mind control, manipulating an entire species… it just wasn't Sybok's style. He would've thought it a greater victory if he could convince Vulcans to follow him of their own volition. Something was definitely off about his actions.

Then Spock's thoughts turned from his brother to this mysterious 'Collective'. He fervently wished his counterpart was still alive, so he could ask him if he'd encountered something similar in his timeline. Although it pained him to admit it, perhaps there was something even bigger at stake here, than just the fate Vulcan race… The thought gave Spock the shivers. How he wished that he was back home safe with Jim and Saavik!

He would give anything to speak with his bondmate, just once more.

.~.

_Back on the Enterprise_

At that very moment, Jim had finished recounting his experiences on Tarsus IV to his young daughter.

"Although I experienced horrors no child should have to see, I was able to save myself and eight other children from starvation," Jim smiled fondly at his daughter. "I'd count that as a win, wouldn't you?"

Saavik gazed up at her dad with an expression of the utmost respect. Although his tone was light, she could tell the amount of effort telling the story was costing him. "You went through all that hunger, pain, and suffering and still managed to grow up to be a starship captain."

He sighed. "It wasn't that simple, trust me. I had quite a few bumps along the road – just ask Admiral Pike. But I always say, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." Kirk grinned at her. "I know Spock feels the same way, although I'm sure Vulcans phrase the sentiment differently than I do."

"So maybe what happened to me at the orphanage had a purpose after all," Saavik supposed.

Her parent nodded. "You can't let something that was out of your control ruin your hopes and dreams." Kirk leaned closer. "Saavik, I see many good things in your future."

"Really?"

"Yep. If you keep up your studies, I don't see why you couldn't be whatever you wanted. And if you wanted to apply to Starfleet Academy when you come of age, I could provide you with some_ awesome_ character references."

He winked at his daughter as she blushed and looked away. How had he known that she'd been seriously considering joining the 'fleet someday? After her successful experience on the shuttle, command track was looking more and more like a possibility.

Just then, the com system on the wall beeped. Kirk answered it, and then turned to Saavik to relay a message.

"Norvek and your other friends want to see you."

Saavik's eyes searched her father's face for his reaction. She did want to talk to her friends, as they had just lived through a dangerous situation. It almost felt like it was her responsibility to talk them through it. However, she didn't want to leave Jim. "Will you be alright here by yourself?"

Kirk's heart just melted a little inside at her concern. "Yeah, I'll be fine. In fact, I was gonna go visit Bones in a little while." He gave her a winning smile, although it was more dull than usual.

"I just wanted to make sure. I'll be back later, okay?" She turned to leave the room.

"Saavik, wait!"

She pivoted on her feet to face him. "Yes?"

Kirk laughed nervously. "Before you go, can I ask you a favor?"

"I know what you're going to ask." She frowned, wishing she could do more for her dad. "But it's impossible. I can't talk to him for you, remember? We can only communicate through images."

Jim smiled. "That's okay. I've got something in mind. Do you know what a sehlat is?"

Saavik nodded. "Uh huh, we learned about them in Vulcan studies." Kirk motioned for her to continue. "Sehlats are animals that are indigenous to desert climates. When tamed, they are very loyal to their immediate family, and although they have large fangs, they are quite even tempered one you get past their intimidating nature."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kirk couldn't help a bit of a smirk showing on his tired face. "Can you picture a sehlat in your mind and send it to Spock?"

"I'll try," she promised. A look of wonder crossed her young face as she received Spock's response.

"What? What'd you see?" Kirk urged.

"There was light everywhere. It hurt my eyes, it was so bright!"

"He knows it's me," Jim whispered. "Spock, you did it."

"Are you crying again?" The ever observant Saavik noticed the tears gathering in Jim's eyes.

"No, I've just got allergies," said her dad, sniffing a little as he rubbed his tears away.

Saavik decided not to call him on it. "Why did you have me send him a picture of a sehlat?"

Kirk smiled, a little wistfully. "That's my pet name for him, my 'wild sehlat'.

Saavik shot him a look of disbelief. "Spock isn't wild at all."

_Shows_ _what_ _you_ _know_, Kirk thought. "That's the joke."

"And the light?"

Jim whispered, "He calls me his Bright One."

Saavik tried to get her dad to elaborate further, but he gently shooed her out the door to go meet up with her friends.

.~.

_In the mess hall_

"So let me get this straight," said Kira. "Jim's nickname for Spock is wild sehlat?"

"And Spock calls him _K'ri'lior_?" Clopek added.

"You didn't hear it from me," Saavik confirmed with a big smile. "But isn't that the most adorable thing in the universe?"

"I believe the concept to be extremely illogical."

"Norvek, will you _quit_ it?" Saavik growled at the Vulcan boy. "Just because you are too young to understand the complexities of t'hy'la-"

"That is not what I meant," Norvek interrupted. "I only meant to say that such things are extremely private and should be kept as such. That is the Vulcan way."

"Boring," sang Saavik. "When I find my future bondmate, I'll want to make sure they know how I feel about them. This is just one of the ways that my dads express their love."

"I think it's a beautiful concept, Saavik," Kira assured her.

"_Thank_ you." Saavik shot Norvek a smug look, who merely blinked at her.

"Clopek, what is your opinion on the matter?" Norvek desperately tried to get his male friend to back him up, but it didn't happen. Either Clopek wanted to score points with Kira or he was only saying what he believed to be the truth.

"It is truly remarkable that the captain and commander were able to communicate through Saavik even though Spock is thousands of light-years away." Clopek and Kira shared a dreamy smile, and Norvek's eye twitched, a sign that he was absolutely livid.

"I do not believe that we came here to discuss the captain and commander's terms of endearments for each other. We gathered to discuss our experience in the shuttle," he reminded him.

"And to make Saavik feel better," Kira added, squeezing her hand.

"I'm okay, guys, really," Saavik insisted, accepting a hug from the human girl. "I mean, yeah I'm worried about my father, but I know he's fine as long as the link is open to us."

"Then shall we review the shuttle experience?" Norvek suggested.

"Geez, why do you always have to make everything into a lecture?" Saavik whined. "Can't we just have an informal discussion, the way Captain Kirk and his officers do?"

"Vulcans on our world were taught to view everything as a learning experience," Clopek reminded her. "However, I believe her idea has merit."

"I would not be adverse to an informal discussion, but she tends to lead us off topic," Norvek glared at Saavik, who smiled innocently back at him.

"Why don't we give it a try?" Kira suggested. "And if Saavik gets us too off topic, you can give us a lecture."

Saavik turned Kira, her mouth gaping. "Whaaat?"

"It's only fair," she said, and Clopek agreed. Privately, they thought it would be a good incentive for Saavik to stay on topic, and if she did, they could avoid the lecture altogether.

"Fine," she relented. "I guess we'll both have to compromise. Fair?" Not thinking about the Vulcan connotations of the gesture, she held out her hand for him to shake.

Instead, he wrinkled his nose, proclaiming that he was _not _going to touch her hand.

"Ugh, why are you so difficult!" She groaned. "My father's missing and it feels awful – couldn't you just be a little nicer than normal?" Then she remembered that Norvek never knew his real father, and that he was still having difficulty adjusting to his adopted family.

Norvek looked away, the corners of his eyes twitching as he struggled to suppress his emotions.

Both Kira and Clopek gave Saavik the 'you've done it now' look.

"I'm sorry, Norvek," Saavik said quietly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It is a fact that I did not know my father. You do not have to consider my emotions on the matter, as I am Vulcan."

"Yeah, but still I shouldn't have been so insensitive about it. I don't always think before I speak. I'm working on it, but with everything that's happened today…" She shrugged helplessly. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It is of no consequence," the boy said in a flat tone. "I am aware that I can be difficult to interact with."

"That is not true," said Clopek, shooting a worried glance at Kira, for it would be difficult to support that statement. Norvek was, by nature, a perfectionist, which _was_ somewhat annoying.

"When is an example of a time I was not difficult to work with?" Norvek challenged.

"Let's see…" Clopek thought and thought, but he just couldn't come up with anything.

"See? I am difficult." Norvek sounded absolutely miserable, and Saavik knew that she had to put things right between then.

"No, you weren't difficult today in the shuttle," she reminded him. "In fact, you all followed my orders without question. I never got to thank you for electing me as temporary captain, so uh, thanks."

"You deserved the position," said Norvek. "Out of all of us, you have the most experience with that kind of technology."

"She's also a natural leader," Kira said, causing Saavik to slightly blush.

"And she knows how to delegate responsibility," Clopek added.

"So we're all in agreement that I was pretty great in an emergency situation," Saavik smirked, proud of herself. Then her expression sobered. "But I couldn't have done it without you guys. We worked together when it really mattered. Some beings don't work well when they are under pressure, but you guys did fine."

"It is not logical to panic," Norvek said firmly.

"He is correct," Clopek agreed. "The most logical thing to was to return the shuttle to the _Enterprise_ as quickly and safely as possible. As our energy was focused on obtaining our goal, we had no time to dwell on our fears."

"I don't know about logic, but I just watched how you three reacted," Kira admitted. "I saw that you didn't act scared, and so I swallowed my fears and go to work. I wasn't about to let our group down."

"I was scared, though," Saavik admitted. "I'd just established a link with my father, he was just taken away from me, and we were being fired upon – it was a lot to take in."

"I was frightened as well," said Clopek. "I was not expecting such a dangerous field trip."

Everyone looked at Norvek.

"I had no reason to be worried," said the boy, sounding a tad smug. "There were two outcomes of the situation – either we would return to the ship in one piece or we wouldn't. A Vulcan does not fear death, but rather embraces the journey."

"Ugh, I'm too tired for your BS," Saavik said, rolling her eyes. Kira exchanged a small smile with Clopek, and even Norvek's lips quirked upward. He was not ready to admit his emotions, and was thankful that his friends understood. Even if they did tease him.

They finished their dinner quietly, munching on their various entrees.

"I'm so exhausted, but I don't think I could sleep right now." As usual, Saavik voiced exactly how she was feeling to her friends.

"Perhaps we could venture down to the recreation deck?" Clopek suggested. "I believe we need to, as Lt. Sulu says, 'blow off some stream'." Everyone decided that it was a good idea, and after they recycled their trays, they followed Saavik out of the mess hall.

.~.

_Meanwhile, in Sickbay_

"I knew I'd find you in here sooner or later," McCoy commented, as Kirk entered his office. The captain collapsed in a chair, laying his head on the doctor's desk.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?" Kirk said, his voice muffled. "So I won't be seeing Spock for awhile – big deal. It's happened before. I just came to get something for my head."

"Jim, I'm not in the mood for your indifferent routine," McCoy growled. Then his voice softened, allowing his southern drawl to sound more prominent. "It's _me_. I know from experience how much you two hate being separated."

Kirk slowly sat up, his eyes bloodshot. "The bond doesn't like being blocked from Spock. It _hurts_."

"I know it must be hard." McCoy slung a comforting arm around his shoulder, knowing that he could reach his friend that way.

"Not being able to feel him like I normally do, it's like I'm missing this essential part of me and I'm not sure how to function without it. Bones, you gotta fix it!"

Then Kirk began to sob soundlessly, his shoulders shaking as he clung to his friend. McCoy didn't blame Kirk for crying – the human brain wasn't built for this sort of psychic trauma. And then there was the fact that his bondmate was at the mercy of a slave trader; that was enough to make anyone lose it.

"I wish I could give you a quick fix, but I can't. I can give you something for your head, but it will just alleviate the symptoms for a while," the doctor said with a knowing look. "What you need is a permanent solution. Have you started thinking of a plan to find him?"

Kirk's eyes brightened at that. "Actually…" He told McCoy all about Saavik's secret link with Spock.

"…they can't use thought-speak, but they can communicate telepathically using images," Kirk finished.

"Well, that's mighty helpful. It was brave of the girl to let Spock into her head. God knows I never would." Doctor McCoy shuddered at sharing space in his brain with the hobgoblin. It was an experience he didn't want to think about.

"I know, she has come a long way," Kirk agreed. "But you know what the worst part is? That scenario where I was afraid she'd be in danger, it's here. If we're going to get close to Spock, I'll probably have to take her with me."

Kirk looked so lost in thought, McCoy thought it was the perfect time to hit him in the neck with a hypo.

"Ow!" Kirk glared at his friend, and pulled away. "Traitor."

McCoy shrugged. "You said you wanted your head to feel better. There you go."

Kirk's shoulders sagged. "I'm so tired, Bones. I'm worried about Spock, and I don't know how I'm going to keep it together so that Saavik has some stability in the next few weeks. Running the ship is one thing, I've trained for that, a captain must keep up appearances. But once I enter my quarters, all of that falls away. I can't let her see me like that!"

"What would Spock want you to do?" McCoy suggested.

Kirk gave him a tired smile. "He would want me to continue to perform admirably."

"And so you will," McCoy predicted. "You wouldn't give Saavik anything less. But Jim, don't forget that you have friends. Me and Chapel, Scotty and Uhura, Sulu and Chekov, hell even Giotto, we all care about you. We will support you through this time."

"Thanks, Bones. I know you will help. It's just that Spock's such a big void to fill…" He cleared his throat, as there was no way he was going to start crying again. "I'd better go get that nap before my next shift starts."

"Now that's the Jim I know." McCoy gave his friend another hug.

But as Jim left sickbay, his worries returned. He hadn't told McCoy his greatest fear, that in their search for Spock, he would somehow end up losing both his bondmate and his daughter.

.~.

For the next thirteen days, Kirk and Saavik met after dinner for their three-way 'chat' with Spock. To initiate contact, Kirk would have Saavik send an image of a sehlat. Sometimes Spock would not respond right away, but he always did eventually. He would respond through Saavik with a burst of brilliant warm light, a symbol of his all encompassing love for his t'hy'la and daughter.

Jim would use this opportunity to update Spock on ship's business, and Spock in turn would tell them about being a victim of the Orion's whim. Thankfully, the Vulcan kept a sense of humor about it all. He hadn't been physically abused (he would fetch a better price in one piece) although the Orion did everything he could think of to take away Spock's basic freedoms. (He did not enjoy having to sing the Orion battle hymn every time he asked permission to go urinate.) Through the humiliation and taunts, Spock bore it with his usual Vulcan stoicism.

When it was time for Saavik to go to bed, she once again sent and received their standard greeting – it was kind of an 'aloha' for them. She basked in her Sa-mehk's strong feelings for Jim, and tried to convey what she felt to her dad, who was still suffering from the blocked marriage link. Then Spock would signal an end to the conversation by blocking her familial bond. Once she could no longer feel him in her head, Jim would hold her tight (or was it the other way around). She took to sleeping in Kirk's bed, pretending that she needed his comforting presence, but she was really on a secret mission for McCoy to make sure that Jim didn't drink himself into a stupor if the pain got to be too much. McCoy knew, just as Saavik did, that as long as Saavik was there, Jim would leave the alcohol alone.

Ship board routines continued as usual. Spock's absence was most noticeable to Saavik and her friends during their usual time for Vulcan studies. No one had taken over that class, as the only one qualified to teach it was no longer on board. But the foursome decided to keep up their daily chapter readings, so they could show their instructor how much they'd learned when he eventually returned.

Finally, the day arrived when the _Enterprise _warped into Orion space. In a rare bending of regulations, Saavik was allowed on the bridge, in order to give navigation direction to Spock. By this time, Spock's captors had landed on one of planets known for being a slave-trading hub. Saavik would describe the images Spock was feeding her and the computer would try to match them with the limited visual information the Federation had on the planets in the Orion sector.

There was one structure in particular where he was being held that stood out to Spock. The oval-shaped building was decorated with sharp, gleaming spikes and surrounded by the Orion version of barbed wire. The computer's top suggestion for that description was the Chatelle Arena on Orion V.

"That's it!" Saavik shouted excitedly, as the image projected on the view screen was almost an exact match to the image Spock had sent her.

"Yes!" Kirk cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Saavik, you're a lifesaver." Her dad swept her up in a big hug, right there on the bridge. The crew clapped, and some briefly came over to congratulate her for locating their missing commander.

"Does Spock know we're on our way?" Kirk had to ask when the excitement had died down.

"Yes, he says he's very proud of me for all my help," a smug Saavik informed him. Her dad kissed her forehead, and then sent her back to school for the day.

"Setting course for Orion V, one quarter impulse," Chekov informed the captain, having anticipated his order.

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov. Uhura, contact the Orion government – let them know that they're about to have company." Kirk grinned at her, seemingly back to his old self now that they were going to take action.

"Yes sir. Opening a channel now."

Of course they weren't about to reveal that they were there to rescue Spock. Kirk had devised a plan that centered around a made-up Federation theft that they were investigating, one that, under the Orion treaty of '44, would grant them access to the slave auctions. The plan was that Spock would tell them via Saavik when and where he was being sold, and Kirk would pose as a trader and buy him back. A large security team would be in place during the auction, in case something went wrong and Kirk needed back up.

The Orions answered their hail on audio frequency only. "Federation vessel, we have you on our scanners." A monotonous male Orion answered their hail. "We received your communiqué and will comply with your wishes. Welcome to Orion."

"Well, that was easy," Uhura said, after the transmission had ended.

"Yeah, too easy," Kirk muttered. "I would've expected them to grumble a little at least about being inspected by Federation dogs."

"You don't think they knew we were coming, do you?" Sulu asked, sounding nervous.

"I don't know. I don't see how they could know – Spock certainly didn't tell them." But Kirk bit his lip nonetheless. "We'll just have to be extra careful. Proceed to space dock, Chekov."

"Aye, sir."

The Enterprise slowly glided into its rented berth, above the planet that housed some of the worst scum of the universe.

End Ch. 15

A/N: I'm hoping to reach up to 200 reviews this time around, so if you guys would be so kind, tell me what you thought of this chapter!

A/N2: I just dropped a pretty big clue about where this all is headed in this chapter. TNG and VOY fans, I know you'll recognize it, but if you want to talk about it, please PM me instead of mentioning it by name in your review. I want everyone else to be surprised! Thanks.


	17. Bonus Chapter

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: So I just had a vacation in Disney World. If the plot of the chapter seems a little familiar, that's why. The chapter itself might seem a little convoluted, but Spock's dream doesn't quite always make sense so that's why it may seem a bit confusing. Just think of it as an alternate universe.

.~.

Bonus Chapter

.~.

_Orion, slave chamber 22B_

S'chn T'gai Spock rested on a cold slab of what appeared to be black concrete. The Vulcan lay as still as death, and it was only the medical monitors next to him that proclaimed he was living at all. Hooked up to the strange apparatus behind him, the Vulcan's every thought was being screened by his captors. They had put him under, trapped him in hypersleep to run further tests on the famed human/Vulcan hybrid. They didn't want to damage him, but they did want to learn what made him tick.

Not only that, but they were also slowly draining him of energy, in case he woke up and decided to try and escape. If he ever woke, the Vulcan would need assistance. This would be no problem for Jim Kirk, who at this very moment was on his way to rescue his bondmate. But they had a way of preventing Spock from wanting to wake up - they fed him a dream so powerful that he would never wish to wake up from it at all. This would make it not so easy for Jim to attempt a rescue mission, if Spock did not wish to leave.

.~.

While Spock was in his Orion induced hypersleep, he dreamed of an alternate reality. He dreamed of a world in which Saavik was his and Jim's biological child. She had been born via surrogate mother, and had exactly half of Jim's and half of Spock's genes. In the dream, he and Jim had temporarily left Starfleet to raise their new baby girl. They were currently bringing their little bundle of joy home from the hospital.

"Did your bondmate deliver or what?" Jim crowed as they made their way from the hovercar to their new San Francisco condo.

"You have chosen a more than satisfactory abode in which we can reside," Spock replied, high praise coming from the Vulcan. Saavik cooed happily, enjoying her perch in Jim's arms. The bondmates leaned in for a rare public kiss on the lips, holding their baby protectively between them. Spock barely had pulled away from the kiss when a hovercar snatched Jim and the baby away. In a split second decision, Kirk tossed little Saavik to Spock, who caught her with ease.

"Jim!" the Vulcan cried, trying to return to their 'car to follow his abductors, but the 'car had been sabotaged. All he could do was helplessly watch as Jim was stolen from him forever.

.~.

Spock's vision swam. His head was pounding like someone was sticking needles in his head, but he couldn't worry about that too much because he had responsibilities and they took a lot of his time and energy. In fact, his main responsibility just sped past him in the hall, yelling loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood and aggravating Spock's headache further.

"It's time for school!" Saavik yelled, flitting around the apartment she shared with her single Vulcan father.

At six years old, she was rather precocious, along with inquisitive and extremely intelligent. It was rather late for a Vulcan to start school at this age, but Spock had held her back due to her human heritage. Or at least, that was the official story. Saavik (and everyone else) knew that he was extremely overprotective of the only link he had to his missing bondmate.

Of course, Spock had _educated_ her at home, but home school and public school were two completely different matters. Public school came with field trips, fitness week, career day, and plenty of other opportunities where Saavik could be injured, or worse – she could get ideas about leaving home before thirty. (Spock didn't know if he could stand that, as illogical and emotional as that claim may be.)

The Vulcan's fondest wish for his daughter was that she would grow up to be a scientist and work in a lab just like him. He could picture it in his mind, Saavik coming to work with him, wearing a matching science blue uniform as they reported to the Starfleet Academy labs to work. However, he did worry if she would _want_ to be a scientist like him. Saavik's various interests grew each day and showed no signs of abating.

"Then let us not delay," Spock responded after his vision finally cleared. He took his daughter firmly by the hand and led her to their blue 'car.

"Father, I'm so excited I finally get to go today!" Saavik looked out the window as the scenery flew by. "All my friends Kira, Clopek, and Norvek will be there and my teacher is going to be Mister Bones-"

"You mean Dr. McCoy," Spock interrupted.

"Dad called him Bones and so will I," she said, a measure of finality in her young voice.

"Very well," he relented. "It is a fitting way to honor your father's memory."

"He's not dead," she said sharply, whipping around to glare at her father. "You would know if he was dead."

"He's as good as dead," Spock snapped. "I do not wish to spend the trip discussing it."

"Fine," she said, suddenly not as excited as before. She crossed her arms and returned to looking out the window. Saavik wondered what her first day at school would be like if Jim were still around – probably it would be much happier. _Spock _would be happier, with his bondmate around to help him raise their daughter.

They still wondered what happened to Jim – the official story was that he had been kidnapped in the line of duty, but they knew better. Spock knew that the unknown alien race that stole Jim had tortured him for secrets pertaining to Starfleet and the Federation. When Jim wouldn't give in, they decided to make him a vegetable. They didn't kill him; that would be too merciful. He was still on life support somewhere in a remote prison, and therefore Spock could still feel him in his mind. But the bond was one-sided, as Jim didn't have the brain power to recognize that his connection to Spock was still alive. Saavik knew that it pained Spock to remain bonded to a brain-dead Jim, but he refused to have it severed. A Vulcan bond, he said, was for life.

They eventually arrived at Harriet B. Stowe Elementary School, where Dr. McCoy was waiting for them in the parking lot. He wasn't dressed in his regular science blues, but in khaki pants and a red Hawaiian shirt sprinkled with yellow flowers. According to Spock, he looked like he was dressed for a vacation, and not school, but that was humans for you. Even their dressing patterns were illogical.

"Hey, squirt," he greeted Saavik as she bounded out of the 'car. "Have you been good for your dad?" He asked as he took her backpack from her.

Saavik shrugged, and looked to Spock for the answer.

"She has been adequate," was all the Vulcan said, which meant she had been forgiven for the earlier outburst.

"Well, come on inside," McCoy enthused. "We'll give you a tour of the room, introduce you to your classmates, and assign you a cubby."

"Oh boy, my own cubby!" Saavik looked back at Spock with absolute joy. "Thank you, Father!"

"Do not thank me yet," said the Vulcan. "You must promise to follow all of the school rules, to listen to your teacher, and above all, to never-"

"…go off alone, I know," Saavik grumbled, finishing the sentence.

"You know how I worry," Spock said softly. "I wish to know if I can trust you."

"You can!" She insisted. "I promise to listen to Dr. McCoy. I'll be fine."

"Fine has variable definitions," the Vulcan stated, but his eyes were twinkling. "Go. Have fun."

He watched Saavik trot inside the school after McCoy, his expression unreadable.

Spock joined the crowd of adults teeming outside. He drifted toward the group consisting of Clopek's Vulcan parents, Kira's human parents, and Norvek's nanny. (Norvek's parents were Vulcan High Officials, or according to Saavik, Very Important Vulcans. It was no surprise they couldn't show up for the first day of school.)

"You're doing well for a first timer."

Spock turned to T'Mat and raised an eyebrow.

Clopek's mother laid a gentle hand on Spock's clothed arm.

"I only wish to protect my daughter," he replied, pulling away from the contact.

"Of course you do, it's only natural," agreed Kira's father, who stepped forward to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Jack, and this is my wife Nancy." A plump blonde woman stepped forward, and held out her hand, meaning for Spock to shake it. The three other Vulcans raised their eyebrows, as hand touching just wasn't done between acquaintances.

"Nancy, you don't shake a Vulcan's hand," her husband hissed.

"But Jackiebear, I'm only trying to be polite," she insisted.

"Here, you do this instead." Kira's dad held up his fingers in a good approximation of the ta'al. "Watch and learn, Nan."

He turned back to a bewildered Spock. "Live long and prosper."

Relieved he didn't have to shake any hands, Spock answered with the customary, "Peace and long life."

He was about to introduce himself to Norvek's Vulcan nanny when Nancy kept talking.

"I can't believe they're going on a field trip to Starfleet on the very first day! It seems a little much for the little ones."

"Excuse me?" Spock couldn't believe his ears. "Did you say Starfleet?" Oh, no. This was not good. Spock knew what the Starfleet tour for kids did to them. It made them want to enlist and work their way up to captaining their own ship – at least it did for Jim. And Saavik was so much like Jim in many ways. It would be a disaster if he let her go!

"Yes." Nancy prattled on. "The principal decided to take them on a surprise field trip, that's why you didn't have to sign a permission slip because…"

But Spock was no longer listening. He was halfway to the building, intent on marching into McCoy's class and demanding that they cancel the field trip.

Saavik was playing quietly in the block corner with her friends when Spock came barging in to the classroom.

"Dr. McCoy, what is the meaning of this field trip?" he said in a low voice, a voice Saavik recognized as the one where he was struggling to keep his emotions under control.

"Now, Spock, no need to worry," McCoy cut off his impending tirade about safety issues and field trips. "It's just a quick tour. We go in, we come out, we go back to school. That's it."

"One tour was enough for Jim," Spock whispered, so softly that McCoy barely heard him.

"Is that what this is about?" McCoy exploded. "You're afraid she'll want to take his path? Why you traitorous hobgoblin-"

"Doctor, please. There are children present," Spock reminded him.

"Darn it, I don't care." McCoy stopped himself from cursing just in time. "You need to stop your illogical worryin' before it inadvertently causes something bad to happen."

"I suggest we take this out in the hall," said Spock, making it sound more like an order than a suggestion.

"Christine, we'll only be a moment," McCoy called out to his co-teacher, Nurse Chapel, as Spock grabbed his arm and practically dragged him out into the hall.

Saavik watched them go, then turned back to her friends, her eyes downcast. Spock was watching her from the hall, but he thankfully he could not hear anything she was about to say to her friends.

"I knew something like this would happen, I just knew it!" She fumed.

"Cheer up, Saavik, my friend told me the Starfleet tour was boring," said Kira. "You won't miss hardly anything at all." But Saavik knew that she was just trying to make her feel better. Everyone knew that Starfleet was anything but boring.

"We could always ditch," Norvek suggested. He was the rebel of the group, and already had a growing reputation for being a difficult kid. It probably stemmed from the fact that his parents were never around.

"Miss the first day of school?" Clopek stared at Norvek as if he'd declared he was a Klingon supporter. "Do you need to have your head examined?"

"No. I am functioning on normal parameters," said Norvek. "I simply do not care to have Saavik left behind on our field trip. It is unfair of her father to implement such strict rules."

"He does have a point," Kira reluctantly agreed.

"Yes, but where would we go?" Clopek wondered. "We cannot wander around the streets of San Francisco with no destination in mind."

"Sure we could," said Norvek.

Sensing an argument, Saavik broke in. "As much fun as Norvek's plan sounds, I'd rather have a destination. How about we go to visit Mr. Sulu's grandparents? They live close to the school."

"That sounds perfectly adequate," Clopek agreed. "That would be a safe outing."

"Mr. Sulu's grandparents are so sweet!" Kira gushed.

"Wait a minute, I'm having a conscience attack," said Saavik.

"Please do not back out on us now," Norvek said. "Remember, you are not technically disobeying your father. What is his biggest rule?"

"Never go off alone," Saavik recited. "I'm not doing that, am I? I'm staying with you guys."

"Right," Norvek encouraged. "And besides, your father could go anywhere he wanted to by himself in Old Shikahr when he was our age."

Saavik nodded. Everything Norvek said made perfect sense, although she couldn't shake off the fact that she would be committing the worst act of betrayal possible by cutting school.

"Let's do it," she said firmly. "I have to grow up sometime – this is my chance to take my education into my own hands."

"I believe the Terran expression is 'that's the spirit'." Norvek not-grinned at her and it made Saavik go all shivery inside. Not because she like-liked Norvek, no. It was just a strange feeling she got sometimes whenever he said or did things. Mostly she tried to ignore it.

"Now all we have to do is come up with a way to sneak out," said Kira.

"The connecting door to the other class, no one ever uses it," Clopek pointed out. "Miss Chapel's head is turned, come on!"

The children made a run for it, and managed to sneak out of the school without alerting any security personnel.

.~.

Back in the hallway, Spock and McCoy were in the middle of one of their legendary 'debates'. Finally Principal Pike had to be called in to tell them to can it. Both deeply ashamed of their inappropriate behavior, they went their separate ways. Spock headed towards the parking lot to go home. McCoy went back into the classroom and soon discovered that Saavik and her entire group of friends were missing. _Oh crap,_ he thought, as he raced down the halls of Stowe Elementary.

Intent on reaching Spock, he didn't see the pothole in the parking lot. He went sailing right into the Vulcan, who was about to get in his 'car.

Spock actually growled when he recognized just who had fallen on top of him.

"I know you're mad, but save it," McCoy said impatiently. "I can't find Saavik or her friends anywhere. Did they come out with you?"

"Negative. You do not believe they decided to…" Spock trailed off slowly.

"They must have heard us arguing," McCoy realized. "Don't worry, they can't have gone far."

"You do not know Saavik when she is angry," Spock said sadly. "And she has every right to be angry with me. I was acting like a child before, not a parent."

"Hey, don't take it so hard," McCoy tried to comfort him. "We'll find her."

But when they questioned the security guards, no one had seen any kids come out onto the school grounds, save for the ones that came out for recess.

"She must have gone out with another class." McCoy rubbed his temples. "Ugh, it's obvious she's inherited Jim's street smarts. First day of school and this kid is going to get me in so much trouble-"

"We must go after her, Doctor," said Spock.

"Where do you propose we start looking for her, huh?" McCoy asked. "Why don't we issue a bulletin to Starfleet first, and then we'll start drivin' around."

"That is a most logical idea, coming from you." Spock tried not to sound so surprised, but failed miserably. He pulled out his communicator and contacted Starfleet, informing them about the four missing children.

"Yes, that is one human girl, two Vulcan boys, and one girl who is a human/Vulcan hybrid. Let me give you their descriptions. Yes. No, they have not been missing for long. I see. Thank you."

"I hope that bulletin will help speed up the process," said McCoy.

"It will if we are lucky," Spock agreed. "The odds of successfully finding Saavik and her companions in the next hour are 7,500 to 1."

"Never tell me the odds," was the doctor's response.

.~.

The Sulus were enjoying a quiet breakfast at home when they heard a knock at the door.

"My goodness," said elderly Mrs. Sulu, surprised to see the school-age children at her door when she knew school was in session. She decided to play along until she gathered more information. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"We just thought we would stop by to visit our favorite people in the neighborhood," said Saavik, laying it on thick.

"Shouldn't you children be in school?" Mr. Sulu came up behind his wife.

"We have a field trip today, sir," said Norvek, which technically was true.

"May we come in?" Kira asked, flashing her sunny smile at the couple.

"Hmm, I suppose so," said Mr. Sulu, and Mrs. Sulu ushered them all inside.

"Who's hungry?" Mrs. Sulu asked. "I just finished my last batch of chocolate chip cookies and I have plenty to share."

"Me!" The children all chorused as they crowded around the Sulus' table.

_Meanwhile_

McCoy and Spock were getting frantic. It had been an hour since they'd last seen the children, and frankly, Spock was beginning to sweat. He was way past the point of acting like he wasn't concerned – now concern permeated every pore on his visage.

"Admiral, I know it has only been an hour but… yes sir. Understood sir." Spock closed his communicator with a cloud _beep beep beep_.

"I told you Starfleet wouldn't take you seriously when you told them that your kid is one of the ones missing," said McCoy.

"And why is that?"

"Well, regulations require that personnel not be used to look for a missing child until twenty-four hours have elapsed since they were first missing, and then there's the fact that it's your kid. If I wasn't so worried, I'd think it was funny."

"I hardly find any humor in the situation. Explain."

"It's just not every day that Vulcans report missing children. Actually this could be a Starfleet first."

Spock sighed. "Jim would love that. I wonder what he would think if he knew what was happening right now. No, I know what he would say. He would say that I was an incompetent parent."

"You're not incompetent. Don't be so hard on yourself." McCoy gently tried to change the subject. "So if we were to go looking for them, where does your gut feeling say they are?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry." The doctor rolled his eyes. "I forgot who I was talking to." He rephrased the question. "What does your logic tell you about their possible locations?"

Spock cleared his throat. "According to most studies, it is suggested that the children would seek out a familiar location or a familiar person."

"Okay, that's a start. Who is someone they all would know?"

"Let's see, there's Admiral Pike, our old Enterprise crew members, they would know Winona Kirk through Saavik but she's off-planet at the moment," Spock considered.

"You blasted alien, I meant someone who they all know who lives in San Francisco!" McCoy thundered.

"Temper, Doctor. There is no need to 'get excited', as they say." Human and Vulcan glared at each other, and McCoy even raised his fists. The tension between the two grew, until it seemed apparent it would culminate in violence.

"Mr. Sulu was born and raised in the city," Spock pointed out, just as McCoy blurted out,

"Sulu!"

"_That_ is where they are," Spock said triumphantly. "Hikaru Sulu's grandparents asked if Saavik would come over to visit last week but I told them that we were busy."

"Now wait a minute, we can't be sure they're there," was McCoy's skeptical response.

"How much would you like to bet, Doctor?"

McCoy scowled. "Absolutely nothing. Let's go pay the Sulus a visit."

They strode out of the school side by side, friends once again.

.~.

"So then the Klingon said to his friend, 'I don't want no brown bananas'." Saavik and her friends laughed politely, even though they didn't get the joke. They hardly got any of Mr. Sulu's old jokes.

"I have an idea," Saavik announced. "Let's play Go Fish."

"I'll go get the deck," said Mrs. Sulu, who sympathized with the children having to listen to her husband's lame jokes.

That was when Spock and McCoy burst into the room through the back door that had been left unlocked.

"Father!" Saavik gasped, blushing hard as she realized she'd gotten caught.

"Dr. McCoy?" Norvek stared at his teacher, mildly surprised that he had come to find them. He'd expected it from Spock, but not from McCoy.

"That's right, I'm here," the man grumbled. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Sulu, for taking good care of these fugitives." He nodded at the elderly couple, who looked embarrassed for not reporting the children. "What were you kids thinking, leaving school without permission?"

"We're sorry." Kira hung her head, and Clopek apologized as well.

"Sorry's not good enough," McCoy said. "That's detention all week for every one of you."

"Oh no, not _detention_," Norvek said sarcastically. He was, unfortunately, no stranger to detention.

"That's not bad enough for ya? How about I keep you and your friends at school when we reschedule the field trip to Starfleet?"

Norvek was not amused by his teacher's suddenly smug expression. "No, detention is a satisfactory punishment."

McCoy knew that Norvek desperately wanted to join Starfleet when he grew up, and that he wanted to go on that tour more than anything.

"You mean we'll still get to go on the Starfleet field trip?" Saavik asked, hope creeping into her small voice.

"Only if your father signs the permission slip," said McCoy, giving Spock a hard look.

"Please, Father," Saavik begged.

"Attending the Starfleet field trip is a privilege. Based on your behavior today, do you believe you have earned that privilege?"

"No," Saavik's eyes began to tear up.

"However," Spock began, and Saavik's heart leapt, "my behavior was out of line as well. I will admit that I overreacted this morning. I should have allowed you to go. If I had, perhaps you would not have felt a need to rebel."

"Does this mean…" She whispered, trailing off, afraid to say more.

"Affirmative." Spock was smiling, barely, but it was there, the upturn of his lips.

Nothing in the universe, not even Vulcan propriety, could have prevented Saavik from jumping on her father and hugging him tightly.

.~.

After they bid the Sulus goodbye, Spock and McCoy returned the children to school. The Vulcan was about leave when he got a summons from Starfleet.

"Did you get one too?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, it is an urgent summons."

"Guess I'd better go tell Christine," said the doctor.

"No need, I got one too," she said. "Whatever this is, it must be important."

She then proceeded to call Principal Pike to watch the class, but he had been summoned as well.

"Good lord, has everyone we know been summoned?" McCoy wondered aloud. He then went across the hall to ask the teacher if she could combine their classes while he reported to Starfleet. Luckily for him, she agreed.

"Whoever made this school was not very smart, seeing how many of the teachers are members of Starfleet," Spock noted as they rushed to the school's transporter pad.

"Whoever said those behind the American education were smart?" McCoy snickered as they winked out of sight.

They arrived in at Starfleet headquarters, and were ushered into a large meeting room.

"Welcome, everyone." Admiral Pike stood at the podium. "I realize this meeting is short notice, and I thank you all for coming." He was bouncing on his heels, and Spock could tell that his expression was hiding something. "I'm pleased to announce that most of our problems with the Klingons are over, thanks to a very important someone who's been working behind the scenes. I know you all think he's dead, but since his mission has been completed, there's no reason why Starfleet can't reveal him to you now."

And then, Pike called for a site to site beam up. A ghost materialized in front of a stunned audience in the form of Captain James T. Kirk.

At that moment when Kirk solidified, the bond burst open, and Spock found himself overcome with grief/happiness/trepidation/love.

"Uh, hey everyone." Jim gulped, then turned to his t'hy'la. "Spock. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but it couldn't be helped. I was the only one with the computer knowledge, field experience, and rank – I had to accept the mission."

The Vulcan stood up in his chair, and slowly approached his husband, fighting desperately to keep his emotions under control. "Why did you agree to this? Do you have any idea what the last six years have been like for me?"

"It was either that or let the Klingons annihilate us, baby," Jim tried to soothe his distraught bondmate as he was pulled into Spock's embrace. "Now at least we've negotiated a temporary truce." He looked around and saw that all eyes were on him and Spock. "Uh, can we have a moment?"

"Of course." Admiral Pike clapped his protégé on the back. "I just wanted all your friends to see that you were back with their own eyes."

"Jim, thank God you're alive!" McCoy came forward to join Spock, pulling his friends in for a hug. Gradually, all of Jim's friends in Starfleet came forward to congratulate him on his successful mission. None of them talked long, however, wanting to give Jim and Spock time to catch up.

Finally, the last straggler had left the board room, leaving Kirk and Spock alone together.

"Please don't be mad at me," Kirk pleaded. "I've missed you so much, Spock."

"How can I be mad that you are alive?" Spock stared at his t'hy'la as if he were truly seeing him for the first time. "I love you. I wish you could have told me that you were safe, but I understand why you did not." He offered his two forefingers in a Vulcan kiss.

Kirk nodded mutely as he met Spock's fingers with his own. "How's our daughter?"

"You should see how intelligent she is…" Spock began to praise his daughter's academic achievements, and it was then that Jim realized just how much he missed.

"Do you think Saavik will be mad with me?"

"No, love." Spock rested his forehead against Jim's. "Like me, she will be overjoyed that you have returned to us."

"I hope so. Can I see her now?"

"Of course." Spock chuckled. "It feels so good to laugh. I can laugh now, since you are back."

"You have no idea how hard it was not telling you." Jim bit his lip. "We'll have a lot to talk about and work through."

"That is true," Spock agreed. "The healing process will take time. But for now, I believe I must reacquaint you with our daughter."

"Okay, we'll start with that."

Arm in arm, they walked out of the board room, on their way home.

Spock's vision swam for the second time...

.~.

Saavik was sixteen, tearfully begging her fathers to allow her to form a marriage bond with her best friend Norvek. Then Saavik was nine, wanting a human slumber party complete with staying up watching vids until 4 o'clock in the morning. Then it was Kirk and Spock's twenty-fifth anniversary on Antares.

The Orions kept feeding different scenarios into the computer loosely based on actual events for Spock to experience while in hypersleep. The Vulcan had no idea that in his reality, time for him was running out.

_End Bonus Chapter_

A/N: Hopefully that will tide you all over until the next chapter. It's the one where Kirk and company try to rescue Spock, so I need extra time to make it good.


	18. Saved!

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: Finally here is the update that I promised! You guys will finally get to find out what happens to poor Spock. Thanks so much for everyone's patience – I hope you guys like it.

A/N2: Also, this chapter is dedicated to my dad, who helped me revise it - even the slashy parts. (Poor guy, I totally screwed with his TOS heroes.)

.~.

Ch. 16: Saved!

.~.

_The Enterprise, on Orion V_

Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty just stared at their captain, aghast. They knew they could not question his orders, but honestly why did_ they_ have to be the ones to go undercover? Scotty didn't want to leave engineering, and the dynamic duo didn't want to leave their posts, but as Jim said, they were in space dock. They weren't needed at their usual jobs.

Scotty just had to voice his opinion on the matter. "Are ye sure a real security team wouldn't be a wee bit better for this job?"

"Security teams are too trained, too obvious in their work. The Orions will be looking for them, and if they get caught, it's all over for Spock," was Jim's grim prognosis. "But you guys, you'll go under the radar just fine, because you _don't_ have security training."

"That sounds suspiciously like a hunch of yours," Scotty complained. "That's crazy talk, lad!"

"My hunches have worked in our favor before," Jim reminded him.

"Maybe ze keptain is right," Chekov reluctantly agreed with his hero and captain. "We can find out what's really happening on the planet while the security officers plan how to rescue Meester Spock."

"And who knows, maybe my fencing skills will come in handy," Sulu joked. "C'mon Scotty, don't be a buzzkill."

The Scotsman looked insulted. "Watch who you're callin' a buzzkill, mister. Who wigged out during my poker game last Saturday so they could go on a date?"

Sulu exchanged a glance with Chekov and had the decency to look abashed.

"Hey, it doesn't matter if you want to go undercover or not. It's an order!" Jim reminded them. "I know something strange is going on. I have to know what it is, if this rescue mission to save Spock will be successful. Are you telling me you don't want to help me get my bondmate back?"

All three officers stammered and protested that no, that wasn't what they meant at all.

"Good." Jim smiled at them, certain they would be perfect for the job. "Your mission starts… now."

Their captain bid them farewell and the trio made their way to the transporter pad. Uhura quickly stopped by to say 'see you later' to her boyfriend, and then Mister Scott gave the signal. They quickly de-materialized into beams of light.

.~.

The helmsman, navigator, and chief engineer appeared deep inside Orion Command Headquarters. Their orders were to report anything unusual or anything that might be useful in planning Spock's escape. As their first order of business, they searched out a safe place free of commotion and activity to decide their next move.

Chekov took out his tricorder and sent a message to the Orion mainframe computer. He set up his program to the command 'find Spock' and waited until they found out what level the Vulcan was being held on.

"It looks like Spock's on Lewel 22," Pavel announced, after his program had completed its sweep of the system.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," Scotty said as they climbed the ladder up the turboshaft to reach Level 22.

"Maybe you are hawing trouble because you are old man," Chekov suggested.

"Oh leave him alone, Pavel," Sulu said good-naturedly. "It's not his fault he can't keep up with up with us."

"I can keep up with ye just fine!" Scotty insisted.

"Wait a second, did you hear zat?" Chekov paused on the ladder.

"You're imagining things, lad," said Scotty.

"No, I heard it too," Sulu backed him up.

Indeed, a strange mechanical noise continued to emit from the deck above them, followed by a flashing green strobe light. Fog filled the corridors, but thankfully the away team wasn't bothered by the potentially noxious fumes.

"You go haff a look," Chekov suggested to Scotty. "You haff the most seniority." The boy was holding his stomach. "I zink I'm feeling sick."

"Oh I see how it is." Scotty shook his head with annoyance. "Now it's _good_ to be old?"

"We'll all go," said Sulu, grabbing Chekov by the arm. "C'mon, Pavel. We can do it together."

They each climbed up to the next deck to discover what appeared to be ray gun-toting robots making their rounds.

"By Russia," Pavel gasped, watching as the robots scanned the trio, and then walked right past them, as if they weren't even there. Except they weren't exactly robots. Their shape was roughly humanoid, but they weren't human - not by a long shot. In place of a hand, one had a weapon-like apparatus. The other had a searching, crimson laser for an eye. They seemed to be operating together, perhaps as sentries for all of the slaves the Orions had in their grasp. These conglomerations of human and machine gave off a threatening vibe.

"What were those things?" Sulu demanded, once they had passed out of earshot.

"Cyborgs," Scotty said finally. "I met a couple o' those drone-like creatures during my 'vacation' on Delta Vega. I'd heard they can get a bit dodgy, so I reprogrammed the computer system to a different frequency as soon as they arrived. When they saw that I had nothin' worth stealin', they left me alone."

Chekov and Sulu exchanged worried glances.

"I zink zey looked more like mindless zombies," said Chekov. "Didn't you see the way they moved?"

"Like they were being controlled or something," Sulu agreed, inwardly shuddering. "They give me the creeps. I hope we don't run into any more of them."

Finally, they reached Deck 22.

"According to the captain, Mr. Spock should be right about here, in Chamber B," said Scotty.

"How would ze Keptain know that?"

"Because Spock told him through their mind link, duh," said Sulu. "I swear, you can be so dense sometimes, Pavel."

"Well, excuse me, I haff no experience with Wulcan telepathy."

Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty looked up and down the long rows of sleeping slaves. Using their tricorders, they combed the room for a Vulcan signature, but couldn't find one.

"He's not there," Chekov decided sadly.

"I'll check their computers," Sulu offered. "Perhaps they will tell us where our Vulcan friend is located."

"Make sure not to set off any alarms this time, okay?" Scotty urged.

Sulu rolled his eyes. "Not helping."

"Sorry."

Unfortunately, the noise of their conversation attracted the attention of another pair of 'robots'. One of the robots began to aim his weapon at the trio. Sulu sprang into action, a foot to the jaw, sending the robot sprawling on the floor. The other robot seemed content to simply observe what was happening. Scotty lunged for the downed robot, looking for some sort of deactivation switch. Meanwhile, Chekov frantically tried to use his PADD to connect to the Orion computer system, but he could not gain access through the security safeguards.

After a few more deft keystrokes, he was able to gain access to the Orion computer to shut both of the robots down.

"Damn, they remind me of the robot drones I saw that one time on Theta Delta II." Sulu shivered.

That was when they heard the cool, feminine voice of the Orion computer announce that a Vulcan life signature had been found in the sector.

"Finally!" Scotty grinned. "Jim will be so happy with us! Mister Spock, safe and sound – why it's a miracle, lads."

"Should we report it to him now?" Sulu suggested.

"I've got a better idea." Scotty motioned for Sulu and Chekov to come closer. "Here's what we're gonna do. Chekov, I think I know how we can get the computer system to release Mr. Spock."

"How?" Chekov wondered.

"I've been thinking about these cyborgs, and I now realize that the only way we're going to beat these guys is if we start thinking like them."

"You're starting to sound like the captain," said Sulu, sounding impressed. "Go on."

"Well, the main purpose these robots seem to exist for is to collect information. They're also known as drones, which got me thinking about the way beehives work. I strongly suspect that the robot colony functions through continuous feedback, coming from all parts of their home. The central computer likely has some form of alien Artificial Intelligence enabling it to make many split-second decisions based on the data it receives. What we need to do is bombard the central computer with the message that Spock must be immediately released, but I'm not sure how to-"

"I can do zat! I can do zat!" His face flushed with excitement, the young Russian explained how he was going to put Scotty's plan into action.

"All I haff to do is tell all the individual computer terminals in this section to release Spock."

"And how will you do that?" Sulu looked lost.

"It's as simple as sending a certain kind of encrypted mass com message, so that each terminal thinks it must relay the message to the central computer."

"But won't the Central Computer realize that it's just the same message?"

"That's the beauty of it." Chekov grinned at him. "The encryption slightly alters the data that comes from each terminal, making the Central Computer view them each as unique messages."

"That's cool." Sulu shook his head in awe. "You sure have a way with computers."

"Thank you, Hikaru." Chekov looked smug.

"Okay, okay, we know you're a genius, can we get started now?" Scotty asked.

Chekov whipped out his PADD and got to work.

.~.

_Later that day, in the Chatelle Arena_

Unbeknownst to the Orions, Captain Kirk and company had set their trap very carefully. Members of the security team dotted the crowd. Medical team members were carefully disguised as locals interested in sampling the latest 'goods'. Kirk himself was dressed in fine clothes of indigo with gold trim, signs of a wealthy slave trader. Of course, it was all a part of his grandiose plan to get Spock back. Even if he had to pose as someone he ultimately hated, he would do it because he knew it was necessary to save his bondmate.

Kirk had pulled out all the stops for the rescue operation. In a rare public appearance, Nurse Chapel left Sickbay, ready to assist Dr. McCoy if Spock needed medical attention. Of course, everyone on the ship knew she cared deeply for Spock, so it made sense she would be a part of the process to free the Vulcan.

Just then, a dull voice came over the loudspeaker, announcing that the auction had begun. "Come see the most spectacular show in all of Orion!" The voice repeated itself two times.

Kirk glanced over at McCoy and Chapel, the sweat on his brow the only indication that he was nervous.

"This is it," he said softly.

"We'll be fine, Jim," McCoy whispered. "Just stick to the plan."

"Right," Kirk said, sounding determined as he nodded at his best doctor and nurse. "Let's do this."

He wove his way through the crowd towards the gigantic stage, along with dozens of other slave traders. Elbowing his way through the people, he finally got a good spot near the front where he could see who the slavers brought out.

They started out by showing a few Tellarites here, a few Andorians here, even some humans. Eventually, they got to the 'rare' portion of their show. The announcer gave a long spiel about the destruction of Vulcan, which got Jim's heart pounding. This must be Spock coming up!

But when the Orions brought out their 'rare Vulcan merchandise', that Vulcan was definitely NOT Spock.

"Shit Bones, what do we do now?" Kirk whispered under his breath, as he pretended to 'inspect the wares'. The poor young male Vulcan was shivering, and Kirk's heart went out to him. He promised himself that he would buy this one too, if his funds held out.

"We wait," the doctor replied. "And pray they bring out another Vulcan."

"It won't have to come to that," said Kirk. He stepped closer to the poor creature.

"You, open your mouth." Obediently, the Vulcan did. Jim approached the young Vulcan carefully.

"What is your name," he whispered.

"I must not speak to strangers."

"It's alright, I want to help you. What's your name?" Kirk said.

"Twelve of twenty."

"No, not the number they gave you. Your name. What is your name?"

"I do not understand the question."

"What is your _Vulcan _name?"

"Sonak," the small Vulcan whispered back.

"Sonak, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Kirk continued to whisper. "Can you do that?"

The Vulcan nodded eagerly.

"Good. I'm going to buy you and take you somewhere safe, but I can only do that if you tell people that your name is Spock."

"But my name is not Spock, it is Sonak," the Vulcan said, genuine confusion written over his features.

"I know that, but when people ask you your name, I need you to say that your name is Spock. That's all."

"But my name is not Spock."

Kirk coughed. "I need you to pretend that it is. Do you know how to pretend?"

The Vulcan nodded, his slave conditioning kicking in. "I will be Spock if it pleases you, sir."

Jim sighed. "Oh, alright, you can call me sir. But just remember, your name is Spock. Got it?"

"Yes, Master."

Suddenly, Jim forcefully grabbed the Vulcan by the neck.

"You, Vulcan, speak up. What did you say your name is?"

"My name is Spock," the Vulcan whispered.

"Say it louder," Jim urged.

"MY NAME IS SPOCK!" The Vulcan cried, then clasped his hands over his mouth, as if he were ashamed of his name.

"My God, it can't be," one of the older slave traders said.

"Surely it must be a different Spock," said another.

"Of course it isn't that Spock," said yet a third. "Vulcan, are you _the_ Spock of the House of Surak?"

"I am Spock," the Vulcan answered.

Kirk cleared his throat and yelled, "100 quatloos for Spock of New Vulcan!"

"I bid 200," cried another.

"I bid 300," came from the rear of the crowd.

"500 quatloos!" yelled the trader grabbing the Vulcan's leg.

The chaotic cries of the slavers were almost instantaneous.

The loudspeaker blared, "the auction has not yet begun. Hold your bidding until the auction has started. I repeat, the auction has not yet begun."

However, the Orion voice on the loudspeaker fell on deaf ears, as the slave traders continued to run up the price. The word about Spock of New Vulcan spread like a ripple effect, and within seconds, it seemed like the entire arena was trying to buy 'Spock'.

"5,000 quatloos," Kirk yelled, trying to fend off the slave traders, who were trying to grope the Vulcan.

Two Orions holding phasers muscled their way to the stage, and the slave traders scattered.

"It has come to our attention that our buyers believe that this Vulcan is the famous Spock. This is false information. We do have Spock of Vulcan in our collection, but he is not ready to be sold at this time." Many of the traders groaned at that.

"Are you trying to deceive us?" screamed the trader who had groped Spock.

"I repeat, this Vulcan is not Spock," the Orion-in-charge countered. "We have the DNA tests that prove he is a full Vulcan, not half-human like Commander Spock."

The mass of traders left the stage, grumbling and shaking their heads. There seemed to be a general consensus between the disappointed traders that they didn't want to bid on the lying Vulcan.

Kirk thought, _now I can afford to buy this Vulcan! _

"We will start the bidding momentarily when the crowd is settled," said one of the Orions.

Kirk frowned, noting the vacant stares on both Orions. In his experience, vacant stares were never a good thing.

Thankfully, the crowd had quieted, so the Orions allowed him to make the first bid.

"1,000 quatloos for this lying Vulcan. I want to be able to teach him a lesson for lying to me." Kirk glared at the Vulcan. "No one lies to me and gets away with it!"

"Do I have a second bidder?" one of the Orions asked.

After the commotion, the Orions seemed relieved that anyone at all was willing to bid on the Vulcan.

No one countered Kirk's bid.

"Going once, going twice… sold!"

_Meanwhile, back on the_ Enterprise

Those left behind waited not-so-patiently for the auction to come to a satisfactory conclusion. One of those assigned to the ship was Nyota Uhura, and she was not happy.

Uhura swore under her breath, hating that she'd been stationed on the ship instead of being assigned to Orion, helping the others find Spock. But Kirk had insisted that he wanted her on the _Enterprise _in case they had a communication problem. And so, against her better judgment, Uhura had obeyed her captain. Just then, her communicator beeped.

"Uhura, come in. Scott to Uhura!"

The chief of communications answered her communicator, all attempts at a professional pretense abandoned when she heard her boyfriend's voice. "Montgomery, is that you?"

"We've found him." The chief engineer's Scottish brogue sounded over the com system. "I repeat, we've found him."

"Oh my God," she breathed, her voice steeped with concern for her friend. "How did you find him? I thought he was being auctioned off."

"It's a long story, lassie. I'll tell you lat-"

"Is he alright?" She interrupted.

"He'll be fine once we beam him up," Scotty told her. "Have a medical team standing by, though. He looks a little rough."

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" She demanded. "Lt. Kyle, beam them up_, now_!"

"Yes, Lt. Uhura!"

The young lieutenant did as he was ordered, and four beings materialized in soft beams of light. A medical team of four immediately raced towards the Vulcan, who promptly fainted into Dr. M'Benga's strong, dark arms.

.~.

_Later_

"You mean, it was all a diversion?" Chapel asked McCoy as he gave the pale yet alert Spock another hypo full of vitamins.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Chapel pouted, incredulous that her boss would keep something so important from her.

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Christine, the captain wanted this to strictly be on a need to know basis. Only those directly involved were privy to the information."

She raised her eyebrows. "But _you_ weren't directly involved."

McCoy shrugged. "The captain must've felt that his CMO should be aware of the plan." _Not to mention the fact that if he didn't tell me, I would've been really pissed, _he thought.

"I still don't buy it." she said. "But I guess there's no point in dragging it out."

Just then, Kirk burst in to Sickbay. He almost stumbled in his haste to get to his Vulcan. Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov were waiting for their captain, ready to give their report on the strange biomechanical robots. However, the last thing on their captain's mind was hearing their report.

"SPOCK!" Kirk sprinted over to his bondmate's sickbay bed. "God, Spock! Is it really you? Are you alright?"

"Jim." The Vulcan weakly raised his two fingers in greeting. Kirk gently pressed his two forefingers to Spock's in a kiss. "You saved me."

"Always," Kirk said simply, not able from keeping a single tear from dripping down his cheek.

"Jim, do not act in a clichéd manner, I am fine."

"Fine has variable definitions," Kirk choked out in Spock's vernacular before he started sobbing over his rescued bondmate.

"What happened, doctor?" The Vulcan looked up at McCoy for an explanation.

"Your husband went undercover, Spock," McCoy explained. "As for the rest, I'm not really sure what happened."

Scotty leaned over the bed. "These robots had captured you, but we freed you without too much trouble. However, we think the robots have taken over Orion, and perhaps other planets too. We don't know how far their control has spread."

Kirk glared at his friend, who immediately backed off. The last thing he wanted to do was to worry his bondmate. "God, Spock, I missed you so much. And of course, Saavik did too."

As if on cue, the little Vulcan rushed into Sickbay. Chapel leapt out of the way to avoid the blur.

"Sa-mehk?" She cried as she ran toward the bed. "Is it really you?"

"Why do people keep saying that?" Spock asked just before he was smothered by Saavik's hug.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again," she sniffed. "I apologize for my emotional outburst. I'm just so happy to see you!"

"You do not need to apologize." Spock said slowly, staring at her as if seeing her for the first time. "It is apparent to me that you have been through quite an ordeal while I have been gone."

"That's putting it mildly." Jim slung his arm possessively over his mate, tears still glinting in the sides of his eyes.

"I believe I have missed you as well," said Spock, his emotional side finally returning. "I had some terrible nightmares while I was away. Jim, you died and I had to raise Saavik by myself."

"I assure you that didn't happen," said Kirk, knowing it was what Spock needed to hear. "I'd never leave you babe. Never."

"Are you real?" Spock said, shaking in his seat. "How can I be certain that you live?"

"This is real," said Jim, leaning over and kissing his bondmate softly on his lips.

"Oh." For once, the Vulcan was speechless.

'Yeah." Jim sighed with happiness.

"I believe you are, in fact, real," Spock declared, blinking back tears.

"I'll always love you, t'hy'la," Jim whispered.

The Vulcan smiled softly, pushing down his emotions. "I believe the human term that follows would be 'ditto'."

"He's back, alright," McCoy groaned, but everyone knew he didn't mean it. "Thank God, Spock. I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it, and I'd have to step in for Jim here."

"Never, doctor." The Vulcan's dark eyes were shining with happiness. "I would not leave him, not for all the dilithium in the universe. Not for all the logic in New Vulcan's Katric Ark. Not for all the…"

"Well," the doctor gently interrupted Spock's speech. "I'll let you three get acquainted again. Come on, folks, let's clear out."

"I guess our report can wait until later," Scotty kidded. He, Sulu, Chekov, McCoy, Chapel, and the rest of the medical bay staff left the family alone in their alcove.

Kirk gently pulled back the covers to Spock's bed, and got in with him. He curled his body around the Vulcan, warming him. Spock decided that this was the best feeling he'd experienced in awhile.

"Can I get in bed with Sa-mekh too?" Saavik asked.

"Of course you may," Kirk and Spock said in unison, then they both chuckled. _Jinx!_ They were pretty much back to completing each other's sentences. While they would have a lot of things to work through, like Spock's nightmares, the couple knew they could get through anything now that they were together.

Except for the distant robot threat, all was right with the world.

End Ch. 16

A/N: For those of you who know who the 'robots' are, don't worry - I will address them by name in the next chapter. I just wanted to focus on the reunion in this one!

A/N2: Thank you guys again for being so patient with me on this one! It took a long time to get it all together but I think I managed. I really look forward to everyone's feedback for this chapter. I always reply to my reviews, so if you have a question I would be happy to answer it. Or if you wish to offer constructive crit, I would love that as well! Thanks again for being amazing readers.


	19. Return to New Vulcan

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: I am so, so, sorry I couldn't get this up any earlier. All I can say is that I've been sick, enough to not be able to write. But thankfully I'm doing much better now and I'm going back to school this fall. I hope guys didn't think I'd abandon this story, because I would never do that! I hate it when my favorite authors don't update their unfinished stories. (cough, HOME) So anyway, I'm back and I hope you enjoy the next installment. \\/

.~.

Ch. 17: Return to New Vulcan

.~.

_The Enterprise, near Orion V_

_Three days later_

Shoulders drooping, Sonak stood on the Observation Deck, watching the stars sail by. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for being rescued from the Orions – he was. It was just that he missed his home, and he did not know what he would find when he got there. His parents and brother had been taken by the mysterious robots that took him, and he didn't know what had happened to them. Had they been sold like he would have been, had Captain Kirk not intervened? Although Vulcans claimed to be masters of their emotions, he was struggling with his right now. Mostly, he was sad, lonely, and a little afraid.

So when a little girl with pointed ears entered the room, he was not quite sure what to make of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I did not mean to intrude." The girl looked no more than nine Terran years of age. She turned to go.

"Do not go. Please stay," he pleaded softly, turning towards her.

"Alright." Saavik nodded. She regarded him closely. "Are you Sonak?"

"Yes," Sonak replied. "I am called that."

"My name is Saavik. My dad said I might find you here." She regarded him with an easy smile. Sonak was taken aback – this girl was not acting like any Vulcan he'd ever met.

"Who is your father?"

"Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock are both my father, but I call the captain 'dad'. I am lucky to have both of them."

Sonak blinked. "They have a t'hy'la bond."

"Yes." She grinned at him. "They are very close."

"A t'hy'la bond is very rare on our planet," he stated.

"But valued among those on New Vulcan," she added. "Right?"

"Yes," Sonak confirmed.

The young girl regarded him closely, noting the slumped shoulders and distant stare. "Are you alright?"

"Negative." He looked away. "I am experiencing several strong emotions."

"Are you missing your family?" Saavik said knowingly.

"Yes," he said, sounding a bit surprised at her astute question. "My parents and brother were taken by the robots. I do not know if I will ever see them again."

"My parents died in the destruction of Vulcan," she offered.

"I grieve with thee."

She just shrugged. "Don't be sorry, it was a long time ago. I barely even knew them. Besides, it wasn't like I was the only one who was orphaned that day. But it turned out alright. My family is on this ship now. Not just my dads, but in my teachers and my dad's friends. They look after me too."

"It sounds like a more than adequate place to live," said Sonak.

"Oh, it is. I even have friends my own age here. We go to school together. Lieutenant Uhura is our primary teacher, but one of my classes is taught by Commander Spock. It's a little weird having a class with your sa-mekh as the teacher, but it can be good too." Saavik talked a mile a minute, explaining her life on the _Enterprise_ in great detail to her newfound friend. Finally, she glanced at her chronometer.

"It's getting late, I really should be going. My parents are probably wondering why I'm not in bed yet." She smiled apologetically at him.

"I appreciate your conversation," Sonak said gravely. "It has been… comforting."

"Goodnight, Sonak. I'll see you around." With a wave, she left him alone with his thoughts.

_Later_

After his shift, Captain Kirk went to visit his bondmate in Sickbay. Spock was recovering nicely, but McCoy wanted to keep him around for a few more days just in case. He ordered something for Spock from the replicator - the only replicator in Sickbay - installed because Bones complained that doctors often have to eat on call. Jim brought the food over to his bondmate's bed, and took a seat beside him. The Vulcan sat up, offering two fingers, which Jim happily brushed with his own. Then Jim got his own food, and they settled down to eat.

"You do understand that you do not have to hand-feed me my lunch," said the Vulcan, just before he took a bite of veggie-burger that Jim offered him. "I am more than capable of feeding myself."

Kirk graced him with his famous smirk. "You know you love it."

Spock raised an eyebrow at that. "I see no logic in your treatment."

Jim sighed. "Fine, it's not logical. Just indulge me."

"Very well." The corners of his eyes crinkled, showing Spock's amusement.

Jim watched his bondmate chew slowly like it was the greatest show on earth. He couldn't get enough of Spock ever since he'd been returned safely from the clutches of the Orions. It had been a huge scare, thinking that he might have to care for Saavik by himself if Spock didn't make it back. "You know, I really miss having you back in our quarters. It's unsettling sleeping in that big bed by myself."

"I will be back soon enough," Spock chided him. "You never were one for patience."

Kirk shrugged. "So I wanna sleep with my bondmate – sue me." He took Spock's free hand in his and held it tightly.

"Something is troubling you," Spock said knowingly.

Jim nodded. "I was going to bring it up later, but now's as good a time as any." He paused. "I just don't know what to do with Sonak. I can tell he feels so lost, so isolated here. Not like he would admit it, of course. He doesn't fit in with the other Vulcans; none of them can relate to what he's been through, being brainwashed and enslaved and all."

"Has he made any friends on the ship?" Spock asked.

"I know that Saavik has taken a liking to him." Kirk smiled as he remembered their daughter telling him about the new Vulcan she met on the Observation Deck.

"Perhaps he could assist Lt. Uhura and the other teachers during their classes?" The Vulcan suggested.

Kirk thought about it. "That's an idea. It would give him something to do, and keep his mind off his current situation. Hey, maybe he could take over the Vulcan Studies class!"

"Precisely." Spock looked smugly at his bondmate.

"Yeah, yeah, you're a genius and all that." Jim shook his head.

"Really, Jim, you do not have to mention my superior intelligence. It is not necessary."

"Not necessary, my ass," Kirk snorted. Spock's innocent look wasn't fooling him one bit. "Whoever said Vulcans don't need their egos stroked has never met you."

"I have no comment on the matter," was all that Spock said, which wasn't denying anything.

"We'll have to ask Uhura and the rest, but I doubt they will mind having extra help," Kirk mused.

They focused on finishing the rest of their meal, just enjoying spending time together. Spock finished first, handing his plate to Jim, who put it in the recycler.

That was when Spock asked, "Have you asked Dr. M'Benga if I am mentally healed enough to restore our bond?"

"You know as well as I do that he said one more week." Kirk patted his bondmate's hand.

The Vulcan gave a little not-sigh. "I detest not having you in my head, t'hy'la," Spock griped. "It is just not natural."

"You're telling me. It's really weird trying to reach for you and not being able to think at you," Kirk agreed. "But one week isn't forever, love. We can manage until then."

"Usually I am the one telling you to wait," the Vulcan pointed out.

Kirk smiled at him, putting his plate aside. He leaned down over the bed to rest his forehead against Spock's.

"You've just been through a terrible ordeal. I don't blame you for being impatient for things to get back to normal. I would feel the same way, only I've been too busy to really dwell on the fact that our bond is missing. You, on the other hand, are stuck here in Sickbay."

"Thank you for reminding me," Spock said dryly. "The doctor's company is beginning to grate on my nerves."

Kirk's communicator beeped. It was Uhura, informing him that he had an urgent com from Admiral Pike. He then asked her to relay it to his cabin.

"Duty calls." Jim lightly kissed his t'hy'la on the lips. "I'll be back later, I promise."

"I shall hold you to it." With Jim gone, Spock decided it would be most logical to attempt to nap.

Meanwhile, it did not take long for Jim to reach his and Spock's quarters. He quickly pulled up the transmission from the admiral. Pike's image came into focus on the screen.

"How's it goin', Chris?" Kirk's smile faded away when he realized how stressed Pike looked.

"Jim, I have been told to relay this report from the fleet to you personally."

Jim quickly switched into 'Captain Kirk' mode. "Okay, let's hear it."

Pike cleared his throat. "The fleet has discovered a new threat to the Federation. We don't know how widespread it is and we don't know how to stop it. Only that it is severe enough to inform all starship captains. They may share this information with their senior staff, or choose to keep it private."

"I'm glad you didn't order it private because I would've told Spock, Scotty, and McCoy anyway," said Kirk with a wink, even though he was deadly serious. "So what's this threat? It sounds worse than the Klingons."

"They are." Pike looked grave. "Intelligence informed us that they're called the Borg. They're robots, half-man and half-machine. Their existence depends on assimilating other races into what's known as the Borg Collective-"

"Hold on, sir," Kirk interrupted. "We've just had dealings with biomechanical robots. It's how we knew how to free Spock from the Orions. Their technology is extremely complicated. I regret to inform you that they now control the Orion sector. I'm sorry, sir, I left this information out of the official report, only because I didn't want it to fall into the wrong hands."

"Jim," Pike sighed, "you know you can always trust me."

"I know, I should've told you." Kirk grimaced. "I just… I was way in over my head, Spock was recovering, I'm taking care of Saavik..."

"I'll let it slide this time."

Kirk frowned, a nagging question on his mind. "How did Starfleet confirm the Borg's existence?"

Pike heaved a sigh. "You're not going to like this, Jim. The team we dispatched to New Vulcan, from what we can tell, they are acting strangely. They told us that their new leader is Sybok and that he's shown them 'the way'. Apparently he's been able to reduce many Vulcans' suffering from the loss of their homeworld and loved ones, and they revere him for it. Not only that, but they think Sybok will lead them to being one in the collective, that resistance to his teachings is futile."

"Sounds a lot like the robots we encountered. Spock's going to be so upset they got his brother." Kirk shook his head. "Anyway, it can't be helped. What are our orders?"

"You are to rendezvous at New Vulcan with the USS _Potempkin_ and the USS _King_. You are going to need all the help you can get to detain Sybok. The 'fleet believes that if we can control him, we can control the rest of the Vulcans."

Jim just stared at him. "With all due respect, have you ever tried to control a Vulcan, sir?"

"No." Pike stifled a laugh. "That's why the 'fleet thought you would be the best choice to head this mission – you have experience in that area."

Jim snorted. "I can't control what Spock does. I can highly suggest things… but I can't actually make him do anything."

Then Pike grew serious. "All joking aside, Jim, if we can't convince Sybok to call off whatever it is he's doing to bring the Vulcans over to his way of thinking, we don't have a chance at stopping the Borg from assimilating New Vulcan. He is obviously their direct link – if we can convince the leader, we can convince the rest of the population."

"I understand, sir." Jim sighed. "Let me talk this over with Spock – he may have some ideas as to accomplish this. When we have a plan in place, I'll let you know."

"I knew I could count on you, son. Good luck – I know what the survival of the Vulcans means to you. Pike out."

After the transmission winked off, Jim sat with his head in his hands. Even with Spock's help, he didn't know if they'd be able to save New Vulcan from this unseen enemy. Sybok probably didn't even realize he was being influenced by the Borg, and it would be difficult to prove to him that this was so. Yes, they had a challenge ahead of them.

_Meanwhile_

Under the expert tutelage of Lt. Uhura, Saavik and her friends were in the middle of translating Charles Dickens' _A Tale Of Two Cities_ when a visitor entered the room.

"Sonak!" Saavik cried, abandoning her work and running to meet him. The poor Vulcan took a step back, but it was not enough to escape Saavik as she barreled right towards him and hugged his legs.

"Saavik, you know better than to greet a Vulcan like that, especially one who isn't accustomed to human behavior," Uhura scolded, but she was smiling.

"Oops," the girl mumbled, pulling back immediately

"Come on in, Mr. Sonak." Secretly, Uhura hoped that Saavik's affections would do the Vulcan good. Then she turned to face front. "Class, this is Sonak. He will be acting as my assistant, as it's hard for me to be everywhere at once."

"Would you like to help me and Norvek in case we get stuck?" Saavik asked.

"Why would you get stuck reading text?" Sonak asked, genuine confusion written over his young face.

"Oh." Saavik giggled. "What I mean is, would you like to help us in case we have any questions."

"I would be honored," Sonak said seriously, "that is, if it is alright with your teacher."

"That would be a big help, thank you," said Uhura, who returned her attention to Kira and Clopek.

"Yes!" The little girl's grin was a mile wide.

"Saavik, unless you contain your emotionalism, he will think you do not know how to behave like a proper Vulcan," Norvek hissed from his desk.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel like acting like I have a stick up my ass all the time," Saavik said triumphantly.

"Language, Saavik," Uhura scolded.

"Sorry." She turned to Sonak. "Here, you can sit between me and Norvek. Sorry, Norvek and I," she amended quickly before her friend could correct her. "I_ can_ be a good little Vulcan - I just choose to embrace my Romulan side sometimes."

"You are a hybrid, like Spock."

"Yep. And Captain Kirk is human, so I really act like a combination of all three cultures. It sounds very confusing, but really, I just act like me." She smiled at him once again.

"You are lucky," Sonak admitted. "I have often wished for the freedom to express my emotions, if just to the slightest degree."

"You can do that here on the _Enterprise_, no one would care," Saavik insisted. "I know there's a lot of other Vulcans around, but they are used to seeing Spock's small displays of emotion toward his bondmate and me. There's no reason why you can't be yourself, especially around me."

"Pardon me, but we really should get back to work," a vaguely annoyed voice interjected.

"You are no fun, Norvek." Saavik stuck out her tongue at him. "I was just making conversation, something in which your skills are lacking."

"I received a perfect score on my last Standard conversation oral test," Norvek informed her, his voice sounding quite haughty.

"Maybe so, but you don't actually talk like humans do. Why you couldn't pass for a human if you had to disguise yourself as one for a covert mission."

"I could so!"

Sensing a fight, Sonak suggested that they return their attention to their work. He assisted them for the rest of the day, until it was time for lunch.

.~.

_Saavik's table, at lunch_

"So what did you think of Sonak?" Kira wanted to know.

"I think he's great!" Saavik exclaimed. "He was a big help to me when I got stuck on some hard words."

"He seems to be quite patient," Clopek stated. "It is an admirable trait."

"I thought he was really nice," added Kira.

Everyone turned to Norvek.

"I do not understand why he has been assigned to us," said Norvek. "I do not believe he is qualified."

"Oh shut up, you," Saavik said cheerfully. "You're just mad that he corrected your pronunciation. Twice."

Norvek raised an eyebrow. "Vulcans do not get mad."

Saavik, Kira, and Clopek all shared a knowing look, but they continued eating their lunch without comment. But when the silence became unnerving, Saavik piped up,

"So Clopek, isn't it getting close to when your dad is gonna decide about whether or not he'll allow you and Kira to keep your bond?"

Clopek nodded, his expression grim. "The last time I inquired about it, he informed me that he would make his decision in about two weeks. It could be any day now."

"You don't really think he would separate us, do you?" Kira worried.

"I cannot say," was the boy's truthful response. "However, my feelings toward keeping our bond have not changed."

Kira's face absolutely lit up at that.

The rest of the school day continued without incident, and Norvek begrudgingly allowed Sonak's help during the resuming of their Vulcan Studies class.

.~.

That night, Jim and Saavik ate dinner with Spock in Sickbay. Jim finally told her the story of Spock (and Sonak's) rescue, and which meant he had to explain the Borg. When he was finished, Saavik looked at him sort of quizzically.

"So they're biological robots who can all share thoughts with each other?"

"As far as we know," Jim answered. "Their primary function is to assimilate all other species that they come across to add to their already large collective."

"How many of them are there?" She asked, understanding the seriousness of the threat.

Jim glanced at Spock. "We don't know. What we do know is that they have already conquered the Orion sector, and that they are trying to take over New Vulcan. But we will do everything in our power to keep that from happening, Saavik, I promise you."

She nodded. "Where did they come from?"

"Intelligence estimates that they originated from beyond the Alpha Quadrant, perhaps the unexplored Delta Quadrant," said Spock.

"I see," Saavik mused. "And you believe that your brother Sybok has been partially assimilated?"

"Affirmative," Spock said sadly. "No doubt they fed him a lie that he was only too willing to believe, and became their puppet. My father has also fallen victim to that lie. And it is no wonder – Sybok can remove the pain that many surviving Vulcans share. I am certain that his grief for my mother has caused him to allow Sybok into his mind."

"I hope we can save him," she said earnestly. "I would really like to meet my grandfather."

"As do I," said Spock. Then he turned to Jim. The captain knew that look even without their mindlink, knew that Spock wished to speak to him in private.

"Hey, Saavik? Why don't you go on up to your quarters," Jim suggested. I have to talk to your sa-mekh for a minute. Then I'll be right up."

"Very well," the girl replied. "See you tomorrow, sa-mekh!"

"Sleep well, ashal-veh," Spock whispered, watching her leave. He shared a look with Jim that reflected the love and admiration they felt for their daughter.

"So what's up?" Jim asked, turning his attention solely to his bondmate.

"I have been thinking," the Vulcan said slowly. "My bond with Saavik has given me much personal insight into her feelings. This insight has been beneficial in terms of our interactions. Also, it should not be long before she masters the art of thought speech."

"That's great, Spock," Jim enthused. "I'm glad she has that special connection with you."

"Did you know that I had a bond with my mother, Jim?" Spock asked softly.

"No, I didn't." Kirk's eyes grew wide. "Does this mean…"

"Yes, it could be possible for Saavik to make a familial bond with you."

"But I thought that couldn't happen because I'm psi-null."

"You have a bond with me, do you not?" Spock pointed out. "As long as one of the two beings is a strong telepath, it should be fairly easy to establish a bond between them."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Kirk accused.

"I did not wish to raise your hopes. As you recall, she would not allow anyone inside her mind before she was forced to in order to save my life."

"Right." Kirk offered his bondmate a sheepish smile. "So when should I bring this up to Saavik?"

"Perhaps you could offer it as a birthday present. I hope you have not forgotten that her ninth birthday is rapidly approaching. Not that Vulcans value celebration of one's birth…

"Aw, crap." Kirk groaned. "With everything going on, I completely forgot! I haven't been planning anything for her."

"Until we sort out New Vulcan, her birthday may have to be postponed," Spock suggested wisely. "She will understand."

"After we survive that, I'll be more that glad to give her the best party a little girl has ever had."

Kirk stayed a little while longer, but then reluctantly left his bondmate to put Saavik to bed.

.~.

Three days later, they arrived at New Vulcan. The other two Constitution class starships were already waiting for them, orbiting the planet. Uhura immediately contacted them, and informed Kirk that they were looking to him to lead. He did not disappoint them.

"Lt. Uhura, open a channel with the New Vulcan command center," the captain commanded. "I wish to speak with T'Pau."

"Yes, sir."

Everyone on the bridge waited nervously for the matriarch to respond. A recently recovered Spock seemed calm, but Jim could tell that he was just as worried as the rest of them. Surely T'Pau wouldn't refuse to answer a com from her grandson's bondmate?

But they needn't have worried. A few minutes later, the elderly Vulcan clan leader appeared on the viewscreen.

"Greetings, James Kirk. What may I do for thee?"

Jim glanced over at Spock, who nodded. From what Spock could tell, she did not seem to be under Sybok's influence. Good. That would make this mission a little easier.

"We have come across information that tells us that Sybok is massing followers," Kirk began. "Starfleet has ordered me to locate him and try to reason with him. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Sybok is being influenced by a biomechanical species known as the Borg. If we don't stop Sybok soon, it may be too late to save New Vulcan's citizens."

"I had highly suspected he was not in sound mind." To Jim, she almost looked wistful. "Now, I am certain. However, I may not be of much help to you. I have fallen out of favor with much of the High Council."

"All I ask is for your cooperation in drawing out Sybok to meet with me."

T'Pau looked him squarely in his eye. "I give it."

"Great!" Jim said happily. "Here's what I had in mind…"

End Chapter 17

A/N: Hope you guys liked! Reviews feed my self-esteem…


	20. Federation versus Borg

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: I took a little bit of liberties with the Borg, but they were for plot purposes only. ;) Hope you like it.

.~.

Ch. 18: Federation versus Borg

.~.

_The Enterprise, near New Vulcan_

T'Pau was waiting expectantly on the viewscreen. The bridge crew was also eager to hear their captain's plan for freeing the Vulcans from the influence of the Borg.

Jim paused and glanced over at his bondmate. Their eyes held. Regret flowed through the bond from Kirk's end.

/Spock, I don't want to do this, but…/

/You need to use me as bait./

/Yeah. I just thought I'd ask before I ordered you to risk your life./

/I am honored to take that risk, if it means helping my people./ Spock sent his mate a wave of reassurance, that he was the most logical being for the task.

Kirk turned his attention back to T'Pau. "Spock has just agreed to seek out Sybok, and coerce him into a meld. Once inside his brother's mind, Spock will attempt to convince Sybok that his alliance with the Borg is not what it seems. If he is successful, he will attempt to break the mind-link between Sybok and the Borg. Once that happens, I imagine the Borg will send a ship to investigate, and then we, along with the other two starships, can hopefully disarm it."

T'Pau regarded her grandson-in-law. "What makes thee so certain Sybok will agree to see Spock?"

"Spock is going to appeal to his emotions," Kirk said dryly.

"I will pretend to be yet another Vulcan who is suffering from the losses of that terrible day," Spock expanded. "When he melds with me to 'rid me of my pain', I will impart the truth about the Borg."

"I believe your plan has merit." The Vulcan matriarch nodded at them in approval. "Spock may beam down whenever he wishes – my staff will be expecting him." Her fingers formed the ta'al as she gave the traditional greeting. Then the screen went dark.

"And that's that." Kirk let out a long breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Now there's just one thing left to do before leave."

"We must tell Saavik," Spock realized. He was not looking forward to it.

"She's not gonna like it, but I think she deserves to know."

Kirk turned to his helmsman. "Sulu, you have the conn."

.~.

_Commander's Quarters_

Saavik just stared at her parents. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What do you mean Sa-mehk is going to meld with Sybok? He's the one who messed with my memories back at the orphanage."

Jim pulled her into his lap. "He's going to tell Sybok that he's being used by the Borg. This is the only way he will believe Spock, but having a direct link to his mind." Kirk sighed when Saavik made an angry face at him.

"The meld is necessary for the survival of New Vulcan," Spock gently added.

"I know," she whispered. "But I still don't want you to do it. Sybok's really powerful. What if he hurts your mind… permanently?"

Neither Kirk or Spock had a good answer to that.

.~.

After Spock said goodbye to Saavik, he and Kirk made their way to the transporter room.

"Jim, I thought you said that it was unprofessional to say goodbye in the transporter room," said Spock, nodding at the ensign behind the controls.

"In this case I think I'll make an exception." Kirk gazed into his bondmate's warm eyes. He was about to give Spock a hug, when the doors slid open, revealing Dr. McCoy and Dr. M'Benga, the Vulcan specialist. Kirk and Spock pulled apart, looking quizzically at the doctors.

"Before you go," M'Benga began, "I wanted to tell you that I think you'll have a better chance of success on this mission if you reestablish your bond."

"Dr. McCoy, do you agree?" Spock asked, as previously, they'd been told it would be best to wait for a few more days and give Spock's mind more time to heal.

"Against my better judgment, I'd say M'Benga's right," McCoy grumbled. "Ideally I'd rather you wait a few more days to restore your link, but our Vulcan specialist thinks that having Jim as an anchor will give you a better chance at resisting the Borg."

"Yes!" Jim cried, pumping his first in the air. "I've waited long enough to get our full bond back."

"I find your decision to be quite logical," said Spock. He did not balk when his bondmate hugged him in celebration.

"So it's okay to meld now?" An eager Jim asked.

"There's no time like the present." M'Benga smiled at them. He hoped that having full access to Kirk's mind would be Spock's best defense against his telepathically superior brother.

Not wasting any time, Spock placed his fingers on his adun's meld points. He was yanked into the soothing heat of Jim's mind. Locating the barrier between them that impeded full communication, Spock began to tear it down. He dissolved it slowly, giving Jim time to adjust to Spock's presence. But the barrier crumbled sooner than he'd expected. Apparently, Jim had been working on it from his end. The reunion of two soul mates was glorious, as the command team rekindled their strong mental connection.

/Spock, you're back!/

/It is pleasing to have you in my head again, Jim./

The bondmates reveled in their reopened telepathic channel, but they knew they couldn't stay locked in the meld for long. Sybok was waiting.

/We'd better break the meld./ Jim advised, although Spock sensed his reluctance. /We'll have more time for this after we defeat the Borg./

/I look forward to it./ Spock smiled at his bondmate, freely expressing his emotions in the safety of their minds.

He slowly brought them out of the meld.

"Did it work?" McCoy asked.

/Testing, testing, one two three…/ Jim winked at Spock, who raised an eyebrow and responded,

/Very amusing./

"It works," Jim happily told the doctors. "Now we get to hold secret head conversations again."

"Captain, I am afraid I must leave," said Spock. "Patience was never one of Sybok's attributes."

"Yeah, you'd better go." Spock was surprised that Jim didn't try to hug him, but attributed the lack of PDA to the three other people in the room. The Vulcan stepped up on the transporter pad and ordered,

"Energize."

"Wait!" Kirk leapt up on to the pad and pulled an unsuspecting Spock toward him. Spock automatically responded to his bondmate's kiss, temporarily forgetting his surroundings. Kirk didn't let it last too long – he didn't want to cross a line.

"Jim?" A confused Spock looked to his captain for an answer.

"I've always wanted to do that," Kirk said, sounding sheepish. "Now I'm even with Uhura."

Spock suddenly understood the reasoning behind Jim's public display of affection. It was true that he'd kissed the lieutenant goodbye on the transporter, way back when they had still been dating, and Kirk had had to watch.

In reply, Spock stated, "When I return, I will inform Nyota that the score is even."

"I want to be there when that happens," said a gleeful Bones.

Jim groaned. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will." Spock nodded at the ensign behind the controls. "Energize."

Kirk watched as his bondmate vanished in swirls of twinkling lights. He then returned to the bridge, knowing he could monitor his bondmate's status even while he was on duty.

.~.

_New Vulcan, Grand Audience Chamber_

Spock was beamed directly into the room that T'Pau had arranged for his meeting with Sybok. His brother was already there, waiting for him. Apparently he'd come right away once he'd been told of Spock's request.

"Greetings, Brother." Spock held up the ta'al, which Sybok returned. "It has been a long time since we last met."

"Spock, your presence is… unexpected," Sybok said, breaking into a wide smile. The blatant display of emotion on a Vulcan face disturbed Spock, and he had to remind himself that Sybok was _V'tosh Ka'tur_. "I did not think you to be receptive to my alternative methods in healing our race."

"Then I am afraid you have misjudged me," Spock coolly informed him. "I have come here to ask you to remove my psychic pain. I have lost much."

/And gained much./ Jim helpfully supplied.

/Thank you for the reminder, t'hy'la./ Spock was thrilled that he could once again have direct telepathic contact with his mate at all times. It made discussions like these much easier.

"The Spock I used to know would not have allowed such a drastic measure," Sybok scoffed.

"The Spock you used to know did not lose his planet and his mother all in one day. Did you know how she died, brother? She fell from a crumbling mountainside because I was not quick enough to pull her to safety. It is my fault that she perished." Thankfully, Spock no longer believed that his mother's death was his fault. But as he had once felt that way, it was not difficult to lie to Sybok.

"I should not have assumed that you would be immune to the effects of Amanda Grayson's death," Sybok said. "Our father certainly was not."

"May I see him?" Spock asked, mildly concerned about his father's status. However, that was not his primary objective. Sarek would be safe once Sybok's link with the Borg was severed.

"Soon," Sybok mysteriously replied. "However, I cannot believe this measure is what your captain would want for you. I doubt he trusts me."

"It was not his first choice, no," Spock truthfully agreed. "But he agreed that it was necessary." And it had been necessary, for Spock to expose his mind to Sybok and his connection with the Borg.

"Very well," said the full Vulcan, his eyes full of pity and understanding for Spock's plight. "Show me your pain; allow me to take it from you." He placed his fingers upon Spock's meld points, and suddenly Spock was pulled into a world that was not his own.

Once inside Sybok's mind, Spock felt the siren call of the Borg, luring him to link with the Collective. He did his best to ignore it, focusing his mind on the mission.

/Brother, you have been deceived./ Spock mentally spoke. /The entity that has contacted you only wants to assimilate the Vulcan race into drones. They have already successfully colonized the Orion sector, and perhaps even more systems. I cannot allow this to be the fate of our race!/

/You must be in error, the entity that calls to me is not a race of Cyborgs. The entity is humanoid – I have seen him in my vision./ Sybok seemed so sure about this.

/That is what they wish you to believe./ Spock spoke gently. /They are powerful enough to deceive even a strong telepath like you./

/Where is your proof?/

/In my memories. Let me show you./

Sybok gave his assent. Spock pulled his brother into the memories of his time on Orion, showing Sybok the horrors he had witnessed. Besides the slave auction, he'd also watched as some of the captives enter a Borg ship and come out as drones.

/This is what will happen to our people if you are allowed to continue on your present course./ Spock warned. /This must not happen./

A stricken Sybok jerked away from his brother's fingers, abruptly breaking the meld. Spock opened his eyes to find remorse written all over his brother's face.

"I did not know," Sybok whispered. "I believed that I was using my gift to help our people, when in reality the Borg just wanted to control them."

"I know your intentions were honorable," said Spock, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Do not judge yourself too harshly."

/Jim, I was able to convince him./ Spock informed his captain while Sybok came to grips with what he had done.

/I'm so glad!/ Kirk sent his relief over the bond. /I'll be waiting for you./

"How do I stop this from happening?" Sybok's resolve was firm, his eyes flashing with determination.

"There are three Federation starships orbiting the colony," Spock informed him. "We must lure the Borg here, scan their ship, and destroy it before it has a chance to assimilate the surviving Vulcans."

"I didn't think you had it in you to destroy anything," said Sybok.

Spock cocked his head. "The Borg is a formidable force that must be stopped. There is no way to reason with the Collective, therefore a peaceful solution is forfeit. The loss of life will be regrettable, but then those lives were not truly their own after they were assimilated."

"What must I do to make this right?"

"Beaming up to my ship would be a good start." Spock pulled out his communicator. "Once aboard we can reconvene with the captain and senior staff and develop a plan." Sybok nodded as Spock called for a beam up. In a flash, they vanished.

.~.

_U.S.S. Enterprise_

Spock was met with the welcoming sight of his bondmate when he rematerialized on the transporter pad. Jim flashed his radiant smile at him before turning to their guest.

"Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_. You must be Sybok."

"I must apologize for my role in all of this, Captain," Sybok said in a rush.

"Sending Spock in to slavery was not your best moment," said Jim. "But I'll overlook that for now."

"Thank you," the Vulcan said gravely as he stepped off the pad. An awkward silence followed, which Spock quickly broke.

"Sybok, this is Captain James Kirk. He is also my bondmate of five years."

"Congratulations," said Sybok, not sounding the least bit surprised. Probably because he could sense their bond.

"Thanks, he's the best," said Jim, patting Spock on the shoulder. "Oh, we're all meeting in conference room A. I would like it if you joined us."

"Of course." Sybok followed the command team to the conference room, which was already full. Among the staff were McCoy, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, and Giotto. They quickly devised a plan, based on what they so far knew about Borg technology. The plan consisted of Sybok telepathically contacting the Borg, and informing them that he'd 'converted' as many Vulcans as he could and would they please uphold their end of the agreement by showing up?

"They're coming," Sybok announced after a few minutes of mental communication. "I estimate they'll be here within the hour."

"Go to yellow alert," Jim ordered. "Have all non-essential personnel report to their safe zones."

"Aye, sir!" Chekov left to make the announcement.

"The rest of us are needed at our stations." Jim rose from his seat. "Sybok, you will accompany me to the bridge. If you're half as smart as Spock is, you'll be a help."

.~.

_One hour later_

As the ship shook from the Borg cube's fire, Saavik and her friends anxiously waited out the battle in the relative safety of her quarters. School had been temporarily cancelled, as the teachers were needed at their stations. Like the ship, Saavik's hands were trembling. Unbeknownst to her friends, she hid them behind her back. Saavik, Clopek, Kira, and Norvek sat on the floor in a circle. Clopek looked paler than usual, and had his right arm around Kira's shoulder. Norvek sat on Saavik's right. His face was perfectly composed, like always. Saavik admired him for it – she wished her Vulcan control was that good.

"Saavik, don't be scared," Kira tried to reassure her. "We're on the safest starship in the Alpha quadrant."

"While that may be true, a galaxy-class ship has never engaged in a battle with a Borg vessel," Norvek cautioned. "A vessel, I might add, is more than four times its size."

"Thanks for that lovely reminder," said Saavik. "We can always count on you to be the group's voice of optimism." The two children glared at each other.

Clopek spoke up, trying to head off a fight. "You are forgetting that there are two other Federation starships besides the _Enterprise_ engaging the cube in battle."

"That's true," Saavik allowed. "But I'm not worried about us, not really. I'm afraid for my father." She explained all about the plan involving Commander Spock. Just as she finished, the door chimed.

"Come in," Saavik called. Her face brightened when she saw who was her visitor. "Sonak!" She ran towards the adolescent Vulcan, and this time he was ready for her 'ambush'. He picked her up and Saavik immediately flung her arms around his neck. It was not a Vulcan response, but Sonak was used to his student's behaviors by now.

"How are you faring?" He asked her. She leaned back to look at him, and her sad eyes told him all he needed to know.

"I do not mean to be rude," Norvek cut in, "but why are you here?" Sonak brought Saavik over to the group and sat down with them. Saavik crawled into his lap, and Sonak had no objections, as he was beginning to think of her as the little sister he never had. Norvek, however, did not look thrilled.

"I was seeking a place where I would not be in the way of the crew, and also some company," Sonak answered quietly.

"Well, you found it here!" Kira said cheerfully. "You're more than welcome to wait out the battle here with us."

Norvek raised an eyebrow. "Do not tell me you are frightened. Are you?"

"I admit that after my time serving as a slave, my resolve is shaken during emergencies," Sonak confessed. "It brings back memories of the times when I was not safe, when my choices were made for me."

Norvek had the decency to look abashed. An awkward silence followed.

"I'm glad you came here," said Saavik, easily breaking the uncomfortable atmosphere. "We can help each other not be scared. How 'bout we do something to get our minds off our current situation?"

"That sounds logical," Norvek agreed. He was eager to win back Saavik's favor, as she was currently avoiding his gaze. (He knew he'd dropped in standing when he all but taunted Sonak about being afraid.)

"What do you suggest?" asked Clopek.

Saavik's eyes gleamed with mischief. "The other day I was researching Terran games and discovered one called Truth or Dare…"

_Meanwhile_

The _Enterprise_ had taken light damage, as their shields were holding well. Still, the battle with the Borg vessel (an enormous metallic cube) was by no means over. Every time one of the Starfleet ships hit the cube, it would spontaneously regenerate! Scotty and his engineering staff had poured over the scans taken of the Borg vessel, but they couldn't find any weaknesses. Apparently, the Borg just kept on causing damage until they either crippled their enemies or caused them to turn tail.

Uhura had attempted to contact the vessel, but there was no response. The Borg were not willing to negotiate – they came for the Vulcans, and they weren't leaving until they got what they wanted.

"Captain, we need a plan, and we need it now," said Sulu, as he altered their course to evade enemy fire. "The U.S.S. _King _has taken heavy damage."

"The captain and I have been formulating a plan for the past twenty minutes," Spock informed him, as the ship lurched to starboard. The crewmembers were used to their telepathic conversations by now.

"But we wanted to run it by you first," Kirk added. "So the plan sounds something like this," he began. "First, we send the _Copernicus_ out. Hopefully the Borg will take the bait and lower their shields to use their tractor beam to pull in the shuttle. Next, we beam a rigged torpedo in to the center of the ship near the power source. Then we beam the shuttle pilot out, and get the hell out of there before the torpedo is detonated."

"I was the one that brought this on the surviving Vulcan people – I shall be the one to pilot that shuttle," Sybok said with conviction. Jim knew that Sybok wouldn't budge on the issue, and frankly, he approved of the Vulcan wanting to atone for his mistake.

"Thanks for volunteering." He nodded at Sybok. "So is this plan a go?"

Chekov timidly raised his hand. "Keptin, it's not that I don't like your plan, but –"

"Go ahead, Mr. Chekov."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Remember the Borg have already scanned our ship. They will integrate that knowledge into their databanks."

"It's unfortunate they'll learn how our starships work, but it can't be helped." Kirk shrugged.

"You don't understand!" Chekov cried. "That's not the problem. The problem is that they will be able to block our transporter locks, as they know what frequency we use."

"That is a problem," Kirk admitted. "I'd rather not lose my bondmate's brother. Not before I've gotten to know him." The captain flashed a charming smile Sybok's way. "I still can't wait to hear your rationale for selling Spock into slavery."

Sybok visibly winced.

"Captain-" Spock began.

"I know, now's not the time." Jim shot an apologetic look at his First.

"Jim, there's also the matter of the Borg being able to read Sybok's mind," Uhura added. "They could find out all about the trap before they ever lower their shields.

"I may not be able to shield my mind from the Borg," Sybok admitted. "The lure of the collective, all that knowledge, every thought in synchronicity, no more pain…"

"Alright, so we need someone who can shield Sybok's mind from the Borg," announced Kirk with a sinking feeling.

"There is only one logical choice," said Spock. "Me."

"You," Kirk agreed.

"Jim, if you cannot beam us out for whatever reason, you much destroy the shuttle," Spock said calmly. "I cannot allow Vulcan's knowledge to be added to the Borg database."

"And I would rather kill you myself than let you live as a Borg drone." Kirk's expression was grave as he glanced at his bondmate. /I wish there was another way, t'hy'la./

/We cannot allow the Borg to assimilate the Vulcan colony. I am honored to help defend my people./

/I know, Spock. Believe me, I know./

Jim looked away, trying to keep his composure as he thought of sending his bondmate on such a dangerous mission. "Mr. Spock, I need to speak with you before your departure. Sulu, you have the conn."

Spock followed him into the turbolift, where they could say their goodbyes in private.

"Please be careful, Spock," Jim pleaded, cupping his adun's face with his hands. "You have to come back for our daughter's sake, and mine."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "Is that an order?"

"Yes."

The bondmates shared a long kiss, and then Jim clung to his Vulcan, wishing they had time for a meld. But every second they wasted was a second that their ship and the others could sustain more damage. So Jim let go and fondly watched as Spock straightened his uniform shirt.

"I love you," he said easily, just like he did every night before they went to sleep.

"And I cherish thee, Jim."

Kirk blew out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I want you to know that if something does happen, I won't fall apart. I'll be there for Saavik, because I know that's what you'd want."

"I know," Spock said softly. "Jim, you are stalling."

Kirk winced. "Guilty as charged. You know, your brother's really weirding me out. He acts so much like a human-"

"Jim." Spock frowned at his captain.

"Fine." Kirk steeled himself, and once again his captain's persona shone through. "Let's do this."

.~.

_Ten minutes later_

Spock launched the shuttle _Copernicus _on his captain's command. He and Sybok were silent as the tiny vessel flew towards the immense Borg ship. Spock wanted to start a conversation, but what do you say to your long-lost brother who rejected logic and almost caused the downfall of your species? Not wanting to make things worse between them, Spock kept his mouth shut. Suddenly, the shuttle stopped responding to his commands.

"What happened?" Sybok demanded, as they began to increase in speed.

"That will be the tractor beam," Spock said flatly, just as an eerie, green glow enveloped the shuttle. As they were pulled closer and closer to the cube, an all encompassing voice was transmitted to them via telepathy.

"_We are the Borg. Existence as you know it, is over. We will add your biological and technological distinctiveness to our own. Resistance is futile."_

The shuttle neared one of the docking bays, and as soon as they entered it, Spock sealed the exit shut. He spotted two drones just outside the shuttle, but they didn't approach the shuttle. Spock knew they wouldn't force their way in, as they wouldn't want to damage their newly captured technology. Then he transmitted,

/Jim, their shields are down!/

/I'm giving the order now!/ Kirk responded, as the rigged torpedo was beamed over to the cube. /As soon as you two are beamed out, I'll give the order to detonate it./

Spock waited for the familiar tingling transporter sensation, but nothing happened.

/Jim?/

/Argh!/ His bondmate's frustration flooded their link. /There's too much interference from the Cube. You'll have to fly the shuttle back out./

/Very well./ Spock turned to his brother. "Sybok we must-"

"I don't wish to go back." Sybok's eyes were blank, as if in a trance. "All those minds together, thinking as one – I want to merge completely with them." He stepped in front of the controls, blocking Spock's access. "Spock, don't you see? You don't understand because you aren't linked with us."

And before Spock could stop him, the larger Vulcan forced a mind-meld upon him. All at once, the tempting voices of the Borg collective flooded Spock's mind, like a great choir they resonated in every pitch. As the voices tried to convince Spock with logic, his bondmate's frantic voice sounded over the din.

/Spock, what's goin' on?/

/Jim, Sybok is attempting to link me to the Collective. I am partially shielding from him for the moment, but I do find the voices rather enticing. I am not certain how long I can hold out against them./

/You must!/ Jim commanded. /Spock, there's only one way you can get out of this. Break Sybok's link with the Collective. Then you can fly home./

/His telepathic powers are stronger than mine, and he has the entire Borg collective on his side./ Spock reminded him.

/I'll help guide you./ Jim encouraged him. /You won't get ensnared by the Borg. I won't allow it./

/Neither will I./ A third voice joined their mental conversation.

/Saavik, no!/ Spock cried, recognizing her young voice immediately. /You must close your mind, it is not safe to link with me at this time./

/I want to help you./ She insisted.

/We can both anchor you./ Jim thought firmly. /She's safe enough on the _Enterprise_, T'hy'la. We have Doctor M'Benga if anything goes wrong. You, on the other hand, are not safe./

/Very well./ Spock agreed. He slowly peeled back his shield, which revealed thousands of ghostly Borg drones amidst a never-ending dark corridor, speaking in unison about the benefits of being Borg. His brother's true essence was among them, somewhere. If he could just find him, Sybok could show him where the network of links was located.

/Sybok!/ Spock mentally shouted. /Where are you?/ The drones kept crowding him, making it difficult to think, much less seek out his brother. The crowd was beginning to overwhelm him, as his Vulcan senses were on overload.

/Easy, ashaya./ Jim coaxed.

/You can do this, Sa-mekh./ Saavik encouraged.

Rejuvenated by their words and strength, Spock pressed on. He nerve-pinched one of the drones, and when he dropped to the ground, the rest of the drones kept their distance. Spock stared running now, shouting his brother's name. He thought he heard a distant reply, but the drones were so numerous, he could not see his brother anywhere.

/Sybok!/ Spock called, louder this time.

/I'm over here!/

Spock jogged in the direction of the voice, and found his brother huddled alone, near the end of the corridor.

/Sybok, you must help me find the link to the Borg so we can sever it./ Spock instructed.

/Will it make them go away?/ Sybok asked, meaning the drones.

/Yes./

Spock held his hand out, and he helped his brother to his feet.

/This way./ Sybok led them to a secret door in the corridor. He unlocked it, and then motioned for Spock to enter. Sybok then closed the door behind them. Once inside, Spock marveled at the numerous shimmering, silver cords that broke off from the main cord, much like branches on a tree.

/These are my links with the Vulcan people./ Sybok stated proudly. But then his expression grew fearful. /Will it hurt them when we break the connection?/

/No, it will free them./ Spock reassured him.

Sybok then pointed out the largest cord of them all. /This is my link to the Borg. I do not know how to break it./

/We must detach it from its source, your mind./ Spock informed him. /However, I must warn you; it may cause you some discomfort./ They put their hands around the cord, ready to 'up-root' it, when the voices returned, at triple the volume they were before.

"_You will be assimilated. You will be at one with us. You will be Borg."_

/They are too loud!/ Spock protested, covering his sensitive ears to block some of the noise.

/Steady, Spock. Don't forget your objective./ Kirk cautioned.

Spock gritted his teeth, and lowered his hands. He was about to yank on the offending cord, when he heard a loud thud. He turned to find Sybok, passed out on the floor from shock. Spock's eyebrows flew up – this meant he would have to rip out the cord by himself. Self-doubt began to creep in, amidst the cacophony. If Sybok, who had the superior telepathic powers, couldn't outlast the Borg, then how was he going to? Then Spock heard the banging on the door – the drones had finally discovered his hiding place!

/Quickly, Father!/ Saavik cried. /You can't let them stop you./

/We're right there with you, Spock./ Jim promised. /You can do this. Sybok wasn't strong enough, but he didn't have help. You do./

The exhausted half-Vulcan re-focused his efforts, bringing his hands around the cord. Everything depended on this one action. He thought of his people, of Starfleet, of those who would suffer if Vulcan knowledge was integrated into the Borg collective.

/We love you, Spock!/ Jim cried. /Break the link! Now, do it now!/

Spock yanked the cord out of the wall, severing the connection with the Borg. He was thrust out of the mind-meld, back to the real world. Drained from his mental encounter, he could barely stagger over to the pilot's console.

/Spock, they stopped firing at us./ Kirk informed him. /They must know you're on the ship!/

/Understood./

That was when Spock's brother decided to wake up. Sybok winced, and clutched at his head. The creepy, blank look had disappeared from his face. He turned to his brother for answers. "Spock, what-"

"There is no time to explain," Spock said tersely. "We must leave, immediately." He powered up the shuttle, not bothering to complete the normal pre-flight check. Protocol was the last thing on his mind at a time like this. He eased the shuttle out towards the docking bay exit, but was alarmed to find the bay doors had begun to close.

"We're not going to make it!" Sybok screamed as Spock sped them towards open space and freedom.

"We shall make it," Spock growled. But he knew the odds off them succeeding weren't particularly high.

/Saavik, Jim, I love you…/ He projected as he turned the shuttle on its side, aiming for the space in the dead center of the two doors. Sybok grabbed his hand, and Spock squeezed it. At least if they died, they wouldn't be in the hands of the Borg. Spock closed his eyes as the doors closed in on them, and braced himself for impact.

It didn't come. Instead, when Spock re-opened his eyes, he was on the transporter pad, safe on the _Enterprise_.

Jim was waiting for him, but he didn't greet him, save for a burst of mental joy. "Scotty, give the order for our ships to remain on the far side of the colony. As soon as we're at maximum safe distance, prepare to detonate that torpedo. "

"Yes, sir!" Scotty's reply sounded cheerful.

Spock and Sybok stepped off the transporter pad together, and were greeted by McCoy and Dr. M'Benga, who waved their medical scanners over them.

"Signs of psychic trauma, we need to get you to Sickbay right away," M'Benga said crisply, and escorted a subdued Sybok away.

"Spock, you check out fine, other than the obvious fatigue." McCoy gave him a wry smile. "I guess that Vulcan voodoo of yours really worked."

"I will explain the complexities of my mental feat later," Spock promised.

"Captain, we're reached a safe distance!" Scotty reported.

"Fire!" Kirk ordered.

They all waited nervously, hoping that their plan would work. Spock moved close to Jim and offered two forefingers. Jim returned the Vulcan kiss, his solemn gaze locking eyes with his bondmate. The seconds trickled by. Finally Jim could wait no longer.

"Scotty, talk to me!"

"The cube's been destroyed, sir!" Scotty's voice sounded jubilant. "We've won!"

"Well done, Mr. Scott." Jim broke into a wide grin and he pulled his bondmate in for a hug. "You did it, Spock," he whispered.

"I had help," said the Vulcan. "I am most gratified that my actions saved my people from assimilation."

Shaking his head, Kirk just grinned at him.

"Shall we go see our daughter?" Spock asked, after they pulled apart.

"I was just going to suggest that."

Side by side, Jim and Spock headed for the turbolift.

.~.

They found Saavik and her friends (as well as Sonak) in her quarters. Will Saavik was thrilled to see them, she looked a bit put out. Apparently the children were in the middle of 'Truth or Dare' and Norvek had been asked to reveal who he 'liked' on the ship. Their timely appearance saved the blushing boy from further embarrassment.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Sa-mekh," said Saavik, getting up to give her Vulcan father a hug.

"I am grateful for your mental presence during the mission, Saavik-kam." Spock picked her up, and he, Saavik, and Jim shared a three-way hug. "I would not have succeeded if it had not been for my family."

"Is the Borg ship destroyed?" Clopek asked.

"Indeed, the Borg vessel has been eradicated," Spock replied.

"That is a relief," said Sonak.

"I know what we can do to celebrate," said Kira. "We still need to give Saavik a birthday party."

"Oh that's right," Jim moaned. "Saavik, I'm sorry. With all that's been going on lately, I completely forgot."

"_I _did not forget," said Spock, sounding high and mighty as usual. "In fact, we have a present for you, Saavik-kam."

"We do?" Jim frowned.

"Indeed," Spock confirmed. "Saavik, I have determined that your mental control is sufficient to form a familial bond with Jim, if you are willing."

"Are you kidding?" Saavik stared at him, wide eyed. "That would be the best present ever!"

"I'm glad you think so," laughed Jim as he ruffled his daughter's hair.

Just then, Sonak's stomach growled. "I apologize," said the Vulcan. "It seems I am in need of sustenance."

"Why don't we all go to the mess hall?" Jim suggested. "I'll have to clear it with Scotty, but I don't think he'll mind remaining as acting-captain for another hour."

"Yay!" Saavik grinned as her friends got to their feet.

How lucky was she? She had the best parents anyone could ask for, friends her own age, and she was making friends with Sonak. It wasn't a 20th century Terran traditional family, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Then her thoughts turned to her birthday party. She was going to plan the best sleepover party ever, and stay up all night with her friends watching holo-vids and eating sweets. After all, you only turn nine once.

End Ch. 18

A/N: I know I still left a lot of things untied, but I will wrap everything up in the epilogue, which will be coming soon.


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer: The rights to Star Trek belong to Gene Roddenberry, and NuTrek belongs to J.J. Abrams, Orci, and Kurtzman.

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Zachary Quinto, who came out yesterday. I'm so proud of him! It takes true courage to not hide who you are, especially as a celebrity. I wish him all the best.

.~.

Ch. 19: Epilogue

.~.

_Orbiting the Vulcan colony_

The _Enterprise _crew all pitched in to throw Saavik a birthday dinner party, as everyone was in a mood to celebrate the defeat of the Borg. The mess hall was decorated with balloons and streamers complete with a sign that read 'Happy Birthday Saavik' in rainbow colors, made by her friends. She had a birthday cake (vanilla with blue frosting) and presents (computer games from Jim, text books from Spock). Her favorite part was the traditional singing of 'Happy Birthday'. As everyone sang, she looked around at her friends individually, then at Spock and Jim, then at her teachers Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov. Scotty put his arm around Uhura, and Saavik wondered if the rumors of an upcoming engagement were to be believed. Even Dr. McCoy was there, his scowl a little less pronounced than usual.

As the festivities began to wind down, Saavik went to say goodnight to her parents and to thank them for organizing the celebration. Both Jim and Spock reminded her that they were happy to do it. Finally, the most anticipated part of the day had arrived – the slumber party! Even though she'd promised Spock that she wouldn't stay up too late, (Kirk knew better) it had been a subjective promise. She thought that staying up past 2 AM ship's time was too late, and resolved to go to bed before then. Just like in her research on slumber party requirements, she had replicated popcorn, candy, chips, and chocolate-free cookies for her guests to eat while they played games and watched holovids. (Norvek wanted to watch something educational but he was outvoted three to one.)

The first vid that they watched was _Fern Gully_, a late 20th century animated feature about a fairy that falls in love with a human.

"Hey, she looks like me!" Saavik exclaimed as the girl fairy appeared on the screen. Already she knew she was going to like this vid.

"You may share pointed ears and dark hair, but you do not have the ability to fly," Norvek pointed out.

"Really?" She sarcastically replied, and then whacked him with a pillow. This turned into a full blown pillow fight, girls against boys. They settled down after that, content to watch the rest of the movie. Next they watched a current live action flick, _Captain Garth's Space Adventures_. Then they chose a highly dramatized version of the events of First Contact when the Vulcans finally revealed themselves to the people of Earth. Halfway through _Beauty and the Beast_, Saavik realized that Kira and Clopek had fallen asleep. She scooted a little closer to Norvek, who was watching diligently. Casually, she laid her head on his shoulder. He allowed the closeness until the end of the flick.

"I find the theme of that story to be illogical," Norvek whispered, as not to disturb their sleeping friends.

A tiny bit disappointed, Saavik sat up and faced him. "What do you mean?"

Norvek raised an eyebrow. "That the Beast changed from a spoiled prince into a selfless young man, all due to romantic love. It is unrealistic."

"I don't know about romantic love," she began, "but I know you have certainly changed since the day I met you. I never thought you'd be my friend, and look at us now!"

"I see your point," he conceded.

She grinned at him. "Most people do."

"Was your birthday party adequate?"

Saavik scooted over to the other side of Kira, and got into her sleeping bag. "It was_ much_ more than adequate. What did you think?"

"It was… interesting," he admitted. "I appreciated your invitation."

"'Course. It wouldn't be the same without you. G'night." Exhausted from the events of the day, she fell asleep almost immediately.

.~.

_The next morning_

Kirk and Spock opened their adjoining bathroom to find the four children still sound asleep on the floor. Not wishing to disturb the others, Spock easily picked up their daughter and took her back to their bedroom.

"Good morning, Ko-fu," Spock whispered, gently rubbing her back the way his mother used to do when he was a child.

"Ungh," was her unintelligent reply. "It's too early."

"Saavik, did you get enough sleep last night?" Kirk asked. He glanced at Spock over her head and winked, knowing that would do the trick.

"I'm up, I'm up," she insisted, yawning hugely before sitting up. "What's going on?"

Spock cleared his throat. "We wished to inform you that Starfleet has reviewed your academic progress and has decided to allow other children to participate in scholastic programs onboard starships."

"Oh good," she replied, relieved. "Now I can slack off!" Spock glared at her and she added, "Just kidding. I would_ never_ do that."

"There's something else," Jim added. "All your old friends from the orphanage have qualified and been approved for the five year education program on the _Enterprise._"

"You mean it?" She cried, leaping out of her sleeping bag. "Wow…that's…"

"You are most welcome," said Spock, nodding at her.

"It was all your Sa-mehk's idea," Jim generously offered.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Saavik gushed, gently hugging Spock. "I've_ got_ to go com my friends…"

"Please wait just a moment," Spock said. "There is something else we wish to discuss with you."

"Okay, but can you make it fast?"

Spock's expression was grave. "It is concerning my brother Sybok. He has sufficiently recovered from the Borg's influence. I would like you to visit him when you are ready."

Saavik's eyes widened. "You mean he's on the ship? Right _now_?"

"He's in Sickbay right now, under Bones' supervision," said Kirk. "But there's no need to be afraid of him anymore, Saavik. He's in control of himself now."

"Easy for you to say, he hasn't touched _your_ mind." She scowled at her parents.

"He was being manipulated Borg during that time, and therefore incapable of rational thought," Spock informed her. "Any actions he took back then were not his own. Still, he wishes to apologize to you for what he feels was grossly inappropriate conduct."

"Really?" She said, sounding small.

"Yes. He informed me that he wishes to make amends for all the wrongs he committed, starting with yours."

"Can you come with me?" she asked, uncertainty written over her pretty features.

"Of course, Saavik-kam." Spock offered his outstretched palm, and she met it with hers in a familial kiss. "Might I recommend that Jim comes along?"

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I never want to miss an opportunity to intimidate him," Jim said sweetly. "Since he sent Spock into slavery and forced his way into your mind, he has a lot to answer for."

"Sybok is _terrified_ of Jim," Spock informed her. "It is rather amusing to watch my brother's behavior around him."

"Alright, you've convinced me," she relented. "But can I at least wait a few days before the visit?"

"You may wait longer if you like," Spock reassured her.

"Thanks. _Now_ can I go com my friends?"

Jim gave her permission and she ran out of the room. "I have a pretty good idea, but I want to know why you insisted on her meeting Sybok?"

Spock cocked his head. "I thought the closure would be beneficial for her. If she can see my brother acting normally, she will be less afraid of the Vulcan in her memory who touched her mind without permission. Also, hopefully this fear will not affect her in the future, if she conquers it now."

"Logical," Jim murmured.

"I can feel that you have something else on your mind, t'hy'la," Spock said knowingly.

"It can wait," Kirk insisted.

"I would appreciate it if you would tell me now, before our shift."

Jim sent him a burst of gratitude through their bond. "I've been thinking. I know when I was a kid, I really benefitted from having an older brother -"

"We cannot adopt another child," Spock said gently. "We barely have enough time to spend with Saavik, keep up with our duties, and have a few moments to ourselves."

"I know! So not what I was gonna say!" Kirk shot back, pretending to be annoyed. "Now, I don't want to adopt another kid, but I think Saavik would benefit from having an older sibling figure."

"She has been spending time with Sonak lately," Spock stated.

Kirk grinned. Now his bondmate was catching on! "And if I remember correctly," Jim said slyly, "Sonak told me he was the only Vulcan left of his clan. He has no property to inherit, virtually making him penniless and homeless."

Spock's eyebrow hit the ceiling. "Jim. You wish for me to make him an heir to the House of Surak."

"Why not?" Jim challenged. "He has no other family. I rescued him from slavery, so I sort of feel responsible for him. He graduated from the VSA with top honors, he's low maintenance, he's respectful, and he's kind. He could work in the science department with the proper training. Saavik would _love _having him as part of the family. It would be giving him a true home, Spock." Kirk took Spock's hands in his. "He reminds me so much of the younger you that I've seen in our melds. I couldn't help you then, but I have the chance to help another young Vulcan from feeling so lost and alone."

Who was Spock to deny his t'hy'la anything?

"I am rather fond of Sonak as well," Spock admitted. "He would make an acceptable addition to our family."

"Thank you, love." Kirk pulled his adun in for a kiss. "You won't regret this."

.~.

_One Hour later_

Just as she'd expected, Saavik's three closest friends from the orphanage were thrilled to hear from her. They were scheduled to board the _Enterprise_ in two days, and they had already planned a 'reunion'. Saavik was so excited about being seeing her old friends again, she forgot that she had to say goodbye to her new ones that day. They were beaming down to start their new lives on the Vulcan colony. She was going to miss them terribly in the weeks to come, and was not looking forward to the moment when they left for good. But before she had to face that reality, first came the verdict from Clopek's father concerning his son's childhood bond with Kira. So help her, she would have words with the Vulcan if he intended to force them to break their bond!

Saavik held her breath as she watched Clopek's stand up and begin to speak. Thankfully, he consented to letting them keep the bond for now. True, he hadn't given his permission to make the bond permanent; instead he wished to extend their 'trial period' for an indefinite amount of time, to collect more data concerning their compatibility. But at least she could say goodbye to her friends, knowing that their mental link would remain intact, at least for now.

"Saavik, can you believe it?" Kira cried, once the meeting had let out and Clopek's parents had left. "I thought for sure he wasn't going to allow us to keep the link."

"I'm so happy for you!" Saavik grinned as she hugged her friend. "It's lucky you two have each other."

"We will see each other often on the colony, as my aunt T'Ina and Kira will live across the street from my family," Clopek added, coming to stand next to Kira.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Saavik. "That's how it should be."

"I offer my congratulations as well," said Norvek. "I shall expect an invitation to your bonding ceremony in approximately twenty years."

"Norvek!" Saavik screeched, punching him in the shoulder. "Don't tease them!"

Both Kira and Clopek blushed, red and green respectively. They avoided making eye contact with each other.

"I was not teasing, but simply making a prediction by extrapolating on my observations of their behavior," Norvek insisted, but Saavik didn't believe that for one second. She did take pity on her friends, however, by giving them an out.

"Don't you need to finish packing up your things?"

Clopek and Kira nodded, and gave her grateful looks.

"I'll see you in the transporter room at eleven hundred hours," she called after their retreating forms.

Then it hit her. It was almost time to say goodbye to the friends she'd made on the voyage. Now that the Borg had been defeated, the only thing that had kept her friends on board was her slumber party. Since that was over, it was time for her friends and their families to beam down and start getting settled in their new homes.

"Don't you have stuff to do as well?" Saavik asked.

Norvek just blinked at her before leaving the room.

"I'll never understand that boy," she muttered to herself. "I suppose it's for the best he's leaving." Saavik just wished she could convince herself that she wouldn't miss him most of all.

.~.

_Two hours later, Transporter Room_

"I'll miss you so much, Saavik," Kira sniffed, as she gave her friend a goodbye hug.

"I'll com you as often as I can," Saavik promised. "You're a brave person, Kira. I can't imagine being one of the only humans living amongst Vulcans."

"I am looking forward to it," the girl admitted, glancing over at Clopek.

Next to them, the Vulcan boys exchanged salutes and farewells.

"Bye, Clopek," Saavik said sadly as he stepped forward. "You two take care of each other, okay?"

"We will. I shall not forget your friendship," Clopek vowed.

"I'm ready for the next group!" The transporter chief interrupted their goodbyes.

"You'd better get going." Saavik watched as Clopek, his mother, his father, Kira, and her adopted mother T'Ina boarded the transporter. "Have fun on the colony!" She raised her hand in the ta'al and watched as her friends faded into swirls of light and nothingness.

"I suppose it's goodbye to you as well," Saavik muttered, not looking at Norvek. Her chest tightened, as she dreaded their parting. She was already feeling saddened by the loss of her two friends. Did she have to lose Norvek too?

"On the contrary, my adoptive parents have consented for me to stay aboard the _Enterprise_ to continue my participation in the educational program."

Saavik's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

Norvek blinked innocently at her. "Vulcans never joke."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, you little…" Saavik didn't finish her sentence. Instead she threw her arms around Norvek in jubilation.

"On second thought, perhaps I should go," Norvek gasped, fighting to breathe. He really did not appreciate feeling Saavik's overwhelming emotions at close range.

"Sorry! No, don't go." She quickly jumped away. "It's just, I thought…"

"The decision was not finalized before this morning," Norvek explained. "I did not wish to, as humans say, 'get your hopes up'."

"I still can't believe it," she said, flabbergasted. Thanks to Norvek's news, most of the tightness in her chest had ebbed. "Wow, this is great! I can't wait to introduce you to all my friends from the orphanage. They're all outcasts too – you'll fit right in." Her mouth running a mile a minute, Saavik led him down the hall in the direction of the turbolifts. Norvek knew he'd barely get a word in edgewise, but he was fine with that. He was a better listener, anyway.

.~.

_That night, Captain's Quarters_

In the adjoining room, Sonak was teaching Saavik how to play Kal-toh (a Vulcan strategic game) while celebrating their new family ties. As the paperwork had gone through that afternoon, Jim and Spock had seen no reason to wait so they had informed them over dinner that they would be adoptive siblings. Needless to say, they had both been thrilled with the news, but Saavik was more demonstrative of her emotions.

Kirk and Spock were taking advantage of the time off to relax and enjoy some time by themselves. Working on his PADD, Spock sat on the bed next to where Jim lay, looking up at the ceiling. From experience, Spock knew that his mate only did that when he was in a particularly contemplative mood. He set the PADD aside, as work could wait. As always, Jim came first.

"K'diwa, what is troubling you?"

"Oh, it's the Borg," Kirk sighed. "I just can't get them and that cube out of my head. We may have won the battle, but I'm afraid the war is just beginning. Who knows how many ships like that are out there?"

"That is true, we do not know the extent of their forces," Spock agreed. "But the Federation has many enemies. Why so much concern about this one?"

"I just have a bad feeling about them," Jim vented. "They're like no other enemy we've ever encountered. It's not like we're facing the Klingons, or the Cardassians. We're facing the tactics and technology of a thousand assimilated species!"

"And yet you still managed to defeat one of their cubes," Spock reminded him.

Jim laughed bitterly. "I doubt they'll fall for that trick again. Next time, they'll be on their guard. They won't make it so easy, with a single target like Sybok. I'll bet they'll infiltrate us from the inside, assimilating key members of Starfleet until it's too late."

"Starfleet personnel are vigilant. They will recognize the signs if someone is not acting normally," the Vulcan rationalized.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kirk shook his head, and pulled Spock close. "The Borg are relentless. They won't stop until they're certain that attempting to assimilate the Federation planets is a waste of their resources."

"Then we will have to show them that Starfleet will not back down." Spock thought about mentioning that worrying was illogical, that it was a waste of brainpower, but he knew that's not what would help Jim right now.

"We still haven't finished rebuilding the fleet to what it was before Nero attacked," said Kirk. "We're vulnerable, Spock."

"Then it is imperative that we continue to seek out new allies that will aid the Federation in times of danger. We are doing our part, t'hy'la."

"Yes, but is it enough?" his captain wondered.

"I do not know," Spock admitted. "All I know is that I will continue to be the best Starfleet Officer, husband, and father that I can be."

"It will have to be enough," Kirk murmured.

"And if a threat presents itself, we will face it together."

"I love you – you always know what to say."

"It is a gift," Spock said wryly.

Kirk chuckled. "Meld with me?"

"I would be honored."

Jim took his bondmate's hand, and placed it on his face. He closed his eyes, waiting for the familiar sensation. Spock smiled down at his golden human. Wasting no time, he effortlessly transported Jim into a world where all threats were obsolete, and only love reigned.

.~.

The End!

A/N: Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story, even though I took forever to update sometimes. I hope I tied up all the loose ends to your satisfaction. I will be working on a new K/S story soon, but I'm still fuzzy about the details. Be sure to look for it, though.


	22. Bonus Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine.

A/N: I've had a few requests for me to delve back into my "Saavik" universe. All you need to know is that Saavik is Kirk and Spock's adopted Vulcan daughter and she is half Vulcan/half Romulan.

A/N2: OMG THE DEFENSE OF MARRIAGE ACT in the US has been repealed! What a victory for gay rights! HAPPY DANCE TIME!

_.~._

_And Saavik Makes Three _

Bonus Chapter 1

.~.

USS _Enterprise_, Captain's Quarters

It had been almost a month since the incident with the Borg. Much to Kirk's surprise and relief, no Borg cubes had disturbed Federation space since they tried to attack New Vulcan from within. Saavik's three friends from the orphanage, a Romulan, an Andorian, and a Vulcan with a learning disability – had been brought on board the _Enterprise_ as part of the education program that had originally started with Saavik. Her male Vulcan friend Norvek also remained on this ship.

Kirk and Spock's little family was thriving. They had since brought a Vulcan youth, Sonak, into the House of Surak. He became Saavik's unofficial older brother and they spent many hours studying and playing together. Saavik's crush on Norvek became increasingly obvious to Kirk and Spock, but they didn't bring it up. Either Saavik and Norvek would acknowledge it when they grew older, or they wouldn't.

Tonight, Kirk and Spock were having a replicated spaghetti dinner with their daughter in their quarters. Saavik's room was, of course, connected to theirs through the bathroom. There had once been a memorable incident when Kirk and Spock had forgotten to lock the bathroom door and Saavik had caught them in the act. Thankfully after that, if he was planning on being intimate with his bondmate, Spock had always remembered to lock the door. (Both of them knew that Kirk's brain was not to be trusted with something so important. He could make split second command decisions during emergencies but when it came to wanting Spock, Kirk's brain only focused on one thing.)

Kirk and Spock made it a point to have family time build in to their schedule. Sonak wasn't joining them this night, as he was running an experiment in the science lab that needed his attention. Dinner with Saavik was always interesting because she always seemed to ask them somewhat random questions. Tonight was no exception.

"Can I watch _Alien_?" Saavik asked in the middle of dinner.

"You mean the movie that came out way back in 1979?" Kirk asked.

She nodded. "I've heard it's really cool! One of my friends watched it."

"I don't see why-" Kirk trailed off when he saw his bondmate's glare and felt his disapproval through their bond. "Actually, Saavik, your father and I are going to have to discuss it."

"Oh," she said, disappointed. "Well, then I'm gonna go work on some homework while you guys talk about it." The young Vulcan/Romulan hybrid ran into her adjoining room and the door wooshed shut behind her.

"What is the problem?" Jim asked. "There's no sex in the movie. There's swearing but she was exposed to that when she lived in the orphanage. The violence isn't that bad compared to other movies she's already seen…"

"The premise of the movie is xenophobic," Spock said primly.

"So?" Kirk gave him a blank look.

Spock sighed. His bondmate was not getting it. "The title alone is enough to give me pause. I believe the point of the movie is to locate and terminate the alien."

"Not at first, but it does end up that way, yeah," Kirk admitted. "But it's not like the alien looked or acted like a Vulcan. He didn't have the power of speech – he just growled. He didn't have the brain capacity for rational thought – all he thought of was his next meal. But you have to admit, Spock, that the crew of the _Nostromo_ were only acting in self-defense, as the alien was a proven killer."

Spock switched tactics. "My parents did not allow me to watch movies of a xenophobic nature until I was thirteen years of age. Saavik is only ten."

"So their actions brought even more attention to the fact that you were an alien, to both humans and Vulcans. That's the _last_ thing I want to do to Saavik," Kirk insisted. "I know you want to protect her, Spock, but if we forbid her from seeing this movie, I think it will backfire. Besides, if we stop her she will just go behind our backs and watch it on the holonet when we're not around. You know I'm right."

"I just do not wish her to experience negative emotions in regards to her identity," Spock said softly.

"I know," said Kirk. He hugged his bondmate. "Perhaps we could compromise. We could have a talk with her before we watch the movie. You could address your concerns about the xenophobic content. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes, Jim."

"Awesome." Kirk rewarded his bondmate with a winning smile and a Vulcan kiss. "Let's go give Saavik the good news." He followed Spock through the bathroom to their daughter's bedroom, ready for a lively discussion on the merits of xenophobia.

.~.

End Bonus Chapter 1

A/N: I don't think this issue has ever come up in a K/S story that I've ever seen. I'm just thinking that from a future parent's perspective in the 23rd century, any good parent would want to teach their kids that treating aliens differently in a negative way from humans would not be acceptable. I can see Spock taking the subject very personally, as he is half human and half "alien". It was fun for me to have Kirk and Spock expressing their differing opinions, yet it is obvious that they only want the best for their daughter.

Let me know what you think about the xenophobia thing!


End file.
